


Misconceptions, Miscommunication, and Misinformation

by Dessarious



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, BffMariDami, Chloè redemption, Crossover, Multi, class salt, non-canon, not to be transferred or posted to any other site or third party app without author permission, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 97
Words: 105,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessarious/pseuds/Dessarious
Summary: The Justice League has been hearing strange things out of Paris. No one takes it seriously except Wonder Woman. That's how Damian ended up as part of an exchange program he wanted no part in. His father may be certain that nothing is happening, but he was more than happy to send his youngest to 'investigate' so he could be around normal kids his age. The only person he met that was at all acceptable was one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.Marinette is tired. Tired of dealing with her class, tired of dealing with Chat on both sides of the mask, and just tired because she had no time to sleep. More than anything, she needed a break. Instead, she has to deal with the new exchange student who seems to think it's her job to make his life more comfortable.Cross Posted on Tumblr @dessariousInspired by @ozmav's Maribat AU
Comments: 565
Kudos: 1735





	1. Chapter 1

Damian sat on a plane to Paris trying to retrace the steps that had brought him to this point. He mentally cursed his father and Diana Prince for a good measure. The Justice League didn’t believe there was anything going on in Paris. They were certain it was just the Mayor pulling a publicity stunt using popular fictional characters. Everyone felt that way, except Wonder Woman. She insisted that they look into it but refused to say why. She’d pulled Damian aside before he left to tell him to be careful and keep an open mind, whatever that meant.

Bruce didn’t think there was anything going on in Paris. If he had Damian knew he wouldn’t be alone on this plane right now. No, his father had decided that Damian needed a ‘growth opportunity’. In other words he hoped that forcing Damian to live with and go to school with normal kids would help him become a more well-rounded person, whatever that meant.

So here he was flying over an ocean to get to a place he didn’t want to be. On the bright side, he wouldn’t have to deal with his family for at least six months. The peace and quiet would be a godsend. He just hoped that his host family didn’t turn out to be as annoying. It was a parent, one child, and their staff so he couldn’t imagine it would be anywhere near as problematic as the manor was. Worst-case scenario he would just have to find a library or cafe to spend time at to avoid any problems the host family presented. 

The school was another matter entirely. He’d be going to a public school that Diana had insisted on. No one knew why, or at least no one would tell him. He thought Alfred knew more than he let on about the entire situation, but it was Alfred so there was nothing unusual about that. He’d already looked at the curriculum so he knew exactly how far ahead of them he was and therefore exactly how mind numbingly boring it would be. When he pointed this out to his father, the man had simply told him that meant he’d have more time to make friends.

The last thing he wanted to do was make friends. He would spend the next six months keeping up with his real studies and training and ignoring everything and everyone around him. He was going to make the most of his time away from his family, even if it was because he was being sent on a fool's errand. One of the flight attendants got on the intercom to announce their impending arrival and Damian began bracing himself for dealing with whatever nonsense was about to be thrown at him.

\-----------------

Adrien was vibrating with excitement next to Nathalie as they waited for the planes arrival. He’d begged for them to apply as a host family as soon as he’d heard about the program and was pleasantly surprised when Nathalie somehow convinced his father to allow it. It would be just like having a brother. They could play games together, he’d tutor him in math and physics, maybe even teach him how to fence! He’d finally have someone to listen to him about how amazing Ladybug was and someone to complain to when his father refused to let him spend time with friends. They’d be trapped in the house together so he’d always have someone there to spend time with. This was going to be a great six months!

\-------------------

Marinette was asleep because it was four am on Saturday and sleep is what any semi-sane teenager did at that time. Especially one that had been up until two am designing and making tour outfits for Jagged Stone. She was blissfully unaware of the plane about to touch down that would upend her life… again.


	2. First Impressions

Damian spotted the woman picking him up before she saw him and took the opportunity to study both her and the boy next to her. He’d compiled dossiers on both of them as well as anyone else he knew he’d be in regular contact with. Nathalie Sancoeur was as he expected. Professionally dressed, prim and proper in every respect, even if she did look bored. The only crack in her countenance was the occasional eye roll at whatever the boy next to her was saying. It probably went unnoticed by most.

The boy, Adrien Agrest, had Damian curling his lip in distaste. Everything about him reminded Damian of an overexcited toddler. He’d expected better, even if the boy was a model. Both his grades and extracurriculars pointed to someone serious about their life and education. It would appear he was missing something rather important. He braced himself before walking over to them.

“Mlle. Sancoeur.” The woman turned to look at him and he was surprised by her penetrating gaze. He was careful to keep a neutral expression on his face as she studied him. He’d have to be careful around this one. 

“M. Drake.” His eye twitched slightly at the name. He didn’t want it to be known that he was a Wayne for multiple reasons. Both Mlle. Sancoeur and M. Agreste knew who he was but they were the only ones. When coming up with an alias he’d wanted something familiar so he would react properly when called and Drake was the only one of his brothers that didn’t act insufferable when he’d suggested using one of their names. Granted that might have been because he hadn’t slept more than three hours in the preceding week.

“Thank you for hosting me. I hope I’ll get the chance to thank M. Agreste as well.” Damian choose to ignore the ball of energy next to her but sadly the boy did not share his reticence. 

“Hi! I’m Adrien. It’s great to meet you!” Damian’s eye twitched again as the boy practically bounced in place while holding out a hand. He hesitated before taking it and offering a firm shake. To his surprise the boy returned it.

“Damian.” His host’s son certainly wasn’t going to call him M. Drake and neither would his classmates. Though on the plus side it was unlikely anyone would be calling him Demon Spawn. Adrien lit up at the response. 

“Do you like video games? I’m pretty good at them. We should play when we get back to the mansion. What are your favorite subjects in school? I like Physics the best. What about hobbies? I fence and play piano though I’m not all that fond of the latter. Do you…” Damian wanted to throw something at him to get him to shut up but luckily Mlle. Sancoeur broke in.

“Adrien, I’m sure M. Drake is tired after his trip. Perhaps you could talk to him after he’s had a chance to sleep and settle in.” She sounded slightly exasperated but it was hard to tell. Damian got the feeling she didn’t show her emotions much. It would be interesting to study her at least. The boy… not so much. He could already tell he was going to have to find excuses to stay away from him so that he didn’t end up using drastic measures to shut him up.

“Of course! Once you get unpacked and everything we can get to know each other and become best friends!” Oh dear lord he’d been on the ground less than ten minutes and he was already getting a migraine that seemed likely to last the entire time he was here. He was about ready to call Bruce and tell him to send someone else so that he could leave. All that stopped him was the fact that he was on the fence about whether it would be worse dealing with Adrien or his brothers. At least he’d be able to ditch Adrien if he needed to. He hoped. 

He followed Mlle. Sancoeur out of the airport with Adrien rattling on as he walked beside him. He blocked out what he was saying. He knew more about the boy before landing than he was likely to tell him on the journey to the mansion and anything he missed could be blamed on being jet lagged. The car ride was mercifully short and once he was shown to his room he finally had the blissful silence he’d been looking forward to. Before he took a nap he sent a short message to his father.

“In position. Will start gathering intel tomorrow.” When he woke up two hours later there was a response.

“Don’t forget you’re a teenager. Have fun.” He rolled his eyes. He was not here to have fun and given how few of his weapons had made the journey with him he was unsure how he would go about it anyway. Perhaps he could go buy new ones. That would at least be a good use of his time. All he had to do was make it out of the house without drawing Adrien’s attention. Unfortunately he didn’t get the chance as the boy burst into his room.

“I thought you were awake. Ready to have some fun?” Damian narrowed his eyes at the boy. Was he being monitored?

“How did you know I was awake?” Adrien just grinned at him and bounced on the balls of his feet.

“I heard your breathing change.” He said it so matter of factly that Damian didn’t really know how to react. All he knew was that this kid was getting really creepy.

“How long have you been outside my room?”

“About an hour. I was playing video games but I got bored so I decided to wait for you.” Creepy and clingy, what a horrible combination. Maybe he should have opted for his brothers over this. He was adding his own lock to the door as soon as he could go out and buy one. 

“I would like to unpack now.” Damian turned to his suitcase expecting Adrien to leave him in privacy but instead the boy came in and flopped on his bed.

“That’s okay, we can talk and once you’re done we can figure out what to do.” He was definitely going to kill this kid if he didn’t give him some space. He didn’t know what was wrong with the boy but even if he weren’t anti-social this wouldn’t be acceptable. Damian was just about to open his mouth to put the boy in his place when Mlle. Sancoeur came into the room.

“Adrien you need to get ready for your photo shoot. We’re leaving in half an hour.” Damian mentally thanked the woman for getting Adrien away from him.

“Can Damian come too? It would be bad manners to leave him here by himself on his first day.” Mlle. Sancoeur took one look at Damian’s face and shook her head.

“I’m sure M. Drake would prefer to rest Adrien. Besides, you know your father doesn’t like outsiders at shoots.” Damian was going to buy the woman a really expensive gift if she kept this up. Adrien walked dejectedly out of the room and Mlle. Sancoeur waited until his bedroom door shut before turning back to Damian.

“M. Agreste sends his apologies but he’ll be out of the country for business for at least two more weeks. If you need anything, let me know. As I understand it your father has given leave for you to use your own judgement for your comings and goings, I just ask you text me at this number where you’re going to be and when you expect to return.” She handed him a stack of papers. The top one had her contact number along with a personal driver. The rest were various brochures, pamphlets, and menus from local attractions and restaurants except the last few pages. Those held all his information about his new school. “There’s a list of supplies. I can have them delivered or there’s a list of shops you can go to to get them yourself.”

“I would rather pick them out myself thank you.” It was the perfect excuse to get out of the house and get everything he would need for his stay. 

“M. Drake.” He looked up from the papers to see her studying him again. “We would appreciate it if you wouldn’t encourage Adrien to your level of freedom. He needs his routine to stay focused on the things that matter. We don’t want him falling behind.” Damian had no intention of encouraging Adrien to do anything other than stay away from him.

“Of course Mlle. I wouldn’t want to hamper his growth.” She gave him a quick nod before exiting the room. Damian just frowned as he thought over everything that had happened since he landed. He had known that Gabriel Agreste was a controlling man but he hadn’t anticipated this level of interference. He made the decision then and there that he needed to be anywhere but in that house as much as possible. The man might be willing to leave him alone at his father’s request but Damian wasn’t about to count on that lasting.


	3. A long first Weekend

Damian left ten minutes after the other’s heading out to find places to buy school supplies and the items he currently had running through his head. The first of those being the lock for his door. He was honestly considering using an alias to get an apartment for the duration of his time there. While he would continue at the mansion as far as anyone else knew, having a space to escape to seemed like it would be necessary. He did decide to wait to finalize the decision for at least a week. Explaining the rent and bills to his father meant he would need a better reason than ‘because I want to be alone’. Perhaps he could claim he wanted a space to throw parties since Gabriel Agreste didn’t seem the type of man to allow such things in his house. Bruce might be so happy that Damian was willing to socialize that he’d give his blessing.

By the time he returned to the mansion he was loaded down with his purchases. He had utilized the private car only after he’d made his more unusual purchases. Well, unusual for most people anyway. He felt far better when he had knives hidden about his person. While he knew there were few people who could match him in hand to hand combat his weapons were like an extension of himself and he felt practically naked without them. The first thing he did was install the new lock, grateful that the others were still apparently at the shoot. He was setting up his tablet when there was a loud thud from his door followed by a confused ‘ouch’. He rolled his eyes at Adrien’s voice. There was a pause before an insistent knock sounded. Damian tried to put a neutral expression on his face as he went to open the door.

“Yes?” Adrien kept looking between Damian and the door in confusion.

“I didn’t know there was a lock on this room. I didn’t think any of the guest rooms had them.” He sounded annoyed and it made Damian wary. Yes this was his home and Damian would admit he’d given guests at the manor a similar lack of privacy but that was due to the secrets they might stumble upon if not properly supervised. As far as Damian could tell Adrien was just annoyed that he couldn’t barge in on Damian whenever he pleased.

“There wasn’t until I added one. Is there something you wanted?” Adrien frowned at the door as though it had offended him.

“Father won’t like that.” His tone was petulant and Damian couldn’t keep from rolling his eyes.

“Your father won’t like what?” Mlle. Sancoeur spoke as she walked towards them and Damian swore he saw a look of satisfaction on Adrien’s face.

“He put a lock on his door Nathalie, tell him he has to take it off.” Damian felt his eye twitch at the demand in the boys voice. The woman sighed before turning to Damian but he interrupted before she could speak.

“I’m from the crime capital of the world and while I know Paris isn’t the same, having a lock on the door makes me feel secure. I’m sorry if it’s an inconvenience but I really would appreciate the peace of mind. I wouldn’t want my studies to suffer because I feel unsafe all the time.” He saw Mlle. Sancoeur’s expression soften slightly and knew he’d won.

“I will speak to M. Agreste, but I don’t believe it will be a problem. However, I would appreciate it if you would discuss any future changes you wish to make with me before you make them M. Drake.” Adrien’s face fell. The boy looked like he’d had his favorite toy taken away. Damian forced a sheepish expression onto his own face.

“Of course. I apologize for the presumption on my part. It will not happen again.” The woman gave a nod of acknowledgement before leaving the boys alone. Damian watched as Adrien seemed to go through a host of emotions before turning back into the ball of energy that he’d started as.

“Lets go to my room and play games or watch movies!” Damian could sense the demand in his voice and would have told him off if not for two things. First, he needed to play nice until he had more information. Second, he got the feeling that the boy wouldn’t leave him alone.

“Fine.” Damian stepped out of his room and closed the door before motioning Adrien to lead the way. He was considering trying to bring up the reason he was here but wasn’t sure how to broach the subject of fake superheroes. Lucky for him Adrien wouldn’t shut up and apparently it was one of his favorite subjects. They had been in his room for around an hour when the subject came up.

“Ladybug is the most amazing person in the world. She’s so smart and brave. But Chat’s really cool as well. They’re purrfect partners.” After two hours of him gushing about the heroes Damian swore if he heard one more cat pun he’d stab the boy. He also had absolutely no useful information. Adrien went on and on about them to the point that Damian was fairly certain he had a crush on both but he still couldn’t be sure if they were real or fictional.

“So what exactly do they do? Why does Paris even need heroes?” Damian finally managed to get a word in but Adrien just looked at him like he was an idiot.

“Because of Hawkmoth and his Akumas of course.” After that he launched back into his rhapsodies and Damian decided it was a lost cause and stopped listening. He’d have to find somewhere else to get his information. When Mlle. Sancoeur came to get them for dinner he almost hugged her for the interruption. He ate quickly before escaping to his room claiming he needed to sleep in order to get himself on the proper schedule for school. He wouldn’t want jet lag to impair his ability to learn after all.

When he woke Sunday morning a note had been slid under his door saying that Adrien had more engagements and they wouldn’t be back until late that night. He thanked whatever god was out there that gave him the day to himself. He spent it reviewing the information he had on his new class as well as looking through the Ladyblog. Adrien had mentioned it multiple times during his ranting and while it was amateurish and, if Damian was any judge, not the most accurate it was a starting point. He sent it to Tim and Barbara as well to see what they could make of it. By the time Monday morning rolled around, he felt he was prepared for whatever Paris could throw at him. To say he was wrong was a vast understatement.


	4. Damian's First Miscalculation

It was a very good thing the ride to the school was short. Adrien’s voice was quickly becoming the equivalent of nails on a chalkboard and Damian had to make a conscious effort not to reach for a weapon. When they arrived Damian had hoped he would be able to get away from the boy but his luck didn’t hold. Adrien grabbed his arm, not having any idea how close he came to losing a hand, and dragged him over to a group of teenagers. They were all surrounding a girl whose shrill voice made him once again regret his decision to agree to this idiotic mission.

“I spent the weekend with Clara Nightingale at her villa near Versailles. She needed me to help her with her lyrics.” Damian opened his mouth to point out that the singer had a concert in LA Saturday night so there was no way this imbecile was telling the truth but Adrien pinched his side. The glare he shot the boy should have made him back off but Adrien just shook his head at him.

“Leave it be. Lila’s lies aren’t hurting anyone.” He narrowed his eyes as he tore his arm out of the other boy's grip. He would have said some choice words but Adrien seemed to sense the danger and moved closer to the group. “Hey guys! This is Damian, he’s an exchange student from America.” All eyes turned to him and Damian quickly resumed his ‘I’m above you peasants’ stance since it was his least threatening. As much as he wanted to show these children he wasn’t to be messed with, he needed to keep a low profile.

“Really where in America?” The girl speaking had her phone in hand and looked like she might be recording. He glared at the device until she lowered her hand looking annoyed. The expression was mirrored on the liar’s face though for a different reason. She didn’t look happy to have her classmate’s attention directed elsewhere..

“I’m from Gotham.” He kept his answer short to keep them from asking follow up questions. He also hoped that the reputation Gotham had would make them keep their distance.

“Really? That’s such a coincidence. I’ve been best friends with Bruce Wayne’s youngest and only blood son since we were little. David is such a sweetheart.” Damian felt his eye twitch and the rest of the class turned to fawn over the liar. He had an overwhelming need to call his family’s lawyers but refrained. He’d made up his mind to put the girl in her place when Adrien grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the others. Damian ripped his arm out of the other boy’s grasp.

“Don’t ever touch me again. What do you think you’re doing?” Damian’s barely suppressed rage was dripping in his tone and any sane person would have realized the danger they were in. Adrien had the audacity to roll his eyes at him.

“I’m keeping you from saying something that will upset everyone. If you want to make friends in this class, you need to just ignore Lila’s fibs. They’re just stories, it’s not a big deal.” Damian felt his rage starting to boil over but Adrien just walked away to join the others. He could hear Lila in the background talking about the amazing ‘David’ Wayne and felt an almost overwhelming urge to smash his head against a wall. Fine. Let the sheep be sheep. He wanted nothing to do with any of them.

He waited until they were all inside before he followed, hoping to get to the classroom right before the bell so he would have an excuse to ignore everyone. When he walked in the teacher gave him a bright smile and Damian felt nauseous though he couldn’t pinpoint the cause. This entire school felt off. 

“You must be our new exchange student. I’m Mme. Bustier it’s wonderful to meet you.” Damian offered a polite smile but otherwise didn’t respond. That didn’t seem to deter the woman though. “You can sit next to Marinette. I’m sure she’ll be happy to show you around and help you get caught up.” He had to struggle not to roll his eyes. Get caught up indeed.

“Do you think that’s a good idea? After all Marinette’s still bullying the last new student we had.” The girl who had tried to record him earlier spoke while the liar sat beside her shedding fake tears. If someone was bullying this witch he needed them as an ally.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” His tone was dry which caused the liar to glare at him while everyone else seemed confused for some reason. He had no wish to understand why.

“Well then.” The teacher didn’t seem to know what to make of him. Her decision was apparently to pass him off to be someone else's problem. “Marinette if you could raise your hand.” Nothing. “Marinette?” Still nothing. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” The teachers voice became rather shrill but it did produce the desired effect. A girl suddenly shot up in the back of the class looking rather harried and disheveled.

“I didn’t do anything!” Her eyes were wide and she was looking around in panic. Damian’s lip curled in disgust. So much for an ally. The others laughed and made some snide comments and he watched as the girl shrunk in on herself. This girl wouldn’t be able to stand up to a stiff breeze. It was ridiculous that any of them thought her capable of bullying anyone. His frustrated sigh seemed to snap the teacher back into focus.

“Marinette, this is Damian. He’ll be your desk mate so please make him feel welcome and answer any questions he may have.” She seemed to be calming down a bit but now her eyes were on the floor with no sign of moving.

“Of course Madame.” Her voice was small and meek just like her. As Damian passed the rest of the class he heard whispering but decided it was beneath his notice. Marinette slid onto the bench before him to be closer to the window and refused to meet anyone’s eyes. Weak and pathetic. The voice in his head was starting to sound suspiciously like his mother but he ignored that thought as he sat and waited for the class to begin. He caught Adrien sending both him and the girl next to him disappointed looks. He ignored them and given that the girl refused to look away from the window they were just as wasted on her.


	5. Reassessing

Damian did his best not to call attention to himself in class. It was both far easier than he would have thought and so much more difficult than he could have expected at the same time. It was easy because the teacher just seemed to drone on at the front of the class not paying attention to the fact that most of her students were paying more attention to their conversations than to her. The woman seemed determined to ignore their behavior though he was unclear as to why.

It was far more difficult because the liar wouldn’t shut up and was making claims about his family that gave him an almost overwhelming desire to throw one of the knives he had on him at her just to shut her up. It might have been different if he could respect her ability to wrap all these people around her fingers but honestly her lies were so full of holes anyone should have been able to rip them apart in seconds. Instead they all just lapped it up without questioning anything. The girl had no skill or finesse, just a big mouth he had a burning desire to see closed permanently. She was going on about David Wayne and his brothers, Rick Dodd, Tommy Grayson, and Jerod Dane and he was about to explode when suddenly he felt a weight on his side.

When he looked over he saw the girl, Marinette, asleep on his arm. His first instinct was to shove her off but he paused. She looked a lot like Drake did after not sleeping for a week. There were bags under her eyes and the fact that she appeared to have just fallen asleep sitting there said a lot. He realized that she had probably been asleep when the teacher called her name earlier. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of that nonsense. If waking her would draw that kind of attention he wanted no part in it. Instead he carefully pushed her back into a sitting position hoping it would last until lunch. 

His attention was brought back to the liar as she claimed ‘David’ had begged her to come to school in Gotham so that they could see where their relationship took them. He was pretty sure he had a bit of a manic grin on his face as he pictured her in the hands of various villains as Robin watched from a distance, not bothering to interfere with natural selection. He was drawn out of such pleasant thoughts when Marinette once again fell into his side. This time she actually wrapped her arms around his bicep. He tried to discreetly detach himself but found out she was a lot stronger than she looked. Short of ripping his arm out of her grasp he didn’t think he’d be able to do much. He was debating how badly he wanted to avoid a scene when the bell sounded. Marinette sprang upright blinking blearily. She didn’t seem to have any idea she’d just been asleep on him. 

“Don’t forget your homework for tomorrow, and start thinking about your group project. You’ll be working with your desk mate for this one so try to come up with something both of you will enjoy.” Damian looked doubtfully at the girl next to him. There was no way they had anything in common and given her inability to stay awake in class he was fairly certain she’d only lower his grade. “Marinette.” The girl stiffened and looked around as if reviewing where all the exits were.

“Yes Madame?” Her tone was resigned but he thought there was a hint of annoyance as well. Interesting.

“Please show M. Drake around the school. As the class president it’s your job to make sure he knows his way around and feels comfortable here.” The condescending words weren’t even directed at him but he still frowned at the teacher in annoyance. Wait… this girl who seemed universally disliked by her class and couldn’t even stay awake was the class president? How in the world had that happened?

“Of course.” Her tone was carefully modulated to be respectful but Damian could hear the flatness that indicated it was a front. Interesting. 

\-------------------

Marinette’s day had actually started out well. She woke up on time, ate breakfast, and even got to school early so she could avoid most of her classes arrival. She’d greeted her teacher as she entered the class first and went to her seat in the back. That’s where her good day had ended. She knew she was tired. She knew she shouldn’t have given into the urge to close her eyes but she did. Next thing she knew her name was being yelled.

“I didn’t do anything!” The words just came out as she jumped up. No one used her full name unless they were blaming her for something. She frantically scanned the room trying to find the source of the problem but just saw her classmates laughing at her and a boy she didn’t recognize giving her a look of disgust. She tried to make herself smaller and she wondered what they had told him about her. There were so many conflicting rumors going around because of Lila that it could have been anything. Her attention was drawn back to her teacher as she spoke.

“Marinette, this is Damian. He’ll be your desk mate so please make him feel welcome and answer any questions he may have.” Marinette kept her eyes down in an attempt to not let the woman see her annoyance. Funny how the only time anyone remembered her existence was when they wanted her to do something for them.

“Of course Madame.” She tried to keep her voice level and it came out barely audible. She heard whispers around the room as the new student made his way up the steps. She quickly slid onto the bench first to keep as much distance between her and the rest of her classmates as possible. She hoped that having someone next to her would cut down on people throwing things at her. She spent the beginning of the class ignoring the talk around her, eyes directed out the window but not really seeing. She didn’t mean to fall asleep again but between school, commissions, and staying up until all hours trying to get a lead on Hawkmoth’s whereabouts or identity, she was lucky to get a couple hours sleep a night.

The next thing she knew she felt an insistent poking at her thigh. Tikki. Her mind supplied the Kwami’s name but nothing else. She was leaning against something comfortable and warm and she didn’t want to wake up again. Suddenly the bell rang pulling her back to consciousness. She tried to blink away her confusion and fogginess but before she could she heard her teacher address her once again. She straightened up eyes automatically studying the room before replaying.

“Yes Madame?” If she had been more awake she would have been able to keep her tone even. As it was she knew none of her classmates were sharp enough to pick up on her tone.

“Please show M. Drake around the school. As the class president it’s your job to make sure he knows his way around and feels comfortable here.” She could hear the implied disappointment in the woman’s voice. Marinette wasn’t certain why it was there but it still grated on her nerves.

“Of course.” She had started to pack up when Adrien decided to speak up.

“That’s ok Mme. Bustier, I can show Damian around!” Marinette frowned at her former crushes eagerness but was more surprised by the look of disgust on Damian’s face she caught out of the corner of her eye. Huh, interesting.


	6. The Teacher

“That’s ok Mme. Bustier, I can show Damian around!” The sound of Adrien’s voice was quickly starting to make Damian feel like there was a piece of glass being shoved into his ear. He could help but show his revulsion at the boy's eager tone. It was undignified for a person to act in such a manner. He expected this from his dog Titus, not from a peer. He looked between the boy and the girl sitting next to him. Marinette seemed extremely interested in the tabletop all of a sudden. He decided to go with the lesser of two evils before the teacher could respond.

“I’d rather have the class president show me around. I would think she’d be better able to answer any questions I might have.” Adrien’s expression fell and it reminded Damian of a dog being denied its favorite toy. Then he was just annoyed that Adrien’s behavior made him compare himself to a dog toy.

“Perhaps that is for the best. Marinette I expect you to be on your best behavior.” There was a warning in the teachers tone and Damian noticed the girl flinch. He would have missed it if he wasn’t already watching her. Their classmates started heading for the door, some throwing insults at the girl on the way out. She shrank into herself a little but didn’t react otherwise. 

“I need to speak to Mme. Bustier for a moment can you wait a few minutes?” Her tone was soft and obviously pitched low enough not to be heard by anyone father away than him. Damian just gave her a curt nod as he stood. Lunch breaks were longer here so he had time. Plus anything that would delay him being near Adrien again had to be a plus at this point. As they made their way down the steps he noticed the girl taking deep breaths as though bracing for a blow of some sort or just trying to gather the courage for whatever it was she was about to do.

“Madame?” She stepped up to the desk while Damian stopped in the doorway. The teacher sighed in annoyance before looking up.

“Yes?” Damian couldn’t believe the woman’s attitude given how she’d seemed so interested in some of her other students. Maybe Marinette was a problem student? But if that was the case she really shouldn’t be class president. Marinette took another deep breath before responding.

“The election for class president is next week and I wanted to…” The teacher waved the girl off and interrupted her.

“I don’t think you have much to worry about. Even with certain events I think it’s likely you’ll win again. Everyone else has their own concerns so I doubt they’ll fight you over it.” Damian saw Marinette’s fists clench at her sides and saw a flash of annoyance on her face before she controlled it. 

“I actually wanted to let you know that I won’t be running this year.” Mme. Bustier dropped the papers she was holding and looked at the girl with shock and horror.

“Why ever not?” Damian couldn’t help but roll his eyes. The woman couldn’t seriously be that dense.

“My extracurriculars are taking up more of my time and I just won’t be able to devote myself to the position in the way it deserves.” It was a very diplomatic answer but judging from what he’d observed Damian assumed that wasn’t the only reason.

“What extracurriculars? As far as I know you’re only involved in the art club and there are absolutely no mandatory events. There’s nothing that should pull your focus from your duties.” Damian actually caught a flash of rage in the girl’s eyes before she hid it. Well, there was a spark there after all.

“Not all activities are run by or through the school.” Her tone was dry, sarcastic even, but the teacher didn’t seem to register it. “I have more responsibilities at home helping my parents in the bakery and I’m receiving far more commissions than I have in previous years. People are paying me for my time and I’m not about to disappoint them.” Mme. Bustier’s face when through a variety of emotions, none of which Damian thought were appropriate, before settling on exasperation.

“Marinette, I’m disappointed in your selfishness. How can you justify putting money as your priority over your friends. I expected better of you.” He watched Marinette practically deflate in front of the woman, but he barely registered it over the rage pounding through him at this teacher’s nerve and stupidity.

“What friends?” He spat the words and both the other occupants turned to stare at him. “I’ve heard nothing but insults all day which you haven’t bothered to even try and quash. And how dare you imply that one of your students is worth less than the others by holding them to a higher standard for no reason I can see.” Mme. Bustier opened and closed her mouth a few times before she managed to give him a condescending look. Oh hell no.

“M. Drake this is not your concern. You are new here and you don’t understand how things work. Marinette has always been an example for her peers and I will not tolerate less than exemplary behavior.” Damian started cursing in Arabic. Marinette was side eyeing him but the teacher just looked confused.

“So you’ll tolerate bad behavior from others but expect this one student to exist at a higher standard? Are you on drugs or just stupid?” Her mouth dropped open in shock but Damian just kept going. “That is not only discriminatory, a case could be made that you’re bullying your own student. Not to mention you’re actively trying to sabotage her future by telling her she should care more about a group of worthless morons than building her clientele and reputation.” The woman sputtered indignantly. 

“I’m doing no such thing!” Damian couldn’t tell if she actually believed that or was trying to convince herself but he didn’t care.

“You are and it stops now. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in someone who is supposed to be a role model. The next time you exhibit this sort of behavior I’ll complain to the principal and the school board.” The woman just seemed stunned and rather than wait for her to recover Damian took hold of Marinette’s arm and practically dragged her out of the classroom before letting go. She was looking at him like he’d grown an extra head and he waited for whatever censure would come. He could already hear the voices of his father and brother’s in his head telling him how he could have handled things better.

“Thank you.” That was it. No condemnation, no telling him what he should have said. He scowled at her.

“I didn’t do it for you. If I have to be here for six months I’m not about to let that type of idiocy become a part of my daily life.” Marinette finally looked directly at him and he saw laughter in her eyes as she tried not to smile.

“Well, thank you anyway. You may not have done it for me but it looks like I’ll benefit from your selfishness so I still owe you.” Damian frowned at her. She acted like being in someone’s debt was a good thing. Letting anyone have power over you was foolish at best. Of course, given what he’d witnessed she didn’t seem to have much sense, even if she did have an iota more than the rest of the class. “Come on, let me show you around like I’m supposed to before Mme. Bustier gets her senses back.” 

He felt the laughter in his chest before he realized what it was. Where did that come from? Damian scowled at the girl that was now grinning at him trying to figure out what had just happened.

“Fine. Lead the way.”


	7. Marinette's Parents

The tour was short. Marinette showed him where things were in a quick and efficient manner he couldn’t help but approve of. As she was leading him through the halls, he took note of her vigilance. Her eyes scanned in every direction as they walked, paying particular attention to doorways and stairwells. When they reached the locker room she became tense. He wasn’t sure if something had happened there or if she just didn’t like that her view was obstructed. He could admit he was intrigued by her almost hyper awareness.

After they left the locker room, which had no security measures so he absolutely wouldn’t be keeping anything there, they made their way to the cafeteria. Adrien must have been staring at the door because as soon as they walked in he jumped up.

“Damian! Come eat with us.” It was a clear demand and the smile on his face didn’t mask that at all. He scanned the table and saw most of their classmates including the girl claiming she was dating ‘David’. Yeah, no he’d rather go jump in a vat of acid.

“If you want, we could go to my house for lunch.” His attention snapped back to the girl next to him. She was eyeing the table and looked like a rabbit debating whether to bolt or just stay frozen. He felt the sneer on his face but couldn’t control his expression. Her timidity and fear annoyed him and the thought that she might believe him to feel something similar almost made him march over there out of spite.

“And why would I want to do that?” She gave him a searching look before straightening up and shrugging at him.

“It was simply a suggestion. You don’t look enthused about staying here and if you come back with me I can help you figure out where we are in our studies so you have the right homework and know if you need to catch up on anything.” He scoffed at the thought he’d need to catch up on anything. He was most likely years ahead of their curriculum. But she could help him find out what homework he had to do so he wouldn’t have to try and ask Adrien later. He looked over to the blond, who was now pouting at him, and decided once again to go with the lesser of two evils. At least with Marinette there wouldn’t be any extras he might feel the need to stab.

“Fine.” He turned to the exit and was almost out of the school by the time she registered his response and caught up. Once they reached the gates he hung back to let her take the lead and followed when she turned down the sidewalk. As they continued he studied her surreptitiously to try and figure out what her agenda was. It was a long shot but she could have figured out who he was and want to put him in her debt. Maybe she’d realized he had to come from money and wanted to see what she could get for herself. Each guess was just as likely as the others but he gained no hint at her motives from watching her. She seemed to be in her own little world and he wasn’t sure she even registered his presence at this point. 

Marinette suddenly looked up and cursed lightly under her breath before turning to go back the way they’d come. He followed without comment though he wanted to berate her for the time her inattention had wasted. Luckily they only overshot their destination by a few buildings. When she went to enter a bakery he became annoyed. Did she expect him to buy her lunch now?

“I thought you said we were going to your house.” She gave him a confused look before understanding dawned and she winced. He felt a little smug at catching her in a lie.

“This is my home. My parents own and run the bakery and we live above it.” Well he hadn’t expected that. He followed her in, still expecting some sort of trick when a small Asian woman spotted them, giving them a bright smile.

“Marinette, I was starting to wonder if you got sidetracked. Who’s your friend?” Damian didn’t know what to make of the woman. Everything about her exuded welcome and comfort but he couldn’t believe such a reaction was genuine.

“This is Damian Maman. He’s an exchange student from America and I offered him lunch so I could help him get organized.” The woman’s attention was suddenly focused completely on him and Damian stiffened up. Her eyes seemed to bore into him and he felt like his deepest darkest secrets were on display. Suddenly she was smiling at him and the feeling was gone. What the heck was that?

“It’s wonderful to meet you Damian. You can call me Sabine. Why don’t you kids head upstairs? I’ll send Tom up with some pastries in a few minutes.” Marinette practically skipped over to the woman.

“Thanks Maman but I’m sure we can manage with whatever’s in the fridge.” The woman clicked her tongue in a manner Damian usually associated with annoyance.

“Nonsense. He’ll be up shortly. What kind of hosts would we be if we didn’t let Damian try some of our famous treats.” Marinette giggled but Damian swore there was an undertone to the woman’s words that he was missing. He frowned at her but she just smiled pleasantly at him until Marinette led him upstairs. 

“Your mother is… interesting.” She took one look at his expression and he saw amusement dancing in her eyes.

“Yes she is. Don’t worry, I promise none of the food will be poisoned. They know I’ll be eating it too and wouldn’t risk my being hurt or killed.” He couldn’t tell if she was joking or not but decided he wasn’t in any immediate danger, at least he was until her father walked in. Marinette definitely got her size from her mother because this man dwarfed even Bruce. He was pretty sure even Adrien’s bodyguard was smaller. Damian didn’t even register the tray of food in the man’s hands as he was sized up by the giant that was Marinette’s father. He could help but feel that if he made one wrong move in this house he’d be leaving with fewer limbs than he entered with. It was actually sort of comforting in its familiarity.


	8. Damian's Confusion

Damian watched as the man’s menacing scowl transformed into a welcoming smile when he put the tray down. He had no idea what had just happened. Marinette hugged her father and thanked him for bringing the food before the man turned to Damian again.

“I’m Tom, it’s nice to meet you.” There was nothing in his tone or stance to indicate he was lying but Damian couldn’t believe the man would just accept his presence so easily. 

“I’m Damian. Thank you for allowing me in your home.” Tom grinned at him, baring his teeth slightly.

“Sabine let you in. I just know better than to go against her wishes. Just know that if you do anything to my daughter, with or without her consent, the consequences will be bloody.” Damian just nodded in acceptance but he watched Marinette’s face go beet red.

“Papa! What is wrong with you? I’m just helping Damian because he’s new at school.” She sounded mortified but Damian didn’t understand why. Her father was just laying ground rules. It was the smart thing to do. He watched as his tiny classmate chased her father out of the room and back down stairs before returning to stare at him guiltily. “I’m really sorry about that. Papa can be a bit overprotective.”

“It’s perfectly reasonable. You’re at an age were boys might notice you and boys are at an age where they tend to only think with their hormones. Your father doesn’t know me well enough to know that I’m absolutely not attracted to you nor a menace in general.” She cocked her head at him and her expression kept shifting between annoyed, insulted, and amused. None of those things made sense to him no matter how many times he went over his words in his head.

“So you’re saying I’m not attractive?” There was an edge to her words but he just shrugged.

“I’m sure some people find you so, but I do not. I’m told it is a matter of personal preference.” She was looking at him like he was a difficult puzzle for her to solve and it was that look more than anything that made him uncomfortable. He didn’t like people trying to figure him out and pry into his life. Marinette just gave a thoughtful hum before turning back to the food.

“Guests get first choice, what do you want?” She gestured to the plate of pastries her father had delivered and he frowned at it. Partly because of all the sweets and partly because he didn’t understand her game. She hadn’t started questioning him and seemed content to leave him to himself. People didn’t do that ever.

“I’m not fond of sweets in general.” He’d been denied them most of his childhood and now the taste just overloaded his senses in a rather unpleasant way. Marinette blinking at him before frowning at the tray in thought.

“Here try this one. It’s a puff pastry filled with chicken and mushroom. More of a lunch special. It shouldn’t be very sweet.” She pointed at a couple along the side of the tray before taking a huge chocolate monstrosity for herself. She couldn’t seriously be eating that as her meal. The girl looked about five pounds short of being malnourished. There’s no way she ate like that on a regular basis unless she had a parasite.

Not wanting to appear ungrateful, he picked up the pastry she had suggested and bit into it. He didn’t recognize the sound that came out of his mouth as his taste buds registered the flavor. Oh god, that was probably the best tasting thing he’d ever eaten. He sent a mental apology to Alfred at the thought but he couldn’t lie to himself. Marinette just grinned at him. He decided that smug expression was something he’d need to wipe off her face. Once he was done eating of course.

“Good right? My parents are the best bakers in Paris!” She spent the next five minutes singing their praises and telling him how they’d started the bakery. She did this while managing to eat six overly sweet pastries and not once did she spit any food or become less understandable. It was a rather unique skill, he’d give her that. “So do you want to work here or go up to my room? Either is fine with me, but it’s likely my parents will be in and out down here and may cause a distraction.”

“Here is fine.” The last thing Damian wanted was to have to try and make small talk about her room and interests. He also didn’t want to give her father a reason to imagine there was any impropriety on his part. He didn’t need the man calling M. Agreste or his father and making a fuss. Marinette just shrugged at him and took her bag over to the living area before dropping onto the couch. He followed slowly and stiffly sat as far from her as possible. 

“Okay, what subject do you want to start with?” He just shrugged and pulled out his tablet. They were all equally uninteresting to him given that he already knew the material so he really had no opinion. Marinette just rolled her eyes at him. “Okay, let’s start with history.” As she went through each subject with him, explaining where they were and what they were currently learning he grudgingly admitted to himself that she seemed rather intelligent. She wasn’t just parroting the text book either. He got the sense that she enhanced her knowledge with outside sources as she spoke of differing opinions on the same topic. Most schools he’d dealt with pick a viewpoint and firmly ignore the others but she wasn’t doing that.

“You’re staring at me again. Do I have something on my face?” Her tone was dry but Damian just blinked at her in confusion.

“I’m just paying attention to your explanations, not staring. Would you rather I play on my tablet or phone while you waste time explaining things to someone who’s not paying attention?” She frowned at him but it didn’t seem to be meant as censure. Rather, if he had to guess, she seemed to be trying to decide if he was sincere or not. Finally she looked down and said in a soft voice.

“Sorry. I guess I’m just not used to people really paying attention to me anymore.” She went back to their school work without another word but Damian studied her even more intently. He would deny to his dying breath that it was anything more than his self interest in school, but honestly she was different and he didn’t know what box to put her in. It was unsettling and he was determined to figure out where she fit in they categories he labeled people as in his head. Everyone he knew could be squeezed into those boxes and he was bound and determined to find one for her too.


	9. Misreading People

They walked back to the school in silence and Damian would admit to himself that he was grateful she didn’t feel the need to fill the air with noise the way Agreste did. He still couldn’t figure out if he just liked to hear himself talk or just hated silence. Either way, it was making it hard to keep himself from going through with the plan that had formed in his head of super-gluing the boy’s mouth shut in his sleep. He was so deep in his own thoughts he didn’t notice at first that the closer they got to the school, the more Marinette drew in on herself. She was already small but every step seemed to somehow make her shrink. 

“What is wrong with you?” She actually flinched at his words and all of his original observations of her came back full force. Pathetic. Why was he with her again? They walked back into the school courtyard and their entire class was gathered around the liar as she pretended to cry. Oh right, that’s why. He picked up his pace, hoping to get into the building before any of them spotted him. Marinette was just as motivated if her near jog was any indication.

“Damian!” He’d made it to the steps. So close. He turned to glare at Adrien as the boy ran up to him. When he looked around he realized that Marinette was nowhere to be seen. She was quick, he’d give her that.

“What do you want Agreste?” He tried to keep his tone civil though to be honest Adrien had yet to pick up on his hostility. He could honestly say that the boy held the distinction of being to most dense person Damian had ever encountered. The boy hesitated just long enough that Damian began to hope he’d picked up on it. He hadn’t.

“I wanted to talk to you about Mari.” He spoke just barely loud enough for Damian to hear and kept glancing back over at the rest of the class like they could pounce at any moment. 

“What about her?” He really didn’t want to listen to Agreste’s take on why she was the way she was. First it would be wrong, second he really didn’t care.

“Look, I know you’re sitting next to her and all but you should probably stay away from her outside of class.” Well that was not what he was expecting. Adrien was still looking furtively around the courtyard and Damian came to the obvious conclusion that Adrien liked the girl and saw Damian as competition.

“I have no interest in the girl romantically if that’s what you’re worried about. She’s far too excitable and timid to ever get on my radar. You’re welcome to her.” Adrien just looked at him confused. Oh right, he’d spent half the day yesterday in raptures about Ladybug how could he forget. 

“Oh no it’s nothing like that. Mari’s just a friend. But if you keep hanging around her it’ll make Lila upset and that’ll make everyone else upset. So it’s best if you just keep your distance.” Adrien had no idea the hell he’d just unleashed. Damian had absolutely no interest in spending more time with Marinette. Unfortunately he’d inherited the ‘piss people off at all costs’ gene from both sides of his family. No one told him what to do.

“And I care why?” His voice was deeper than normal. He didn’t even realize how much it sounded like his father’s batman voice, not that he would have cared if he had. Adrien didn’t pick up on the danger.

“It’s better for everyone if Lila stays happy and she’s not hurting anyone so it’s not a big deal. If we upset her she could get Akumatized again, or she could complain to my father and he’ll pull me out of school again.” There it was. Damian couldn’t figure out at first why he even took sides in this conflict. Now he understood and his opinion of the boy sank even lower.

“So when you say she doesn’t hurt anyone, what you mean is it doesn’t hurt you.” Adrien opened his mouth to protest but Damian just keep talking. “All lies have a cost, in this case you’re willfully ignoring that cost because you’re too worried about yourself. You can do what you want but I’m not going to compromise my dignity and integrity because you’re afraid of your father. I will spend time with whoever I want, whenever I want. I will call out bullshit if I so choose and nothing you say or do is going to stop me.” Damian stormed off into the building while Adrien sputtered behind him. How dare that little…

He stalked into the classroom seething and trying to decide how best to annoy the spineless wonder and the first thing that he saw was Marinette, curled up behind their desk seemingly trying to melt into the wall behind her. If anyone had witnessed the manic grin on his face in that moment they would probably be searching the building for bombs. He took a moment to compose himself before calming walking up the steps to sit next to her. She didn’t seem to register his presence so he cleared his throat. She jumped a good foot in the air and he rolled his eyes.

“I want to be around Adrien as little as possible.” She blinked at him in what looked like confusion. “He seems dead set against being around you more than necessary and therefore it is in my best interest to stay near you.” Her look was still blank. “You will invite me to your house as if you enjoy my company and I’ll repay you by teaching you how to not be so pathetic all the time. Deal?”

\------------------------

Damian had no idea how lucky he was that the rest of the students started filing in at that moment. He was distracted enough by them that he didn’t see the glare Marinette aimed at him. For her part, Marinette looked down and saw Adrien frowning a Damian, censure clear in his eyes and decided, screw it. She’d tried her best to stay under the radar and keep as far away from Lila as possible. All of it at Adrien’s suggestion. She’d known for quite awhile that she should never have agreed to his stupid approach but she was in far too deep to do much about it by the time she’d realized it.

Now she had a chance to sow chaos and watch Lila and all her lies burn, and she was going to take it. She studied Damian out of the corner of her eye and thought about what she knew about him. He’d be the perfect instrument to create discord and strife in the class, and she could aim him towards the places he could cause the most damage. Plagg would be proud of her.


	10. The Deal

When the bell rang at the end of the day Damian began packing up his things while debating whether he wanted to go back to the mansion or not. From the way Adrien had complained the day before, his schedule was swamped this week so it might be safe to retreat to his room. Before he’d made up his mind the blond tuned to look at him from his seat in the front.

“Damian, you’re coming to fencing with me.” It wasn’t a request and if Damian had had any interest in going in the first place he certainly didn’t now. Not that he’d wanted to watch children play at fighting mind you.

“Marinette said she’d finish helping me go over things. I’ll text Nathalie to let her know where I am.” He just barely caught the girl roll her eyes out of the corner of his but she didn’t deny his statement. He took it as her accepting his deal, or at least being too intimidated by him to do anything about it. The boy in front of him just pouted.

“You’re supposed to hang out with me.” The petulant tone did nothing to help his case. Damian stood and glared down at him.

“If you want to tell your father and mine that you think your selfishness is more important than my studies you’re more than welcome to. Until then, I’ll do what I feel is necessary for me to stay at the high standard that is expected of me.” Adrien gaped at him for a moment before scowling at him.

“In that case you should ask Max to help you. He’s the smartest in the class so he can handle it. There’s no need for you to risk Mari’s grades.” Damian scoffed at him but before he could answer the girl next to him spoke out.

“I thank you for your concern, however misplaced it may be, but I assure you I wouldn’t have offered my services if it would cause me undue hardship.” Her tone dripped with sarcasm that surprised him. He refused to admit, even to himself, that he was impressed by it though. He did wonder how much of that tone was directed at him as well as Agreste. “At least he asked which is more than I can say of you or anyone else in this class that demands I drop everything to see to their needs.” A lot. A lot of that tone was directed at him. Adrien sputtered for a moment but quickly bolted out the door. Damian wasn’t sure if it was because he needed to get to fencing or because he couldn’t think of a comeback.

“I don’t really need your help with academics. I can work on my own while you do whatever it is you do. I just need to be at your house.” Did he feel bad for imposing? No not really, but he had Alfred’s voice in his head telling him to be respectful of other people. He still didn’t understand it but it did seem to make things easier for most people. Marinette just stared at him. He stared back.

“Fine, but there will be ground rules.” He just raised an eyebrow at her. “First, you won’t invite anyone else to my house. It’s bad enough you just decided you were welcome. Second, you will be respectful of my parents. They may not be rich but they work hard for what they have and they’re good people. I won’t let you or anyone else disrespect them in their own home. Third, you won’t be at my house if I’m not there. I don’t know you well enough to trust you on your own. Fourth and most important, if I tell you to leave for whatever reason, you leave. No arguing. Do we understand each other?” 

Damian just studied her for a moment. Where had this girl even come from? Maybe she had a split personality? It was the only thing that made sense to him and he began to wonder if it wasn’t such a good idea to be around her. At the same time, it was… different having someone stand up to him. He couldn’t decide if it was good or bad yet. He considered her demands and found nothing unreasonable in them. They weren’t ideal for him but he supposed it would have to do for now.

“FIne, but you have to cover for me if Nathalie or M. Agreste ever call to ask if I’m with you.” She frowned at him, but it seemed more confused than annoyed.

“Why would they…” Understanding lit up her eyes and she groaned. “They’re your host family.” He nodded and she blew out an irritated sigh. “I won’t ask my parents to lie for you and I won’t lose their trust by doing so myself. If you need a cover that bad you’ll have to take me with you so I can honestly say we’re together.” Damian wrinkled his nose in frustration. That was less than optimal. Of course he would find the one person with scruples.

“Alright, but that means I need you to be able to drop everything to come with me when I need you to.” She opened her mouth angrily but he didn’t wait for her words. “Not all the time. But if it’s truly important I need your word you’ll go with me.” She studied him for a moment.

“Once a week, unless you tell me what’s going on so that I understand what is so urgent.” Damian considered it for a moment but decided it was the best he could do for now. He didn’t need her deciding to not help him at all and he could always rework their agreement later if he needed to. He held out a hand.

“Deal.” The smile on her face as she shook his hand made Damian wonder if he had made an error in judgment. That smile said that she’d won something and he had no idea what that something was. 

“Deal.” A shiver went down his spine at her tone.


	11. More Confusion and a Major Error

As they walked out of the school Damian covertly studied the girl next to him. He was usually good at reading people but she was a challenge. Underestimating someone in a fight was dangerous and something he rarely did. He had the nagging feeling that he’d vastly underestimated her though and that worried him. There were only three reasons for that to happen. One, she actually did have multiple personalities, unlikely but a possibility. Two, he was slipping. Three, she was far more devious, and therefore dangerous, than he thought. 

He honestly hoped it was the last one. The thought that he was slipping was unsupportable. Her having multiple personalities, while it could provide amusement, wasn’t enough of a challenge. But if she had managed to fool him, that would be worth the time and effort to unravel. Knowing his luck it was multiple personalities though. As soon as they walked into the courtyard they were assaulted with fake crying. Damian just rolled his eyes until he heard Marinette start cursing next to him. In Mandrin. One more attribute to add to the list.

“I was just trying to welcome him to the class but Marinette cornered me in the bathroom and told me to keep my hands off him!” The liar’s voice was pitched to carry, a stage trick, but no one besides him seemed to notice it. The entire class started comforting the girl and Marinette just tried to walk around them but he wasn’t about to let that stand. He’d dealt with people like this too many times to count. You had two options, let them walk all over you or put them down hard. He wasn’t going to deal with this garbage on a daily basis.

“And just when do you claim this occurred?” Half the class glared at him but the rest just seemed confused.

“It was just before lunch was over. She pushed me into the bathroom and started yelling at me.” Her too loud sobs echoed in the courtyard and he was afraid if he rolled his eyes any harder they’d get stuck.

“Try again.” That startled her enough to quiet her for which he was grateful. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blonde girl from their class smirking. Someone to keep an eye on then.

“Excuse me?” There was a warning in the girls tone and he could tell she was used to it being heeded. Sucks to be her.

“You heard me. If you’re going to lie, you should at least make it difficult to find proof. Marinette was with me at that time so unless she can be in two places at once, you’re lying.” He could see some of the dust coming off the wheels in their classmate’s heads as they considered his words, until Lila managed to stop all rational thought.

“It must have been another Akuma then!” Her voice was high-pitched and desperate but apparently the class took it for anxiety. They all crowded back around her trying to offer comforting words for her near miss with evil. He couldn’t do anything but sneer at them before he walked to where Marinette was standing by the gate.

“How can you just let her lie about you like that?” Good she was frustrating. One moment she seemed to actually be worth spending a little time with and then she goes and let’s people step all over her. Why couldn’t she just be one thing or the other?

“I don’t let her do anything. I ignore her because she’s going to be herself and anytime I’ve tried to call her on it things get worse for me. None of them want to believe she’s lying and until they change their minds nothing I do will make a difference.” She started towards the bakery and Damian had to jog to catch up. 

“You know she’s lying then?” The look she shot him just said ‘duh’.

“Of course. I’ve known pretty much since she got here for all the good that’s done me.” She sounded tired and annoyed. There was something else in her tone too but he couldn’t pinpoint what.

“If what I’ve heard is any indication her stories are easy to disprove.” She let out a heavy sigh next to him and he saw tears in her eyes before she blinked them back.

“Willful ignorance is a powerful thing.” He frowned at nothing but found himself agreeing to her statement in his head. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of doing so out loud.

“Who was that blonde girl by the trees? She didn’t seem as taken in as the rest.” He watched Marinette cock her head in thought.

“Chloe. I don’t know that she’s less gullible than the others, but she doesn’t like the spotlight off herself so she’s far more suspicious of Lila than the rest.” Her tone was off. She wasn’t lying exactly but there was something she wasn’t saying.

“And Agreste?” She almost tripped over nothing before shooting him a suspicious look.

“What about him?” The anger in her tone surprised him but he knew it meant that she was aware Adrien knew that Lila was a liar.

“He seems rather invested in letting her continue with her nonsense.” She hummed an agreeing noise as she considered what to say.

“He’s known from the beginning too. He wouldn’t back me up when I originally called her on her lies and told me we shouldn’t expose her. That she wasn’t hurting anyone.” She let out a derisive snort and Damian had the feeling it was aimed at herself. “I went along with it even though I know I shouldn’t have. At the same time none of them believed me the first time around so I doubt things would be much different if I had ignored Adrien’s advice.”

“At least one thing would be different.” She just gave him a questioning look. “You’d actually have some self respect.”


	12. Hesitation

Everything was still and silent. Marinette had stopped and seemed to be staring off into space. Damian felt a little smug for being able to point out something so obvious to the girl when she hadn’t thought of it herself. That smugness lasted all of five seconds. Her face contorted and he thought she was about to cry.

Marinette burst out laughing. Damian just stared at her like she’d lost her mind and it seemed to just set her off more. The laughter had an ironic quality to it and it was beginning to make him uncomfortable. Later he would blame his focus on her laughter for what happened next because there was no way it would have happened had he not been distracted.

Faster than he would have thought possible, her hand was on his arm and her leg wrapped around his calf causing him to stumble as she pushed him back into the alley next to them. Her laughter died as she pinned him to the wall. He took note of her strength and reflexes but was too surprised to do anything else as she started speaking.

“How dare you.” Her voice was low and dangerous, far more intimidating than it would have been if she yelled. “How dare you walk into my life and judge my decisions. You’ve known me less than a day but you think you have the right to condemn me for actions you know nothing about. You have no idea what I’ve been through or how much I’ve had to hold back so that I don’t get possessed by a megalomaniac using magic butterflies. You assume I have no self respect because of one error in judgement and completely discount everything else in my life. It must be nice to so easily dismiss people as worthless based on nothing more than conjecture.” 

Damian saw the rage building in her eyes and he couldn’t have been more shocked if Todd had shown up in a tutu. Everything he’d seen from the girl to this point had pointed to an easygoing personality that was easily led. Sure, she’d showed a bit of a spine when they’d made their deal but this was something else entirely. She’d physically manhandled him and now looked ready do even worse. Then suddenly it was gone.

“I have things to do so if you’re coming let’s go.” Her voice snapped him out of a fog and it was only then he realized she’d not only let him go but started towards the bakery. Her words had a sickly sweet singsong quality to them that caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all. But his other option was Agreste so… he jogged after her looking for any trace of the anger he’d seen. There was nothing.

When they walked in the bakery, she greeted her parents with smiles and hugs before saying he came to study. He hesitated as she led him upstairs but once they were alone her attitude didn’t change at all. His confusion was mounting by the second and he was starting to wonder if he’d hallucinated the entire encounter.

“Let’s go up to my room. You can study there just as easily as down here and I have no wish to lug my sewing machine down here to keep an eye on you.” Her tone was light. He couldn’t detect a hint of sarcasm or ire. He was starting to doubt he’d even left Gotham at this point. Maybe this was a mental break brought on by Scarecrow’s fear toxin? Why he would end up making up a French class he didn’t know, but it seemed to be a reasonable explanation.

“Earth to Damian.” Marinette was in front of him waving a hand in front of his face and he scowled down at her. He saw a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. “If I had known it was this easy to stop your sanctimonious tirades, I would have done it sooner.” She turned before he could reply and went up some stairs to a hatch in the ceiling. He followed slowly, partly out of caution and partly because he didn’t want her to think she could order him around. Nevermind that it was her house.

When he entered her room he couldn’t help but shudder. This much pink should be illegal. If Marinette saw his reaction she ignored it and he was starting to realize she did that a lot. He made a mental note that avoidance was one of her primary coping mechanisms. He was certain that if he catalogued enough of her behavior he’d be able to understand and predict her actions. It was wishful thinking but he wouldn’t acknowledge that.

“So Damian what made you decide to come to Paris?” She didn’t even appear to be paying attention to him as she got out thread and some fabric so Damian decided this was just small talk. Something he’d never understood but he felt it was best to humor her.

“My father made the decision. He seemed to think it would be good for me.” He knew very well that Bruce hadn’t really thought there was an issue in Paris. Damian heard him talking to Grayson about how it would do Damian a world of good to be forced to socialize with other kids. 

“You disagree?” Damian scoffed.

“He wants to make me more like him and seems to think ‘friends’ are the answer. It’s terrible logic in the first place but more than that he's not even here to make sure I make any or what he considers the right friends. I really don’t know what he’s hoping to accomplish.” Marinette let out a thoughtful hum.

“Well I don’t know about your father’s wishes but you certainly seem like you could stand to learn a little empathy.” He just blinked at her. “You also may want to try and get a better handle on your temper or you’ll likely end up as one of Hawkmoth’s victims soon. I’m honestly a little surprised an Akuma hasn’t come for you today.” Was she seriously lecturing him? He opened his mouth to respond but thought better of it. He didn’t want to unintentionally give her more ammunition against him and at this point he wasn’t sure how he should respond anyway. More observation was needed. A lot more.


	13. Reactions

Damian went back to the Agreste mansion just in time for dinner, but he left the Dupain-Cheng residence in just as much confusion as he’d entered it. He and Marinette had remained mostly silent. She was busy making… whatever it was she was making, and he was using his tablet to find more information on Paris’ situation. He thought about emailing Dick to see if he could help him understand Marinette but decided against it. Any paltry insight Dick gave would be nothing compared to the abuse from his brothers it would cause.

He did try to break the silence a few times, but it never worked well. He always avoided small talk so when he asked a question and she gave him a succinct answer, he had no idea how to keep the conversation going. 

“What are you working on?”

“A commission piece.”

Silence.

“Do you enjoy sewing?”

“Yes.”

Silence.

“What do you think of Paris’ heroes?”

“I try not to honestly.”

Silence.

He’d thought for sure that last question would produce something. Adrien never seemed to shut up about Ladybug and the rest of his class seemed to spend at least half their time talking about the subject. He’d expected praise or censure, or at least the typical gushing people did when heroes were mentioned. He got nothing. 

He didn’t get the impression that she was trying to be rude, and he’d hunted for any sign of sarcasm or insincerity in her answers. As he neared the front gates it occurred to him that people usually started a conversation to be polite when in fact they didn’t care about the other person or the answer. Interest was really shown when the person asked follow up questions. Something it hadn’t even occurred to him to do. He considered writing down questions and possible follow ups that night so he would have something ready. Or perhaps just follow up questions for the things he’d asked her today. He was stuck with her unless he could find another way to avoid his host’s son, so he may as well try to make it less awkward for himself.

“Damian.” He almost groaned at the voice behind him and he did roll his eyes. He could practically feel the boy’s need to lecture him and Adrien didn’t disappoint his expectation. “You need to start listening to me. You don’t understand how things work here and I’m just trying to help you.” He thought about just ignoring him, but Damian knew that would just result in Adrien following him back to his room.

“You’re just trying to keep the status quo and not rock the boat.” Damian turned to glare at the boy. “If that is how you wish to deal with the situation that’s your problem. I won’t interfere with it, and I suggest you don’t interfere with me. I will not let you or anyone else dictate how I handle a situation, least of all someone I just met.”

Damian would have laughed at the shocked outrage from the model if it weren’t so pathetic. If it wasn’t clear he thought himself above being questioned it was beyond obvious now. His face contorted into something between a pout and anger.

“You're letting Marinette determine things for you instead of me! She’s had it in for Lila ever since she transferred for no real reason. Now she’s just filling your head with nonsense and you’re letting her.” Damian had to pause and look at Adrien in confusion. 

“Marinette hasn’t said much of anything to me about Lila, or anyone else in the class for that matter. All I have are my own observations and your confirmation that the girl is indeed a liar, and a bad one at that. She only confirmed things I already knew and only after I asked a direct question. You on the other hand seemed determined to make me substitute my judgement for yours and that is not going to happen. I’ve been making my own choices for a long time now and I’m not about to give up that right, let alone to someone like you.” 

Damian turned and stalked to his room as Adrien tried to recover and come up with an argument. He locked the door as soon as it closed behind him knowing the boy would follow eventually and he wasn’t disappointed. It took him a good five minutes to figure out what to say but after that he spent a good half hour standing outside Damian’s door demanding to be let in and explaining why he was right. For his part Damian put in earplugs and didn’t remove them until he heard a different voice. Nathalie had come to say that dinner was ready. He ate quickly, ignoring the glares from the blond boy, before absconding to his room once more. It was going to be a long six months.

\--------------

After Damian left Marinette took deep breaths to calm herself but tears started to fall anyway.

“Tikki?” The Kwami phased through her bag to hover in front of her face, worry evident. “I’m a terrible person aren’t I?” The words were whispered because she could barely bring herself to say it at all. Tikki immediately flew in and hugged her.

“Of course not! That boy was asking for it and if anything you showed great restraint. With everything that’s been happening, with the way everyone’s been talking about and to you, I’m surprised it’s never happened before. You’re still a person with feelings Marinette, even if you can’t acknowledge them often. It doesn’t make you terrible.” Tikki’s words helped calm her though the tears continued to flow far longer than she expected.

“Do you think I should try to make it up to him? I don’t want him to think I’m a bad person.” She heard Tikki scoff and smiled. “I know he doesn’t deserve it but it’s not about him. I need to prove to myself that I can be a better person and he’s the only one that doesn’t see the worst in me right now. Even if he doesn’t see much in me at all.” The last was said in a dry tone and she actually smiled remembering how he’d talked to her. “I can honestly say I’ve never met someone like that before. He’s blunt like Chloe but he’s not trying to hurt people with his words. He’s just speaking the truth as he sees it and I can respect that if nothing else.”

“You already agreed to basically hide him from Adrien. What more can he expect of you?” Tikki’s words were half teasing and half offended.

“I doubt he expects much of anything which will make his reactions even more rewarding.” Marinette was sure the grin on her face would have scared most of the people who knew her but she didn’t care. She had a mission now and that was something she hadn’t had for a very long time. The poor boy wouldn’t know what had hit him. Operation shell-shock was a go.


	14. Peace Offering

Tuesday morning started out much the same as Monday for Damian except that rather than Adrien prattling on about random nonsense the boy was still trying to lecture him about his behaviour. When they got to the school he was out of the car before it came to a full stop and was in the building before Adrien made it to the gate. His father’s voice was in his head telling him that killing is wrong but the longer he stayed around the boy the quieter that voice seemed to get. It was probably better not to push his luck.

He’d expected to be the first in the classroom but to his surprise Marinette was there when he walked in. She was drawing on her tablet, tongue stuck out in concentration. It was a habit he’d noticed the night before and he thought it made her look stupid. She didn’t acknowledge his presence when he joined her on the bench, but he couldn’t be certain if she was ignoring him or just that unaware of her surroundings. Apparently neither.

She reached down with her left hand, still drawing with her right, to grab a box from the bakery and set it in front of him. She didn’t talk or look at him. He just scowled at the box in front of him trying to figure out what she was doing.

“It’s better warm.” He swore he heard amusement in her voice but her face remained impassive. He slowly opened the box fully well expecting some sort of trick but all he saw were half a dozen mini quiche. What the hell?

“You said you weren’t a fan of anything sweet and I know Adrien’s meals are pretty pathetic. I thought I’d bring these in case they’re giving you the same food.” He mentally reviewed all the poisons that could easily be covered up with the taste of food, though he considered it more likely to find razor blades in them. Granted neither of them seemed like something the girl would do. If it were he had a feeling most of the class would be dead or maimed in some way.

“Why?” She finally looked at him in confusion.

“I just told you why.” She spoke slowly, as if not sure he understood the words. He scowled at her.

“Why bother bringing them at all? It’s not like we’re friends.” She seemed to consider this for a moment before shrugging.

“We both behaved badly. Consider this a peace offering. If you want a place to hide from Adrien we need to have a truce.” While he disagreed with her assessment of his behavior she was right about the truce. It was easier for him than trying to get and keep an apartment without being noticed. But that didn’t explain why she was willing to help, nor why she was the one offering an olive branch.

“Perhaps, but what do you get out of it?” She just raised an eyebrow at him and he saw a spark in her gaze that made him uncomfortable.

“The pleasure of your company. Obviously.” He’d never heard so much sarcasm in so few words. Before he could respond the rest of the class started coming in. This wasn’t something he wanted to discuss publicly. Marinette seemed to be of the same opinion. She just pushed the box at him again and went back to drawing. He just sighed in annoyance before lifting a cheese and broccoli quiche to his mouth. He’d never admit it but it was amazing.

“All right, Marinette brought food!” A boy in glasses and a cap was practically running up the steps at him. Damian shut the box and pulled it towards him. No way was he sharing this after the wheatgrass smoothie Adrien’s chefs seemed to think was a valid breakfast. The boy caught the action and pouted. “Mari! Make him share.” 

“Why would I make him share his food Nino?” The boy’s face shifted from annoyed to confused before it landed on anger.

“Why didn’t you bring enough for everyone? That’s just selfish Mari.” Damian rolled his eyes but he saw the girl beside him flinch at the accusation. He saw a bit of triumph in the boy’s eyes as well. Her teacher had called her selfish too with much the same reaction. They knew, all of them, exactly what reaction that accusation would produce. He felt the blood pounding in his ears at the blatant emotional manipulation.

“I’d say her bringing me food to welcome me to the class is the opposite of selfish. You on the other hand simply want a hand out with no regard to the time, effort, or cost to other people.” Damian couldn’t have said why he kept defending the girl other than her attitude seemed to be the least revolting of the group. The boy just gaped at him.

“That’s not true!” He actually stomped his foot like a toddler. 

“Really? I listened to all of you yesterday do nothing but trash talk Marinette. After that display and given what you seem to think of her I don’t know why you expect anything in return. If she really is the bully you all claim why would you even want her to?” 

“To make up for all the things she’s done to Lila, and for being a bitch in general.” The girl who had tried to record him yesterday had come up beside the boy and was splitting her glare between him and Marinette as she spat the words. He was surrounded by idiots, wonderful.

“Believe what you want but don’t be surprised when it comes back to bite you in the ass.” He was beyond done with this conversation. He could see the liar pinch herself in the tender part of the upper arm so she could fake some tears and would have called her out on it if the teacher hadn’t chosen that moment to walk in. Instead he just glowered at the rest of the class as they took their seats. The teacher started droning on in her overly cheerful voice. It was going to be another long day.


	15. An Unfortunate Comparison

Damian thought he was home free once the final bell rang but he was oh so wrong. He and Marinette were the last ones in the classroom when Mme. Bustier stopped her on the way out the door to talk. He was going to stay to try and make sure the teacher didn’t pull something else but Marinette waved him on saying she’d be right there. He’d made it about five steps from the door when a voice stopped him.

“You really should be careful. Marinette’s textbook bipolar. She’ll drop you in a heartbeat as soon as her mood changes. I can be a real friend for you unlike her.” Damian turned to see the liar with a fake concerned expression and cocked his head, studying her. He didn’t respond until she started to shift nervously. 

“You’re either trying to prejudice me against and making fun of someone with a mental disorder, or you’re making fun of that same disorder by using it in such a context. EIther way you’re obviously not someone I would want as an acquaintance, let alone a friend.” He watched as her innocent expression turned to shock before her mask melted away entirely. Instead she stood sneering at him.

“You think you’re clever don’t you? Well I’ll give you the same chance I gave little miss goody two shoes. Either play along or I’ll destroy you. I run this class and I can make your life a living hell.” Damian blinked at her as he felt a strange sensation in his chest. He wasn’t completely certain what it was until he burst out in laughter. He couldn’t stop either, every time he tried to get ahold of himself he saw her face and it just started all over. Her glare intensified and eventually he ran out of air. Once he got his breathing under control he looked her dead in the eye with a feral grin that had terrified the majority of Gotham’s villains. She took a step back but didn’t tone down her facial expression at all. He didn’t need any more proof to see her lack of intelligence. 

“What makes you think you can actually do anything to me?” She blinked at him clearly thinking he was being dense. “I don’t know what you did or threatened to do to Marinette but you’re vastly mistaken if you think I’m so easily cowed. I haven’t called you out yet simply because I have no reason to do so. One phone call and I can have lawsuits at your door in an hour or just collapse your little house of cards. It’s cute how you think you have any control over me. You made your ultimatum, now I’m going to make mine.”

He stalked towards her, backing her into a wall. He saw a flash of fear before she hid it behind false confidence. Maybe she wasn’t quite as stupid as he thought. He still curled his lip in disgust, both at their proximity and the way she cowered. 

“You will stay away from me. I don’t care what you tell those sheep who hang on your words, but you will not infringe on my space, nor expect me to back up or even pretend your stories are true. You will cease lying about the Waynes. Honestly, you can’t even get their names right so I’m doing you a favor in case anyone actually Googles them. You will stop calling out and lying about Marinette. I know she’s not bullying you and I have my own plans for her which I won’t let you disrupt. Are we clear?”

He watched impassively as her mouth opened and shut a few times without managing anything close to sound let alone words. After all the villains and politics he’d dealt with, not to mention his mother and the League, this wasn’t even a challenge. This sad little girl with her house of lies was not more than a minor inconvenience. He was more upset that she was even a blip on his radar, than anything else. If not for Marinette and Adrien’s cowardice he could be focusing on real issues. But no, he had to lower himself to threaten this pathetic child.

“I said are we clear?” He was tired of waiting and his anger showed in his voice. The girl nodded frantically and he thought he heard a high pitched yes before she bolted down the hall. He just rolled his eyes after her before leaning on the wall to wait for Marinette. It took another ten minutes before she surfaced and as annoyed at her as he was he couldn’t help but notice how drained she looked. She walked past him without slowing and he fell in beside her. Neither spoke until they were off school property.

“Did that woman try to guilt you into running for class president again?” He wasn’t sure why he was the one to break the silence. He was even more confused that he refrained from laying into her about the liar, but he didn’t have time to really consider it.

“Yes and no.” She was frowning down at the sidewalk as they went but she wasn’t paying attention given that he had to pull her out of the way of people going the other way, as well as stationary objects like signs and planters. The girl was a walking disaster. “She didn’t bring up the election itself just kept going on about all the good I could do. She completely ignored any past achievements or projects I’d headed that had been successful. Almost like nothing in the past would matter if I didn’t keep doing the same things.”

He watched her start to tear up and couldn’t help but roll his eyes. She cared far too much about what everyone else thought of her. The words that came out of his mouth next did so without the consent of his brain, and he realized almost as an afterthought that they were next to the alley where she’d pinned him the day before.

“You and that Lila girl are a lot alike.” She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him in shock. “You both determine your worth by how others think of you rather than the things that really matter. Who cares if your teacher dismisses your achievements? Her attitude does nothing to negate the things you’ve done or will do in the future.”

She was just staring at him, expressionless. He kept looking at her eyes and saw emotions flash past too fast to get a read on what she was thinking. She eventually landed on hurt and he couldn’t help but compare her to a puppy that had been scolded. He felt a twinge of something as she teared up once again but he couldn’t place it. Guilt maybe?

“I’m not a liar.” Her words were soft and sounded slightly strangled. He just frowned at her.

“I didn’t say you were. The two of you have different methods for sure, but in the end you’re going to the same goal and that’s to get others to like you for whatever reason. Personally I think it’s a waste of time and energy to focus on something so insignificant.” He watched in confusion as her eyes glazed over and was completely unprepared for her to burst into tears before and bolt towards the bakery. He was left standing there trying to figure out what just happened.


	16. An Outside Perspective

Damian stayed where he was trying and failing to understand what had caused the girl to start crying. He needed someone else to explain it to him. He considered his options. Jason and Bruce were hard no’s. They wouldn’t be much help and Jason would just laugh at him. Tim was likely to be sleep deprived so that wasn’t a great idea. Dick… he might have solid advice but at what cost? All his brothers would have a field day with this disaster. He let out a sigh before calling the one person that might be discreet.

“Master Damian, is everything alright?” Alfred’s voice loosened a knot that had formed in his upper back without him realizing it.

“Yes, everything’s fine.” His tone was brisk and betrayed the lie so he just kept going. “I’m having an issue with one of my classmates and I hoped you could explain something for me. But I’m hoping this won’t get back to my brothers” At Alfred’s assurance of his silence Damian launched into an explanation of every interaction he’d had with Marinette, as well as when Lila confronted him since that seemed to be part of this too. Once he finished there was dead silence on the other end of the line. He was almost worried that Alfred had hung up on him.

“You told Miss Marinette that you thought she was like the girl that not only threatened you but seems to be bullying her and you don’t understand why that would upset her?” He could practically feel Alfred’s exasperation through the phone.

“No. She seems to dislike liars and I was simply stating the truth. Why would she be upset about that?” He could hear Alfred taking deep breaths on the other end of the line and scowled at his phone. He was supposed to be helping him not making him more confused.

“Master Damian, telling someone they resemble a person they dislike is tactless if nothing else. In this instance though I believe the issue may lie in that she believes you think she’s similar to this other girl in more than the way you stated.” Damian could tell Alfred was being careful with his words but wasn’t sure why.

“Why would she think that?” Seriously why did people have to read into things?

“Because generally when a person compares two people they do it to highlight flaws or good traits in a person. While to you it may have seemed like a casual observation I’m sure Miss Marinette thought you were telling her she’s no better than this bully.” Damian felt even more lost now. 

“If I thought that I would be treating her the same way I do the rest of the class.” How was that not obvious?

“True, but she doesn’t know you well enough to understand that. You have to understand that it’s probable she’s never met someone like you. In fact I’d say you could count on it.” Damian didn’t appreciate the butler’s sarcasm, but he really was the only one he could talk to. “You said that they had the same goal correct?”

“Yes. They both want people to like them. Which is stupid.” Damian could almost hear Alfred roll his eyes.

“It’s stupid to you, but people in general tend to want other’s to like them. Regardless, their goal may not be yours but just because two people have the same goal doesn’t make them the same. Perhaps if you focus more on the methods it would keep you from upsetting the poor girl again. Assuming she ever talks to you again that is.”

“What do you mean focus on the methods?” Why were people so cryptic? 

“Many people can have the same goal, but what truly defines a person is how they go about reaching that goal. In this case, Miss Marinette seems to help others. She gives them her time and attention, the way she is with you. She gets others to like her by being kind and helpful. This other girl, from what you’ve said, only gets people to like her by spreading lies and wild stories. Do you not agree that one of those methods is better than the other?” Damian just blew out a frustrated breath.

“It’s a stupid goal to strive for so I don’t care how they go about reaching it.” Alfred’s voice hardened.

“You need to learn that just because you don’t want the same things as other people does not make their wants lesser or stupid. You do not want others to like you and that’s fine but you have no right to tell others what they should and shouldn’t want, do you understand?” Damian had never heard that tone come from the stoic butler and it honestly scared him a bit.

“I… Yes I think so.” He was confused but he supposed it made some sense.

“Good. Now, the reason the method’s are important is because it’s not our thoughts or wants that define us. It’s our actions. Are Miss Marinette’s actions better or worse than the other girl?”

“Better?” He didn’t mean to make that sound like a question but it caused Alfred to mutter under his breath. “I just mean it’s better for other people I guess, but I don’t see how it’s better for her. She’s still being hurt whether she’s a good person or a bad one.” Alfred gave a thoughtful hum.

“Then I’d say that makes her a much better person. She does what she does for others rather than herself. Again, her actions tell you who she is. She is a kind, generous person who will help anyone, even someone who keeps insulting and ridiculing her.” His dry tone made Damian roll his eyes. “The other girl only does things for her own benefit. Do you understand the difference? Do you think you can understand why Miss Marinette doesn’t want people comparing her to this other girl in any way?” Damian paused before answering. Alfred had apparently had enough. “How would you feel is someone told you that you’re the same as the Joker because both of you have a goal to make others afraid of you?” Damian sputtered.

“That’s ridiculous! I’m nothing like that nut job. How dare you even suggest it!” He was fuming, thinking of all the ways he could torture the butler when he got home.

“Now do you understand?” What? Oh… 

“Yes. I understand.” And he did amazingly enough. “What do I do now?”

“You apologize. It probably wouldn’t hurt to bring a peace offering as well if you are certain it’s something she likes. Bringing the wrong thing would be worse than bringing nothing at all.”

“Okay.” He looked towards the bakery, wondering what he could possibly get. “And Alfred?”

“Yes Master Damian?” He hesitated.

“Thank you.”


	17. The Apology

Marinette ran in through the back door and was thankful her parents were both in the bakery. She didn’t stop until she was in her room and curled up on her chaise.

“Marinette you know you’re nothing like Lila. That boy was wrong and he should never have said such a thing. He doesn’t even know you.” Marinette just continued to cry for a few minutes and Tikki just curled up on her neck. As her breathing finally evened out she brought up a hand to cradle the Kwami.

“Thanks Tikki. I know you’re right, it just hurt that anyone would think we’re the same. I’m sorry for getting so upset.” Tikki just cuddled closer.

“It’s alright Mari. You shouldn’t have to hold everything in the way you do. It’s good to let it out once in awhile. I’m just glad Hawkmoth has been inactive recently.” Marinette frowned at that.

“Why do you think he has been quiet? I suppose it’s too much to hope he just decided to stop.” She knew there was no sincerity in her voice. She knew he was coming back. It was nice to joke about though. Tikki didn’t answer.

It was two and a half hours later when there was a knock on her trapdoor. She was in the middle of homework and, assuming it was one of her parents, called for them to come in. 

“That’s the wrong equation for that problem.” Marinette let out a squeak and very nearly fell over at the unexpected voice. When she turned, Damian stood there with a look of confusion on his face.

“You did tell me to come in.” His tone made it sound like a bit of a question and she cursed at herself for being so jumpy.

“I thought it was one of my parents.” She was fiddling with her pen and couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eye.

“Oh. Did you want me to leave then?” Her surprise caused her to look up and she was surprised by the earnestness of his gaze. He wasn’t laughing at her, it was a genuine question.

“That depends. Why are you here.” Now it was his turn to fidget and she noticed a shopping bag in his hand. He let out a sigh.

“I didn’t understand why you were so upset at what I said, so I called someone who’s more adept at social interactions than I aim to explain it to me. He made me realize that while in the one instance I was talking about I may have been correct, you may have thought I meant to compare you to Miss Rossi in a broader sense. I apologize for the confusion and I promise I won’t do so again. He made me realize that in no way does having the same goal make two people similar and I should never have said such a thing.”

Marinette could only stare at him in shock. She couldn’t wrap her brain around any of it. He apologized, and she’d read him as the type who rarely if ever admit when they’re wrong. He’d been concerned enough about her reaction to ask for help, and she was certain he didn’t like doing that. Even if he just wanted to stay on her good side she was touched. It was the nicest thing anyone had done for her for a very long time. She felt herself start to tear up again.

“Thank you. It means a lot that you would try to understand. I’m sorry too for overreacting.” She clenched her hands in her lap before taking a deep breath. “It’s just of all the people to be compared to she’s the one I want most to be nothing like.” Saying it out loud made it sound so stupid and she was sure Damian would make fun of him for it. But he just nodded thoughtfully.

“I can understand that. Alfred made a point of comparing me to someone I hate to make me understand your feelings. It really wasn’t my intention to upset you.” She smiled at him but he just looked really uncomfortable with the entire conversation.

“Since I’m apparently doing it wrong, want to help me with my math homework?” He latched onto the excuse and was soon lecturing her, in his normal superior tone, of the ins and outs of trigonometry. It didn’t bother her as much as it had before. It wasn’t until he was leaving that he held the shopping bag out to her. She just gave him a confused look.

“Alfred said I should get you something to make up for my behavior and while he did say the wrong gift would be worse than nothing I hope you’ll forgive me if I got it wrong.” It was sweet in a way. But his words also filled Marinette with worry about what it was in the bag. It was just plain brown paper without a logo, so she didn’t even have a hint. He was looking at her expectantly so she reached out and hesitantly took it from him. It had some weight to it but she still had no clue what was inside. She took a steadying breath before opening it.

She could help the surprised gasp that left her lips when she saw what was in the bag. There were sets of high end pens, drawing pencils, and colored pencils. Brands she never would have bought for herself because they were just so expensive. There were also sketchbooks of different sizes. What really caught her breath in her throat was a leather bound journal. When she picked it up to get a closer look she saw that it had been engraved with a picture of a needle and thread along with her initials. She’d lost count of how many times she’d teared up that day so she couldn’t add this one to the tally.

“I messed up didn’t I? I tired to get things that would at least be useful.” Damian was scowling at the bag like it had offended him. Marinette wanted to tell him that it was fine but couldn’t get the words out. Instead she pulled him into a crushing hug. He stiffened up in surprise but didn’t shove her off so she took it as a good sign.

“I love it. Thank you. But you didn’t have to buy the most expensive of everything. I feel bad that you felt you had to spend so much on me.” He pulled away and frowned down at her. More like he was trying to figure her out than like he was mad at her. 

“My father always tells me it’s better to do too much than too little.” She let out a laugh.

“Well for my part the apology was enough. Especially since I know it was much harder for you to do that than to buy all this stuff.” He glared at her and she knew she’d hit the mark. She just grinned at him until he left the room muttering.


	18. A Dangerous Assumption

The rest of the week went much the same until Friday. Damian called Lila out on something the day before and she’d promised retribution. He’d blown her off, but had noticed her whispering in a corner with Adrien. Damian assumed she was trying to find a way to either get him thrown out of the Agreste household or out of the exchange program entirely. He’d be perfectly happy with the first, and his father would prevent the second so he put it out of his mind.

Marinette didn’t show up for school. No one seemed surprised and he caught more than a few people whispering and laughing and one of the few words he heard was Marinette’s name. He was starting to think he should have payed more attention to Lila’s threat. By the time lunch came around he could feel a knot in the pit of his stomach. He may not like the girl but he didn’t want something to happen to her because of him. When the bell rang he was up and out of the classroom before anyone else had moved and he sprinted to the bakery. 

He was out of breath as he stumbled through the door and Sabine caught sight of him immediately. He stood there impatiently, arms crossed, while he waited for her to finish with a customer. When she turned her attention to him he couldn’t hold himself back.

“Why isn’t Marinette at school?” His tone was harsh but he didn’t know how to be anything else. Sabine rose an eyebrow at him but he stood his ground. He thought he saw a small smile on her face but that couldn’t be right.

“Marinette was injured last night. After you left she got a call and asked to go out. She called us an hour later from the hospital but she won’t tell us what happened. Rather, she says she fell but we don’t believe that.” He thought about all the whispering and laughing in the classroom and wanted nothing more than to go back to the school and destroy them all starting with that ridiculous liar. Sabine brought him back to his senses by putting a hand on his shoulder. She handed him a plate with some sandwiches on it. “Perhaps you can go eat lunch with her and she’ll tell you what happened.”

He took the food and ran up the stairs without saying anything. He knocked on the door to Marinette’s room until he heard a weak ‘come in’ and almost threw open the door. He didn’t register her surprised look at first. All he saw was her arm in a sling and bruises on her legs that weren’t covered by her sleep shorts. He raised an eyebrow at her and said in a flat tone.

“You fell?” His disbelief was obvious and she refused to maintain eye contact. He set the plate down next to the chaise where she was sitting before pulling her desk chair over. He was invading her personal space and could tell she was uncomfortable but he didn’t care. “Tell me the truth.”

“I did fall.” Her voice was strained but he didn’t actually detect a lie. It only took a moment for him to decide why.

“And how many of your classmates helped you with that fall?” She flinched back but refused to answer and he knew he was right. He started finger his knives debating how far he could go and still obey his father’s no kill rule.

“Please just let it go. I’m fine, I’ll heal. This will all just blow over.” Seeing her like this reminded him of why he’d disliked her so much when they’d first met. Seeing her so weak and passive now, after she’d pinned him like it was nothing, he felt disgust rising. How could she allow this to happen?

“You’re not fine, and this isn’t about you. Lila set this up because it was the only way she could find to teach me a lesson. I won’t let an insult like this stand. If I do, I’ll be no better than you.” He was breathing hard as his temper rose even further.

“Get out.” Her voice was soft but firm and it caused him to look at her. She was holding back tears, but judging by the set of her jaw they were tears of anger. “Do what you want just don’t expect me to keep being your hideout.” 

“Marinette…” He couldn’t help his patronizing tone, though he didn’t really try.

“I said get out. I don’t want you here. Find somewhere else to avoid Adrien.” She finally me his gaze and all he saw was hurt and anger. How dare she judge him.

“Fine. Don’t expect me to help you when they decide this was just a warm up.” She flinched back but didn’t break eye contact and didn’t back down. Fine. If she wanted to be a doormat, good riddance. “I don’t need you and I certainly don’t need the aggravation.” He stomped back down to the bakery and out the door. He spent the rest of his lunch in a back corner of the library. He was not pouting, he was planning and no one would be able to convince him otherwise. 

By the time classes started again he had multiple scenarios in mind but something in him told him he needed to talk to Alfred again before he did anything. He told himself it was to make sure there weren’t any legal issues but there was something else pushing him towards the butler. He just wasn’t sure what it was and chose to ignore it.


	19. New Possibilities

When Damian left Marinette could only sit there, staring at nothing. She couldn’t process what just happened. The words that kept going through her head were, ‘this isn’t about you’. She was the one who’d been dealing with this for nearly a year. She was the one who’d been in the hospital last night and he seriously thought this wasn’t about her? Him and his big mouth had put her in danger and he dared dismiss her and her pain? 

“Marinette are you alright?” The gentle voice of her Kwami brought her out of her stupor.

“I’m not sure Tikki. I just don’t understand…” There was so much she didn’t understand. Right now at the top of that list was Damian. There was a knock at the hatch followed by her mother. She tried to give her a reassuring smile but judging from her Maman’s face it didn’t work.

“Do you want to tell me why Damian tore out of here like he was being chased?” Marinette couldn’t make eye contact and didn’t even know how to begin to answer. Her mother sighed. “Did you two fight?” 

“Yes.” The word was barely audible but she heard it. Next thing she knew she was wrapped in her mother’s arms crying against her shoulder.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Marinette shook her head and the just continued to sit there for a moment before she broke the silence.

“Boys are stupid.” Her mother let out a quick laugh.

“That they are. Why is this particular boy stupid though?” Marinette stayed quiet while she thought. She didn’t know what she could say without explaining what actually happened the night before.

“He tried to make my pain about him.” It wasn’t exactly right, but it was close. She felt more than heard her mother sigh above her.

“You’ll find that most of the male species do that to some extent. They’re programmed to be the protector by both biology and culture so when someone they care about gets hurt they think it’s their fault. I’ve been consoling your father all morning trying to make him believe that you getting hurt wasn’t his fault.” She sounded amused by the last part but it just make Marinette feel guilty.

“I don’t think that’s it. He blames me for it.” She understood part of his reasoning, but she was certain he was being unfair and biased. Could she be more aggressive in her attempts to expose Lila or clear her own name? Probably, but that didn’t mean what she was doing was completely invalid. Say for a moment he was right and Lila went after her to teach Damian a lesson. That just mean that he hadn’t handled her properly in the first place.

“I doubt that sweetheart. He doesn’t like seeing you injured and maybe he feels like he can’t do anything about it so he’s lashing out.” Marinette was glad her mother couldn’t see her face. Her disbelief would have been obvious. But again she couldn’t really say anything.

“Maybe.” They sat there for a few more minutes before her mother had to return to the bakery. She stopped before lowering the trap door.

“Your father and I have been talking. You’re very talented Marinette and we’re not sure your current school is doing enough to encourage that talent. There are multiple schools that cater to the arts and we think you should consider transferring. We won’t make you if you want to stay, but we want you to know what’s out there and what your options are.” Marinette froze, but even if she hadn’t, she wouldn’t have been able to respond since her mother closed the door immediately.

“It might be a good idea Marinette. A new start somewhere you can grow your gifts. It could be good for you.”

“But what about all my friends?” It was a weak argument at best and considering the level look Tikki was aiming at her they didn’t think it was an argument at all. The Kwami sighed.

“I’m tired of seeing you hurt all the time. I thought that maybe this new boy would help, but he’s causing even more strife for you. You deserve to be happy and they have no right to take that away from you.” They lapsed into silence while Marinette tried not to let another round of tears fall. Everyone wanted her to run away from her problems, but if she did what would that say about her?


	20. Guilt and Denial

Marinette spent her Saturday looking at brochures and websites for other schools. Tikki seemed far more excited than she was. Yes there were all sorts of programs that were specialized towards the arts and curriculum that was far superior to what she was getting. She still couldn't help feeling like she didn’t deserve it.

Why now? She wasn’t looking into these schools for her future career. She had never felt like she couldn't get ahead with her current studies. No, she was looking into transferring to get away from her past not to find a brighter future.

“Tikki, do you think Damian’s right about me?” Her Kwami looked at her like she was insane.

“Right about what exactly?” They sounded wary.

“About how I handled the Lila situation. All it took was one suggestion and I took the cowards way out. How can I be a hero if I can’t do what’s right on this side of the mask?” Tikki flew right up into her face and crossed their arms with a stern look.

“First right and wrong is very often subjective. Second, you do what you can with the information you have. You stood up to Lila all by yourself so I don’t believe for a second you’re a coward. Third, if any of those brats in your class were actually your friends, they would have at least taken the time to hear you out. None of them did. Fourth, Damian is an emotionally stunted bridge troll and I forbid you from taking anything he said to heart.”

Marinette burst into laughter. The image that popped into her head of Damian lurking under a bridge waiting for someone to pass was priceless. She laughed so hard she started crying. She thought about the people she’d once thought of as friends and her happy tears turned to anguished sobs. Tikki tired to comfort her once more but Marinette was still sniffling an hour later when she fell into an exhausted slumber.

\--------------------------------------

Damian spent his Saturday looking for an alternative location to hide from Agreste and trying to get more information about the heroes. He struck out on both fronts. When it came to the heroes most of the people he asked either quoted the Ladyblog word for word or had the most ridiculous stories that he wanted to bash their heads into a wall. If he heard one more take on Ladybug and Chat Noir being Aliens sent to save, destroy, or gather information on the earth he might just start bashing his own head against a wall.

His search for a place to hide was just draining. He wanted somewhere quiet without a lot of people. That killed any tourist locations. If he was going to find something off the beaten path he’d need a resident to show him around. The only option that popped into his head for that was Marinette and there was no way he was going to go crawling back to her after she’d just kicked him out. There was a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Alfred telling him that might have been his fault but he ignored it.

By the time evening came he’d more or less decided that he would need to rent an apartment to use for planning and prep. Getting away from the Agreste mansion was just a bonus. As he walked back to the mansion he passed the bakery. He paused when he noticed lights on in Marinette’s room. He felt like he needed to do something but put it down to not getting any ‘exercise’ in awhile. There had been no Akuma’s and he was honestly starting to think it was a very elaborate hoax meant to help with tourism. How exactly he wasn’t sure.

As he stared at her window he started to once again get a gnawing pain in his gut and was at a loss to explain it until he realized that by not being welcomed by Marinette, he hadn’t eaten anything but the low calorie garbage Adrien’s chef had prepared. It had to be hunger then. 

The feeling persisted though. He went to eat at a cafe before returning to the mansion figuring that would fix it. It didn’t. He tried eating dinner with Adrien, and for his part he did refrain from putting the model through a wall. He thought that would fix it. It didn’t. Deciding it was stress he went into his room and worked out. That didn’t fix it. He tried meditation. Nothing. By the time he fell into an exhausted slumber he’d convinced himself it was a stomach virus. Delighting in the thought of being able to get Adrien and their entire class sick brightened his mood considerably and he went to sleep content.


	21. Alya's Delusion

When Marinette first woke she started the day with meditation. It was something Master Fu had suggested to center herself and try to work through things in a positive manner. Her current issue didn’t benefit from the practice but she was calmer than the night before. Tikki suggested she discuss things with her parents. Marinette resisted the idea because she didn’t want to have to explain everything that had been going on at school, but in the end she realized she’d have to do it at some point. 

She went down to the bakery and since her parents wouldn’t allow her to help, she ended up on a stool in the kitchen. It actually helped her to have this bit of normalcy while she was trying to explain. Her father was a calming presence and her mother would come to the kitchen whenever there weren’t customers and that’s when they’d talk. The steady stream of interruptions gave her the chance to calm herself and choose her words carefully. In the end she really didn’t need to stress out so much about telling them how the class had treated her.

\-------------------------------------------------

Around ten Alya entered the bakery from the apartment. Sabine knew the back entrance was locked so seeing the girl coming down the steps was certainly a surprise. Marinette had been trying for the last hour to talk about her classmates. She’d get out a few words and then choke up again. Knowing this Sabine’s only motivation was to get the girl out, and figure out how she’d gotten in in the first place.

“Where’s Marinette?” Alya’s tone was demanding and disrespectful. Now Sabine was generally considered to be a kind and generous person. She didn’t raise her voice and rarely said a mean word to or about anyone. It still took all her people skills to not throttle the girl where she stood.

“Well good morning to you too Alya. How exactly did you get into the apartment?” The girl was scanning the room obviously looking for Marinette and didn’t even seem to pay attention to the words coming out of her mouth.

“Picked the lock. It’s a necessary skill for a reporter. Where’s Mari?” To hear the girl just admit to breaking and entering like it wasn’t a big deal stunned Sabine for a moment. She had to wonder if Alya’s parents were aware of this behavior.

“She’s not here.” She would have felt guilty for lying but for the break in and the fact that she knew her daughter could hear what was going on and choose to stay hidden. They knew things weren’t great at school but this was far beyond anything they’d guessed. 

“Well where is she?” Again with the demanding tone. Sabine was ready to throw her out, but given Alya’s careless nature she thought she’d get more information from her than Marinette at the moment, even if it was skewed.

“What exactly do you want with my daughter?” She tried to keep the ice out of her tone and was lucky Alya wasn’t really paying attention to it. 

“She needs to be taught a lesson. She’s been bullying Lila and now she’s turned the new boy against her. This needs to stop. Yesterday she assaulted Lila. I can’t believe she would dare pull something like that after Thursday night.” Sabine saw red. If Tom hadn’t come out of the kitchen to hold her back in that moment, Alya would be in the hospital. 

“Marinette didn’t leave the house yesterday. Whatever this Lila told you was wrong. I would not like to assume as to whether she was lying or simply mistaken, but I won’t stand for you or anyone else coming in here and threatening my family. Get out.” The last two words were low and dangerous and Alya finally seemed to sense the mood. She looked between them in shock.

“Marinette is the liar. I don’t know what she’s told you about Lila but she’s been harassing the poor girl since she transferred here. You shouldn’t lie about where she was yesterday to cover for her. We all know what she did and if you won’t do anything about it we will.” 

“You have five seconds to be out that door before I call the police and have you arrested.” Sabine nearly hissed the words as her husband held her back from physically throwing the girl out of the bakery. Alya had the audacity to scoff.

“Whatever. Just tell her to watch her back.” She strutted out like she owned the place.

“Come on, let's go check on our baby.” Tom’s words calmed Sabine’s need to go after the entitled brat and she rushed to the kitchen instead. Marinette was standing next to the door, frozen, with her phone in her hand. When Sabine looked at the screen she noticed an app for recording was still working. How often had she been verbally assaulted that she felt the need to have that on her phone?

“Sweetheart, are you alright?” She tried to keep her voice soft and calm but Marinette just gave a jerky nod and they could tell she wasn’t really hearing them. Tom hugged his daughter close while Sabine went to lock up, call a locksmith, and leave a message at the school saying her daughter wouldn’t be returning. After this she didn’t care if they had to homeschool Marinette. Her daughter wasn’t setting foot in that pit of vipers ever again.


	22. A Mother's Wrath

Monday was shaping up to be his worst day in Paris yet and it had barely started. Damian was ready to call his father and tell him where he could shove his character building exercise. He’d been here over a week now and there hadn’t been an attack. He was ready to call it a mass hallucination and pack it in even if deep down he knew there was more going on. 

It was five minutes before the bell and Damian was in his seat trying to ignore everything around him. Marinette was absent again which annoyed him greatly. Sure she was injured but none of it had looked bad enough to require bed rest for an extended period. It meant she was hiding. Coward. 

Alfred’s words from the day before went through his mind. “Everyone chooses their battles. Just because some people choose them differently than you does not make them a coward. Perhaps Miss Marinette is saving her energy for other battles you know nothing about.” What battles could she possibly be facing that were more important than her reputation? He could see that Lila’s endgame was to discredit Marinette in every way possible and she was smart enough to have realized that as well. He had to wonder how skewed her priorities were if she didn’t feel like this fight mattered.

“Good morning class!” The teacher’s standard, insanely cheery greeting caused him to roll his eyes. If it was sincere, the woman was an idiot, if not she seemed to be under the delusion that this was the best way to approach them. He wasn’t sure what would be worse. She went through roll call and gave a small, disappointed sigh when she called Marinette and realized the girl wasn’t there yet.

“Does anyone know why Marinette is running late this time?” Her tone held annoyance, which Damian was honestly surprised to hear. The rest of the class were whispering and snickering at each other. Adrien was the only one to refrain, but he looked annoyed right along with the teacher.

“She isn’t running late, she’s not coming.” Sabine Cheng stood in the doorway surveying the class. Her barely suppressed fury permeated the atmosphere. Damian wished he could be surprised at the number of people who didn’t catch her mood. In fact the only one who seemed to understand the danger was the blonde girl in the front. Chloe? That sounded right but he really hadn’t made an effort to put names to faces.

“Mme. Cheng, I’m sorry to hear Marinette isn’t feeling well. It is good that you stopped by though, I wanted to discuss some of Marinette’s recent behavior with you and your husband. Shall we go out in the hall?” Damian felt the urge to duck and cover and caught Chloe eyeing the window. The fact that they were on the second story didn’t seem to make it a less viable option at the moment. The rest of the class was giggling and whispering again. 

“No.” The word was cold and hard. The teacher looked rather confused at the blunt refusal and didn’t seem to know how to proceed. A few of the other kids seemed to finally notice something was off but didn’t seem properly scared yet. 

“Mme. Cheng, ignoring this problem will only make it worse.” Sabine stopped her perusal of the class to focus solely on the teacher. He watched the woman finch when those cold gray eyes landed on her. He noticed Chloe had somehow made it back two rows from her seat and appeared to be trying to get to the exit door at the back of the class. No one else seemed to notice this.

“I’m ignoring nothing, unlike you. I know all about your passive role in the classroom. Rather than punish those who do bad things you ignore or reward them. Rather than rewarding students who behave or go above and beyond, you ignore them and act like they don’t deserve the praise you dole out to those less worthy. When bad kids do bad things you let them, but when a good kid does average things you treat them like they’re the problem. Double standards and lax discipline. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

The teacher just gaped at her and the rest of the class was silent. Most just looked uneasy but a few seemed to finally understand the danger they were in. Adrien just looked like a deer caught in the headlights. For his part, Damian could only compare it to a train wreck. You wanted so badly to look away, but it’s like you’re compelled to witness it. Then you had Alya and Lila. He had a feeling their deaths would be slow and painful. 

“Mme. Bustier, you will be served with a lawsuit shortly. You’ve severely damaged all the children in your care and we won’t let that continue. Once I’m done you won’t be able to get a job working with children at all, let alone as a teacher.” The woman finally found her voice, unfortunately her sense was still absent.

“You can’t do that! I’ve been nothing but kind and supportive of all my students. Marinette has been slipping recently but you can’t blame that on me. Perhaps her attitude problem is coming from home.” The temperature dropped at least ten degrees, he would swear to it no matter that it wasn’t possible. Sabine was about to snap, he could feel it, but then a new target made themselves known. Someone who thought her fake tears and sob stories would work on the mother of the girl she’d ostracized. Damian hadn’t thought very much of Lila’s intelligence before, but now he felt he could safely rate it as non existent.

“Mme. Cheng, please don’t blame Mme. Bustier for Marinette’s problems. I don’t believe she learned bad habits here or at home, she’s simply a bad egg. I don’t know why she suddenly felt it was okay to show it by bullying and attacking me, but it’s always been in her. She has no one to blame but herself. But if she wants to change and is willing to apologize to me I promise I won’t press charges for the assault on Saturday.” She made sure to showcase the bruise on her cheek as she talked. He heard a strangled laugh beside him and realized Chloe had made it to where he was. She had her hands over her mouth and a horrified look on her face but Sabine didn’t pull her focus off Lila. She stared the girl down but Lila just sat there, smirking. How could she not feel the danger she was in?

“Chloe.” The girl froze wide eyed. “Do you have any makeup removal wipes?” Damian saw Lila pale and couldn’t help a slight smirk. Chloe reached into her purse and pulled out a pack of wipes before slowly moving towards Sabine. “Give them to Lila so she can wipe that ridiculous mess off her face and stop embarrassing herself.” Lila sputtered a denial but it wasn’t in any way comprehensible. When Chloe shoved the pack at her she refused to take it. “That’s what I thought. You and everyone here who laid a hand on my daughter will be getting visits from the police as well. I imagine most of your parents have already been informed.

Almost the entire class paled at her words.


	23. Chloe's Decision

Damian watched Sabine as she studied the classes reaction to her threat. She was assessing the damage she’d done and making sure it hit home. For the most part she seemed satisfied with her work, and least until her eyes landed on Agreste. He sat there, almost directly in front of her, with that same look of disappointment on his face that he had every time he looked at Damian. He saw Sabine’s eyes narrow and unconsciously held his breath waiting for the explosion.

“I can’t believe Mari made such a big deal out of nothing. Lila’s stories are entertaining and they aren’t hurting anyone. She shouldn’t have brought you into this and there’s no reason for you to punish people because your daughter is too sensitive.” There was dead silence in the room after he finished his little speech. No one moved and he was pretty sure he wasn’t the only one holding his breath. Everyone in the room could sense the danger, even the teacher was gesturing at the boy to shut up, but Adrien just continued to stare her down. 

“How dare you.” The words were quiet but everyone heard them and flinched. The sheer amount of rage behind them filled the silence more completely than a fog horn. “My daughter has suffered in silence about being bullied and ostracized all because of you. First because you asked her to and then because you played on her guilt by claiming that if Lila got in trouble your father would pull you out of school again. You allowed my child to be hurt over and over again while you stood by and watched, doing nothing, all so that you got what you wanted. And now you dare tell me that all of this is her fault? You are lucky you aren’t my child, but you can bet I’ll be talking to your father about your behavior.”

That finally got the proper reaction out of Adrien. He tired to stutter out a denial and begged her not to talk to his father but the idiot was still trying to blame Marinette. The boy deserved whatever he got. He could hear whispers among his classmates again. This time they were directed at Adrien and the fact that he knew Lila was lying and hadn’t said anything. Some still staunchly denied Lila was dishonest but the others were muttering and whipping themselves up into a mob. Given what had happened to Marinette, Adrien should be grateful if his father pulled him out of school. 

“You can’t do anything to us.” And there was Alya. Damian was wondering when she’d find her voice. “You have no proof we’ve done anything wrong. It’s Mari’s word against ours and no one’s going to believe a bully.” He had to wonder what it was in this class that caused them to lose their self preservation instincts. Sabine’s expression morphed into a predatory grin and he shivered in spite of the fact that it wasn’t directed at him. 

“Oh, we have evidence. Starting with statements from most of the celebrities Lila has lied about knowing.” The girl paled and the ‘support Lila at all costs’ brigade looked panicked. “Then we have everything Marinette documented on your behavior towards her. Names, dates, places, times. She had everything notated.”

“She could have written down anything. That’s still not proof we did anything wrong.” Damian really couldn’t tell if Alya was just mired neck deep in denial or just completely unhinged. He saw a flash of something in Sabine’s eyes and only one word entered his head. Checkmate.

“Oh it’s not just written evidence. Marinette knew she wouldn’t be believed or taken seriously, especially here. The school already looked the other way as she was bullied for years.” Chloe flinched at the words but Sabine never looked away from Alya. “That being the case, she bought and started wearing a body cam about three months ago. That’s three months of video evidence documenting they way you all tormented my baby. Trust me when I say you’ll all get what’s coming to you.” 

The entire class erupted in panic. A couple people actually fainted but most of the rest were yelling at each other trying to lay the blame for their actions at someone else's feet. Pathetic, the lot of them. Sabine surveyed the class with satisfaction as they imploded. When she was done admiring her handy work she pointed at him and Chloe and motioned them to follow her. Even knowing he hadn’t been a part of what happened he felt a little nervous. Chloe just looked resigned.

They followed her into the hallway leaving the chaos of the class behind. When she turned to look at them he felt like he was being judged, like she was about to decide his fate. It was ridiculous. He was a Wayne and there was nothing this woman could do to him. That’s what he told himself, but it didn’t help at all.

“Chloe.” The girl kept her eyes on the floor, obviously expecting to be ripped into. It confused Damian because in the week he’d been there she hadn’t done anything. Out of everyone in the class she was the only one that stayed out of everything. “Of all Marinette’s classmates, I expected you to be at the head of this mess. Lila offered the perfect reason for you to continue bullying my daughter, but you didn’t. My question is why?”

He watched as Chloe opened and closed her mouth a few times without finding any words. She was still staring at the floor and refused to meet Sabine’s gaze, not that he blamed her. Sabine just waited.

“I think… when we were younger I was jealous of her. Of how easily she made friends, of how she had parents who loved and paid attention to her, of her talent. So I tried to make her as miserable as I was. It’s not an excuse, what I did was wrong. As time went on it was fun messing with her, especially when she started actually pushing back. I don’t really know how to explain it. But in all that time it was never my intention to truly injure her. What’s been happening with Lila… that’s way beyond too far.” Sabine stared at her in silence until Chloe started to shift uncomfortably.

“If that’s how you felt why didn’t you do something about it?” Chloe finally looked up and she seemed close to tears.

“Everyone hates me. I thought that if I took Mari’s side they’d just make that into one more thing they used against her. No one was going to believe me when they hadn’t listened to her. I thought that staying out of it and away from her was the best thing. I didn’t know what else to do.”


	24. Damian's Ego

Damian was shocked to see Sabine’s expression soften before she pulled the girl into a hug. This girl had apparently bullied her daughter for years and now she was offering her comfort. He was never going to understand people. When Sabine pulled back she offered Chloe a smile. 

“I’d be willing to bet there won’t be anything for you to learn today, the police are going to be here soon anyway. Why don’t you head home? I’ll have a talk with Mari if you want and tell her to give you a call.” He had to have stepped into an alternate dimension or something. Chloe’s face lit up at Sabine’s words, but she hesitated.

“Do you really think she would want to talk to me? I don’t want her to feel like she has to. I know if you say something to her she’ll feel obligated to reach out but I don’t want to be one more thing she has to deal with.” The words came out in a rush and there was worry in her tone and body language. Sabine looked proud for some reason.

“I’m sure, and the fact that you’re so worried about it makes me certain of it. Trust me, if I thought for one moment that you would hurt her or be a burden I’d have left you in that classroom. Now go.” Chloe looked like she was going to say something but she just nodded before running off. Sabine turned to him with a frown and he stiffened. “Now, you and I need to have a little chat.” 

Damian felt like someone had just trailed an ice cube down his spine. The words were innocuous enough but there was something in her tone that warned him he needed to tread carefully. He had no idea why.

“If you wish. What is it you want to talk about?” She raised an eyebrow at his formal tone but didn’t comment on it. 

“Whatever you said to Marinette on Friday was out of line. She wouldn’t tell me what it was, just that you tried to make the situation about you.” Damian scoffed and Sabine narrowed her eyes at him, but for some reason his mouth didn’t heed that warning.

“Lila got those sheep to attack her to get at me, plain and simple. So it absolutely was about me.” Sabine rolled her eyes and let out a tired sigh.

“I can tell you come from a family that’s well off financially. That means you’re probably used to people paying more attention to you and trying to get in your good graces. So I get that a lot of times the world does seem to revolve around you. But this situation? This was going on long before you got here. Lila has been hurting my daughter for months. This was just the latest in a long line of misdeeds. I can assure you it had nothing to do with you.” He was going to protest but she glared at him. “Perhaps Lila escalated faster because you challenged her and maybe she was planning something else entirely to try and keep you in line. Either way it doesn’t matter. Marinette is the one who got hurt and you telling her that her it’s about you is just another way of saying that she doesn’t matter. It gives the impression that she’s so worthless that the only reason she could be noticed by others is because of you. I don’t know and don’t care if you meant it that way. If you can’t learn to check your ego and learn to think about others before you think and act, you will stay away from my daughter. Are we clear?” 

Damian could only gape at the woman. No one had ever dared speak to him like that. He would like to believe it was only because she didn’t know who and what he really was but given the way she’d ripped into the class he had a feeling it wouldn’t have mattered. His own mother was dangerous, deadly. But Sabine honestly scared him more and he wasn’t sure why. He still had his pride though, and it took control of his mouth before he could consider the consequences.

“Fine. It’s not like I care anyway. I was just trying to avoid Adrien. I can do that anywhere.” He regretted the words instantly but couldn’t bring himself to admit it. Even the look of pure murder on Sabine’s face did nothing. This was his hill and he would die on it even if it was the worst, most impulsive decision he’d ever made.

“I don’t know who gave you the impression that your behavior is acceptable, but it’s not. I suggest you take a good long look at your life and your relationships with the people around you and consider it carefully. This shield of smug superiority you’ve surrounded yourself with will bring you nothing but pain and misfortune. You are lucky to have even met a person like my daughter and if you can’t recognize that fact you don’t deserve her friendship or notice. Until you’re ready to apologize, and mean it, don’t come near Marinette or the bakery.”

She didn’t give him a chance to respond, instead she just turned at walked out of the school. He probably wouldn’t have been able to anyway. That or more idiocy would have fell from his mouth. He didn’t like being challenged, he knew that, but normally he didn’t care if he offended the other party. He cared what Sabine Cheng thought of him. He didn’t know why he did but that didn’t change the fact. Now what was he supposed to do?

He refused to believe he was wrong about Lila. Marinette had been attacked because she was the only person in the class he would even talk to. It couldn’t be a coincidence that she was attacked right after Lila had threatened him. Could it? No. There were no coincidences. This was about him whether Sabine wanted to admit it or not. It was. The argument sounded weak in his own head, but he wasn’t ready to give up on it. Wasn’t ready to face what it meant if he was wrong.


	25. Nighttime Visitors

That entire week was complete chaos. The few students that hadn’t been involved in the assault on Marinette were put in a different class while Mme. Bustier and the rest of her students were questioned repeatedly by the police. Everyone seemed on edge at the fact that given all this turmoil there still hadn’t been any Akumas. Chloe and her lackey, Damian couldn’t really be bothered to remember a name, were comparatively upbeat and any time he saw them with a box with the bakery’s logo he found their positive attitudes even more annoying than usual. 

It was nearing lunch on Friday when he finally broke down and decided to bite the bullet and contact Alfred again. He had the email that explained everything, including a detailed account of his talk with Sabine, in his drafts and had been debating all week whether to ask for help. He had been so sure Marinette would realize he was right and apologize but now he wasn’t so sure. His thumb hovered over the send button, still debating if it was necessary. When he finally pushed send, he regretted it instantly.

As the minutes ticked by with no word from Alfred, Damian became more tense. When his phone finally vibrated in his hand he expected there to be a long reply telling him how to fix things but what he got was a short text.

“You need to apologize. And while you’re there ask Mme. Cheng if she’d be willing to give your father lessons on parenting.” All Damian could do was glare at the screen. Finally he got angry enough to respond.

“Why? So she can teach him how to turn his children into pacifist targets? And what do I need to apologize for? I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.” 

“The truth as you see it. You should know by now that truth has a tendency to be objective. Not to mention you were very rude.”

Damian let out an annoyed sigh. The truth wasn’t objective. Either it was true or it wasn’t. Period. The only thing he could mean by that was that he thought Damian was wrong about what the truth was. The question was what exactly did Alfred think he was wrong about. Mme. Cheng seemed to think the attack on Marinette had nothing to do with him, so he needed to prove her wrong. That should be simple enough.

That night he hacked into the Police’s files. He went through all the interviews with Marinette’s classmates learned two things. One, they were all idiots. Half of them not only admitted it and obviously felt it was justified but explained in detail how they planned and executed the assault. Two, they started planning it before he was even in Paris. Far too many of them gave the same details for it to be untrue. That nauseous feeling came back.

He still had no idea what it meant but he felt that he should admit the error to Marinette since it seemed to be the primary reason she didn’t want to see him. He also wasn’t sure exactly why it mattered to him if she wanted to see him or not. He barely knew her but when he was with her there was a familiar feeling. It was… it was the same feeling he had around Jon. He’d never really understood why he and Jon got along when they should want to kill each other but they did. He felt the same thing with Marinette. She was so different from him and everything he’d been taught but for some reason he could tolerate her. 

He needed a plan. He wouldn’t be able to go through the front door. Her mother insisted he apologize and he wasn’t going to do that. He would tell Marinette he had made a factual error but he’d only spoken his mind about the facts he’d had at the time. He wasn’t wrong per se, he just hadn’t had all the correct facts. Yes that’s what he’d do. The question was how. That’s when he remembered her skylight.

\-------------------------

Marinette was enjoying the peace and quiet on Friday before she went out on patrol. It was amazing how much more relaxed she felt after a week without school, or rather without the people in that school. As much as she wished things had turned out differently she was grateful it was out of her hands. She had enough responsibility as Ladybug, she couldn't take on the task of fixing more things she hadn’t broken.

She was jarred out of her reflections by a knock at the skylight. She groaned internally knowing that Chat would hear it if she did it out loud. The only good thing about him stopping by now was that it was unlikely he would do so after patrol as well. With that in mind she trudged up to open the latch.

“What do you want Chat?” Her tone was annoyed but there wasn’t anything she could do about that. He never seemed to notice anyway. Her head jerked up as a voice she wasn’t expecting spoke.

“Should I be worried that you seem used to receiving guests on your roof?” She just stared at Damian unable to form words. He just stood there with his normal air of aloofness looking at her like she was an idiot.

“How did you even get up here?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, how does this ‘Chat’ get up here?” He sounded… jealous? No that wasn’t right but at least irritated.

“Chat is one of Paris’s heroes who stops by for snacks occasionally and I very much doubt you used the same method he does to get here.” Her tone was dry as she started getting annoyed. “Not that it’s any of your business anyway. Now if you don’t mind you can leave the way you came. I’m tired and need to get ready for bed.” she started closing the skylight but he grabbed it to stop her.

“Not until I do what I came here to do.” He sounded determined and she wasn’t sure if she should be worried or not.

“And what exactly did you come here to do?” He hesitated before straightening.

“I came to tell you that I was wrong. You weren’t attacked because of me, apparently your class has hated you far longer than I realized.” Marinette didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. On the one hand she instinctively knew it was hard for him to admit he was wrong, on the other his words brought back everything she’d suffered at the hands of her former friends.

“Okay. Was that all you wanted to say?” She was proud of herself for keeping her voice level and for not rolling her eyes when Damian seriously contemplated her question. 

“Yes. That’s all I wanted to say.” He sounded so serious and the absurdity of the situation struck her as a bit surreal. She had to wonder if there was an Akuma, but at the same time this was completely in character for Damian as far as she could tell.

“Alright then. I’m sure you can see yourself off. Have a nice night.” The confusion on his face was imprinted in her mind as she closed the hatch, this time with no resistance. She was trying to understand exactly what just happened and how she should respond to it when she heard a familiar thump above her. 

“What are you doing on my Princess’s roof?” This time Marinette did groan out loud. Why could nothing ever be simple?


	26. Stray Chat

Marinette just stood there for a moment, hoping she would wake up and this would all just be a nightmare. When she heard Damian speak she knew it wasn’t. And she knew she needed to get back out there before someone got thrown off the roof.

“I’m fairly certain slavery is illegal in France and I very much doubt Marinette likes being referred to in such a proprietary way.” She listened to Chat sputter in indignation and wondered how a boy she’d known all of two weeks read her so well, while Chat still couldn’t seem to understand very basic things about her or Ladybug.

“Of course she likes it! I gave her the nickname and she adores me.” Marinette could only roll her eyes and let out a sigh of frustration as she trudged back up to the skylight. Seriously, no one’s luck should be this bad. When she popped her head out through the skylight she found both boys about to speak again, no doubt to throw insults at each other.

“Would you two mind taking this somewhere else? I’ve got two school tours tomorrow and I’d really like to get some sleep.” She knew the tone of her voice would be completely lost on Chat, but she really hadn’t expected Damian to catch it either. His furrowed brow said otherwise.

“That’s why I’m here Princess! You shouldn’t have let your mother out Lila like that, you know it will only end with an Akuma.” Marinette just gave Chat a flat look, knowing that nothing she said would help the situation at this point. “But now that you have, what’s the point in changing schools? You’d be much better off staying where you are. And I really think you should talk your mom out of contacting M. Agreste. Really, it’s not like Adrien did anything wrong.”

“So that’s what this is about. Adrien put you up to this.” Chat tried to deny it but Marinette was done. “I have no control over my mother and if I did, I wouldn’t use it to help someone so selfish.” Chat’s face fell and his ears drooped before his face turned into an ugly pout.

“He’s not selfish. Leaving Lila alone was the best decision for everyone.” He actually stomped his foot. Manon wasn’t this much of a pain, well not anymore.

“Obviously it wasn’t best for Marinette. And no one who was actually her friend would suggest she stay in such a toxic situation. Since you don’t seem to be much of a friend perhaps you should leave and go do your job. Or do you make it a habit of using your hero persona to stalk girls?” Chat gaped at Damian, at a loss for words. The only thought that went through Marinette’s mind was, ‘well he isn’t wrong.’

“How dare you imply such a thing. I’m a hero and my heart beats only for Ladybug anyway. As soon as she stops pretending we’re not meant to be everything will be purrfect.” Oh Kwami, not the puns. She was not up to dealing with that nonsense right now. 

“So what I’m hearing is that you sexually harass your partner and when she rejects you, you decide to visit civilian girls, probably because they’re far more impressed with you than your partner could be since she has to deal with your nonsense all the time.”

“I only ever visit Mari and I’m not harassing Ladybug. If she would just admit her true feelings everything would be fine.” He was pouting again and it was all Marinette could do to keep a straight face.

“So sorry. You only stalk and impose on two women instead of a lot of them. I suppose that makes you a picky dirtbag.” Chat actually growled and Marinette knew she needed to intervene. Finally coming all the way onto the roof she stepped in between the two boys.

“Chat don’t you have patrol?” She knew he loved running over the rooftops even though he never did much useful on his nightly excursions. As Ladybug she would help with standard criminal issues but Chat seemed to think it was beneath him. Yet another thing that annoyed her to no end. He just scoffed.

“I’m sure M’Lady can handle it on her own. It’ll be good for her and she’ll see just how much she depends on me.” She tried to stop the eye roll, really she did, but there was only so much a person could take.

“Chat, get off my roof and go do your job. I’m not going to let you just sit here and play hookie.” She was so tired of all of this. Even once she got away from her school she’d still have to deal with this nonsense. There were days she wanted to demand Fu find a new black cat but she was honestly worried he might find someone worse. The current situation was tolerable at the moment.

“Fine but I’m taking him with me.” Chat glared at Damian over her shoulder and she could imagine the smug smirk and challenging look he wore. “You also have to promise to stop your mom from talking to Gabriel Agreste.” That demanding tone made her react.

“No. You’re leaving. I’m not telling my mother to do or not do anything. And Damian is a guest who will leave when I ask him to, unlike some people.” Chat didn’t pick up on the dig, though she wasn’t surprised it did annoy her a bit. Subtly was lost on her partner. Perhaps that was her problem as Ladybug, she just hadn’t been forceful enough in rejecting his advances. Was hitting him over the head with a two by four too much? Perhaps, but she was running out of options to make him believe that she didn’t see him that way. She just wanted something to be simple.

“Fine, but this isn’t over Princess, I’m sure you’ll agree with me in time. In the mean time just don’t burn any bridges. You can’t afford to lose any friends." As he bounded off into the night Marinette could only breathe a sigh of relief. Directly behind it came the inevitable worry. She was going to have to deal with him, sooner rather than later.


	27. A New Deal

“I suddenly understand why you said you prefer not to think about Paris’s heroes.” Damian’s dry voice behind her caused another aggravated breath to leave her. 

“You don’t understand anything.” Her tone was flat. She wasn’t trying to insult him, it was just the truth. “Now if you don’t mind I really would like to get some sleep. Thank you for standing up to Chat on my behalf. I do appreciate it.” Five, four, three, two, one…

“I didn’t do it for you I was merely speaking the truth.” And there it is. She shouldn’t be able to predict his answers but she could. Marinette couldn’t decide if he was that predictable or if she’d just become more jaded.

“The truth as you see it. But thank you anyway. You didn’t have to defend me. And honestly, it’s better not to piss off someone with the power of destruction if you can avoid it.” When she finally turned around he was frowning at her in thought.

“What?” She didn’t like that contemplative look. It made her want to run.

“You can be my Alfred here.” Marinette could only stare at him confused. She was going to regret asking, she knew she was, but she did it anyway.

“And what exactly does that mean?” She couldn’t help the wariness in her voice. This entire night felt like one long fever dream, and honestly she wasn’t ruling it out.

“Alfred is my family’s butler. When I’m unsure about human interaction he is the one I ask. He tells me when he thinks I’m in error and advises me on a course of action. You seem to have many of the same qualities and insights, plus you know the people here, so you can be my Alfred for the duration of my stay.”

Marinette could only stare at him, trying to follow his reasoning. Or rather trying to understand what about their interactions had led him to believe she’d agree to this. While she was a bit touched he thought she would be a good person for him to consult, which showed he trusted her judgement to a point, she still couldn’t dismiss the fact that he seemed to think very little of her otherwise.

“As generous an offer as that is I think I’ll have to decline.” The sarcasm was heavy in her voice and he frowned at her in annoyance. “After all it’d be rather hard for you to ask for my advice when my parents won’t allow you in the bakery. My Maman was perfectly serious when she said she wanted you to apologize.” She watched as he mulled that over.

“I’m not entirely certain what she wants me to apologize for. I admitted I was wrong and while I’ll admit I should have checked certain things before I spoke, I don’t think that’s what she actually wanted an apology for. She believes I hurt your feelings I think, and that’s why she’s upset with me. At the same time I don’t know if I actually did hurt your feelings, nor do I see how an apology would be useful if I had. I made an error and I own up to that and I will try not to repeat such an error in the future. I don’t see why saying sorry is supposed to make anything better. It’s a meaningless word that people use to placate others.”

That actually made a lot of sense. Marinette wasn’t sure if it was because of how tired she was or not but having been on the receiving end of so many useless words and apologies she could appreciate his standpoint. She thought about all the meaningless promises and apologies she’d received from classmates and clients. Most of them simply continued to take advantage of her kindness and never changed their behavior. Damian actually did seem to change, or at least was willing to learn. Sure being around him was often akin to bashing her head against a brick wall, but like that wall he was stable, a grounding force if you will. He was an ass, no doubt about it, but at least he was an honest one.

“Do you know why Maman thinks you hurt my feelings? Or rather what it was you did that hurt them?” He frowned at her but Marinette could tell he was just thinking. 

“She said something about making you feel superfluous in your own life. Or rather than your life held no value except as it relates to others. She seemed to think that what I said may have lessened your self worth.” 

“And what do you think?” The words felt like they were torn from her. She really wasn’t sure she wanted the answer.

“I think that if my words affect you that way then your self worth is already non existent. If you knew your own value, nothing I said would make a difference. Does that mean your mother wants me to apologize because you don’t think well of yourself? Because that doesn’t seem like something that can be attributed to me. I believe your self esteem was largely set before I arrived.” 

She didn’t even know how to respond to that. On the one hand he’d insulted her by claiming Lila and the class went after her solely to get back at him. On the other, his self importance wouldn’t have seemed like such a big deal had she not somewhere inside herself wondered if he was right. She’d long since accepted the fact that Lila viewed her more as a toy than anything else. Marinette was just something she played with when she got bored. She wasn’t viewed as an obstacle or a threat, but rather a way for Lila to pass the time. Damian’s words had only hurt because deep down she’d believed them. She let out a sigh of resignation.

“Fine, let’s go talk to Maman and get you back in her good graces.” She went towards the skylight but he stopped her.

“You’re going to let me off without apologizing?” He sounded wary. She just smiled at him.

“You did apologize even if you don’t realize it. I’ll make you a deal.” Now he just looked suspicious. 

“What deal?” His tone was sharp, but she didn’t take offence. 

“If you agree to always be honest with me, and promise to talk things out when we argue, I’ll be your Alfred. Deal?” She held out a hand which he looked at dubiously for a moment before taking it in his own.

“Deal.”


	28. Heroes

Her mother was not happy that Damian had bypassed her to talk to Marinette and it took the girl about ten minutes to calm the woman down. Even then she kept looking at Damian like she was considering places to hide the body. It was rather unnerving, though he’d never admit that out loud. In the end he was sent on his way with a stern warning to use the front door from now on but he was allowed to come back.

As he walked back to the Agreste mansion, he couldn’t help but think about what had taken place on the roof. The last thing he’d expected was to have a run in with one of Paris’s heroes. While it made the situation more real, it also made him doubt the actual threat. If that cat was the extent of Paris’s defenses the villain couldn’t be that bad. If he were, he would have won by now.

“You need to stay away from Marinette and stop putting ideas in her head. She was fine before you came.” Damian could only roll his eyes before glaring at the lamp post Chat Noir was sitting on.

“Your definition of fine is very skewed then. From what I can tell that entire class had been bullying her. Not just verbally either. If you actually cared about her at all you’d see she’s better off without them.” Chat jumped down in front of him, getting into his space to try and intimidate him. Damian didn’t move at all.

“You don’t know anything! We were all fine before you showed up. All you’re doing is hurting everyone.” Damian decided there was no point in trying to reason with him. The cat was clearly unstable.

“Are you done?” Chat just blinked at him and Damian let out a sigh. “Because if you are I really should be on my way.” He walked around the stunned hero and made it a good twenty feet before and indignant shout followed him.

“Hey! You can’t just walk away from me.” He heard Chat move and was getting ready to defend himself when he heard a noise suspiciously like his grappling hook and a startled yelp from the hero. When he turned around the cat was tied up and dangling from the lamp post he’d been on earlier. The other end of the string was held by a girl in a red spotted suit. Oh great. Now he’d get to see how incompetent the other half of the duo was.

“What do you think you’re doing Chat?” Her voice was frigid but the idiot cat just grinned at her.

“Good evening to you too M’lady. How about you let me down and we can go get ice cream? Or there’s this great restaurant I know that would be lovely for a romantic dinner.” He watched as the girl pinched the bridge of her nose and let out an annoyed breath.

“No going to happen Chat. First, you’re supposed to be on patrol not harassing people. Second, we’re not supposed to use our powers for personal reasons. Third, I’m not interested in you that way.” She was speaking deliberately and Damian had the feeling this wasn’t the first time she’d said this. Judging by the cat’s expression it would be the last either.

“When are you going to stop fighting you feelings for me Bugaboo? You know we belong together. And I wasn’t harassing anyone. This punk has been causing trouble and he’s going to get someone Akumatized. He managed to turn Marinette against her class so you know he’s bad news.” Damian was going to argue but to his surprise the heroine beat him to it.

“Marinette’s class turned on her, not the other way around, and that happened long before this week. If you ever bothered to listen to her rather than complain about me you’d know that.” The dry tone was completely lost on its target, but Damian found it impressive. Perhaps there was some hope for Paris after all.

“If she had just left Lila alone none of this would have happened. She was just being selfish, wanting to keep her class to herself. Lila just needs good friends and she’ll get better.” Damian rolled his eyes at that bit of stupidity. The girl just glared at him.

“You’ve been spending too much time listening to Adrien. Lila wasn’t going to stop lying and contrary to what you two seem to think she was hurting people. Excluding Marinette do you have any idea how many promises she made and broke to people? The Ladyblog is now a tabloid of rumors and falsehoods. Did you ever think about how that could affect Alya’s future? If any school or employer sees all the lies she’s put up about Lila she’ll never get a job as a reporter. Granted, since she refused to fact-check it’s her own fault but Lila is the source. Lies hurt people Chat, whether you want to believe it or not.” She untied him with a flick of her wrist and the cat landed without a sound, glaring at his partner.

“No one was getting hurt until he showed up.” With that, he bounded off into the night. The girl just shook her head before turning to Damian.

“Sorry about that. Chat is… well regardless, I'll keep an eye on him. He’ll get over it in a few days.” Damian frowned, not quite sure what to make of her.

“Why are you apologizing for him?” She blinked at him in confusion.

“He’s my partner. What one of us does reflects on the other. Besides, it’s partly my fault he’s acting like this.” She was staring in the direction he’d taken off, a thoughtful frown on her face.

“That’s ridiculous. You’re not responsible for anyone’s actions but your own. It’s egotistical to think you can have that much control over a person.” He heard a strange noise come from the heroine and looked to see her trying not to smile.

“Speaking from experience are we?” Damian could only scowl at her. “I talk to Marinette so I know what’s been going on. What you said to her. How is you assuming Lila only acted because of you any different than my assuming Chat’s actions have to do with me?”

“Touche.” He supposed she had a point and that annoyed him. “Why do you put up with him anyway?” She cocked her head at him.

“He’s a good hero, or maybe he used to be. Either way he’s all I’ve got.”


	29. More Reality Checks

Damian looked at the heroine, really looked at her. The tautness in her body, the tightness in her smile, the exhaustion in her eyes. While the cat had seemed to be playing at hero and using it to his advantage she just seemed worn down. He realized, without even having to witness one of these attacks that she was the reason Paris was still in one piece, and not just because of the cure or whatever it was she cast. She took this seriously and worked with what she had, which seemed to be a furry with no understanding of the word ‘no’. 

“How old are you?” She just gave him a flat look.

“Old enough to do my job and protect my city.” Damian frowned as was about to comment when he realized she thought he was making fun of her, or implying she was too young to be a hero. He straightened up and looked down at her.

“That’s not what I meant. I’m just unused to seeing teen heroes unsupervised especially when one of them,” He jerked his head in the direction Chat had gone. “Obviously should be benched.” She studied him for a moment before replying.

“We do the best we can. Yes, we’re young. Sure Chat jokes around and flirts too much but when push comes to shove I can usually count on him.” Her loyalty to her partner, though misplaced, raised his opinion of her. The fact that her partner only ‘usually’ was someone she could count on told him all he needed to know about him.

“So what is your strategy for taking down this Hawkmoth character?” She blinked and cocked her head at him before giving a wry smile.

“How do I know you’re not him? Or working with him for that matter? Why would I tell someone I’ve just met something like that?” Damian opened his mouth to reply but closed it again once he realized she was right. He wasn’t Robin here, she had no reason to trust him. Especially if she really did talk to Marinette. He didn’t imagine her account would make the heroine more likely to trust him.

“That’s fair. I was just curious since it seems like all you do is damage control. There’s no real mention of you going after him personally.” She flinched. Barely but he saw it. 

“I’m doing everything I can to keep Paris safe, that’s all I’m at liberty to say on the matter.” He hit a nerve, though he wasn’t sure which one. “I’ll talk to Chat and tell him not to bother you again. Just do us both a favor and visit Marinette through the front door from now on. Stupid as it is, Chat gets a little territorial and I think someone else visiting her on her balcony encroaches on something he considers his.” Damian crossed his arms and glared at her.

“You may be content letting that mangy stray harass Marinette but I am not. She’s necessary to my purpose here and I won’t have her distracted by his unwanted attention.” She rolled her eyes at him.

“Guess Chat’s not the only one feeling territorial.” He sputtered but she continued speaking. “Marinette is a big girl and she can make her own decisions. That includes who she spends time with. Given that you’re both just being selfish maybe she should drop the both of you.” What that parting shot she threw her yoyo and swung off. 

How dare she compare him to that… that… he was too infuriated to even come up with an insult. Was he using Marinette? Of course but it was because he needed to do his job. He wasn’t being selfish he was being practical. She was a good source of information and her house offered a place he could get things done without having to worry about Adrien being clingy and nosy. Besides she was benefiting from his presence as well. She could learn a few things from him about how to deal with stupid people. His example would surely help her. Right?

“Damnit.” He cursed softly as he started walking again. He needed to call Alfred again.

\-------------------------------

Marinette dropped to her bed as she detransformed letting out a sigh. What a night.

“Tikki, do you think I should keep letting Damian come over?” She was torn. On one hand he really seemed to need a place to go, not to mention help with his social skills. On the other… he really didn’t seem like a great friend. Sure he’d bought her some really nice supplies, but that wasn’t friendship to her. She didn’t want to be bought.

“I think he means well, to a point, he just doesn’t seem to understand how to interact with people. It’s rather amusing to watch him try to work out why people do things like act polite to each other.” Marinette couldn’t help but laugh at Tikki’s comment, remembering the confused look when he was trying to figure out what her Maman wanted him to apologize for. But still…

“But is it worth it, or is he going to just be one more person I let close enough to upset me? I can’t afford to get Akumatized and he doesn’t have a great track record for being a supportive friend.” Blunt and sarcastic sure, supportive absolutely not.

“It’s your decision Marinette, but I think you should give him a chance. I think you’ll both be able to learn from each other.” Marinette was silent letting her thoughts take over as she fell asleep. Her last conscious thought was to wonder why he seemed so interested in them and Hawkmoth when he hadn’t even been through an Akuma attack yet.


	30. Damian's First Akuma

That weekend brought the return of Gabriel Agreste. He apparently arrived early on Saturday but Damian had no knowledge of it until Sunday afternoon. The fact that he still knew about it at least four hours before Adrien was small consolation. When he was summoned to Gabriel’s office he noticed the other boy looked jealous though he didn’t understand why. When he entered the man’s study he was severely underwhelmed.

The man was standing, glaring down at him, with his arms behind his back which puffed out his chest. It was obvious he was trying to be intimidating and was used to it working. It was all Damian could do not to roll his eyes at the gesture. He’d faced down worse threats since he was a toddler. 

“M. Drake.” The amount of contempt he put into that one word was impressive. Damian had the feeling that the man would no sooner give up his last name than breathing and looked down on his father’s decision to hide his real identity. “You are in this house against my better judgement. Your father gives you far too much freedom and I don’t wish Adrien to be influenced by your reckless behavior.” Damian could only raise an eyebrow. If the man thought his actions so far were reckless he couldn’t imagine what he’d think about his normal activities.

“With all due respect M. Agreste, I have no wish to influence your son at all. I’ve done my level best so far to stay away from him as a matter of fact. I have no wish to upset the boundaries you’ve placed on him and given what I’ve observed of his actions he needs strict guidelines. I have no intention or wish to interfere with your parenting.” The man just frowned at him but Damian could tell he just wasn’t sure how to react. He’d probably expected him to say that he was too hard on his son. Damian simply stared back at him.

“Your insolence is not appreciated. However, Nathalie has informed me that you are in fact not causing problems directly. As such you will be allowed to continue as you are. Should that change, I will not hesitate to send you back to your father in disgrace.”

“I would expect nothing less.” And certainly nothing more. As Damian exited the office he finally gave in to the ever present urge to roll his eyes. Now he had yet another reason to be out of the house as much as possible. It also made him sure his decision to keep anything ‘suspicious’ out of the house was the right one. Gabriel wouldn’t hesitate to search his room and if he found any of Damian’s equipment he’d have a heart attack. Nathalie was bad enough but M. Agreste would be far more invasive.

“What did he say to you?” Adrien’s tone was accusing and Damian just frowned at him.

“Nothing of consequence.” He watched as Adrien scowled at him. He had certainly hoped to get more information and seemed to be prompting a specific response, but Damian couldn’t figure out what.

“He finally comes back after almost a month away and he speaks to you but not his own son. But you claim you didn’t speak of anything important?” His tone was somewhere between disbelief and anger though Damian would be hard pressed to figure out if he was mad at him or his father. Regardless, he felt both annoyed by and pity for Adrien.

“I’m a tenant in his house that he’s never met. It’s good manners to introduce yourself, that's all.” He hesitated before turning away. “Your father seems to be a businessman above all else. Perhaps if you tried to set up appointments with him to discuss your growth, accomplishments, and set goals for progressing he would make more time. If he thinks you value his input and won’t argue with him he may be more willing to talk to you.” He saw surprise and thoughtfulness on Adrien’s face but when it turned to gratitude he walked off before the boy could say anything. The last thing he wanted was thanks for giving his father even more control over him. He just seemed to want the attention badly and perhaps it would keep him from bothering Damian.

\------------------------

It was Tuesday during lunch when Damian witnessed his first Akuma. He’d been at a cafe with Marinette and Chloe when everyone else’s phones went off. Chloe showed him the app. Someone had sent in a picture of what looked like a giant toddler playing with real cars like they were toys. What kind of villain was that?

“Looks like baby August got hit again. I sometimes wonder if Hawkmoth has any real control over who the Akumas possess or if he just sends them out and hopes for the best.” Chloe let out a sigh of annoyance. “Couldn’t have done it while school was in session.” Damian looked up to get Marinette’s opinion on this Akuma but she was gone.

“Where did Marinette go?” Chloe blinked and shrugged.

“Mari always hides during Akuma attacks. She was forced to go on a date with one once and I think it scarred her a bit.” Chloe sounded guilty, but that was something to think about later if at all. Instead they watched the news feed Chloe pulled up of the fight. From what he could tell it consisted of Chat Noir being a nuisance just playing with the kid and Ladybug trying to get the Akumatized object in spite of him. She kept aiming for what looked like a sticker on his chest but every time she got close the idiot cat caused the boy to move.

“Is he always this bad at this?” Damian looked at Chloe for the answer but she was just scowling at the screen.

“He didn’t used to be but lately it seems like he’s using the easier Akumas to force LB to talk to him so he can flirt and ask her out. Even though she’s made it clear she’s not interested. He doesn’t seem to care about the damage or anything else since Ladybug can fix it. Most days I just want to rip that stupid tail off and strangle him with it.” 

Her words turned a little prophetic as they watched Ladybug finally snap and lunge at Chat. It five seconds flat she had him hog tied with his own tail and was breaking the Akumatized object. She only released the cat after giving the boy back to his mother and casting her cure. She honestly looked like she might just leave him there but decided against it. She went to leave and he tried to follow her and Damian was treated the sight of her using her yoyo to throw the cat in the opposite direction before heading off. Chloe made another sound of annoyance.

“He’s also gotten a lot more persistent about finding her identity. She actually came to the hotel to hide a few times so he wouldn’t be able to follow her home.”


	31. Spiraling

Marinette sighed as she dropped her transformation in an alley near the cafe. This had to stop. Chat had moved from the realm of annoying to detrimental. The fact that he was doing it on purpose was something she never would have expected. She was going to have to do something soon before he got the both of them killed.

She entered from the back so it would look like she was coming from the bathroom and found Chloe and Damian trash talking Chat. If it had been even six months ago she would have stopped them. As things stood now she just sat and listened while playing with her food. She was mentally reviewing the fight when a hand settled on her forearm. Without even thinking she grabbed the thumb, twisting until just before the breaking point.

“Mari, let the boy go.” Chloe’s half amused, half worried tone brought her back to the present to find that it was Damian she had a death grip on. She let go as if burned, her face turning red as she concentrated on her food once again.

“Sorry.” The word was barely audible and she knew it was an inadequate apology but it was the only thing she could force out. Damian was going to think she was psychotic with the way she kept assaulting him. Granted the first time had been to prove a point.

“I shouldn’t have touched you without permission. You just weren’t responding to our voices.” He didn’t sound upset and when Marinette hazarded a glance at his face it looked slightly impressed. She couldn’t help but shake her head. Boys.

“I was thinking. What were you saying?” She started picking at her food again still not comfortable meeting his or Chloe’s gaze.

“I was just saying that I was surprised you hadn’t said anything while we were talking about Chat Noir. You usually jump to his defense.” Marinette just let out a long sigh.

“He used to deserve to be defended.” Her voice was still soft and she could hear the sadness and pain in it but hoped the others didn’t notice. She couldn’t believe she’d have to say such a thing after she’d spent so long trying to get people to acknowledge that he was more than a sidekick. Now he wasn’t even that.

“I doubt it. I can’t see how that imbecile could have ever been useful.” Damian’s comment caused something in her to snap, though she had no idea what it was. She threw money to cover her share on the table and practically ran out of the cafe while her friends yelled after her. She didn’t go home, couldn’t face the memories it brought back of her partner.

When she finally stopped, out of breath with tears on her face, she looked around to figure out where she’d ended up. It was a bit difficult because she was more used to seeing the city from above but eventually she figured out she was a couple streets over from the Seine, though she wasn’t sure which part of it. 

Once she made it to the river, she just continued to walk along it, taking in very little as her thoughts spiraled. She tried to pinpoint when things started going wrong. With her class, with Chat, with life. She couldn’t. She couldn’t find a specific point where she could have done something different and it was eating at her. There had to be something and if she couldn’t find it all of this could easily just happen again. 

Marinette just kept walking and thinking. Nothing outside her mind could penetrate, including Tikki who was constantly trying to get her attention. She was going over every interaction she’d had with Chat, both as Ladybug and Marinette, for the fifth time when she heard music. It was faint at first but it seemed to resonate so well with her thoughts that the longer she listened the louder it got. Or maybe it was getting closer?

It still took her a few minutes to come back and even then it was slow. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn’t walking anymore. Instead she was leaning against a railing, staring out at the water. She could feel dried tears on her face and was aware enough to hope the spray from the water would hide it from other people. The music was still getting louder, but she could tell it wasn’t moving now.

She just kept staring at the water and listening to the music. Both seemed to soothe her even though she didn’t know why. Soon the two seemed to meld together and she wondered vaguely if she’d lost touch with reality again. She realized then where the music was coming from and laid her head on her crossed arms before speaking.

“Hey Luka.” The words were soft and muffled but she knew he heard her.


	32. Marinette's Calm

“Hello Ma-Ma-Marinette.” She couldn’t help the smile on her face at the nickname, but she could feel how small and weak it was making her glad he couldn’t see her face. She hadn’t seen Luka in almost a month and had no idea what he knew about the situation, if anything. On one had she hoped he didn’t but Juleka was his sister so she knew it was unlikely. But he was here, playing to help her calm down. His tone had been friendly. Maybe, just maybe, he was on her side in all of this but she couldn’t bring herself to look at him let alone ask.

“How are things with you?” Her voice cracked at the end and she was cursing herself for asking such a ridiculous question. He’d basically just pulled her back from a dissociative state and that’s all she could say to him? If he didn’t think her insane before he definitely would now.

“Can’t complain. Things have been a little tense at home with the investigation but I know the truth so it’s easy to weather the storm.” She tensed and waited for him to say something else. To accuse her of something. He just kept playing softly and she realized she’d have to ask. The real question was, did she want the answer?

“What truth is that?” She wasn’t sure he’d heard her at first. With her arms muffling her small, shaking voice it was entirely possible he didn’t. He did pause before answering and grasped her shoulders so she’d turn to face him. He waited until she hazarded a look into his eyes.

“The truth that you could never be the person that girl claimed you were. The truth that if you warned them that something was off about her, it most likely was. They all want to think you were just jealous of her but I know better. I was there when you helped Adrien go on that date with Kagami. What’s more I know your song and it’s never been at all malicious. Ever.” She couldn’t help tearing up again at Luka’s words. To have someone besides her parents have such faith in her was both a relief and a bit scary. What if she couldn’t live up to his expectations? 

“Thank you Luka. You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that.” Luka was her calm, had been almost since the day they met. When everything else in her life was falling apart, he was there. He didn’t push her to talk or guilt her into things she didn’t want to do. He just shared her space and made it better. If she lost him… she wasn’t sure what would happen to her.

They’d had a few serious talks, soon after she’d realized Adrien’s true nature, and despite both hoping they could be more, realized there weren’t real romantic feelings between them. Their bond was closer to siblings than anything else and they were both fine with that. Honestly, for Marinette it was far better because it was more stable. She didn’t have to worry about a breakup taking away one of her only real escapes. When he opened his arms she didn’t hesitate and crashed into him in a hug.

“I’d still like to hear what happened from you at some point.” He was rubbing soothing circles on her back and she just sighed into his chest. She knew she’d have to tell him eventually. Given that he’d already been Akumatized because of her once she’d been trying to avoid the conversation. She pulled back to peek up at him and saw the determined look in his eyes. 

“It’s a long story and I think you need to let me prepare before we start. I think we’ll both need as many calming techniques on hand as possible.” If she was going to rehash this whole mess for someone who hadn’t witnessed it, she would definitely need to be grounded to keep her emotions in check. She hadn’t even really told her parents, just showed them the journal and video footage. She couldn’t do that with Luka. Most people thought of him as calm and passive, but she was one of the few who had seen him truly angry. Akuma or no it was dangerous for that to happen.

“If you think it’s best.” He studied her for a moment before a soft smile appeared. “You know I trust you right? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but you shouldn’t have to deal with all of this alone Mari. I’m here for you.”

“I know. And just having you close is enough. I just…” She paused trying to come up with the right words. “I just didn’t want all that to taint what we have. I don’t know if that makes sense or not but it always felt like with you I could be myself without all the extra garbage getting in the way. I guess I was scared that if we talked about this it would change things.” She wasn’t afraid he would believe the lies, not really anyway, she was just worried he’d see her differently. 

“You and I are solid Mari. It’ll take more than some fantasy cooked up by a liar to damage or change that.”


	33. Marinette's Sanctuary

They walked back to the bakery, Marinette had invited Luka to eat with them so he could continue to avoid the drama at home. Her parents always loved having him around. She didn’t expect to see Chloe there, looking extremely worried, though given how she’d left them earlier she really should have.

“I’m so sorry, we shouldn’t have talked about him in front of you like that, I know better.” The words spilled from Chloe’s mouth the second she saw Marinette. Luka was obviously surprised by her presence but whatever he heard in her song put him mostly at ease.

“It’s fine Chloe. I’ve heard people trash talking Chat before without spiraling like that so you had no reason to think it would be an issue now.” It was true. She’d been listening to people call Chat her sidekick or worse since they received their Miraculous and it had never affected her this way. Even knowing he deserved a lot of the censure he was receiving now had never caused her to crack like this. Maybe it was because it was right after the Akuma attack. She knew she could let her emotions out while Hawkmoth recharged.

“It’s not fine! I’m supposed to be helping you not making things worse.” She looked so guilty that Marinette smiled and pulled her into a hug.

“Well, technically speaking, Damian was the one who made things worse.” Chloe let out a choked sound that Marinette hoped was a laugh, but held onto her more tightly. When she did pull back there were tears in her eyes. 

“I just wish you didn’t feel like you had to run away or hide from me still.” Marinette just blinked at her for a moment. She hadn’t even considered how it would seem to Chloe when she just took off like that. Damian might be annoyed with her, but Chloe actually thought it was her fault when Marinette was just trying to get away from her own guilt. She just didn’t know how to explain that without sounding like an idiot.

“Chloe, I promise I wasn’t running from you. I just… I needed to be away from anyone who would distract me or try and pull me out of my head. I know that doesn’t make much sense but I needed to work through some things on my own.” Chloe shot a pointed look at Luka and Marinette just rolled her eyes. “Luka found me as I was winding down and I offered him dinner. It’s the least I could do after having to deal with my nonsense.”

“It’s not nonsense!” They both spoke at the same time and started eyeing each other warily. Marinette just shook her head fondly before leading them both upstairs. Her parents didn’t even comment since Chloe had become a fixture in the house ever since Mari left school.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Damian was in a foul mood as he made his way up to Marinette’s room later than evening. Adrien’s whining about the lock on his door had finally produced the desired results, even if it was just because Gabriel was sick and tired of listening to it. As a result, Damian had spent the afternoon getting a storage unit and moving most of his things there until he could find a more permanent solution. Now that he’d managed that much he wanted to avoid that house like the plague, at least until it was likely Adrien would be asleep. When he opened the trap door to find not only Marinette, but Chloe and another boy he didn’t know his temper got even worse.

“What are they doing here?” He glared at them all but didn’t get a single proper reaction. Chloe just stuck her tongue out at him while the boy stared at him calmly while strumming something on his guitar. Marinette actually had the audacity to roll her eyes at him.

“Same thing you are actually, avoiding home. Seems like the only time people visit me is to avoid their own problems.” He narrowed his eyes at her amused tone and would have responded if not for the other two tripping over themselves to assure her that wasn’t true. He just scoffed.

“Of course it’s true.” They all looked at him with different expressions. Chloe like she wanted to murder him, the boy frowned in confusion, and Marinette just patiently waited for him to finish. “Humans are selfish by nature. Everything we do is for our own benefit, whether we believe it, or are willing to admit it, or not. You came here for a reason and it has everything to do with how you feel here versus somewhere else and nothing to do with Marinette’s wishes.” Marinette still looked amused but the other two looked offended.

“He’s right you know. Pure altruism doesn’t exist. When we help people it’s because we get something out of it too. Whether that something is real pleasure in helping others, assuaging guilt, or because they think it will earn them a better afterlife. People help themselves first, if they help other people in the process that’s just a bonus.” Chloe seemed unable to form words while the boy simply looked thoughtful. Damian could feel his own temper rising and he wasn’t sure why. She’d agreed with him hadn’t she? Shouldn’t that make him feel better?

“You don’t really believe that.” His tone was petulant even in his own ears and he crossed his arms while scowling at her. The laughter in her eye increased.

“Maybe, maybe not. But since it’s one of those arguments that no one will win I chose to do what’s in all our best interests, especially mine,” that teasing smile was really pissing him off. “And end it before it has a chance to really begin.” He thought he was going to explode, but then the boy started playing again. Damian couldn’t understand it but suddenly he was relaxing. All the anger and frustration he felt were fading. He glared at the boy.

“Just who the hell are you?”


	34. Feeling Each Other Out

Marinette just rolled her eyes at him. She wasn’t sure when he’d started considering her room ‘his’ space but he was in for a rude awakening. 

“This is Luka. Luka the troll with no manners is Damian.” Chloe let out a snort of amusement while Damian seemed to be trying to glare a hole through her. Luka sat with his head cocked, listening. 

“It’s nice to meet you Damian.” Damian turned and Marinette thought he was going to yell at the other boy but he paused. She watched his entire demeanor change until he almost looked sheepish. Wait, was that a blush?

“I assume you’re tolerable if Marinette lets you in her house.” That was it. After he said it, he proceeded to sit as far from Luka as possible scowling at everything. Well that was interesting. For his part Luka had a small smile that she couldn’t quite interpret. She was definitely going to have to invite them over at the same time more often. She was so busy trying to figure out their interaction it took a minute for Damian’s words to penetrate.

“Wait does that mean you’re actually admitting to trusting my judgement on something?” His only answer was another glare and she couldn’t help but laugh at the expression. Trying to look mean while pouting wasn’t something he pulled off well. Chloe was trying hard not to laugh at him, but Marinette thought she might end up passing out from lack of oxygen.

“So Chloe was planning on staying over, do you two want to join?” She wasn’t prepared for the glares she got for the subject change. 

“I wouldn’t subject myself to such a juvenile practice.” Damian’s reaction was at least somewhat expected but she had no idea why Chloe looked like she wanted to maim her. It was a good thing Luka could read the room. 

“Thanks for the offer Mari but I should head home soon.” Chloe relaxed instantly and Marinette just frowned at her. When the other girl wouldn’t look her in the eye, she started to get worried but whatever reason she had to want them to be alone obviously wasn’t urgent. 

\-----------------------------

Damian left when Luka did. The last thing he wanted was to be there when the girls started whatever nonsense they were planning. It was still too early for him to chance going back to the mansion though so he stood outside the bakery debating what to do. It took him a few minutes to realize that Luka had stopped with him.

“What do you want?” The boy still had that stupid smirk on his face and it put him on edge though he couldn’t say why. As he watched that expression changed from concerned to understanding to… it wasn’t pity, maybe concern? He wasn’t sure, but now he was confused and he didn’t appreciate it.

“You don’t seem to be in a hurry to leave.” Damian just rolled his eyes at the implied question.

“I don’t care if I leave or stay.” Which was true. He only had one place he absolutely didn’t want to be. 

“Well there’s a cafe nearby we could go to if you don’t want to go home.” His immediate reaction was to tell him to piss off, but he didn’t. He had no idea why either. 

“Fine.” He let out an annoyed sigh. “At least you don’t talk much.” As they walked to the cafe in silence Damian realized that Luka’s silence was both a good and bad thing. For some reason it started to irritate him. Must be because of his brothers since they never shut up. “If you didn’t want to go home, why didn’t you accept Marinette’s offer to stay?” Luka didn’t look at him but Damian saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards.

“Because I’d rather not have Chloe come after me with Mari’s sewing scissors.” Damian frowned in annoyed confusion.

“That’s absurd. Why would anyone get mad about something so insignificant?” He wanted to hit the other boy as that stupid smirk reappeared.

“Just because something is insignificant to you doesn’t mean it is to everyone. If you were paying attention, you would have noticed that Chloe wanted to be alone with Mari. Whatever the reason it’s very important to her.” Damian side eyed the older boy. He knew more than he was saying, Damian was sure of it.

“You know the reason.” It wasn’t a question but Luka just shrugged. 

“Perhaps, perhaps not. I have an idea but since she didn’t tell me directly it’s only a hunch.” They continued walking for a few minutes before Damian grew impatient.

“And what’s your hunch?” He wasn’t even sure why he’d asked. He didn’t care what the girl’s motive was, he just couldn’t stand Luka being silent for some reason. It felt wrong somehow.

“It’s not my place to say. If I’m right, I'm sure you’ll know soon enough.” While Damian appreciated such discretion in an acquaintance it brought silence once more in its wake. He’d always enjoyed silence when he’d been able to get it so he didn’t understand this sudden need to fill it. As he was trying to come up with a different topic Luka began to hum softly. Damian was certain he was the only one close enough to hear it. For some reason both of those things relaxed him. He wasn’t sure if he liked that fact or not.


	35. Misunderstandings and Irritation

The next day was strange to say the least. He got to school tired and annoyed, no real surprise there, but his mood was further diminished by Chloe’s insanely cheerful attitude. He had no idea what caused it but it needed to stop immediately. Unfortunately she seemed immune to his glares and other attempts to subdue her mood. What made it even stranger was the fact that her little friend didn’t seem to have any idea what was going on either. He actually heard her ask once and the only answer Chloe would give was that she just had a really good night. 

Lunch was worse. While it was amusing to see most of their old class shoved into a corner with two police officers watching them, it wasn’t enough to really brighten his mood. Since the assault hadn’t happened in school they weren’t expelled or even suspended but they Mayor (aka Chloe) felt everyone would feel safer if those responsible were kept separated and guarded.

He and Chloe went to the bakery for lunch and found Luka already there. He couldn’t say if he was more annoyed that Marinette invited him or that he wasn’t annoyed the boy was there. To make matters worse, once they’d eaten Marinette and Chloe went up to her room and left him in the living room with Luka. He spent the time pretending to do homework while Luka played his guitar. He found himself unconsciously relaxing and that just served to irritate him more. By the time the girls came back down he was ready to put someone in their place. 

“If you didn’t want me to come you shouldn’t have invited me. It’s beyond rude to leave guests to entertain themselves.” Chloe scowled at him but he saw Marinette’s mouth twitch upward.

“I didn’t invite you. Originally you invited yourself if I remember correctly and today you just followed Chloe and assumed you were welcome.” He opened his mouth to deny it but realized she was right. He’d always just come over. “But I knew you would which is part of the reason I invited Luka over. You two seem to get along well enough.” He absolutely hated the smug expression on her face and he wasn’t even sure why it was there to begin with. 

“Mari.” Luka’s tone held a warning and she looked between the two of them in confusion. Damian saw some sort of understanding in her face before she offered an apologetic glance at Luka. What the hell?

“I’m just teasing you Damian, but our deal was that you could hide out at my house, not take up my full attention. Actually I believe you’re the one who said I should do what I need to while you do whatever it is you do.” He grumbled in agreement, annoyance, or both but Marinette took it as the first. It was only then that he noticed Marinette and Chloe had been holding hands the entire time. He wasn’t sure why it struck him as odd or if it mattered but it must not be normal for them if he only just realized it. 

“Unfortunately some of us have school to go back to so I’ll see you later?” Marinette just smiled brightly and nodded at Chloe before turning to him and Luka.

“I hope you two enjoyed lunch.”

When they left Chloe lagged behind and ended up almost being late back to class. Given that she was the one who mentioned getting back to school he would have thought she’d be more careful but he put that thought out of his head immediately. Her tardiness wasn’t his concern. 

After school he called his father to let him know he was going to have to rent a space. Office or apartment of some sort didn’t really matter, just somewhere the Agrestes didn’t know about. He did not expect to have to talk his father out of calling M. Agreste about violating his privacy but in the end did convince him that pissing the man off wouldn’t be conducive to his mission.

Then of course he had to give an update on that which was less than satisfactory. Knowing that the rumors were actually true Bruce wanted to call in the League right away but Damian was able to make him stand down at least until he talked to Wonder Woman. She was the reason he was even in Paris after all. He’d always suspected she knew more than she was telling them. 

The rest of the week continued much the same. Adrien whining about god knows what. Chloe and Marinette both being way too cheerful, especially while talking about possible new schools. Apparently Chloe was planning on jumping ship with her once she made up her mind. Bruce wanting daily updates even though nothing was happening. Luka being… Luka. It was all driving him insane and he had no idea why. It was bad enough that when he was headed back to the mansion Thursday night Ladybug captured an Akuma that was following him. 

“Is everything alright?” She sounded genuinely concerned and he assumed that it was because she didn’t want to fight him. 

“Fine.” He started walking again only for her to step in front of him.

“If you were fine, I wouldn’t have had to purify an Akuma. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me, you don’t even know me, but is there anyone you can talk to? Marinette maybe since the two of you are friends?” He just scoffed at her.

“We’re not friends.” He thought he saw hurt flash across her face but decided it had to be something else. “She’s a necessary evil. Besides, she’s far too busy with Chloe and her projects to make time for me.” 

“Well, what about Luka then? You two have been around each other a lot lately haven’t you?” Had he not been so annoyed he would have thought about the tentative note in her voice.

“What, are you stalking me now? You’re no better than your partner.” This time it was definitely hurt he saw as she backed up as if slapped. She looked like a kicked puppy.

“Marinette told me. I’m sorry if you think I overstepped, I was just trying to help.” She swung away before he could respond, not that he knew how to. He took a deep breath before pulling out his phone. He hesitated over Alfred’s contact before changing his mind and calling a different number.

“Luka? Is this an acceptable time to talk?”


	36. Advice

Marinette hit her bed as her transformation dropped. She’d spent the two hours since her run in with Damian trying to forget what he’d said but it was still replaying in her mind.

“Marinette, are you all right?” Tikki’s soft voice penetrated the haze but she could only nod. She wasn’t but there was no point in talking about it yet, not when it could trigger so many negative emotions. “You aren’t anything like Chat.” She blinked at the Kwami before offering a grateful smile.

“Thank you Tikki. I needed to hear that.” What Damian had said about her as Marinette was bad enough but she knew he didn’t express himself well a lot of the time. But him accusing Ladybug of stalking when she tried so hard to be professional and heroic felt like someone put her chest in a vice. She worked so hard to be what Paris needed, to be the hero the city deserved, even though she felt like a fraud. Ladybug was supposed to be untouchable, unshakeable. She was Paris’ hope and she couldn’t afford to have anyone think of her as less. 

“I don’t think Damian really meant what he said about Marinette you either. I just don’t think he understands why he feels jealous of you spending more time with Chloe.” Tikki’s words brought her out of her spiral and she just frowned at the tiny god.

“What do you mean?” She didn’t really think he meant it either but she was curious to hear the Kwami’s take on the subject.

“Damian has only really spent time with you, at least until the last few days. I don’t think he makes a lot of friends in general, even at home.” Marinette just nodded she’d assumed the same thing. “I think because of that he’s a bit proprietary when he does make friends. Now that he doesn’t have your full attention whenever he wants it he’s hurt, even if he won't admit it.” 

“What should I do though? I want us to be friends but I can’t just make my entire life revolve around him.” Tikki gave out a thoughtful hum.

“I think introducing him to Luka was a good start. It gives him someone else he can go to when you’re busy. Other than that, I think he just needs time to come to terms with things.” Time. Marinette sighed. Everything took time and she felt like she was constantly running out of it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

“So what did you want to talk about?” Damian sat across from Luka in that same cafe they’d gone to on Tuesday. Rather than answer the question he just scowled at the table, trying to figure out why he’d called the other boy in the first place. It wasn’t like him to involve anyone else in his life or his problems. Luka just sat there and waited, humming. Damian could feel his frustration and anger ebbing the longer they sat there.

“What are you?” The words just came out. He’d been thinking them almost since he’d met the other boy, but had never voiced the question.

“What do you mean?” He sounded amused, but there was also a wariness in his tone. 

“You’re Meta, you have to be in order to have this effect on people.” Luka grinned at him, wariness completely gone.

“Did you ever think that maybe I only have this effect on you?” Damian just scowled back at him. That was an absurd comment. There was no way just being near someone could cause what he felt. Luka had powers, he knew it.

“You have the same effect on Marinette.” Not Chloe though now that he thought about it. She didn’t seem to react to his presence any differently than she did other people. Luka just shook his head.

“No I don’t. Mari is special and while we do share a certain connection that bond is completely different from anything I have with anyone else, even my own sister. The way I affect you, or rather the way we affect each other is different.” Damian had absolutely no idea what he was talking about and he was starting to think he should have just called Alfred. None of this made any sense. Luka’s face scrunched up in thought and it was one of the most adorable things he’d seen. Wait what? He didn’t have time to dwell on the thought as Luke spoke again. “I’m not great with words, music makes more sense to me. I’m also not certain I should even try to explain until you’re ready to hear it.” 

Damian didn’t have a response for that. He was confused and he hated that feeling. He didn’t know what the boy was talking about, didn’t understand how they’d ended up in this conversation, he couldn’t even figure out why he’d called Luka in the first place. The urge to call his father and tell him to get him the hell out of Paris was strong but at the same time it was the last thing he wanted. The question was why? Was it part of Harkmoth’s powers so that he could keep his prey close? Even as he thought it he knew it wasn’t right but it was something for him to latch onto to explain some of the things he was thinking and feeling.

“An Akuma came after me just before I called you.” Luka reached over to give his hand a comforting squeeze and Damian was surprised to find he didn’t mind it. When he looked up he expected pity or horror but all he saw was sympathy. “What’s it like being Akumatized?” He told himself he was asking for research purposes.

“You don’t really remember afterward. I was really angry before hand, and then this darkness settled over me. The next thing I remember is seeing Ladybug standing over me. I watched the news coverage after but there was no connection. It was like watching any other Akuma. I think that’s the worst part honestly, knowing that someone can take over and force you to do things. I could have hurt people. Mari helped a lot afterward by telling me that I was still me deep down. I still protected her and refused to hurt her so at least some of my personality remained untainted.” 

Damian could tell it was difficult for Luka to talk about, both because of the situation and trying to find the proper words to describe it. He was grateful for the effort, even though it gave him new things to think about. From what he could tell Hawkmoth hadn’t really Akumatized anyone that was truly dangerous. The fencers he’d gone after where the only ones really trained in combat. Everyone else was just a civilian. Given his background and training him being Akumatized was likely to be a game changer. He couldn’t let that happen.

“How do you keep your emotions in check so that it doesn't happen again?” Damian had never needed to repress negative feelings before. In the League, so long as it didn't affect his decision making, he was actually encouraged to feed off of anger and rage. Once he went to his father they had tried to calm him down but no one had told him to suppress what he was feeling, just contain it. He had no idea how to tamp down on those feelings. Luka gave a thoughtful hum.

“It’s less about keeping them in check than turning them into something else.” Damian just frowned at him again. “Repressing things will only make them worse in the end so I try to change them into something positive.” He considered that for a moment, seeing the logic in it but having no concept of what he actually meant.

“How do you do that?” He forced the question out even though the last thing he wanted was for Luka to think he was stupid. This was too important for him to let his ego get in the way.

“Examine why you’re feeling what you are and find something in the situation that you can feel good about.” That made absolutely no sense. If you felt angry at the situation what good was there. Luka offered him a sympathetic smile as though hearing his thoughts. “When I was Akumatized it was because someone decided to steal my work and Marinette’s. What I should have focused on was the fact that our work was good enough that someone wanted to steal it in the first place and the fact that I had Mari there standing up for me. Instead I let one bad thing drown out all the good.”

“What if there isn’t any good?” Now Luka looked concerned.

“What’s wrong?” Damian winced at the tone and the question. He didn’t even know himself what his problem was, there was no way he’d be able to tell Luka. Instead he just shrugged. Luka cocked his head as if listening for something but Damian couldn’t hear anything unusual. “I think you should talk to Marinette and tell her what’s bothering you. Tell her that you actually do want to spend time with her as friends and not just because it’s convenient.” 

“That’s ridiculous.” Luka just raised an eyebrow at him. Not Meta my ass. “Even if that were true, what good is talking? She has her projects and seems far more interested in spending time with Chloe and you than me. We have a mutually beneficial arrangement and there’s no need to change that.” 

“Exactly how is Mari benefiting by you hiding at her house?” He sounded genuinely curious and Damian found that he didn’t really have an answer. The thought that she benefited from his example seemed hollow even to him. “You may not understand it but she does actually like your company. She wants to be your friend even though you make it so hard. There are very few people in her life she can trust, especially to tell her the truth. So suck it up and be honest with her, and with yourself.”


	37. Reveal

When Damian woke the next morning he was still confused and annoyed. His conversation with Luka only served to make him more uncertain of himself. He also couldn’t get Ladybug’s hurt face out of his head for some reason. So what if he was a little harsh? She needed to learn to deal with criticism. He was doing her a favor. 

School was just as mind numbingly boring as usual. It was a huge waste of his time for all this place seemed to have produced more Akuma’s than anywhere else. He could be doing something useful but instead he had to maintain his cover. It was complete rubbish.

Lunch was an awkward affair. Marinette was standoffish and cold. Obviously Ladybug had run straight there last night. Seriously, what kind of hero goes running to whine to a civilian just because they’re insulted? That was pathetic. Chloe was just staring daggers at him the entire time. He was fairly certain Marinette hadn’t told her what he’d said but she could certainly read Marinette’s mood.

Afternoon classes were just as tedious and he was thankful when the day was over. He immediately headed to the bakery but was stopped a block short by a very irate Chloe.

“What did you do?” He just raised an eyebrow at her and she growled at him. Actually growled. “Marinette may be too nice to tell you to go to hell but I’m not. If you don’t stop hurting her I’ll see to it your life gets even worse.” He rolled his eyes.

“Go for it. Marinette is fine with our arrangement and you have no say in it. Now if you don’t mind I have things to do.” She glared at him some more before she stalked off towards the bakery. The afternoon was going to be just as wonderful as the rest of the day had been. All three of them ended up in Marinette’s room. Damian would have simply stayed in the living area but this annoyed the blonde girl far more, which was his only entertainment at the moment. Then the Akuma alarm went off.

“Why don’t you guys go down stairs?” Marinette's voice was unusually high pitched and she looked panicked. 

“Why should we? It’s not like it’s any safer.” HIs words got another glare from Chloe but Marinette just seemed flustered.

“I don’t like being around other people during Akuma attacks. It’s my house and you agreed to go if I told you to.” Her voice was firm, which was surprising enough but she also leveled him with a withering glare. No way was he bowing down to her demands now.

“Then you go down stairs, I’m perfectly fine where I’m at.” The look in her eyes said he was about five seconds from being thrown down the stairs. Luckily Chloe distracted her.

“Let’s just go Mari. Let him be an idiot by himself. The last thing he needs is an audience.” She tried to pull Marinette with her to the door but the girl refused to move.

“I want both of you downstairs. Now.” Damian blinked at the command in her tone. Well that was new. Chloe looked hurt by the demand.

“Well we don’t always get what we want in life do we?” He knew he was being an asshole. For some reason he couldn’t stop himself. They heard screams outside and Marinette looked pained.

“I don’t have time for this.” She closed her eyes in thought, rubbing her temples. When she opened her eyes she turned to Chloe and cupped her face in both hands, forcing the girl to look at her. “I trust you and I’m sorry. This isn’t how I wanted you to find out.” Chloe just looked at her in confusion. When Marinette turned on him Damian felt a chill go down his spine and every hair on his body stand on end. He heard Dick’s voice in his head saying, ‘boy you done screwed the pooch’, though he had no idea why. She moved faster than he remembered and in seconds had him by the collar shoved against the wall.

“You say one word to anyone or get Akumatized I’ll have Plagg Cataclysm you. If you don’t consider that a threat I suggest you have Chloe explain it so it gets through that thick head of yours.” Her voice was low and dangerous. Chloe was staring at the girl in shock and he was just trying to figure out how she was channeling his father.

“Mari, what’s going on?” When she let him go he let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. She turned back to Chloe and her expression softened immediately.

“Spots on.” The words were barely audible but were followed by a blinding flash of light. When he could see again, Ladybug stood there. The only thought that formed was, ‘well at least I know why she’s mad at me’. Chloe looked like her brain had melted. “Keep him here until I get back, no matter what you have to do to him.” She nodded, still in a daze and Ladybug reached up to place a kiss on the girls cheek before bolting out the skylight. Chloe raised a hand to her cheek and had a ridiculous smile on her face. Damian could only roll his eyes at her as she let out a half hysterical giggle.

“I’m dating Ladybug.” She whispered the words to herself as if she’d completely forgotten he was there.

“What do you mean dating?” Was that what all that nonsense and handholding was about? No wonder they’d been so annoying. He regretted speaking immediately as Chloe turned on him with a feral expression. The grin that came over her face was far more disturbing than he would have liked.

“She did say no matter what I have to do.” He wanted to point out that he wasn’t trying to leave, but he didn’t think it would help.


	38. Damian Meets Tikki

Marinette dropped her transformation on her balcony and sighed. She was thankful that not only was it an easy Akuma, but Chat hadn’t even bothered to show up. She wasn’t sure she would have been able to deal with him without taking his ring. She’d had to go see Master Fu after the fight to tell him what happened and it had taken longer than she’d expected. She was just grateful he hadn’t taken her Miraculous. Everything else was a bonus.

When she dropped to her bed though the skylight she was uncertain what exactly she was looking at. Her first instinct was to leave and come back to see if it went away.

“Mari!” Chloe crashed into her in a crushing hug.

“Can’t breathe.” The words were barely audible but did get Chloe to loosen her grip. When she pulled back her face held both excitement and trepidation.

“I won’t tell anyone I promise. I haven’t been Akumatized in almost nine months and I’m seeing a therapist and working with someone on meditation and other calming techniques so you don’t have to worry about that.” The words came out rushed and Marinette could tell she was worried.

“I know Chloe. Like I said, I trust you. I want to talk to you more about all this but I have to deal with Damian first.” Chloe’s face hardened as she looked behind her.

“I kept him here just like you said.”

“I can see that.” Marinette struggled not to laugh as she looked to see Damian restrained with scraps of fabric. Gagged too. She probably should have been more specific, but it did work. The look on his face was priceless. He looked insulted and seemed to be trying to look down on them. It wasn’t working. “The question is can he be trusted?” Damian made an indignant sound through the gag and she could feel a smile tugging at her lips. She normally wouldn’t find this amusing Damian had been asking for it since he first came to Paris.

When she walked over to remove his gag she feel Chloe hovering behind her. Damian was just glaring at the both of them. She paused to take deep breath before pulling it off knowing the boy wasn’t going to shut up once she did. Better to just get it over with. She wasn’t disappointed.

“How dare you treat me like this! Release me. Now.” Marinette just sighed at him.

“We’re going to have to have a little chat first. No offense but this isn’t something I can just hope won’t get out.” He continued to glare at her.

“I know how to keep a secret.” He sounded offended at the idea that he’d say anything but that wasn’t good enough.

“I’m the one that caught the Akuma that came for you or have you forgotten?” He looked sullen. “It won’t matter if you can hold out under torture if Hawkmoth gets inside your head.” That actually caused him to hesitate and Marinette could see he was taking this seriously. She reached forward to untie his hands and feet while he seemed to by studying her. “What?”

“I just don’t understand how you’re…” He seemed uncertain on how to finish but Marinette could guess.

“How could spacy, clumsy, meek Marinette be Ladybug, hero of Paris?” Her tone was dry. She was sure that was what everyone would think.

“No that I understand.” She could only blink at him in confusion. “But you don’t even try to hide it. I don’t understand how no one’s noticed. I don’t understand how I didn’t notice.”

“Miraculous magic.” It was a good thing Tikki choose that moment to announce herself because Marinette was too stunned to answer. “It basically makes it near impossible for someone to make the connection without something like this happening.”

“What are you?” there was a clear look of disgust on his face and Marinette had to keep herself from hitting him.

“I’m Tikki, Kwami of Creation. It’s nice to finally meet you Damian.” He just scowled at the creature and Marinette watched Tikki roll their eyes at him before flying up to Chloe. “And it’s great to meet you as well Chloe!” They sounded far more enthused and Marinette could see Chloe almost vibrating with excitement.

“It’s an honor Tikki. Pollen talked about you a lot to few times they were with me.” Chloe sounded wistful and Marinette felt a pang. She didn’t know how she would have dealt with everything without Tikki there to help.

“Who’s Pollen?” Damian’s voice brought them all back to the current problem.

“Another Kwami.” Marinette paused, trying to decide what to tell him. She was already going to have a separate conversation with Chloe but Damian had to be told something and she needed to be certain he wouldn’t attract Akuma’s before she let him leave. She did trust that he’d keep her secret though, even if she wasn’t sure why.

“Luka said he’d help me keep my emotions in check so you don’t have to worry about that.” He didn’t sound happy with the words coming out of his mouth and Marinette had a feeling asking for help wasn’t something he ever did willingly.

“I can give you some meditations and exercises to help as well. There is one other thing that I could do, but I’m not sure it’s a good idea. Especially given the way you reacted to Tikki.” Master Fu was actually the one to suggest it, which had stunned her. But it did make sense.

“I want to deal with magic as little as possible.” His tone was really beginning to grate on her nerves.

“That’s funny since magic brought you back to life.” Marinette shared a look with Chloe as Damian scowled at Tikki.

“How do you even know that?”

“The residue is all over you. Any Kwami would see it but given that it’s a bastardization of my magic I’m especially attuned to it. The Lazarus pits should never have come into existence.” Marinette was lost, but she figured she could just ask Tikki later.

“It wasn’t my choice to be brought back.” the words were mumbled and Marinette saw Tikki’s expression soften.

“I know and for what it’s worth I’m sorry for how the pits have tainted your life from the beginning.”


	39. Another Accidental Reveal

Damian just scowled at the creature. They knew far more than they should if all they could feel was the residue from the pits. It wasn’t something he was willing to ask about in front of either girl though. Not until he had a better understanding of what the hell was going on. Honestly how had he even gotten sucked into this mess?

Diana. The name filtered into his head and he suddenly had a very good idea for who to blame for this situation. He looked back at the Kwami almost dreading what it would say.

“You wouldn’t happen to know Wonder Woman would you?” Tikki just looked confused. “She’s an Amazon.” He saw excitement flash in their eyes. Yeah that’s what he thought.

“Hippolyta was one of my former wielders.” Son of a… she knew exactly what was going on and hadn’t bothered to explain it to any of them. The question was why? The Mayor of Paris asked the Justice League for help, but Ladybug didn’t. Why? He considered the unique nature of Hawkmoths powers. He considered how most of the members of the Justice League would react to finding out that he tends to target kids and teenagers. Okay, so maybe there was a good reason for caution. However, that being the case, they should definitely have sent someone other than him.

He looked up at the confused faces around him and tried to decide what he should do. He’d have to tell Marinette who he was, that or bring someone else in to talk to her as a hero. There was no way she wouldn’t figure out who Robin was after spending so much time with him as Damian. Marinette seemed to sense both his need to talk to her and his hesitancy to do so.

“I’m going to go talk to my parents and see if you can both spend the night. This is a lot to deal with and I’ll feel better if you’re both here.” From anyone else that would sound like an accusation, like she needed to keep an eye on them. But when she said it, it just sounded like she wanted their company. After she disappeared through the hatch he couldn’t ignore Chloe glaring at him.

“What?” That was all it took for her to explode.

“What do you mean what? Do you have any idea what you’ve done? Let’s forget for a moment the consequences of your stupidity and just focus on your actions. You had no right to refuse to leave when she told you to. What gives you the nerve to impose on people with absolutely no respect for their wishes or privacy? You’re living in Adrien’s house so I know you understand what it’s like having no privacy. What kind of person are you that you would impose that feeling on someone else?”

He wanted to respond. No even to defend himself because he wasn’t sure he could, just to lash out. He hadn’t asked for any of this. A voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Alfred felt the need to chime in. Marinette didn’t ask to deal with you either.

“Chloe.” The both started at Tikki’s voice. “He was wrong but focusing on that right now isn’t productive. Though I hope you will think about your actions more carefully in the future.” He was being scolded by a harpy and tiny, red, floating creature. How did this become his life? Bruce was going to get an earful when he got back.

“It’s not like you left when she asked either.” He muttered it under his breath but Chloe still heard him and there was pure murder on her face.

“Only because I thought she might need help with you. The last thing I was going to do was leave her alone with someone who so obviously cares about nothing but themselves.” So she had a semi valid point. He wasn’t about to admit it. Luckily Marinette choose that moment to reappear. She frowned at the tension in the room, but closed and locked the hatch behind her.

“Chloe, I brought an old friend to say hello.” Damian was just confused as she pulled a hair comb out of her pocket but Chloe gasped and he could see tears in her eyes. Why would anyone react that way to some trinket? The second Chloe touched it there was a blinding flash and he cursed while covering his eyes.

“My Queen!” The voice was in the same register as Tikki and he groaned. Well that made more sense.

“Pollen it’s so good to see you!” Now her voice was in that register, great. Marinette tugged on his arm and gestured to the skylight. Oh thank god. He climbed up after her but Tikki stayed in the room below. Marinette just stood there studying him. It was… uncomfortable.

“Why would you bring up the Justice League?” He blinked at her.

“I didn’t.” She just rolled her eyes.

“I’m not stupid Damian. You died and were brought back to life. I don’t know when but I do know you’re the same age and physical type as the current Robin, who also died and came back. You brought up Wonder Woman for no discernible reason, but the way you said it says you’re familiar with her, more than just by reputation. I need to know if the Justice League is planning something because even if Chat were reliable I very much doubt we’d do much against an Akumatized Superman.”

Damian just started at her. How did she put that together so fast when she had no idea who Hawkmoth was? He remembered what Tikki said about the Miraculous hiding identities and figured it had to be the only reason. Marinette was far more intelligent and far more dangerous than he thought. He really had underestimated her.

“The Mayor contacted the Justice League.” May as well rip off the bandaid. “No one took it seriously except Wonder Woman. At her urging I was sent to check on the situation. Nothing has been planned beyond that to my knowledge.” She frowned in thought and he took the time to study her. He thought about Alfred telling him that everyone choose their own battles and suddenly her’s made a lot more sense. She couldn’t waste time or energy fighting Lila as Marinette because she had far bigger things to worry about. He felt a burning in his chest but couldn’t understand what it meant. Marinette’s annoyed sigh brought him back to the current problem.

“I need to speak with them, not in Paris. I need to make sure none of the rest come here.”


	40. Meetings and Break-Ins

“I can have Batman set up a meeting in the Watchtower.” The words just popped out but it really was the best option. Her entire posture stiffened at the suggestion before she slumped in what looked like defeat.

“I suppose that will work.” She looked at him with a concerned expression on her face. “But I need you to promise you won’t tell anyone my identity, or even that you know my identity, not even Batman.” He just scoffed at her.

“If Chloe can be trusted I’m sure the Justice League can be.” Her expression and posture changed in an instant. She went from an insecure girl to a superhero in less than a second.

“That is not your decision. You’ve already forced my hand this far, don’t make the mistake of thinking I can’t or won’t retaliate. As of right now you’re on thin ice and I can wipe your memory if I have to.” She had to be bluffing, right? Looking at her though… he really didn’t think she was. “I will agree to meet with them but this is my city and my fight. I will not tolerate interference especially since none of you have the first clue what it is I’m dealing with.”

He studied her looking for false bravado and found none. This tiny girl was prepared to take on the Justice League, and he had a feeling she’d win too. It was certainly something he wanted to see. Just the thought of his father being cowed by a teenager was enough to make him keep her secret at this point.

“I make no promises for the League, they likely wouldn’t listen to me anyway, but you have my word that I won’t share your identity. If I may make a suggestion though?” She looked wary but nodded. “Batman is lauded as the world’s greatest detective for a reason. With our resources and experience we ought to be able to help you track down Hawkmoth, even if it’s from a distance.” She cocked her head in thought before nodding slowly.

“It’s certainly a possibility. As long as no one needs to enter Paris I’m willing to accept the help. And I do mean no one enters Paris. If I find out someone else is or becomes planted here to monitor me I’ll send them halfway across the world.” He wanted to doubt her but he couldn’t. He had no idea what powers she had access to and obviously didn’t know what she was capable of.

“Again, I don’t control them but I will pass along your conditions. It’s likely they’ll try to fight you on some of them.” Or all of them, or just try to take over. Probably try to take over. He thought that Wonder Woman would be on her side, but he really wasn’t certain. She was studying him again. He really didn’t like the feeling.

“Will you tell me if they send someone else? Or if you’re not the only one here?” He blinked at her. She was asking him to betray a confidence. No, that wasn’t right. She was asking him if he would. Asking if she could trust him. He wasn’t sure how to respond.

“There’s no one else at the moment, at least not that I’m aware of. As to the future… I’m honestly not certain. I understand your concerns but my loyalty lies with my… with Batman.” He couldn’t believe he’d almost slipped and said his father. He really needed her to stop staring at him like that. She just let out a sigh.

“I understand. Go ahead and have them set of the meeting. I guess it’ll be better if I get the chance to explain rather than just have them descend on Paris and end up destroying it.” She hesitated, biting her lip. “I do need your help with something though.”

“With what exactly?” This couldn’t be good, not with the way she was hesitating.

“I need to get into the Agreste mansion without being seen. Do you think you can find or make a layout of the cameras?” That was… not what he expected.

“Why don’t you just tell me what it is you need from the house and I’ll get it. It’s safer with less chance of problems since I’m allowed in the house.” She shook her head slowly.

“That’s a bad idea for a lot of reasons. If you can’t find out where the cameras are, or would rather not help me that’s fine, I’ll figure something else out.” She sounded drained. This had to be important if she was actually asking for help at all, let alone from him.

“Why don’t I just take down the entire security grid? That way you don’t have to worry about where you have to be. I can do it late, so everyone is asleep. No one should notice until the next morning.” She blinked at him, but he couldn’t read her expression.

“That… that would be great actually. Are you sure you’ll be able to though? From what Adrien’s said and the one time I saw the place in lock-down it’s not your run of the mill security system. I don’t want you getting in trouble if something goes wrong.” Really that’s what she was worried about?

“I couldn’t care less if I get into trouble with Gabriel. At this point getting thrown out of the place would be a blessing, but it won’t happen. I have someone who can hack the Pentagon without leaving a trace so the mansion won’t be a problem. When do you want to do it?”

“Tomorrow night. I can’t put this off, there’s too much at stake.” He really wanted to push her to give him more information but at the same time her earlier threat was still pretty fresh. Best to take things slowly.


	41. Element of Surprise

Three days later and Damian still had no idea why she wanted to get into the Agreste home. He’d texted her at one in the morning from a burner phone to tell her the security had been cut. She’d texted him an all clear exactly three minutes and fourteen seconds later. She was efficient, he’d give her that.

Now he was suited up and waiting for her in a warehouse with no idea how they were getting to the Watchtower. She claimed she had a way when she refused to let them teleport her. He checked his watch impatiently. Being late would be an incredibly bad start, but maybe she wanted to make an entrance. He heard a noise above him and let out a relieved sigh when her voice sounded behind him.

“Sorry. We were having some issues deciding who would come.” He turned to ask what she was talking about, as far as he knew they were the only ones going, but he was distracted by the fact that she definitely wasn’t Ladybug.

“What the hell?” It just popped out and she grinned at him.

“Tikki wanted to be available to talk so I had to use a different Miraculous to transform. Two actually.” She was still red but with a brownish tint and when she moved in the moonlight she almost looked like she had scales. He wasn’t even surprised at this point.

“Whatever, let’s just get this over with.”

—————————————————

“So are you going to tell us why we’re here now that we’ve all arrived?” Superman sounded less than enthused. Batman could tell the others were annoyed with him for being so cryptic, but he really didn’t have any information to give them and would rather they think he was holding back than know the truth.

“We’re not all here. Robin should be joining us momentarily. We need to discuss the Paris situation.”

“What situation? Last we heard there wasn’t anything going on.” Hal’s dismissive tone grated on Batman’s nerves.

“Do you really think I would have gathered you here if that were true?” Everyone looked confused. Everyone but Wonder Woman. She just looked smug and that annoyed him too. She’d known from the beginning if Robin was right and still seemed to think playing with them was an appropriate course of action.

“The tell us already. Robin’s not coming, at least he never mentioned needing to be teleported here.” J’onn’s comment caused an eye twitch. Oh that couldn’t be good. He’d barely had time for that thought when a portal opened in the middle of the room. His children were nothing if not dramatic.

————————————————-

Marinette stepped through the portal after Robin and was pleased to she shock on most of the faces. She needed them off balance. She wanted them to see her as a threat rather than a kid.

“I expected Ladybug not one of her lackeys.” She cocked her head at Wonder Woman. Robin was certain she knew of the Miraculous and this confirmed it but she hadn’t expected that reaction. It was as if she deemed other Miraculous less worthy… interesting. She was going to answer but Tikki beat her to it.

“This is my Chosen Diana, show some respect. She is currently wielding other Miraculous so that we can talk.” This was not going to end well. She’d never seen Tikki so protective, even when dealing with Lila or Chat at his worst. Marinette had a feeling she was missing key information. That was never a good thing. Before she could get the conversation back on track, Plagg decided to interrupt as well.

“I see you haven’t lightened up at all over the centuries. You really should learn to relax.” It took all of Marinette’s willpower to keep silent. She wanted to scold them both for their behavior but they obviously knew this woman and she had a feeling they knew exactly what they were doing.

“You’re not seriously letting her wield both the Miraculous of Creation and Destruction at the same time? That is beyond dangerous.” Yes let’s lecture mini gods on their own powers. Marinette fully well expected one of them to snap. She didn’t think it would be Wayzz though.

“Yes we are.” Their voice was the steady calm she’d always known but she could hear a sharpness to it that she’d never witnessed before. “That alone should tell you how much faith we have in her.” There was pride in their tone and Marinette had to fight to keep her composure. She needed to regain control of the situation.

“It is a great burden and responsibility that I do not take lightly.” All eyes were back on her. That wasn’t at all uncomfortable. “However we need to impress the seriousness of the situation on all of you and make you understand the consequences of your possible interference.”

“Interference? You called us.” She caught both Batman and Superman side eyeing Green Lantern. There was a dynamic she could use if she needed it.

“No, I didn’t. The Mayor of Paris did and I have a retraction of that request in writing to give to you. It would be potentially disastrous for any of you to be in Paris right now and it’s not a risk we’re willing to take.”


	42. Terms

The room basically exploded and Marinette just watched. Batman and Martian Manhunter were the only ones that didn’t start yelling or glaring at her. She felt the corner of her mouth tip upward and squashed the smile before it formed. While they were proving her point it was best not to rub that in. She let out a sharp whistle and it actually quieted them. She’d expected to have to get one of the Kwami to intervene. She caught Damian’s smile out of the corner of her eye.

“This is why we can’t have you in Paris. I’m fighting a terrorist who uses people’s negative emotions to turn them into supervillains. One outburst like that could cause the destruction of Paris at a minimum. I will not allow that to happen.” She could practically see them trying to come up with arguments. “I have no issue with Robin remaining in Paris to act as your eyes and ears if you so wish as his cover is already set and he’s learning to control his emotions. He’s willing to listen to advice from me and I know most of you would think it beneath you to take instruction from a child.”

All of them were frowning at her. Well, all except Batman who was looking at Robin in shock. The boy in question just shrugged. Superman was apparently done with letting her take control of the meeting.

“We can discuss options certainly, but we can’t let a threat like the one you’re talking about have free reign. It affects more than just Paris as you’ve pointed out. You need our help.”

————————————————

Damian saw the slight narrowing of Marinette’s eyes and a tightening of her smile. He discreetly took a step back. He did not want to be too close if she or any of the Kwami decided to hand the man of steel his ass for talking down to her. He really wished he were taping this encounter. The only one who spared him a look was his father, The rest seemed to be trying to either glare Marinette into submission or were trying to act far too concerned. 

“The threat is currently contained in Paris and unless that changes you have no reason to interfere. There is only one type of help I’m willing to accept but I’ll need to discuss it with Batman to see if he’s willing.” The other heroes didn’t seem to know how to react to that, except Wonder Woman who split glares between his father and Marinette. His father just raised an eyebrow at the girl. For her part Marinette beamed the sweetest smile he’d ever seen, projecting an air of innocence unrivaled by puppies. The confusion on everyone’s face was worth all the problems he’d had since arriving in Paris.

“What help is that exactly?” Most wouldn’t notice the change in Batman’s voice but it caught Damian off guard. It was… not gentle but slightly less gruff. He was making an effort at least and that didn’t happen. He was starting to think Marinette was Meta, that or the Kwami had something to do with it.

“Robin pointed out that you and your team are known for your detective skills. If you’re willing to try, I’d like to give you all the information I have on Akumas and Hawkmoth and see if you can help narrow down my search. It would be great to have a fresh perspective.” She’d gone from badass to girl next door in a second. It was quite impressive.

“Well, of course. We’d be happy to help?” Batman looked as if he’d been thrown into another dimension and wasn’t quite certain what to make of it. It took all of Damian’s control to keep from smirking. The rest of the League seemed caught somewhere between confused and annoyed.

“Great! Everything’s on this flash drive. Any insights you have would be appreciated. If you have any questions you can get them to Robin and he’ll relay them to me. If there’s nothing further, we really should be getting back. It’s late and I have to be up early.” She didn’t say to go to school and he figured the last thing she wanted to do was remind them of her age. The Kwami all floated back towards her as she stepped towards him.

“Wait! You can’t just forbid us from entering Paris and leave. You need our help and we’re not just going to stand by while children play at being a hero.” Damian sucked in a sharp breath at Superman’s words. He saw the fury on Marinette’s face but Plagg was the one who cracked first.

“How dare you.” Their voice was louder and deeper than it should have been and filled the entire room with menacing vibrations. Wonder Woman actually looked concerned. “Tikki’s bug has been defending Paris for two years and doing a damn good job of it. So good in fact that none of you even saw there was a problem. You don’t get to decide what is for the best. You don’t get to decide to endanger Tikki’s chosen. If I catch any of you or your minions in Paris there will be nothing left of them to find.”

None of them seemed to take the threat seriously until they saw the look of abject horror on Wonder Woman’s face. She knew exactly what Plagg was capable of and Damian could tell that it wasn’t an idle threat. He hadn’t really seen what the Kwami of destruction could do first hand, but seeing footage on the Ladyblog gave him a pretty good idea.

“My chosen is the best option, the only option really. You will support her as she asks but if any of you overstep the consequences will be dire.” Marinette’ opened a portal as soon as Tikki finished speaking. They stepped through with the Kwami directly behind without waiting for a response. Once it closed Marinette dropped her transformation and let out a relieved sigh.

“I think that went rather well, don’t you?” The mischievous smile on her face caused a matching one on his and they both burst out laughing. He was going to be getting an earful about everything later, but it had been worth it.


	43. A Real Fight

The next week was highly amusing for Damian. He’d warned Ladybug that the League wouldn’t like her ultimatum and after seeing their reactions she agreed that they would need to take steps. As soon as they got back she disappeared for three hours before coming back with the Horse Miraculous. Since he knew all the heroes, including civilian identities, she was trusting him to find and get rid of anyone who decided they didn’t need to listen to her. The feeling he had was like what most people feel on Christmas morning, at least from his understanding.

None of his family tried to enter Paris since they’d been given a task but he kind of wished Todd would have decided to try. As it was he spent his time finding heroes and transporting them to remote locations. He got to leave Superman in the Amazon, twice. The second time he took his luggage to an undisclosed location which wouldn’t have been a big deal except for the fact that his wedding ring was in there. If he went home without it his wife would find a way to kill him. Damian promised to tell him where he left it only if he agreed to stay away from Paris. He was almost sorry when they all gave up, this was the most fun he’d had in years.

After that the Justice League got his father to agree to conference calls three times a week. The only good that came out of that was that Damian finally had a perfectly good reason to get an apartment and it was his father’s fault. The privacy was necessary and he and Marinette turned it into a bunker of sorts. It had food for every Kwami, just in case, was patched into the Batcave to monitor cameras around Paris, and had a supply of weapons Damian insisted were necessary even if he wasn’t allowed to fight Akumas.

She had a new cat that went by Discorde. It had to be Chloe, there was absolutely no one else Marinette trusted, but he was constantly second guessing that assumption because they didn’t act at all the same around each other when they were transformed. If it was Chloe she made sure to hide her identity with her transformation as well. Her eyes and hair were both a light shade of brown and the outfit wasn’t nearly as form fitting as the previous wielder. Add to that the combat boots and it didn’t sound like Chloe at all but he still couldn’t come up with any other possibilities. He’d interacted with her a few times as Robin and still couldn’t pin it down for certain one way or the other. He told himself it was the Miraculous magic, but wasn’t entirely certain that was true either.

Discorde didn’t know about the apartment though and when Damian asked Marinette about it she just said it wasn’t necessary for now. The less any one person knew the better so that Hawkmoth wouldn’t have multiple sources of information. He could tell she wasn’t happy about it though. Marinette was a terrible liar and he could say with certainty that Miraculous magic was definitely what had kept her identity a secret for so long. The halfhearted nonsense that spewed out of her mouth wouldn’t fool anyone, except maybe her ex classmates.

Marinette and Chloe had started at a new lycee and seemed to be enjoying each other’s company rather than branching out and making new friends. He thought it was a wise decision though he had a feeling Marinette’s reasons were different from his.

It was about two weeks after the meeting in the Watchtower that the Justice League got a taste of what was really going on in Paris. Damian was on a call with them when an Akuma struck. He didn’t expect it to be much of a problem, he’d yet to see one that was even worthy of being called a villain, but he was quickly proved wrong.

He’d taken his tablet to a roof close enough to let them see the fight but far enough away, he thought, to not be in the line of fire. This Akuma looked just as ridiculous as the other’s he’d seen and seemed to spout the same drivel. Now that Ladybug had Discorde instead of Chat he figured it would take twenty minutes top.

He couldn’t hear what the Akuma was actually saying, it was usually fairly boring anyway. Ladybug was talking to them to distract them while Discorde snuck up behind. It would be good for the Justice League to see how efficient they could be. Suddenly the Akuma flung their hand towards Ladybug who managed to leap out of the line of fire. Where she had stood was a ten foot long crater. He heard a surprised inhale from his tablet, but ignored it as the Akuma turned for Discorde. He watched in horror as Ladybug pushed them out of the way taking the full force of the hit. She was thrown into the air, straight at him but he couldn’t react fast enough.

He turned just as she slammed into the chimney behind him with a sickening crack and fell to the roof. He was too shocked to even move as she groaned and moved to get back up. She had a gash on her forehead that was dripping blood in her eye and she tried to reach up to wipe it away but her arm wasn’t moving right. She frowned at it for a moment before looking up at him.

“Robin could you help me pop my shoulder back into place?” Her tone was so matter of fact that he was moving instantly to do as she asked. When he pulled her arm to help resocket the join she winced but otherwise didn’t show any reaction. “Thanks, you might want to back off a bit. This Akuma was born of rage and they are likely to target anything that moves.” And then she was off, back towards danger.

He ended up going back to the apartment while Batman patched into the security cameras around Paris so they could watch the fight in relative safety. It took almost four hours and by the end of it Ladybug and Discorde were both covered in cuts and bruises. He wasn’t even sure how they were still standing at this point, magic suits or not. When they finally managed to break the Akumatized object, a note of some kind, he watched Ladybug and Discorde lean heavily on each other but only for a moment. It happened so fast he might have imagined it. Then Ladybug purified the Akuma and cast her cure healing everything including their injuries.

He and the League members watched as Ladybug comforted a girl, no more than ten. He’d told them that Hawkmoth had a tendency to use children but watching this, seeing a teenager fight the way Ladybug had then turn around and comfort a sobbing girl who’d almost killed her was different. It finally seemed to sink in for some of them what was really going on and why it would be such a disaster for them to be in Paris. For his part Damian couldn’t get the sight of her broken and bleeding on that rooftop out of his head. He’d seen her take hits before, but there was never any sign of it. He’d assumed her suit kept her from being injured. He thought about the calm if slightly annoyed tone she used when she asked him to help her with her shoulder. How often did something like that happen?


	44. Finding a New Balance

Marinette detransformed as soon as she landed on her balcony. Between the Akuma and basically being summoned to talk to the Justice League members she was ready to just pass out. She still couldn’t make sense of the meeting. It seemed like they were suddenly willing to bend over backwards to help her. It was a bit concerning if she was being honest.

She was not prepared for the body that slammed into her as soon as she dropped to her bed, but she really should have been. Chloe didn’t say a word, just hung on for dear life. Marinette just wrapped her arms around the other girl knowing words were useless. Today had been a close call and that hadn’t happened in awhile, certainly not since they started dating let alone since Chloe learned who she was. Right now Chloe needed to feel her breathing, her heartbeat. She needed to be reassured that Marinette was safe. They laid like that for over an hour before Chloe broke the silence.

“Don’t you ever do that again.” Marinette sighed and ran her hand through the other girls hair.

“Do what exactly?” She had a guess, but she’d rather hear Chloe say it. This was going to be a constant argument if she was right.

“Put yourself in harm's way for me. You could have been killed Mari then what? If you can take the hit I can too and of the two of us, you're the only one that can fix the damage. I promised you I wouldn’t just jump in without thinking and now I need you to promise me the same.” She’d been prepared for a lot of things, logic wasn’t one of them.

“I’m sorry I scared you. Can I explain why I did what I did?” She felt Chloe nod against her neck. “I’ve been paired with Tikki long enough to know what her limitations are, and what my limitations when transformed are. I’ve gotten stronger the longer I’ve been Ladybug. I knew exactly how much damage that blow would do to me as soon as I saw the original crater. I also knew that I wouldn’t have survived it when I first got my Miraculous. You’ve only had Plagg for a week, I wasn’t sure how much you could withstand.”

“She’s right kid. You were too close to the first blow. At best you would have been out of the fight entirely. At worse, you could have detransformed and revealed another identity.” Plagg floated up and landed on Chloe’s neck letting out a soft purr. Marinette was surprised at how quickly he’d taken to Chloe given his last experience but she was happy he was willing to work with her. She wasn’t sure what she would have done if Master Fu or Plagg had refused.

“I sometimes forget how scary everything was in the beginning. I didn’t have anyone to help or teach me besides Tikki. I should have thought. You don’t have to have as hard a time as I did. We can train together, I can answer questions, and I’ll try to give you as much information as I can before it becomes critical. Alright?” Chloe just tightened her arms around Marinette and Plagg purred louder. She’d screwed up. Royally.

She was so used to being on her own and not having reliable backup that she just ran on auto pilot. During battles she planned and executed everything by herself. Chloe was a real partner. Someone she could count on if she would include her properly. 

“I’m an idiot and I’m sorry.” She rubbed Chloe’s arm in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

“That’s a ridiculous statement.” Chloe’s voice was slightly muffled because her face was still buried in Marinette’s neck. “You can’t be expected to think of everything. This is just as new for you as it is for me. I should have asked more questions both of you and Plagg.” The little god just purred even louder. Marinette could actually feel it now. 

“Neither one of you is to blame.” Marinette felt Tikki land on her pillow. “No one could have predicted this turn of events but at least you know you have luck on your side.” Marinette couldn’t help but let out a giggle as She felt Chloe scoff. 

“Marinette?” She let out a soft hum in response. “I… I can’t lose you too.”


	45. Luka's Temper

“I hope the girls are alright. I can’t believe we got separated.” Luka’s words made Damian hate his life even more. He’d practically had to drag the other boy away so Marinette could transform and now he was stuck pretending to cower behind a building to keep Luka safe. It was insulting and a complete waste of his skills.

“I’m sure they’re fine.” As soon as the words left his mouth Discorde was thrown over their heads and Ladybug swung under to catch her. Technically he was right, for the moment. He and Luka however were directly in the line of fire. He grabbed the other boy and pulled him into the warehouse they’d been behind. Luckily the Akuma wasn’t causing physical damage.

“You seem tense.” Damian just glared at the other boy. “I mean more than usual and more than you normally do even during an attack.” He looked away hoping Luka would just drop it. He had no wish to discuss even the things he could. Luka just started humming and Damian felt himself relax.

“Stop doing that!” It was bad enough when his own urges and training made it hard to control himself, but he wasn’t going to let someone else manipulate him like this. Luka stopped and looked hurt. Damn it. “I don’t want to be distracted by whatever your abilities are and I don’t like being manipulated.”

“I told you I’m not Meta, but I am sorry if you feel I’ve been influencing you against your will. You’re a bit high strung and I was just trying to help so you don’t get Akumatized.” Damian just rolled his eyes, even as he felt something… it wasn’t gratitude exactly but something close. He felt his cheeks heat as well and was suddenly glad the lighting was so bad. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk? I’m a good listener and it might help.”

“Marinette says the same thing. Talk doesn’t fix problems, actions do.” Luka smiled and Damian felt more heat in his face.

“Perhaps, but talking things out can give you more or better ideas on how to act.” Damian sat with his back against the wall and remained stubbornly silent. Engaging with people in these types of arguments rarely went well for him anyway. Luka started humming again for a moment before he caught himself. Unfortunately he started fidgeting instead.

“Fine, just hum. Bouncing your leg like that is even more annoying.” He was going to go insane stuck in here with a civilian while Marinette of all people was out there being a hero. The universe had a terrible sense of humor. The boy started humming again but Damian refused to let it relax him. “Why can’t you just be still and silent? You do know how to meditate I believe.”

“Why can’t you just let me do what makes me happy without assuming it’s all about you?” As soon as the words left his mouth Damian could see the regret in his eyes. He wanted to respond but his immediate reaction was to apologize and he wasn’t sure he wanted to do that. Ever since he’d met Luka the boy had been messing with his head. It was perfectly reasonable for him to assume it was being done on purpose.

“You’re just mad because I’m calling you on your bullshit when no one else does.” Default: hostility. Thank you League of Assassins. Luka was now looking at him like a kicked puppy and Damian had an almost overwhelming urge to hug him. He didn’t hug people. Where the hell did that thought even come from?

“Music is the only thing I understand. It’s how I communicate and observe the world around me. I’m sorry if you have a problem with that but I’m not going to give up my only link to the world around me because you feel like throwing a hissy fit instead of talking about your real problems.” Damian could only sputter as he tried to find an argument. 

“I do not throw hissy fits.” His words came out as more of an annoyed hiss than anything else. How dare he even imply such a thing. Luka had the audacity to roll his eyes.

“You claim I’m annoyed with you for calling me out when the truth is you’re scared of being around me and you don’t know why. Not to mention you’re the one who has an issue with people pointing out your problems.” Luka was up and pacing now. At least he wasn’t the only one agitated.

“I’m not scared of anything least of all you!” Luka stalked towards him with a strange smirk on his face.

“Oh really? Then why do you refuse to be around me without the girls there to act like a buffer? Why does my music bother you so much? Why do you run away anytime I get too close?” Luka was leaning over him invading his personal space. Everything in him was screaming at him to either get away or get closer. None of this made sense. He couldn’t run, not with Luka daring him to, but he couldn’t come up with any other plan of action. His head felt fuzzy and all he could concentrate on was the fire in Luka’s eyes. He’d never seen the other boy act aggressive. That had to be the problem.

“I’m not scared of you.” His voice was weak even in his own ears. “I just don’t like being around people who are liabilities.” As soon as the words were out, he wanted them back. He meant them, but not in the way most people would assume. Honestly he wasn’t completely sure what he meant by them. Luka opened his mouth to respond, but cocked his head in thought instead. He was looking for something, or listening Damian supposed. Whatever he heard caused his gaze to soften and Damian felt like something in his chest loosened.

“Okay then.” He moved to sit next to Damian with their shoulders touching. What the hell was that?


	46. Damian's Confusion

Once they met up with the girls after the attack, Damain kept as much space as possible between him and Luka. He didn’t know what was going on but he didn’t like it. Marinette sent Chloe and Luka off to get food while she and Damian went to find a place to sit for an impromptu picnic.

“Are you okay?” He glared at her but couldn’t keep the expression long in light of the real concern on her face. She had more than enough to deal with, she shouldn’t be worrying about him.

“I’m fine. Are you going to have time tonight to come over to the apartment? Oracle has some things she’d like to go over with us.” She frowned at him but seemed to let it drop. It was one of the things he liked about her, she didn’t push, not unless it was vital information.

“Sure, I’ll let Discorde patrol alone and see how she does. There’s not likely to be another Akuma so quickly anyway.” They’d both picked up the same pattern with Akumas. If it was a really powerful or destructive Akuma they tended to get two or three more right away, as if he was trying to wear the heroes down. If it was a weaker one they tended to be more spaced out. He had no idea why. It was almost like he was afraid to have too large of a gap between Akumas but didn’t want to be bothered to really try.

“Good. It sounded important, hopefully we’re getting close.” She cocked her head at him and frowned. It had to be his tone. He didn’t hear a difference but she always seemed to. The question was what would she assume it meant.

“Even though you aren’t fighting the Akumas you’re still integral to taking down Hawkmoth. I know you’re not used to being in the background but I really appreciate what you and your team are doing for Paris.” He just scowled down at the table. He hated the fact that she seemed to be able to verbalize his feelings before he had a handle on them. Yes, he absolutely hated not being in the action. He wanted to go back home just so he could feel useful again. His father was providing the hideout, Gordon and Drake were analyzing data, and he was just acting as a liaison. It was humiliating and frustrating.

“I’m not doing anything except distract Luka when the four of us are together. It’s not much of a contribution.” It was boring. Ever since the League had decided to respect Ladybug’s wishes he hadn’t been able to do anything. Marinette hummed in thought.

“Well, if you want I could see about making you a semi permanent holder. Not sure who you’d work best with though. It would offer you a bit more protection against being Akumatized as well. It’s not full proof but having a Miraculous gives you more of an immunity to the effects of the others.” He didn’t like the idea of magic being used on him. At the same time he really hated being useless. “But you’d have to agree to follow my lead, at least until you have a better idea of how to adapt to each Akuma.”

People had been telling him what to do his entire life but could he follow directions from someone with so much less experienced than him? Yes she was more knowledgeable about this particular enemy, but other than that she’d only been fighting for a couple years. Then again she had managed to pin him to a wall and despite little proper training she was impressive. He had a feeling she also wouldn’t be averse to his input and she was one of the few people who didn’t take offence to the way he phrased things.

“Maybe. We’ll see what Oracle has to say tonight. If things are coming to a close, there’s really no point.” She nodded, but kept shooting worried looks at him. He really wished she didn’t pick up on his moods so well. “What are Luka’s powers?” He’d wanted to respect the other boys privacy but he needed to know what he was up against. Marinette just looked at him in confusion.

“I’m not sure I know what you mean. Luka reads people well even if he doesn’t know how to verbalize it.” Damian frowned at her. That didn’t explain anything.

“He can affect people’s emotions. I’ve seen him do it to you as well.” She blinked at him and he could tell she was trying to figure out a way to say something without making him mad. He just rolled his eyes and waited.

“Everyone has the potential to affect other people’s emotions. Luka doesn’t have that potential anymore than others. He affects me more because he’s my friend and he knows what to do to help me. But he doesn’t have powers as far as I know.” Damian frowned at her. There was no way Luka didn’t have powers. No one had ever been able to do something like this to him. Marinette hesitated but he could tell she wanted to say something else. “Have you ever stopped to think that he affects you for a different reason?”

“What possible reason could there be? He’s been doing this since I met him.” He saw an eye twitch as she debated what to say. Before she could make up her mind the others came back. They didn’t get a chance to speak again and he spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what she could have possibly meant. He didn’t even like Luka. Sure he wasn’t as annoying as most of Damian’s family but they had nothing in common other than being friends with Marinette, and most of the boys ideology was naive at best. His pacifism was down right dangerous. Whatever Marinette was thinking had to be wrong and he’d tell her so if the conversation ever came back up.


	47. Closing In

Damian sat in the apartment, suited up as Robin, and waiting for Ladybug to show up so he could call Oracle. They’d decided that it would be better if everyone thought they only knew each other as heroes for now, to stop any questions they wouldn’t be willing to answer. Marinette didn’t want her identity compromised and since she didn’t know Damian was a Wayne he felt it best if his family wasn’t given a reason to compromise their own identities by giving away his. He fully expected one of them, likely Todd, to make that mistake anyway which was another reason to hope this business would be concluded quickly.

Ladybug entered through the balcony, slightly out of breath. He raised an eyebrow at her but she just shrugged at him. Most likely she and Chloe had lost track of time. Alone, neither was very punctual, together you were lucky if they remembered they were supposed to be somewhere at all.

“Are you ready for me to call Oracle?” She hesitated before answering and Damian wasn’t certain he wanted to know why. Eventually she just nodded at him, but he had a feeling whatever was on her mind would make an appearance once they were done. But he hit the send button quickly just in case she changed her mind. Oracle picked up immediately.

“Robin are you going to be available to accept a delivery there around six in the evening tomorrow?” Damian couldn’t help but frown. Gordon didn’t ever just get down to business.

“Hello to you too.” Oracle just blinked at him while Ladybug hit his arm.

“Look, I’m about to tie Red Robin’s record for days without sleep so my etiquette is a bit lax. Can you be free to accept the delivery or not?” Damian could hear the strain in her voice. They’d refused to keep him updated on what was happening in Gotham because they were afraid if he left Ladybug wouldn’t let him back into Paris. He’d tried to explain that wasn’t going to happen but none of them would listen.

“Yes I can. What exactly are you sending and why?” It was bad enough that they kept him in the dark about Gotham, but she and Drake weren’t really keeping them apprised of what they’d found out about Paris and their quest to find Hawkmoth. It was unacceptable.

“Didn’t Red Robin update you?” It took everything he had not to throw a knife at the screen.

“I wouldn’t be asking you if he had. No one’s given any sort of progress update and while I’m used to your complete lack of professionalism it’s beyond bad taste to leave Ladybug out of the loop on your investigation of her city.” He watched her let out a tired sigh and rub some tension out of her neck. He’d feel bad if anyone had bothered to talk to him.

“I apologize Ladybug. I was under the impression that you knew what we were looking at. As you’re aware our focus is finding out Hawkmoth’s identity. The data you gave us was very comprehensive so we were able to narrow down to a specific part of the city quickly. Within that section is a blind spot where one of your primary suspects is. I’m sending Robin some cameras and other surveillance devices to place there so we can gather more data.” Ladybug let out a sad sigh.

“Gabriel Agreste.” It wasn’t a question but Oracle nodded anyway. Ladybug looked at him and he could see exhaustion. “Do you think you can wire his office? Video and sound if possible. If we’re going to get any useful information it’ll be in there.”

“It would be best if I can get him out of the house.” She hummed in agreement.

“There’s a fashion show featuring up and coming talent this weekend. I believe he’s planning to attend, but I’ll try to make it a certainty.” Damian felt his eye twitch. He’d completely forgotten about the show. He knew she was working for pieces to show in it but hadn’t asked when it actually was. Was that something he was supposed to ask? Either way it looked like he’d be missing it now.

“Have you found anything else useful?” Oracle just glared at him.

“Given Ladybug’s wish for us to not look to closely into her or her partner’s movements there isn’t much to find. The Akumas never appear when Gabriel is out of the country and we haven’t found any patterns to the one that are created that Ladybug hasn’t already mentioned. As of right now we just need concrete proof that Agreste is Hawkmoth.” Damian noticed Ladybug rubbing her temple and knew that she didn’t really need any more proof but she did feel the need to get it so she’d be able to justify her actions to others. “Oh, there is one other thing. Not long after his wife disappeared Agreste paid for a lot of work on his house but we can’t find out what was done. Bets are that missing construction is involved somehow.”

“Send me the name of the contractor and we’ll see what we can find.” That was actually a promising lead that would allow him to do something. Oracle just nodded absently and he felt his phone buzz as she sent him the information.

“If there’s nothing else, I should try and sleep.” He looked to Ladybug who just frowned in thought.

“No, I don’t think there’s anything else. Thank you for your help.” Damian ended the call and Marinette detransformed. She really did look tired. “I was hoping I was wrong, but he’s the only one that ever really made sense.”


	48. An Unpleasant Realization

They sat in silence as Damian watched Marinette sort things out in her head. He’d learned early on that she needed time with her thoughts before she could hold a proper conversation. The real question was, was she thinking about the information from Oracle or whatever it was she’d seemed to want to talk about before the call?

“Damian, have you ever liked anyone before?” That was… not what he expected.

“I like you well enough I suppose, some of the time. And maybe Jon. Why?” He couldn’t interpret the look she was giving him.

“That’s not what I meant. Have you ever like liked anyone?” He just frowned at her in confusion. She cleared her throat. “You know, have you ever had a crush on anyone?”

“Of course not, I would never abide by such a distraction.” Marinette’s expression didn’t change, though he saw a tightening around her mouth, but he had the distinct impression she wanted to hit him.

“What do you feel around Luka that makes you so sure he’s Meta?” Why was she changing the subject? None of her questions were relevant.

“Relaxed I guess.” She rubbed her temple with her right hand and let out a long breath.

“That’s it?” Damian continued to scowl at her as he considered the question. He didn’t really have words for it. He felt relaxed and on edge at the same time, but not on edge in the way he was used to. He also caused a jittery feeling not unlike having way too much sugar or caffeine. Then there was the strangeness he felt whenever Luka was too close to him. He felt his cheeks redden at the thought. “There! What caused that reaction?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her expression called him a liar and he blew out an agitated huff. “Fine, I don’t know. I feel strange around him and I think things that don’t make sense.” That made her excited but he had absolutely no idea why.

“What kind of things?”

“I don’t know, just things!” Damian got up and started pacing, his agitation too great to keep still. “Things like his eye color is really unique, or I could listen to him play for hours even though I don’t really like that type of music. How when he smiles he looks…” Handsom, soft, vulnerable. The last two should have made him feel nothing but disdain for the other boy. It was a weakness that any sensible person should have purged. Instead he felt protective. It made no sense and he didn’t like it. Marinette got up and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to face her. When she spoke it was slowly as if to a child who was being particularly dense.

“You have a crush on Luka.” He pulled back out of her grip.

“That is absurd, I’d know if I had a crush on someone.”

“You already admitted you’ve never had one before, so how would you know what it feels like?” He hated it when she threw logic at him. She was the emotional sort, she wasn’t supposed to use reason so well when she completely disregarded it most of the time.

“I’d just know! Luka is like…like…” There had to be a way to explain this so she’d understand. “He’s… like a pet! Something you have to feed and take care of so they don’t kill themselves or get sprayed by a skunk because they’re too stupid to realize the animal doesn’t want to play.” That was it, Luka was like Titus. A creature that, while loyal to a fault, was incapable of understanding certain things so it was his job to protect them. Shit… “I have a crush… on Luka?”

“Yes!” Marinette seemed both excited and worried but the excitement was definitely winning out. Why was she excited? This was the most awful thing that had happened to him in years.

“How do I get rid of it?” Her face fell and she looked at him in confusion.

“Why would you want to get rid of it? This is great! Luka is a really nice guy and I know he likes you too you’ll make such a cute-” Damian put a hand over her mouth to stop the babbling. He was not cute and had no wish for anyone to call him such for any reason.

“It’s a distraction, not to mention I’m going home as soon as Hawkmoth is defeated so even if you’re right what would be the point anyway? Romantic entanglements always end badly and I have no wish to subject myself to that nonsense.” Her eyes narrowed and she ripped his hand away from her face.

“That’s too far and too cynical, even for you. Plenty of people are in happy relationships. You’re just too much of a coward to try because you’re afraid of getting hurt.” She transformed and jumped out the window before he could formulate a response. He was not afraid. What a ridiculous thought. Becoming attached to people was just a weakness for other people to exploit. It served no other purpose.


	49. Marinette's Plan

The next day at school, it seemed like everyone was whispering and talking excitedly to their friends. Damian ignored it. Knowing the people in this place it was likely just some celebrity gossip or other such nonsense. He managed to make it all the way to lunch without being dragged into anyone’s conversation. Unfortunately Adrien cornered him as he was leaving the school.

“Did you hear?” It was obviously a rhetorical question since the boy just steamrolled forward. “The designer behind Functional Fashion is going to reveal themself at the show this weekend. My father even asked for my input on approaching them since their rumored to be our age!”

He kept his face neutral but Damian felt the shock of that announcement. Functional Fashion wasn’t a line exactly but rather a mission statement. The website had certain outfits and pieces that could be ordered as is, but the designer prided themself on creating items that were specific to the person ordering. They would also construct pieces in any material as long as it, or the money to purchase it was given upfront. He, his father, and his brothers all had formal suits with Kevlar stitched to the interior from them. Not even his family could figure out who the designer was. Everything from the website to the money trail traced back to a shell corporation, which traced back to Jagged Stone’s agent, and they were certain she wasn’t the designer.

“Good for you. Why exactly do I care?” He kept his tone bored but decided that he would need to ask Marinette to get the designers name for him in case he couldn’t get the cameras installed in time to get to the show himself. Adrien made that kicked puppy face at him before leaving to talk to someone that would be more receptive. As Damian walked to the bakery and the shock left he was hit with the realization that Marinette had to have set this up. She’d told Oracle that she would make sure Gabriel would be at the show, in person, so this announcement had to be her doing. He stormed up to her room and found her alone. “Are you out of your mind?” She blinked at him in confusion.

“Good afternoon to you too. What’s got you so worked up? Or are you still denying your feelings for Luka and pretending you’re a robot?” He might have appreciated the sarcasm if not for the subject. As it was he didn’t want to talk about last night and the fashion show was far more pressing of a concern.

“You spread a rumor that the designer behind Functional Fashion will be at the show. Do you have any idea how much trouble and danger you’ll be in when they don’t show? Never mind the likelihood that it will create perfect fodder for Hawkmoth.” She had the gall to roll her eyes at him.

“First of all, it’s not just a rumor.” She pulled up the website on her computer and sure enough there was a huge announcement as soon as it loaded. “Second, I’ll do whatever it takes to bring down Hawkmoth. If I can get my hands on his Miraculous at the show so that the cameras become unnecessary, I’ll do it. The repercussions to me are nothing to the damage he has and will continue to cause.”

Damian didn’t know how to respond to that. He was well aware that Marinette took her status as a hero seriously but he somehow hadn’t translated that to her civilian life. The two were separate entities and Marinette was very careful not to let them merge together. Her being so willing to destroy her life if necessary made him feel a grudging respect for her.

“How do you know the person behind Functional Fashion?” She blinked at the question before grinning at him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know? I guess you’ll find out Saturday with everyone else.” He glared at her but it did absolutely no good. Damian didn’t understand why this tiny girl, superhero or not, was immune to his looks and threats when grown men had been known to wet themselves just being in the same room with him. Maybe the Akumas were slowly dropping everyone’s IQ.

“Well Agreste is certainly excited about it. I don’t know why though considering his father is likely to offer him up as an incentive to hire them or at least make them work exclusively with Gabriel. I wouldn’t put it past the man to make an arranged marriage if that’s what it took.” Marinette’s face twisted in disgust at the thought.

“Don’t even joke about that.” There was an edge to her tone he couldn’t place and she looked a bit nauseous. It was an odd reaction, but honestly everything about Marinette was a bit odd so he just shrugged it off.


	50. Damian's Realizations

The rest of the week was fairly uneventful until Friday. Adrien had grown sullen and quiet for the most part around the time that Discorde had shown up. Right after Damian had helped Ladybug break into the mansion the boy had been in a panic for days. Accusing everyone of stealing something from his room. He refused to say what but Damian had his suspicions. Giving that he’d stopped accusing Damian specifically as soon as the new black cat showed up was a rather obvious tell. Marinette refused to confirm his hunch.

Friday during lunch Damian actually stayed at the school for once. He’d been trying to avoid Luka and Marinette made sure he was always at her house when it was likely Damian would be there. When he brought it up she just gave him an innocent look and said she just wanted to have her friends around as much as possible because she had so few of them now. She wouldn’t admit to forcing them together, but he knew that was her goal.

That was how he ended up listening to a debate between his classmates, Adrien included, about which holder was better and why Ladybug had a new partner to begin with. The fact that any of them questioned the why made him once again want to stab people for their stupidity.

“That’s ridiculous! Of course Ladybug replaced him. All he was doing near the end was making her job harder. I wouldn’t be surprised to learn he was working with Hawkmoth to try and defeat her.” It was a good theory actually especially given who they were, but if the hurt and anger on Adrien’s face was any indication it wasn’t a correct one.

“That’s insane, Chat never would have sided with Hawkmoth. So what if he decided to have a little fun during attacks? It’s not like there’s any real damage once Ladybug casts her cure. Maybe if she’d just paid more attention to his feelings they’d have been more productive.” Just about everyone was looking at him like he’d lost his mind, and that included the ones her were defending the former hero.

“Being a hero is serious business and the last thing anyone needs is someone screwing around when they should be protecting people. What if one day Ladybug’s cure doesn’t work? What if the damage stays for some reason?” Damian really hadn’t meant to get into this debate but hearing this from someone that had fancied themselves and hero pissed him off to no end. “What if his playing at being a hero got one or both of them killed? Oh wait that’s right, he did get himself killed on a regular basis didn’t he? Or mind controlled, or trapped, the list goes on. Chat Noir was good at one thing and one thing only, and that was harassing girls that wanted nothing to do with him.”

“You take that back!” While not unexpected Adrien’s outburst sank Damian’s opinion of him even lower. He honestly hadn’t thought that was possible. “If Ladybug would have just admitted her feelings for him none of this would have happened. She’s the selfish one, turning him down over and over again instead of just giving him a chance and admitting she was wrong!”

Everyone in the room was either edging away from the boy or glaring at him. For his part Damian sent a text to Marinette and Chloe for good measure to let them know there was likely to be an Akuma very shortly, unless of course Gabriel had some reason not to Akumatize his son. It certainly wouldn’t be because he cared about him but perhaps it wouldn’t look good for his brand if the sunshine boy became a villain. Being targeted by them would gain sympathy but even knowing that Hawkmoths victims weren’t given a choice it wouldn’t play well with international buyers and there were a lot of them in town for the fashion show this weekend. It might also hurt his chances to recruit the Functional Fashion designer.

As they made it through lunch with out any purple butterflies showing up Damian took it as more proof that Hawkmoth and Gabriel Agreste were in fact the same person. Sure Hawkmoth didn’t Akumatize every person who got upset but this school was known as his favorite target and there were more students with bad feelings right now than just Adrien. For his part the boy just sat there and pouted for the rest of the break, but at least he wasn’t still spouting nonsense.

Talk in the cafeteria slowly came back to life with a different subject which was of course, the fashion show. Even people who generally had no opinion on the subject felt the need to chime in about one subject and that was the big reveal. Functional Fashion had been a huge hit with people who hated the fashion industry for making clothes that weren’t in any way practical not to mention cost more than most people made in a year. So naturally there was a running debate about which fashion house they would go to, if any.

“There’s no way they’ll end up working for one of the major brands. They’ve said multiple times they’re happy working on commission without a big name to bloat their prices.”

“Then why do a major reveal at all? They could just announce their identity on their website and be done with it. This seems like a ploy to get attention from the fashion community.”

“Well it is a show for amateur and up and coming designers so it is a bit of a shitty move to put that much attention on yourself rather than the people who need it.”

“What if they were going to put their pieces in the show but were afraid they’d be figured out anyway? Maybe this is just so they can do things on their own terms.”

It kept going on and on. Damian didn’t add to the conversation and neither did Adrien though he did look rather interested in it. Damian did wonder how Marinette had convinced someone so set on secrecy to show up in public like this. He remembered a specific post on their site that said they were worried some people in their life would try to steal her ideas or claim she stole them herself. They were dealing with a lot of people lying about them and… and he was such an idiot.


	51. Baiting the Trap

The next day started out well enough. Gabriel insisted on getting to the show early so he could try to find the mystery designer before anyone else had a chance to recruit them. Damian was grateful for the extra time but he knew Gabriel wouldn’t be successful no matter how early he got there. Hopefully Marinette didn’t give him an outright no and piss him off enough to come back home. He trusted her to be smarter than that but he still wanted to get this over with.

“Oracle is the security system down?” She’d sent him a comm along with all the equipment because, apparently, he couldn’t be trusted to do this himself. She’d given him some nonsense about dead spots but he was fairly certain they just expected him to screw up the placements.

“Yep, sensors are off and the security video is being looped, you’re good to go.” He took a deep breath before leaving his room just to calm his mind. He didn’t want his annoyance at his overprotective family affecting his work. He padded silently down the hall to Gabriel’s office more out of habit than necessity. He was the only one in the house as far as he knew, but caution is what kept him alive.

Entering the office he was again struck by Agreste’s need to overpower everyone else in the room, even when he wasn’t there. It was a sign of a large ego that had been trampled on regularly. That explained a lot actually.

He went around the room placing and activating the devices knowing that Oracle was watching his through the security cameras. She didn’t correct him once which he took an inordinate amount of pride in. Maybe they’d learn to trust him.

“That’s all of them, are you getting all the feeds?” He stood in the center of the room to see if he could spot the devices, when he was certain nothing would be noticed he moved to other parts of the room and repeated the process. He was confident no one would notice he’d been here.

“Yes, they’re all active and we’ve got complete coverage. I’m already picking up one or two rooms in the house that shouldn’t be there. Hopefully he accesses them from this room, if not I’ll send you more devices to place in other parts of the house.” Damian snorted.

“The man lives in this room. If there’s an access point it’s here.” He had no doubt about that, mainly because almost all the locks in the house had been removed. This was the only room that guaranteed complete privacy. “If we’re done I have other things to attend to.”

“Got a hot date?” He could hear the mocking laughter in her tone and forced himself not to react until after he left the study.

“Just because you lot make decisions with your hormones doesn’t mean we all do.” Most of his siblings seemed to think he was interested in Ladybug. He didn’t know why but he’d rather they focus attention on the hero than delve into his civilian life. It was bad enough with just Marinette making assumptions about his feelings.

“Easy baby bird. You won’t be so high and mighty when you meet the right person.” Damian just rolled his eyes as he shut off the comm. He was hoping to get to the fashion show before the big reveal. If he knew Marinette she had a speech prepared and it was sure to ruffle feathers.

When he arrived there was still an air of anticipation. He didn’t see Marinette anywhere but he did see Chloe and Luka standing together. That was less than optimal. In the other direction he saw Gabriel, Nathalie, and Adrien. He stood there far too long trying to figure out which would be worse. Adrien and Luka spotted him at the same time and started walking towards him. He actually had to remind himself that he was a vigilante so that he didn’t just turn and run out the door.

“Damian! I thought you weren’t interested in fashion. If you wanted to come you should have said something.” Damian scowled at the accusatory note in Adrien’s tone. Before he could respond, Luka made it to them.

“Damian, we weren’t sure you were going to make it. Mari will be happy you’re here.” The soft look in the other boys eyes did strange things to his insides, and suddenly putting Adrien in his place didn’t seem quite as important. At least until he opened his mouth again.

“You’re not seriously here to see them are you? After what Mari’s mother did to the class it’s obvious she’s just vindictive and petty. And if he’s still hanging out with her I’m sure he’s no better. You shouldn’t be seen with people like them.” Damian didn’t even realize he’d cocked his fist back to punch the entitled brat until Luka grabbed his wrist. His glare was returned with a sympathetic look.

“He’s not worth it Hibou. Let’s not ruin this day for Mari. She’s worked so hard to be here.” He continued to glare at Luka waiting for the other boy to back down but he didn’t. Finally Damian huffed out an annoyed breath

“Fine. I suggest you stay away from me after today Agreste. No one insults the people I tolerate and gets away with it. You get a pass today because I have better things to do but next time it won’t matter.” He turned and walked to where he had seen Chloe while Adrien sputtered behind him. Damian would have to remember to call his father and tell him he might be getting kicked out of his current placement. He didn’t realize Luka had used a nickname for him until they were halfway across the room. “Why did you call me that?”

“It seemed appropriate.” Luka’s thoughtful expression assured Damian that he hadn’t been making fun of him. “You’re nocturnal, protective of your home and ‘people you tolerate’. You move silently when you need to and strike swiftly.” One of Luka’s hands moved to brush where Damian had one of his concealed knives. “And you have very sharp talons.”

Damian felt himself blush. They way Luka said it, it was more than a compliment and he didn’t know how to react to that. He’d been avoiding the boy all week to try and figure things out without the distraction of his presence. He hadn’t made any progress and it was driving him insane. No one had prepared him for this and he wanted to yell at both of his parents for the oversight in his education.


	52. And the Designer is...

Damian could feel Adrien glaring at him from across the room and couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the childish nonsense. What the boy thought he was accomplishing, he didn’t know. His focus was split between that threat, more his father than Adrien, and the stage that Jagged was supposed to be on any moment to announce the designer behind Functional Fashion. He wasn’t paying attention to the conversation around him at all and it was only his discipline that kept him from throwing Luka as the other boy slung an arm around his shoulders to emphasize some point.

His entire body stiffened and both Luka and Chloe gave him a concerned look. Apparently that wasn’t how normal people reacted to friends touching them. He allowed his muscles to relax as much as he could and turned his attention to them.

“What was that?” His tone was sharper than he meant but it didn’t seem to bother the others.

“Chloe was just saying that she was planning on taking Mari out after this to celebrate and I said we could do our own thing if they wanted to be alone.” Damian blinked at him in confusion.

“Why would we need to do anything? It’s Marinette’s day not either of ours.” The look Chloe shot him said he’d completely missed the point but he couldn’t read the expression on Luka’s face. Luckily Jagged chose that moment to appear.

Damian couldn’t help the demonic smile on his face when he saw Alya with her phone up to record. She was there with what he assumed was her older sister. The police investigation was going slowly but all those that had been involved in the assault had certain restrictions. One of them was that they couldn’t be out in public by themselves. He couldn’t wait to see her face during the reveal. Chloe noticed where he was looking and her expression matched his. He was well aware that Marinette had talked her out of a number of plans involving their former classmates. She was going to enjoy this more than Marinette.

“Is everyone ready to meet the most rock and roll designer in Paris?!” There were ragged cheers from the younger generation, none louder than Chloe and Luka, but the old established designers contented themselves to clapping softly. Except for Gabriel who was standing stiffly and glaring at the rock star with Adrien beside him trying to copy his posture even though it was obvious he’d rather be cheering with the rest of them. “This is a great privilege for me, to introduce this person to the world, because they are without a doubt the most creative, kind hearted, courageous, and selfless person I have ever met. And I’ve had the honor of meeting Ladybug on multiple occasions.”

There was muted laughter at that and Damian swore he could almost feel Marinettes’s embarrassment at the praise. There was no way Jagged had run that speech by her before the event. He looked like he was about to launch into even more raptures of her character when Damian heard an admonitory hiss from backstage. The man just grinned.

“So without further, well deserved, hype I’d like to present the designer behind Functional Fashion and my honorary niece.” He paused for dramatic effect and just about everyone heard an exasperated ‘Jagged!’ from backstage. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” The reaction from the crowd was much the same, except for the people that knew Marinette personally.

Chloe and Luka were even louder and Marinette’s expression went from slightly panicked to relieved when she saw the three of them. Alya’s expression had gone slack and the person next to her had to catch her phone as if fell from her hands. Adrien had a hurt expression on his face that quickly turned to anger and Damian nudged Chloe so she would see it too. They’d have to watch him. When Adrien glanced at them it was to see glares from all three directed at him. Damian was honestly surprised Luka had it in him. Adrien quickly moved to hide behind Nathalie. Pathetic.

As for Gabriel… Damian wasn’t sure what to make of his reaction. The man got stiffer somehow, though a minute ago he would have said that was impossible. He was looking at Marinette with a blank expression but Damian could tell his mind was working through the situation. Regardless, he didn’t look happy. Marinette hugged Jagged and hesitantly took the mic from him. It was obvious she would rather be anywhere else at the moment.

“Thank you for that over enthusiastic introduction.” Her tone was dry and laughter was heard around the room. “I’m sure a lot of you were not expecting… well me. I’ve also been hearing a lot of rumors about why I chose now to announce myself to the world and I’d like to address as many of those as possible. First, I have no intention of signing onto any of the major labels.”

That comment caused a lot of murmuring. Damian saw the look of annoyance and disgust on Gabriel Agreste’s face and knew the man had decided this trip was a waste of time. Marinette waited for the noise to die down before she continued.

“A few years ago it would have been a dream come true for me, but now I have my own brand established and to be honest I want to create a brand that’s accessible to everyone. I just don’t see that happening in the world of high fashion. As much as I admire and respect the people in this industry, I believe that I can do far more good outside of it. While I will always be open for commision pieces I really would love to create lines of practical, affordable clothes for everyday wear. Such as women’s jeans with real pockets and men’s dress shirts with collars that don’t itch or make you want to tear them off within the first hour of wearing them.”

There was laughter around the room, though it was strained from those ‘high fashion’ people. It was clear a number of them had come here solely to recruit Marinette. Unlike Gabriel, a number of them seemed to be taking in the displays from the other amateur designers. Damian had a feeling that was part of Marinette’s plan. Sure, all of the major labels would have sent representatives but none of the major players would have come if she hadn’t announced herself. Even when she was trying to take down a supervillain she still tried to help everyone else here.


	53. Chloe's Stand

“As to why I decided to do this here and now, that’s a bit more complicated. First, I knew that announcing my intentions here, it will spread across the industry and hopefully cut down on having to answer the same questions over and over again.” Again, there was muted laughter. “But I also wanted to do this publicly so there wouldn’t be any confusion about my identity. I’ve been accused of lying by a lot of my former friends and classmates so I didn’t want to leave any doubt that I’m the designer of Functional Fashion. It’s also why I had Uncle Jagged introduce me because everyone knows that he was my first client.”

The crowd didn’t seem to know how to react to that. There were some discontented murmurs. Adrien looked annoyed for some reason and Gabriel was whispering something to Nathalie. Alya seemed to still be in shock but flinched when Marinette’s gaze went past her. Damian wasn’t sure what to make of her reaction but he kept his attention on her just in case. The girl was… unpredictable and that was being kind. There were a lot of other words he wanted to use for her.

“I also wanted to do this here to give other amateur designers hope. I was able to get my start through a random encounter with Jagged Stone that gave me the confidence to put myself out there. It’s not that I’m a better designer and I obviously don’t have more experience or training.” That comment got a proper round of laughter given that Marinette still looked about ten years old. “I just want you all to know that you’re all one moment away from your breakthrough. There are opportunities everywhere, even if it’s not the one you expected.”

Jagged led her off the stage to enthusiastic applause from everyone except the major designers. As soon as she got to them Marinette collapsed against Chloe. Most people wouldn’t have noticed how tense she was on stage but seeing her go almost boneless against her girlfriend made it obvious how much stress she’d been feeling. Unfortunately that stress was about to get much worse.

There was a woman bearing down upon them that looked familiar, but Damian couldn’t place her. He did see Chloe tense up and Marinette pulled away to look at what had upset her. When she spotted to woman her face went completely blank.

“Clarice, why don’t you introduce me to your friends.” Chloe looked resigned but there was still hurt beneath it. She opened her mouth to reply but Marinette beat her to it.

“Her name is Chloe, and we’ve already met.” The woman’s eyes narrowed slightly but she covered her irritation quickly with a smug smile.

“I’m sure I would remember that.” Marinette actually rolled her eyes.

“Given that you can’t be bothered to remember your daughter’s name I’m not really surprised that you don’t remember offering me a chance to study with you.” The irritation came back, this time with recognition.

“Don’t be impertinent. One article from me and you’ll be unemployable.” Damian finally realized who she was and he wasn’t sure if he was more surprised that Marinette seemed to be purposefully antagonizing the queen of fashion, or her girlfriend’s mother.

“It’s a good thing I work for myself then isn’t it? Not to mention your opinion doesn’t matter to my current or future clients. Now if you don’t mind I’d like to get back to spending time with my girlfriend and I’d rather that time not be tainted by someone who lacks all human decency.” The woman’s face went red but she seemed too stunned to speak for a moment.

“Come Chrissy, we’re leaving.” She snapped at Chloe like she was a dog and Damian thought Marinette was going to attack the woman. He would have called it justified. Chloe tightened her hands around Marinette’s shoulders keeping the other girl in place before finding her voice.

“No.” The word seemed to stun everyone including her. She took a deep breath and Marinette reached up to give her arm a comforting squeeze. “I’m not your pet or your property, and I’m done with catering to you and ignoring the way you treat everyone around you. Leave if you want but I’m not going anywhere with you.” She was shaking and had a death grip on Marinette, but her voice was clear.

“You’ll both regret this.” The woman stormed off and Chloe slumped against Marinette, burying her face in the shorter girls neck.

“I can’t believe I just did that. I did just do that right?” Marinette giggled and leaned back into her.

“Yes you did, and it was glorious.” They both broke into almost hysterical giggling.

“Agrestes incoming.” Damian had been watching the group and as soon as the queen of fashion departed, Gabriel began striding towards them with a professionally blank face. Nathalie mirrored him a step behind but Adrien just looked furious as he trailed them. This was going to be interesting.

“Congratulations Mlle Dupain-Cheng. Your accomplishments are impressive. Though I do hope you were just being dramatic when you claimed you wouldn’t be working with any of the major brands. As far as you’ve come, there will come a point where you’ll need help to navigate the fashion world.” Damian fought not to roll his eyes. The man’s tone was a clear threat and Damian swore he heard Chloe growl at the designer.

“Unlike you M Agreste, Marinette doesn’t seem to have a problem making friends so I’m sure she’ll be just fine.” Damian honestly didn’t realize the words had come from him until all three of the interlopers frowned at him. Luka was giving him another look he didn’t recognize and the girls seemed to be on the verge of collapsing into giggles again.

“And do you think you can give her a leg up? Your father may be rich, Mr. Wayne, but he holds no influence in the fashion world.” Gabriel’s words caused Nathalie to go white and he heard a surprised hiss from Chloe behind him. Even though Damian was less than happy he’d been outed a feral grin appeared on his face.

“You really should have read the nondisclosure agreement you signed.”


	54. Compounding Errors

Marinette had been distracted by the broach Nathalie was wearing. She was certain it was the Miraculous and she was trying to come up with a plan to lift it. Hearing Gabriel call Damian ‘Mr. Wayne’ brought her attention back in time to see everyone’s reactions. She had no idea why everyone but Luka was acting like it was a huge deal, but Nathalie looked on the verge of passing out at that would give her the perfect opportunity to get the Miraculous while helping her.

“So your father sues me.” Gabriel scoffed in annoyance but Nathalie still looked horrified. Marinette wasn’t even sure she was taking in what was happening anymore. “I’ll get slapped with a fine and that will be that.” Damian’s looked turned to one of disdain, and possibly a little pity.

“That would be the case had the contract not included a specific penalty.” He sounded like he was lecturing a small child and now Gabriel and Adrien wore identical expressions of anger. It was really creepy if she was being honest. “My father wanted to keep my identity and me protected so that penalty was designed to ensure you wouldn’t break the contract. Mme. Sancoeur, would you please enlighten your employer as to what it was he agreed to?” Nathalie was staring off into space, her expression completely vacant.

“Chloe, would you get Nathalie some water… or maybe something stronger please?” Chloe nodded to Marinette and went to find something while she moved closer to the other woman. She began to rub her back in soothing circles but it didn’t do any good. Now if only Damian would distract Gabriel again she could grab the broach.

“Well, since it seems your stupidity has incapacitated her allow me to tell you what you signed.” That was all she needed. As Gabriel and Adrien turned to glare at him again Marinette swiftly removed the Miraculous and put it in her purse. She felt Tikki grab it from her hands and heard a small sigh of relief. One down, one to go. “The penalty stated was either half the total value of your brand paid to my father, or all of your shares in the company. Whichever you can come up with will be fine.”

Marinette heard a choked sound from behind her and saw that Chloe had returned. Adrien looked like he’d swallowed his tongue while Gabriel just looked… well blank. Except for one of his eyes twitching subtly. He gave the impression of an impending explosion. If Damian wasn’t just messing with the man, he was ruined. There was no way he had that kind of capital on hand and if he lost control of the company Marinette had a feeling Damian’s father, whoever he was, wouldn’t keep him on even as a designer. In one moment of pettiness the man had probably destroyed everything he’d built in his lifetime.

“No court will uphold that penalty, it’s far too extreme.” He’d probably meant to sound firm but his tone held hope more than anything else. He was trying to convince himself he was right.

“Oh, they’ll agree to uphold the contract. After all you had it signed, notarized, and filed with the courts before I even got here, which was also on the contract. There’s no reason for them to be lenient when you’ve already followed through on some parts of the contract, signifying that you did in fact read it, or at least she did.” A calculating light entered Gabriel’s eyes as he glanced at the still unresponsive form of his assistant.

“Nathalie must have forged my signature. I don’t ever sign documents without reading them thoroughly.” Marinette’s head snapped up at the declaration. He’d really just accused his assistant of a crime that could come with jail time attached. If she hadn’t believed he was a terrible person before that would have done it. It took everything in her not to give the man a black eye. Even Adrien seemed taken aback by the claim. But Damian just rolled his eyes.

“You had it witnessed and notarized by a court employee M Agreste, but feel free to perjure yourself.” Damian’s dry words brought a sigh of relief from Chloe who had stepped up to Nathalie’s other side to help support her. She may be Mayura, but she didn’t deserve to be accused of crimes she didn’t commit. Especially by the person who convinced her to commit those other crimes in the first place. Marinette still didn’t know his endgame but if he was willing to sacrifice his most loyal supporter he was even more dangerous than she thought.

“You won’t get away with this you little-” Damian’s laughter cut him off.

“There’s nothing to get away with. You made your bed and now you have to live with the consequences of your actions. Something you don’t seem to have much experience with. Come on Luka, let’s go get my stuff before he burns it.” Luka shot him a surprised glance. “They are busy.” He indicated Marinette and Chloe. “I need someone to come with me as a witness to make sure he doesn’t try anything and so that you can say I didn’t take anything that wasn’t mine.”

It was sound reasoning but Marinette saw a slight redness in his cheeks and he wouldn’t look Luka in the eye. He may not be ready to believe it but Marinette had a feeling he was finally ready to at least stop avoiding Luka. They were out the door before anyone else could react, but Gabriel followed hurriedly once his paralysis wore off, Adrien at his heels.

Nathalie finally seemed to be coming out of whatever hole her mind had fallen into. She blinked at Marinette before looking over at Chloe on her other side. Her stare was penetrating now, focused and intent.

“I need you to get me in contact with Ladybug.” Chloe dropped the woman’s arm as if burned.

“How… what makes you think I can do that?” Nathalie’s bland look had the same effect as most people rolling their eyes.

“You have that ridiculous signal and while I’m certain she’d rather fight an Akuma than cater to your whims, she’s far too noble for her own good and will come to see what you want just in case it actually is important.” Chloe’s eyes narrowed dangerously and Marinette saw her hand twitch towards the earcuff she and Plagg had changed the Miraculous into before she caught herself. Nathalie shouldn’t have noticed, Marinette wouldn’t have if she hadn’t known her girlfriend so well, and Chloe managed to settle into her spoiled rich girl persona at record speed.

“And why should I do that for you? I’m not going to waste Ladybug’s time because you had a falling out with your boss.” Nathalie didn’t react to the dig but Marinette could tell Chloe felt bad for it as soon as it left her mouth. They were working on her defense mechanisms but it was a slow process.

“You should do it because I can give Ladybug all the information on Hawkmoth she could ever need or want and a lot more besides.”


	55. Lack of Communication

Ladybug bounded towards the Grand Paris with Damian by her side. He was transformed with the Horse Miraculous since he already had a working relationship with Kaalki and she wanted him there so she didn’t have to give him all the information second hand. He knew infiltration better than she did so he’d have a better idea what questions to ask. Granted the big one was whether Gabriel ever took off his Miraculous and how tightly controlled Nooroo was. As they got closer she could see an extremely annoyed Chloe glaring at Nathalie.

“Is there a problem?” They landed silently and both Chloe and Nathalie started. It was hard not to smile at the glare her girlfriend shot her but she managed.

“She says she has information for you.” Chloe’s tone was unnaturally strained and that worried her. Gabriel was going to be itching to Akumatize someone and she really didn’t want Chloe to be a target.

“Why don’t you take Nathalie inside? I need to speak to Chloe for a minute.” She addressed Damian and everyone seemed surprised by her words. Nathalie frowned at the boy, obviously annoyed that she was being passed off to what she thought was an underling. Damian scowled back at her. Chloe just looked worried.

It took a bit of prodding but she finally managed to get Nathalie to agree to go with Damian. When she turned to look at Chloe the other girl wouldn’t meet her gaze. Ladybug couldn’t figure out why until she saw tears in her eyes.

“Chloe what’s wrong?” She pulled her girlfriend in for a hug and Chloe went completely boneless against her. She’d only been gone an hour, what had happened between her and Nathalie?

“I’m sorry.” The words were whispered into her shoulder and it took a minute for her to focus on them. Wait what?

“Sorry for what?”

“This was supposed to be your day to shine, but then my mother and Gabriel happened. Now this. I’m sorry that I still haven’t earned your trust.” Ladybug pulled back as if slapped.

“I do trust you. If it were only my secrets I was dealing with I’d tell you everything in a heartbeat. I’m the one who’s sorry. I’ve been so focused on ending this as quickly as possible that I haven’t taken time to communicate with you. I should have taken the time to explain what I could instead of just barreling forward. I’m so sorry Chloe.” She should have stopped to think. In trying to protect everyone’s identities, she’d managed to distance herself from her partner.

———————————

Chloe was walking back to the conference room after getting Nathalie settled for the night, reviewing the conversation in her head. Having Discorde show up the moment Chloe left would have been telling but Chloe had no reason to be there so Ladybug had opened her communicator and Chloe had transformed in another room to listen. She’d been surprised, mostly because Ladybug and the Horse holder seemed to know almost as much about Gabriel’s mansion as Nathalie did, even if they didn’t know his motivation.

When she entered the conference room, Ladybug was alone. She didn’t seem to hear Chloe enter and was frowning thoughtfully out the window. For her part, Chloe was content to watch her think. She knew better than anyone how much Marinette had going through her head at any given time and didn’t feel the need to interrupt her. Plagg on the other hand… She didn’t even notice the Kwami moving until he was at the table. With a bored look, they pushed an empty glass off and watched as it shattered on the floor. The squeak that Ladybug made as she spun around was adorable.

“Plagg that was very rude.” Chloe was trying very hard to keep a straight face and fared far better at it than Ladybug who just had a fond smile on her face.

“I’m a cat, it’s kind of our thing.” She rolled her eyes at the little god.

“No you’re a Kwami and if the other’s can make the effort to be civil so can you.” Plagg just stuck their tongue out at her before phasing through a wall. If not for the giggle that escaped her girlfriend, Chloe would have been tempted to switch out all his good cheese with those ridiculous packaged slices. Granted listening to him whine would have been more of a punishment for her.

“It’s good to know that no matter what else changes, Plagg will always be Plagg.” Chloe let out a scoff that was half amusement and half annoyance.

“You only say that because you don’t have to live with the cheese fiend. If you had to deal with that smell all the time you’d have a different opinion.” Ladybug just rolled her eyes, but she was grinning at her as well. Her expression sobered quickly though.

“I need to go home and have dinner with my parents, I promised them I would. But after that I’m going to tell them I want to turn in early, the stress of the day and all that.” She sounded really nervous for some reason. “After that I’ll come back here so we can talk, so I can explain things. I should have done it before now but… “

“You don’t owe me an explanation. I know that you can’t tell me everything and I know that everything you do is for the good of Paris. Everything else is secondary.” Ladybug somehow managed to look guilty and grateful at the same time, Chloe wasn’t sure how.

“Maybe, but you still deserve to know when it affects you and now that we’ve baited Gabriel things are only going to escalate. You deserve to know what’s going on and I want to tell you. Give me an hour, hour and a half tops, and I’ll be back.”


	56. Confusion and Insecurities

Damian detransformed as soon as he entered the apartment. He gave Kaalki a sugar cube before renouncing them and putting the Miraculous in a random shirt pocket and hanging it in the closet. Thieves tended to go for the big ticket items and if someone was looking for the Miraculous specifically they’d assume it was in a more secure location.

With that done he headed out to meet Luka. The other boy had seemed concerned when they parted after getting Damian’s things but he wasn’t sure why. As he walked into the cafe he noticed Luka immediately. He was tense, well for Luka he was, but the moment he saw Damian his entire body relaxed. Damian just looked at the boy in confusion as he sat.

“So when do you have to head home?” Damian scowled at Luka’s question. What?

“I’m not going home.” He saw a flash of emotion on Luka’s face. Relief? That didn’t make any sense.

“What about your safety, isn’t that why your father didn’t want anyone knowing who you are in the first place?” Damian just scoffed. Pretty much anywhere was safer than Gotham considering he had members of the Rogues gallery trying to abduct him every other week.

“No he just wanted me to experience being a normal teenager, which I told him was stupid when he came up with this nonsense.” Luka’s eyes said he was barely suppressing laughter.

“I don’t know about that. You’ve made friends, dealt with bullies and school politics, had sleepovers, and hung out with and supported your friends. I’d say you check a lot of the ‘normal teenager’ boxes. All that’s really left is to go on a date.” Damian nearly choked on his drink at that off hand statement. When he saw Luka’s lips quirk up in an amused smile he knew that was the intention. Two could play at that game.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?” Watching Luka sputter and turn red was highly satisfying since he’d yet to see the other boy lose his composure. Then he realized what he’d said and stiffened. He wanted to blame Marinette and her meddling but he wasn’t certain he could. Ever since she’d claimed he had a crush on Luka he’d been trying to disprove the idea. He hadn’t found much to help him either way. From what he could tell, dating seemed to be exactly the same as ‘hanging out’ with friends only with a different set of assumptions attached. None of it made any sense.

“Is that what you want us to be doing?” Damian was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost missed Luka’s soft question. His immediate reaction was to deny it but he hesitated. It was partly because he really didn’t know and partly because there was a hint of hope in Luka’s expression. He’d spent this entire time trying to figure out his own reactions and feelings but he’d never considered what Luka wanted. The way he was looking at him though… Damian felt a tightness in his chest and heat in his face. What did he want?

“Marinette seems to think it is.” He had no idea why those words came out of his mouth. The look Luka shot him managed to be sympathetic and exasperated all at once. Damian couldn’t decide if he wanted to smash his head into a wall or just head back to the apartment and hide. Why was this so complicated? How did he even get into this mess?

“You’re not ready.” Luka sounded certain and disappointed. That disappointment triggered something in Damian, it made him feel wanted. Everyone in his life was constantly trying to fix him, one way or another, but Luka hadn’t. His mother wanted him to be her perfect little heir. His father didn’t seem to know what he wanted, but he still seemed to find Damian lacking one way or another. Luka just let him be. No matter how sarcastic or cynical, how stubborn or aggressive Damian got Luka just went with it. He’d never lectured or made fun of Damian’s lack of social graces. He felt comfortable around Luka in a way he didn’t with anyone else.

“Yes.” Luka’s surprised look matched his feelings as the word came out. Damian took a deep breath before reaching out and grabbing Luka’s hand. That’s something people did when they were dating right? “Yes that’s what I want.”

——————-

Chloe kept switching between pacing and staring out her window as she waited for Marinette to return. She couldn’t figure out if she was happy that Marinette wanted to share what was going on or guilty that she’d forced the issue. Was it really trust if she had to ask for it?

“You need to stop, you’re making me dizzy.” Plagg’s bored voice brought her out of her thoughts long enough to glare at the Kwami before she went back to staring out the window. She heard an annoyed sigh behind her before Plagg landed on her shoulder.

“Her not telling you the plan has nothing to do with you. Well except for the fact you never asked.” He still sounded bored but his tone was a bit more serious.

“But…”

“No buts kid. You know how she gets when she’s working on a project. Her silence has nothing to do with trust and everything to do with stress, sleep deprivation, and tunnel vision.” He made sense and she wanted to believe him.

“What makes you so sure?” Plagg snorted in annoyance.

“If she didn’t trust you she wouldn’t have given you my Miraculous. Not after the way my last holder treated her.” The reminder caused her to growl low in her throat and Plagg made a noise of approval. “She chose you, in more ways than one, don’t let your doubt make you forget that kit.”

“Thanks Plagg.” She hadn’t liked the Kwami at all in the beginning. After Pollen they were just obnoxious, but they had grown on her.

“Whatever. I just want you to stop pouting and get me my cheese already.” Chloe just rolled her eyes. For all Plagg pretended not to care she knew they had no problem getting food on their own and she appreciated the distraction.


	57. Secrets and Guilt

Marinette detransformed as soon as she entered Chloe’s suite. She had already changed into her pajamas partly because she wanted to be comfortable for the long conversation and partly because she knew she’d likely pass out as soon as she got home and didn’t want to worry about changing then.

“I’m going to kill you, you obnoxious flying furball!” Plagg’s cackling could be heard over Chloe’s shout and Marinette shared a look with Tikki before they both started giggling. Plagg enjoyed aggravating Chloe a bit too much. Marinette walked over to the door leading into the bedroom and saw Chloe chasing Plagg. As soon as the Kwami saw her he changed course and threw something directly at Marinette’s face. Tikki ended up catching it as Chloe, who hadn’t noticed her in time, ran straight into her sending them both to the floor.

“I swear if you don’t start behaving I’m getting a dog!” Chloe’s words were directed at the fleeing Kwami while she cradled the back of Marinette’s head so it didn’t hit the floor. It was an instinctive reaction from fighting together but Marinette appreciated it all the same.

“Can I help you choose one? It seems like it would be fun and I’m not allowed to have pets.” Chloe looked down at her in confusion before a horrified expression came over her face.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” It was nice not to be the one panicking for once. Chloe was trying to look Marinette over in their current position and Marinette couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. Chloe glared at her in annoyance and Marinette just grinned and leaned up to kiss the tip of the other girls nose.

“I’m fine, but your floor isn’t the most comfortable. Maybe we should move to the couch.” A blush spread over Chloe’s face and she jumped away as if she’d been burned. She reached a hand out to help Marinette up but wouldn’t look her in the eye. She tried to let go once the other girl was on her feet, but Marinette wouldn’t let her. Chloe still wasn’t used to physical affection and after everything that had happened with Adrien she seemed to be working off the less is more principal, so Marinette took the lead most of the time.

Once they were situated on the couch, Marinette still didn’t let go. She actually held Chloe’s hand with both of her and was playing with her fingers. It was a nervous habit, one she hadn’t even noticed she had until Chloe pointed it out. Now it was a sort of self soothing gesture.

“Mari you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” Marinette let out a sigh, more frustration at herself than anything else. Want wasn’t the issue. She wanted to tell Chloe everything. She wanted there to not be secrets between them causing her pain. Unfortunately her secrets weren’t the only one’s Marinette was protecting.

“Right after you found out who I was but before I gave you Plagg, I found out the Justice League was looking into things in Paris. I met with them mainly to tell them to stay away, but I ended up accepting help from Batman and his team, from a distance, to find Hawkmoth.” She snuck a peek at Chloe to see her reaction, and her expression was oddly blank. That wasn’t helpful. “The person using the Horse Miraculous is one of his team who was already in Paris at the time. He’s been helping me keep other Justice League members out while we gather evidence. A big part of the reason I decided to do the reveal at the fashion show was so he could plant surveillance in Gabriel’s office at home. I wasn’t expecting him to go off the deep end and turn Nathalie of all people against him. Honestly I still don’t understand what happened today.” Chloe let out a snort of amusement.

“What happened was that Gabriel broke a contract with one of the richest men in the world and immediately tried to blame it on someone else.” Marinette blinked at her in surprise.

“You mean you know who he is?” Chloe’s expression was suspiciously blank again.

“He called Damian Mr. Wayne.” Marinette just nodded. She’d heard that. “As in Bruce Wayne?”

“Okay…” She still had no idea what that meant. Chloe rolled her eyes at her.

“You really ignore everything outside of the fashion world don’t you? Bruce Wayne, as in Wayne Enterprises, as in multi billionaire that can buy and sell Gabriel at least fifty times over.” Marinette just blinked as she tried to process that. She’d figured Damian was using a different last name because he was Robin and didn’t want to be linked back to his team. Had he just been hiding his money this entire time? Given the way people acted around Adrien she could understand why but…

Pieces started falling into place in her head. Damian had told her stories about his family, even if he’d left out who they were. She counted in her head the number of siblings he’d mentioned, all adopted. She’d speculated before that he was actually talking about his team because the number and ages seemed to add up. She’d heard of Bruce Wayne before but hadn’t really paid attention to it. She did remember hearing that he was a playboy and had multiple adopted children. Unless the man was as horrible a father as Gabriel there’s no way he wouldn’t notice his son disappearing to fight crime. So that meant…

“Earth to Mari? Are you okay in there?” She blinked at her girlfriend and felt a knot in her stomach. Now she had another secret she had to keep. Rather than answering she hugged Chloe, hiding her face in the girls neck. She needed to talk to Damian. She owed it to him to tell him her suspicions and she’d need his okay if she wanted to stop hiding things from Chloe. She’d need to talk to Master Fu as well. Why couldn’t things just be simple?

“I’m meeting with the Justice League tomorrow for a progress update. Will you come with me?”


	58. Discorde's First Meeting with the Justice League

“So what you’re saying is that Batman and his team have done more in two months than you managed it two years.” Discorde was about five seconds from Cataclysming Superman, relations with other heroes be damned. She only held back because Ladybug had a hand on her arm. Robin didn’t seem any happier and it brought him up in her estimation.

“That is wildly presumptuous and inaccurate.” Oracle’s voice came through the comm and both she and Red Robin were scowling at the others from a screen on the wall. “We only managed what we did because of the incredibly detailed and accurate information Ladybug gave us. There’s no telling how long it would have taken us starting from scratch the way she did. Not to mention she is one hundred percent responsible for the plan that gave us Mayura.”

“Convenient.” Superman still sounded doubtful but seemed willing to drop that part of things, for now. “Regardless, there’s still the matter of actually apprehending him and what we do with the object that gave him his powers in the first place.” The hand around Discorde’s arm tightened and she looked over to see an incredibly pissed off Ladybug.

“That is none of your concern.” Ladybug’s tone held an impressive amount of authority and disdain. She’d been around Damian a lot lately and it showed. “We are here as a courtesy but I will not allow you to interfere.” Multiple members of the League glared at her from their seats.

“She’s right.” The voice belonged to a rather subdued Wonder Woman. After the rundown Ladybug had given her of the previous meeting Discorde had expected her to be of the same mind as Superman. “The Miraculous are not our domain, nor should they be. While I’m not thrilled that such a burden was placed on children it is not our place to question a Guardian who has dedicated their life to protecting the Miraculous and maintaining balance.” There was complete silence after she spoke, no one seemed to know how to react. Batman recovered first.

“I agree. There’s a reason most of us didn’t even know the Miraculous existed until now. From what Wonder Woman has told me the Order that protects them is very good at keeping them contained.” Discorde felt Ladybug stiffen slightly, but otherwise she didn’t react to the words at all.

“They failed once. Sure this time it’s contained in Paris, but what happens the next time? We can’t take that risk.” Ladybug had apparently had enough of Superman’s self righteous attitude.

“It is not your decision to make.” Her tone was hard and frigid, it sent a chill up Discorde’s spine and she was thanking every Kwami she knew that it wasn’t directed at her. “Even ignoring the Order for the moment, the Miraculous exist to maintain balance. Having all of them in the hands of a group dedicated to their form of justice will wreak havoc on that balance. Villains and dissenters will start popping out of the woodwork at rates you won’t be able to handle. You’ll just be making everything worse for the people you claim to protect. The cost is far too high whether you believe it or not.”

Discorde watched the heroes’ reactions, trying to decide which were threats and which were allies. Batman and his team were firmly entrenched on their side, at least for now. Wonder Woman seemed content to let things take their course and at least not interfere. Superman looked like he was ready to go to war with them along with a couple others so that’s where she kept her focus. When Marinette had suggested she be here Plagg had given her some tips and suggestions to keep them in line if necessary and she wasn’t going to hesitate if any of them came at Ladybug.

“So these powers are better protected in the hands of children? If this Order is so competent why didn’t they send their own people in to do the job?” Okay, that was a good question that she’d have to file away for later.

“You have no idea how the Miraculous or the Order work and I’m not about to enlighten you and put others at risk. You believe in very strict definitions of good and evil. I doubt you’d be willing to listen to let alone understand even if I did explain.” Batman’s lips twitched upward and Discorde thought he was trying not to smile. The rest of his team didn’t seem to feel the need to restrain themselves and were snickering in the background. Red Hood even gave Ladybug a thumbs up. Wonder Woman looked amused and… proud? One more thing to try and unpack later.

“You do not decide what is and is not pertinent information for us to know. We will ask questions and you will answer them to the best of your ability.” Superman’s tone said he didn’t expect her to know much and Discorde felt the growl in her chest before she heard it. How dare this pompous, self important, alien…

“It would be wise for you to stop.” Discorde glared at Wonder Woman as she spoke, expecting to be the object of her censure, but she was focused on Superman. “Ladybug is perfectly correct in her assessment and the Justice League as no standing to interfere in the first place. What’s more, threatening her will do nothing but give her black cat a reason to show you just how ineffectual your powers are against the powers of gods.” Her tone was dry but firm. Some of the heroes were now looking at the two Miraculous holders like they were bombs ready to go off while others seemed to doubt Wonder Woman’s claim. Discorde almost hoped one of them would try something at this point. She knew exactly how much stress Ladybug was under and this wasn’t helping in the slightest.

“What’s she going to do, purr at me?” Something inside her snapped. She felt for the destruction inside her as Plagg had taught and pulled it to the surface. She was vaguely aware of Batman and his team moving away from the man of steel and heard Wonder Woman’s resigned sigh. The rest didn’t seem to know how to react. They would soon.

The table and chairs dissolved as though eaten by acid causing everyone to scramble away. After that she concentrated directly on Superman. He still seemed to think he was invincible but she knew better. Plagg and Tikki had created the universe and while Superman was immune to the dangers of Earth, he wasn’t immune to the dangers of his home planet, or the Kwami. She focused the ball of darkness inside her into the shape she wanted before letting it shoot straight at Superman. Just as Plagg predicted, he didn’t even try to move.

“Is that all you have?” His cockiness brought a feral grin to her lips. She waited. “This is a waste of time. I want to talk to whoever thought it was a good idea to entrust-” He broke off in a coughing fit that was so violent he ended up hovering over the floor. When he stopped and looked at his hand everyone in the room could see blood. “What did you do?” Discorde glared back at him.

“I infected you with Krypton’s version of the bubonic plague and Ladybug is the only one who can cure you so I suggest you appropriate a new attitude.”


	59. An Ultimatum and Reveal

There was dead silence in the Watchtower for close to a minute before everyone erupted into chaos. Robin fought a smile as he watched the seasoned heroes turn into a mob of panic. The longer Discorde was active the more he liked her. Ladybug just sighed and rolled her eyes at her partner. This obviously wasn’t something they’d discussed. She let the pandemonium continue for a few minutes before letting out a sharp whistle to gain everyone’s attention.

“That’s enough.” Robin was impressed by the command in her tone. He even caught his father and Wonder Woman standing up straighter. “As Discorde said, I can cure this so there’s no reason for all this nonsense. Not to mention that the only ones that will be affected are those with Krytonian blood so most of you have nothing to worry about anyway.” That seemed to release some of the tension but they all gave Superman a wide berth regardless. Superman tried to level Ladybug with a glare but it was rendered ineffective by another coughing fit.

“I think you’ve proven your point, heal him already.” He had to say he was rather surprised that Green Lantern had worked up the nerve to glare at the heroine. He wasn’t surprised when the man backed down from the look she leveled at him.

“No, I don’t think I have. The situation in Paris is more volatile than ever and the last thing we need is outside interference to muddy the waters. Any action, including entering the city will be considered an act of war and we will retaliate.” Robin had to fight to hide his surprise at that statement and he heard a slight hitch in Discorde’s breath as well. “My team and I will handle the situation and recover the Miraculous. You will continue to ignore the situation as you’ve proven yourselves more than capable of doing for the past two years.”

There was a stunned silence as everyone processed the threat. Given Discorde’s display, going to war with the Miraculous would be disastrous and they all seemed to realize that. Some more grudgingly than others.

“Fine, but if this nonsense spreads outside of Paris, we’ll have no choice but to take matters into our own hands.” It was Superman’s last ditch effort to regain control of the situation and everyone knew it. Robin saw Ladybug’s expression soften slightly.

“Of course.” He watched her cast her cure and almost laughed at the stunned looks on various faces when the tables and chairs reappeared. Superman regained his normal color and the blood disappeared. There were more than a few sighs of relief. “I anticipate this will be the last time we need to meet like this. Hawkmoth’s reign of terror is about to come to an abrupt end.”

“And after?” The question came from his father. Robin hadn’t thought about what would happen after everything was settled. He was going to have to come up with an excuse to at least visit Paris. Ladybug just cocked her head in confusion.

“There is no after. Once this threat is dealt with there will be no need for us to interact. It’s best for everyone if the Miraculous stay hidden, and that includes their holders.” She sounded like she was reciting something that had been drilled into her. Discorde was even giving her a funny look. Wonder Woman looked confused more than anything. “We should be going.”

“Wait!” Wonder Woman approached and Robin could see Ladybug’s body tense. Discorde put herself between the two. “Could I speak to you privately for a moment?” Ladybug glanced at him and he could only shrug back at her. He had no clue what the woman could want.

“Fine, but only a moment. We really do need to get back.” They walked off to a corner together and Robin joined Discorde in frowning after them. Ladybug was listening intently and nodding every once in awhile but didn’t seem to be saying much herself. Wonder Woman seemed to be trying to break the sound barrier with her mouth.

“Should we be worried about that?” Discorde’s words were pitched low, for his ears only. He wished he had an answer for her.

“I’d ask Ladybug when you’re alone. She’s more likely to confide in you without witnesses.” She gave a thoughtful hum.

“Got yourself another girlfriend there Demon Spawn? I didn’t think you had it in you.” Robin pulled one of his knives without thinking and placed it threatening close to a tender part of his brother’s anatomy.

“I don’t have a girlfriend Hood and I suggest you learn to keep your ridiculous assumptions to yourself unless you want me to do everyone a favor and make it impossible for you to reproduce.” He really hated his family most days. Discorde was trying to split her attention between them and Ladybug but her heard the surprised hitch in her breath at his idiotic siblings next words.

“Oh calm down Damian it was just a joke.” He was going to castrate the bastard this time. He did feel a small amount of satisfaction that he’d been right about which one of them would end up outing them. Before he could properly deal with his father’s biggest mistake Ladybug came back and opened a portal for them. It dropped them on a rooftop about halfway between the apartment and the Grand Paris.

“You’re Damian Wayne?” It wasn’t really a question and he saw Ladybug’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Yes Chloe I am.” There was really no point in denying it after Todd’s massive screw up, but it did give him the satisfaction of seeing both Miraculous holders stunned for a moment.

“How did you…” He scoffed as Ladybug trailed off. She really must think him an idiot.

“Who else would you trust? I’ll admit if I didn’t know who you were I wouldn’t have figured it out but given your track record the choices were Chloe or Luka and I was pretty sure Luka wouldn’t disguise himself as a girl just for the hell of it.”


	60. Gathering the Team

Marinette could only let out a frustrated sigh. Master Fu had told her that because she wore the Ladybug Miraculous luck had a tendency to twist things in her favor. He was certain that’s what had happened the day she had to reveal herself to Chloe and Damian, and she was certain it was just screwing with her now. That or it was trying to prevent her from getting any more ulcers from having to hide things from people all the time. At this point she was just glad this would all be over soon.

“Well, since we’ve got that out of the way, we may as well go back to the apartment and get ready for the confrontation with Gabriel. I have one other teammate that I need to bring in though so I’ll need to go get them.” The other two just glared at her for a minute.

“An old teammate or a new one?” Chloe’s concern was adorable if misplaced.

“An old one. I need a back up plan in case my luck runs out.” She saw a flash of understanding in Chloe’s eyes. “You two go ahead, I’ll be there shortly.” She jumped off the roof before either of them could argue with her.

—————————————

Chloe detransformed as soon as they were in the apartment. Damian muttered something before he went into another room. When he came back out in civilian attire it was to glare at her.

“You know who she’s bringing.” It definitely wasn’t a question and sounded like an accusation if she was being honest. She asked Marinette once if she was ever as stuck up and superior as Damian and she was fairly certain her girlfriend lied to her when she said no. At the same time, Damian was in a whole different realm of pompousness that she’d never touched so that was a bit comforting.

“I know what hero she’s getting but I don’t know their identity.” She had a damn good guess now that Damian had pointed out who she trusted but it was still a guess. If she was right Damian was going to go ballistic when Mari got there. She pulled out her phone in anticipation. Such an explosion deserved to be documented.

“Well who is it then?” Chloe could see a tick forming in his cheek as his impatience grew. She supposed there was no harm in telling him now. Perhaps it would help calm him down once the shit hit the fan.

“Viperion. He wields the Snake Miraculous and is basically a magical reset button. Mari said in case her luck runs out so she thinks she’s going to need that button.” That worried Chloe more than anything else. Mari seemed certain they were going to fail at least once. That or she was actually planning to fail at least once. Chloe wasn’t sure which concerned her more. She knew they were in a time crunch and Gabriel was getting desperate. Desperate usually meant dangerous and unstable.

“The bug knows what she’s doing kid. Where’s my cheese?” Chloe just rolled her eyes at Plagg before grabbing the air tight container in her purse. The Kwami had seemed offended by that at first but quickly gave up when she told them it was the only way she’d be carrying something so smelly around. It was the container or picking a less potent cheese. She caught Damian eyeing the Kwami with annoyance and smirked.

“The real question is what Miraculous are you going to be using. No way Mari lets you near the fight unprotected and I doubt the Horse Miraculous is what she has in mind.” The sneer on his face was priceless. It was so easy to get him worked up. He opened his mouth to respond when Ladybug entered through the window with Luka on her back. Three, two, one…

“Absolutely not! I forbid you dragging my boyfriend into this magical bullshit.” There was a stunned silence in the room until Ladybug let out a happy squeal.

“Oh thank Kwami you stopped being so dense! And Luka is already involved in this ‘magical bullshit’ and is welcome to leave whenever he wants. I don’t force people to help me.” Her transformation fell and Chloe watched for Luka’s reaction. He just gave Marinette a fond smile. “And you don’t need to worry Damian, his protection will be in your hands unless you wish to sit this battle out.” The glare he shot her should have drawn blood but Marinette just smiled back at him. Luka seemed to sense the danger and went to Damian, putting an arm around the other boy’s shoulders.

“At least hear her out. If we can really put an end to Hawkmoth’s reign of terror it’s worth the risk. Besides I trust Mari and I trust you. Everything will be fine.” Chloe knew Luka was just trying to console Damian and that his naming the other two and not her wasn’t a personal dig. She knew that but it didn’t stop the tightness forming in her chest. Back before everything had changed it would have caused her to lash out but now it just made her want to melt into the couch. She didn’t even notice Mari sit beside her until the other girl threaded their fingers together and laid her head on Chloe’s shoulder.

“Well what is this plan then? It better not involve Luka going anywhere near that deranged designer. It’s insane that you chose random civilians with no training to fight with you. Have you no self preservation instincts?” Damian kept going, not letting anyone get a word in as he paced around the room. Chloe just waited. He’d have to run out of steam eventually. He started to repeat himself five minutes into his rant anyway. She looked down at Mari, about to toss out a comment just to annoy him, but found her girlfriend asleep on her shoulder. She looked exhausted.


	61. Gathering the Forces

Marinette woke to a shouting match between Damian and Chloe. They were in each other’s faces while Luka looked like he’d given up trying to mediate a while ago. He was the only one who noticed she woke and came over to the couch to sit with her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, tempted to go back to sleep.

“How long have they been at it?” Luka let out a huff of amusement.

“Almost an hour. It started about whether to wake you or not but I very much doubt either of them remembers that now. They’ve blown through quite a few topics since then.” Marinette just sighed and debated if she wanted to intervene. This blow up was a long time coming and it would be better for them to vent their feelings now, before a confrontation with Hawkmoth. She could feel the barrier that Wayzz had put up to prevent an Akuma entering. Possibly even to keep Hawkmoth from sensing their negative emotions in the first place.

“How dare you come in here and think you understand anything that’s been going on after just a few months when Mari’s been dealing with this on her own for two years!” Chloe was so angry she looked on the verge of tears.

“I wasn’t the one who left her alone during those two years!” Marinette jumped up at Damian’s response. Trained assassin or not Chloe was either going to kill him or break down. Either way this needed to stop. She got in between them and shoved Damian back.

“Enough! Both of you. That last comment was uncalled for. You have no idea what Chloe was going through. And you.” She rounded on her girlfriend and pushed her backwards to create more distance. “I appreciate you defending me but I can do that myself. You know better than to argue with someone who just wants to argue. No good will come of bashing your head against a brick wall.” She heard an insulted noise come out of Damian but trusted that Luka would handle it. She knew how much guilt Chloe carried over how she’d treated her and Damian’s last dig was likely to unleash it. Sure enough Marinette could see her fighting back tears.

“I’m sorry.” The words were quiet and she knew Chloe only meant them for her ears. She also knew Chloe wasn’t apologizing for the argument. Marinette wished Damian had chosen any other jab.

“The past is the past. We can’t change it, we can only learn from it. We’ve both done things we regret but letting that define us, or our relationship with each other, will only cause more problems. I know you’re sorry about what happened and I know that you’re not that person anymore. No matter what anyone else thinks.” It was that more than anything that had caused her to ask Chloe to move schools with her. She needed a fresh start even more than Marinette did. She needed a chance to grow out of the box she’d been in her whole life. Chloe took a shuddering breath before leaning into her.

“I’m still sorry.” Marinette could only sigh as she hugged her. She looked over her shoulder to make eye contact with Luka who still had a hold of Damian. Damian, for his part, looked like he was still arguing why he was right about whatever it was they were actually arguing about. Detailing her plan should be lots of fun. At this moment she wished she had anyone else to give a Miraculous to. Damian was unstable at best and she didn’t really trust him to follow her lead. He should be too focused on keeping Luka safe to cause problems, but it was still one more thing she needed to worry about.

“Would you like to hear the actual plan before you decide it’s garbage or do I need to find someone else to have Luka’s back while you’re off pouting?” Yes she was being petty, but it did shut him up and the look of insulted rage on his face was honestly a little funny. Luka just rolled his eyes at her. She and Damian had a rather messed up friendship and he’d learned to roll with it for the most part.

“Given the way you fight I didn’t expect there to be a plan.” He was trying to get to her, and it might have worked if she wasn’t prepared for it, or if there weren’t a lot of holes in the plan she did have. There was still a lot of missing information and they didn’t have time to wait and hope they found it. Gabriel was going to get more desperate by the day now that he lost both Nathalie and the Peafowl Miraculous. They couldn’t give him time to plan.

“The way I fight is because I never know what I’m up against until it happens, unlike you who just keep fighting the same villains over and over again.” The glare he sent her way had likely cowed many of those villains but she just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Fine. What’s this brilliant plan of yours?” He dropped down into a chair, not sulking because as he told her, Damian Wayne doesn’t sulk. Luka sat on the arm and kept a hand firmly on the other boy’s shoulder. Marinette pulled Chloe over to the couch to keep some distance.

“Alright, just keep in mind that we need to act fast so we don’t have time to wait for Gabriel to make a move. Worst case scenario he’ll tell Adrien he’s doing everything to save his mother and Adrien will agree to work with him. That could easily cause another Heroes Day situation and that was bad enough the first time around. Given Gabriel’s overall disdain for his son’s abilities I’m hoping the thought doesn’t even cross his mind but we can’t count on it. As things stand our best option is going to be using Viperion’s ability to fill in any gaps we still have.” She paused, expecting Damian to jump in with a comment but he just continued to frown at her.

“What do you need me to do?” Luka’s voice was steady, no hint of concern. He trusted her, both of her, and it gave her a confidence boost.

“So we have surveillance in Gabriel’s office and thanks to Nathalie we know that’s where he enters his ‘lair’. We wait until he goes in, because that’s where he feels safest. He’s less likely to expect us or more likely to be overconfident which we can use to our advantage. Viperion will set his Second Chance before we enter, before Gabriel knows we’re there. Then, barring us actually getting the Butterfly Miraculous back, he’ll reset before his timer runs out so we can refine our techniques to the actual situation. As many times as it takes. Damian, I’ll be giving you the Turtle Miraculous so you can protect Luka. As long as he can reset we still have a chance no matter what happens. His safety is your only priority. Chloe and I will handle Hawkmoth.”


	62. Unexpected Visitor

“So your plan is to gather information while attacking? That seems rather desperate.” Damian wasn’t actually trying to be insulting, but he saw Chloe bristling at his words. Marinette just gave a tired sigh.

“We are desperate in a way. We can’t wait for Gabriel to make another move and hope we can counter it. Taking the fight to him is the best option especially since we can gather information this way. I haven’t used Viperion in a fight, or any other holders for that matter, in over six months so it’s unlikely he’ll be expecting it.” Damian just gave a non committal hum. It was brash and foolish, but she knew the magic far better than he did and she was right about not waiting. Before he could answer, they all froze at the sound of keys in the door.

Damian motioned the others into the bedroom. They went, though Marinette was obviously reluctant to leave him alone. He rolled his eyes at her in response. If it was Gabriel chances were slim to none he’d be using keys. Any other threats he was perfectly capable of handling. He turned off the lights and waited for the door to open. As soon as there was enough light from the hallway to make out the intruder he attacked. The startled yelp as he tackled the person to the ground was familiar and it was tempting to break the arm he was holding behind their back.

“Seriously Damian? When did we revert to you trying to kill me again?” Damian put a little more pressure on the arm.

“Why are you here Drake? And why wasn’t I informed you were coming?” He was so tired of his family steamrolling over him and keeping secrets when he needed to know. There was also the issue of Luka and he absolutely didn’t need his family screwing that up too. “Ladybug hasn’t lifted her ban on Justice League members coming to Paris either which means you’re due for a trip to Siberia.”

“Wait, Bruce didn’t call you? He said he called you.” Drake sounded annoyed and Damian could hear real surprise in his voice. At least he wasn’t the only one left in the dark. “You’re a minor Damian. You can just stay in Paris alone without it raising questions. I was sent to be your guardian and offer on site tech help.”

“I don’t need a babysitter and that doesn’t change the fact that none of this was approved by Ladybug. This is her city and you aren’t welcome in it.” Damian knew he’d almost slipped and said ‘our city’ which made him pause to think about it. Even though he was relegated to the sidelines for the most part he still felt more involved here than he did in Gotham, the question was why?

In the end the answer was simple. His family treated him like a child. They constantly kept him in the dark even when he needed the information, just like sending Drake here with no warning. He and Marinette had their differences but she only kept secrets when absolutely necessary and it was never information that could get him killed. Maybe it was just because they were the same age, but she actually treated him like an equal member of the team rather than a tag a long she didn’t have time to deal with.

“She doesn’t have to know I’m here. We all know you were the one telling her when league members showed up in Paris, so this time you just don’t tell her.” Damian just glared down at the other boy. He hadn’t told them he and Marinette knew each other’s identities so it wasn’t really surprising they thought it would be that easy.

“Oh yes that’s great. Let’s give her a reason to kick us both out of Paris. Not to mention her reason for not wanting you here is still in play and very valid. As much as I’d like an excuse to give you the beating you deserve I’m not going to go against Ladybug’s orders to do it. She has enough to deal with and I’m not about to break her trust because you all decided rules don’t apply to you.” Damian was mentally cursing himself as well. He really should have seen this coming.

“You really do have a crush on this girl don’t you?” Drake sounded amused. Damian ‘slipped’ and elbowed him in the head. As annoying as that assumption was it was better than any of his siblings finding out the truth. The last thing he needed was their idiotic input, especially when he was still figuring everything out himself.

“I have a work relationship with her built on trust and respect which I know must be a hard concept for you to grasp.” He finally let go and got off the other boy to go turn the light back on. He watched with a satisfied smirk and Drake massaged his shoulder. He pulled out his phone to text Marinette, hoping hers was on silent or she and the others had left through the window. He forced himself not to sigh in relief when he didn’t hear anything. The text he got back was short and to the point.

“Can he be trusted?” That was it but he knew the answer was anything but simple. Could he be trusted to help? Yes. Could he be trusted not to report everything to his father? Absolutely not.

“There will be conditions if you stay. If you don’t agree to them, I know of a family that would likely be willing to host me for the rest of my stay so don’t think telling me I need a guardian is going to get you out of them.” Damian felt his temper flare as Drake rolled his eyes and had to take a deep breath. He wasn’t about to let this idiot get him Akumatized.

“Calm down baby bird. What do you want privacy so you can be with your girlfriend?” It was moments like these Damian was sorely tempted to start killing again, just so that his family would take him seriously even if it was as a threat. He glanced down at his phone before speaking.

“First and foremost, no information is to be relayed to anyone without Ladybug’s approval. That means you aren’t allowed to tell anyone what’s going on or what we’re doing. And anyone includes father and the rest.” Tim actually scoffed at him.

“You know I can’t agree to that.” Tim sounded like he was lecturing a toddler and Damian narrowed his eyes at him.

“Then you will be required to leave. By force if necessary.”


	63. Ultimatums

When Drake rolled his eyes it took all of Damian’s self control to not either attack him or go get the Horse Miraculous and shove him into outer space. He was saved from committing murder as Ladybug came in through the window. Drake’s shocked face was incredibly satisfying as Ladybug walked to stand shoulder to shoulder with him. The sheer disdain on her face as she looked at the caffeine addict brought a smirk to his face.

“You told her who you were? That’s something we need to know Damian.” The chiding tone, as if he was talking to a spoiled child, just made Damian want to hit him again.

“She figured it out on her own. I don’t see how it’s necessary information for any of you since you’re not supposed to be here. Not to mention you all refuse to give me information I need to know to do my job so why should I do you the courtesy of keeping you informed?” He could practically feel Ladybug vibrating with the need to scold him for being rude but she kept it in as a show of solidarity. He appreciated that more than he could express.

“We do not withhold information that you need Damian.” Even Ladybug narrowed her eyes at Drake’s tone.

“So I’m just imagining the time you all neglected to tell me there was a mass break out and I walked into a meeting between Scarecrow and the Penguin. Or there was the time you were all running a sting with Catwoman and rather than telling me you switched to a different comm frequency so I wouldn’t get in your way, so when I needed backup to deal with the Riddler I couldn’t contact any of you. There was also the time-”

“That’s enough Damian. This is a subject that should be discussed in private.” Damian just gave a derisive snort. What he meant was it was something to be discussed when he had backup. They were all hypocrites.

“Then that discussion won’t be happening for a while.” Ladybug’s voice was firm and Drake actually looked taken aback. He’d seen her take on the Justice League, this really shouldn’t surprise him. “Damian is an integral part of my team and I won’t leave him alone with you since it seems likely that one or both of you will be Akumatized if you remain in the same space. You have a choice. Either accept our terms for staying or I’ll send you back to where you came from.” The finality in her tone caused Drake to pause.

“Damian is a minor, he can’t just stay here on his own.” It was obvious Drake was trying not to be patronizing and failing miserably.

“I know of at least two families that are willing to host him. One of those being the Mayor himself.” Damian had to struggle to hide his shock. When had she arranged that? Or was she bluffing? He didn’t think she was bluffing. He could practically see Drake’s mind working, trying to find an argument. Ladybug just rolled her eyes. “Kaalki, Tikki merge.” A flash of light and her costume had a slightly brownish tint. “Voyage.”

The portal opened and she shoved Drake through before giving Damian an exaggerated bow and gesturing for him to proceed her. He rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the slight smile on his face. It vanished when he stepped through and into the Batcave. This wasn’t going to be pretty.

———————————————–

Ladybug stepped through the portal and dropped Kaalki’s transformation, immediately giving the Kwami sugar so she could leave when she wanted. She didn’t know what she’d been expecting, but this certainly wasn’t it.

She was in a cave, an actual cave. For some reason she’d always assumed that the Batcave was more of an honorary title. This was… not what she’d been expecting. She turned her attention to the people staring at her, most of them in pajamas except an older gentleman in a suit. Also not what she’d expected. She turned her attention to Bruce Wayne trying to channel Chloe so she didn’t pass out.

“Care to explain to me why you suddenly decided it was a good idea to go against my wishes and send another of your team to Paris?” Bruce frowned at her in confusion before turning to a man that looked to be in his mid twenties.

“I thought you said you texted Damian to get this cleared.” The younger man, who was dressed in robin themed pajamas and ridiculous slippers with bats on them, pulled out his phone.

“I did, here see for yourself.” He passed the device to Mr. Wayne who read it before rolling his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“This is a draft, you never actually sent it.” The man’s eyes went wide and she would have laughed at his horrified expression if she weren’t trying to maintain a professional demeanor. Mr. Wayne turned back to address her. “I apologized for the inconvenience, but surely you understand my position. I can’t allow Damian to remain in Paris alone.” The look on Damian’s face said he was seconds from murdering someone.

“First of all, he’s not alone. Second, you let him remain in the home of our top suspect for weeks without feeling he was in danger. Third, I will not have someone who refuses to even hear, let alone consider my terms stay in Paris.” That caused everyone else to look at the one Damian had referred to as Drake.

“Damian insisted that I keep information from you, I couldn’t agree to that.” None of them seemed sure how to respond to that.


	64. The Family

“What exactly are your conditions?” His father’s tone was both annoyed and resigned. Damian wasn’t sure who exactly he was annoyed with at this point. He had to wonder how much push back his father was getting from other League members for allowing the situation in Paris to be handled by Ladybug.

“Well, since it’s obviously an issue, the main one is that no information is relayed to anyone without my permission. I don’t care if it seems relevant or not. The last thing I need is my team compromised by something you think didn’t matter.” She was looking at Drake while she spoke and Damian had a feeling she was more concerned about him not wanting his family to know about Luka yet than anything really detrimental. He’d never admit it but he appreciated the gesture.

“I take it Damian is already following this rule since none of us were aware you knew who he was.” Even though it didn’t sound like a question Ladybug nodded. The look his father shot him told Damian he was in for a rather long lecture at some point in the near future. “We can agree that no information leaves Paris without your say so. If the problem escalates outside the city we’ll have to reevaluate.” His entire family looked shocked at the concession and Damian was tempted to ask his father if he’d had a stroke recently.

“That is fair. If things go according to plan this will all be over by next week so it should not be an issue.” Bruce just frowned at her but the others almost exploded telling her she needed more time to plan. The Agreste Mansion was basically a fortress and on and on. Damian saw a barely discernible shift in her expression and covered his ears as she let out a piercing whistle that echoed in the cave.

“Was that really necessary?” Todd sounded highly offended and Damian didn’t even try to hide his smirk as Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“Given that you were all yelling things that either don’t apply or I already know, yes it was. I appreciate the help you’ve given me but you still only know a miniscule amount about what is going on in Paris. If I want your input I’ll ask for it, otherwise my team and I can handle things on our own.”

“You keep saying your team, yet no one has seen anyone besides you and Discorde. If you have other help, why don’t you use them?” Dick was probably lucky he just sounded confused and not accusatory. He still fidgeted under Ladybug’s stare.

“That is my concern.” She turned back to Bruce and Damian saw Dick let out a relieved breath. The fact that his entire family was being cowed by a tiny, fifteen year-old Parisian with nothing but looks was one of the greatest things that he’d ever seen. “Other than that, if any of your team stays in Paris they will be required to follow my direction without question and will be given a regimen to follow to make them less likely Akuma targets.”

“We can all keep our emotions in check just fine.” Drake’s words were mumbled but still audible and Ladybug let out an amused snort.

“I highly doubt that. Repressing your emotions or refusing to show them to people won’t protect you from Hawkmoth. And given the way Damian was when he first came to Paris I highly doubt any of you are safe. I had to catch four Akuma’s that came for him in one night and I’d rather not have a repeat of that stress.” Damian kept his expression neutral but promised he’d address that with her later. He hadn’t even seen her the rest of that night but she’d apparently been following him. He couldn’t allow that kind of lapse in awareness. All of his family were looking at him now. Some with shock, some pity, but most seemed not to be surprised.

“Demon Spawn is different. The rest of us know how to handle our emotions.” He couldn’t believe those words came out of Todd of all people. Everyone in the cave was side eyeing him as if he’d lost his mind before they all promptly ignored him.

“That’s why I sent Tim. Given that he’s only conscious most of the time due to the sheer amount of caffeine in his system he’s always too tired to feel anything that strongly.” Drake didn’t even protest he just shrugged. “That and I thought you could use some on site tech help to combat Gabriel’s security system.” That was at least a rational argument.

“I’ll accept as long as he agrees to the terms. I don’t have the time or patience to deal with another obstacle, especially an unnecessary one.” Drake looked like he was going to argue but the glare Bruce leveled at him turned it into a sigh.

“Fine. I’ll follow your rules.” He shot an annoyed look at Bruce. “Just remember this conversation when you ask me why I didn’t tell you something you think you needed to know.” Bruce rolled his eyes but Damian could see the rest of his siblings mentally agreeing with Drake.

“Alright, I need to get back. If you want to stay with your family for a bit I can come back later to get you.” It took a moment for Damian to realize that the last part was aimed at him but when he did he just scoffed.

“I’m not going to let you leave me here to be questioned by these idiots.” Ladybug blinked at him while his siblings started shouting denials. He’d rather be Akumatized than left here.

“Isn’t that cute, Demon Spawn can’t spend five minutes away from his girlfriend.” He was going to stab Todd. Ladybug frowned at him.

“I’m not his girlfriend. In fact I’m in a great relationship and Damian’s not interested in me like that.” There was silence. None of his family seemed to know what to do when logic and facts got in the way of their teasing.


	65. Adapting

Tim could only stare at Damian as Ladybug closed the portal. He was the last one anyone expected to go rogue like this. That’s not to say they didn’t think he’d go rogue at all. Damian would definitely charge off on his own if he decided he knew best, but to see him deferring to another hero’s judgement and keeping them out of the loop was just surreal. He was starting to wonder if she hadn’t done something to him with her magic. When he happened to glace over at Ladybug he found her studying him. Well that was creepy. He almost let out a relieved breath when she turned to Damian.

“Can he be trusted?” The question was insulting, as was the fact that Damian frowned at him, apparently thinking about it. Seriously? He’d agreed to her terms, what more did they want?

“Since Father agreed as well I believe he’ll keep his word. If he shows signs of cracking you can always erase his memory the way you threatened to do with me.” Wait what? Ladybug was frowning in thought as though considering it. What the hell had Bruce sent him into?

“Hey, I gave word and I meant it. I’ll abide by your terms as long as Hawkmoth is still a threat.” She just frowned at him again. So much for putting her at ease. Damian just rolled his eyes.

“My family understands the importance of secrets. He won’t tell anyone unless it’s necessary.” Tim felt like he was missing part of the conversation but Ladybug just let out a tired sigh.

“I hope you’re right, because we need to finish planning. And now that we have someone onsite to hack Gabriel’s system I’ll have to adjust it a little.” Before he knew what was happening there was a flash of light and where Ladybug had stood was a tiny, obviously worn down teenager.

———————————————–

Marinette just shook her head as Damian’s brother gaped at her. Even knowing she wasn’t what anyone expected to be under the mask it was still irritating to see the disbelief on his face.

“You two can come out now. No point in dragging this out since I think we’d all like to sleep at some point.” The door to the bedroom opened slowly but as soon as Chloe caught sight of her, her girlfriend rushed out to wrap Marinette in a hug. She must look worse than she thought. Luka went to stand next to Damian and the other boy held a rigid posture as if afraid of what he might do if he wasn’t careful. She knew he didn’t like the idea of his family meddling in his personal affairs and it was likely he was afraid his brother would pick up on something if he wasn’t careful.

“You really are just a bunch of kids. I was hoping it was just the magic that made you look so young.” Marinette felt Chloe stiffen, but she didn’t hear any disparagement in his tone, just resignation and sadness.

“We’re the heroes tasked with protecting Paris, our age is irrelevant. I’m Marinette.” She held out a hand and he took it cautiously.

“Tim. It’s nice to meet you officially. Do you really think you’ll have this whole thing dealt with in a week?” He sounded more curious than doubtful, which was good. She gave a tired sigh.

“This will all be over tomorrow night unless something goes insanely wrong. That shouldn’t be an issue now that I have a black cat that actually balances me properly.” She gave Chloe a small smile and could almost feel her tension loosen a bit. It was obvious she didn’t trust Tim and was going to remain on alert. For his part, Tim just looked stunned.

“You only just got confirmation of his identity, you can’t be ready to face him yet. Barreling into a fight just because you’re anxious to get things over with will just end in disaster.” Marinette couldn’t stop herself from groaning out loud and she heard Damian snicker at her. She was so tired of other people telling her how to handle things when they had no idea what was actually going on.

“I’m not barreling into anything. I’ve been looking at Gabriel as a suspect almost since the beginning. I know how he tends to operate, and the longer we wait the more likely he is to do something big that I may or may not be able to handle. It’s far better to take the fight to him than wait and see what he comes up with. If you don’t want to be a part of that fine, but don’t tell me what we are and are not prepared for.” He seemed taken aback but she honestly didn’t care. She knew what needed to be done and she wasn’t going to waste time explaining that to someone that might be helpful. Would having Tim hack Gabriel’s system so they could avoid surprises be helpful? Of course. Was it necessary? Nope. Worst case scenario she could just have Chloe Cataclysm the house and be done with it. That’s the mood she was in right now.

“I wasn’t saying I won’t help, I just want to make sure you’ve thought this through.” She leveled a glare at him that actually caused him to take a few steps back. Good, he should be afraid of her at this point. She could hear Chloe growling at him behind her which probably didn’t help.

“Your concern is noted. Now, if you don’t mind we need to hash out the details of our assault. So unless you have something constructive to add to the discussion I suggest you just listen.” Something in her tone seemed to finally penetrate and he gave a nod of acceptance. It was times like this she hated being a teenager. No one took her seriously until she forced them to.


	66. Figuring Out the Details

Three hours later they were all still in the living room planning. Tim was sitting in a chair with his laptop and Marinette was honestly impressed by the speed he did things and his ability to multitask. It was proving to be extremely useful, especially since they’d given him all the codes from Nathalie for Gabriel’s other security system. She almost shuddered thinking of the problems they would have walked into had Tim not looked at them first. As it was he was mostly certain he could disable everything when they needed him to.

Damian and Luka were on the love-seat. Luka was in his normal relaxed state but Damian was practically hugging the arm of the sofa and stiff as a board. Tim didn’t seem to notice it which made Marinette think that Damian didn’t relax around his family. She could also tell how hard it was for both boys to act like they were just teammates. As badly as she wanted to take down Hawkmoth once and for all, she was a bit worried about what it would mean for Damian. No threat very likely meant he’d be headed home.

She and Chloe were on the couch. Chloe had long since given up any pretense of professionalism and was stretched out with her head on Marinette’s lap while basically demanding her girlfriend’s constant attention. She was tempted to point out how much Plagg was rubbing off on her but decided it would be best to do that when they weren’t on a time crunch since it was highly likely to make Chloe too irate to be helpful for at least two hours. So Marinette just smiled to herself and ran her fingers through the other girls hair so everyone could concentrate on the problem at hand.

“So this entire plan hinges on his ability to communicate with us about everything that happened since none of us will remember it.” Tim pointed at Luka and the skepticism in his tone earned him a glare from both her and Damian.

“Well in your case, it will be a matter of you communicating with him well enough that he can tell you what you need to do or not do. That’s all on you since I know Luka’s memory is nearly flawless in such a short time frame. As far as with us it’s more of a ‘don’t do this, it won’t work’ or him relaying my own plan back to me since he has more information than I do. Luka’s proven himself and I don’t appreciate you talking down to a member of my team.” Tim blinked at her in confusion while Damian gave a subtle nod of approval.

“I wasn’t trying to talk down to you or anyone else. I’m just not used to working this way. We do what we can to have as much information upfront as possible, from psych evaluations of the rogues to habits and patterns we’ve witnessed. This just feels like going in blind and I’m trying to understand how that’s going to work so I can hopefully adapt. I apologize if I offended you.” She could only blink at him. He really was making an effort. They were all just too tired to moderate their tone at the moment.

“I can understand that. Our situation is unique, especially for someone not used to magic. I promise you Luka can memorize and repeat anything you need him to. Just make sure that it’s something you’ll understand with limited context because every time he resets you’ll go back to square one.” Tim hummed in thought and went back to working on his computer. He was frowning at something but quickly got very excited before turning to Luka.

“So whatever I tell you to tell me doesn’t have to be something you understand necessarily right? It just has to be something I’ll understand when you say it back to me.” Damian rolled his eyes at his brother’s exuberance but Luka just smiled and nodded. “Perfect! I can create different plans of attack and color code them so all I have to do is have you tell me to use red, or absolutely don’t use blue. This is great!” Marinette watched as he happily dove into whatever he was planning and couldn’t help but smile. When he wasn’t acting like they needed him to hold their hands he was actually good company.

“I suppose the only thing left is to decide exactly when we want to launch our assault. Given his tendency to go after kids during school hours we might want to do something earlier rather than at night. Considering how desperate and pissed off he’ll be, my bet is he’ll use Lila again.” Damian let out a scoff while Chloe started muttering things Marinette was partly glad she couldn’t hear properly.

“But you’ll all be in school. How will you manage that?” Tim’s question caused both her and Chloe to start giggling. His confused expression made it almost impossible to stop. Damian looked like he just wanted to hit his brother over the head with something. Marinette managed to get herself under control enough to answer before he gave into the urge.

“First, we’re all staying here for the night so Wayzz can protect us in case of nightmares. The absolute last thing we need is him knowing who we are or what we’re planning. As to school, that’s easy to handle. I’m supposed to be spending the night at Chloe’s and I’ve been texting my parents about how awful I feel, in fact I’ve been feeling feverish all day. They’re already planning on calling me in sick tomorrow. Chloe was actually already going to be off because of a function with her father but she’s gotten permission to tend to her sick girlfriend instead.” She smiled warmly down at the blonde in her lap. Her father had caved immediately when he realized Chloe wasn’t kidding. “As Damian’s guardian here in Paris, you can call the school and tell them you’re both settling into a new apartment so he won’t be in for the next couple days. Luka goes to a progressive arts school so he literally just has to text his mentor and tell them he’s going elsewhere for inspiration.”

Tim was frowning at her in puzzlement. She wasn’t sure if it was because he was sleep deprived, surprised that she’d come up with such a plan, or surprised that she’d already been laying the groundwork for it before he arrived. Despite the fact that as a hero she had to think on her feet, she could plan things out. Especially when she had Chloe to bounce ideas off of since the girl had been raised to look at everything for the worst case scenario.


	67. Going In

“How many times?” Ladybug could see the strain on Viperion’s face and guilt ate at her. This was a big part of why she’d stopped using him unless absolutely necessary. The mental toll it had to take on him to see them all injured or dead and be the only one to remember was a heavy burden and she didn’t like that it fell to Luka of all people. He gave her a reassuring smile.

“Twelve so far, but I think we’re close. He’s only got so many tricks and we’re weeding them out quickly.” For all he sounded positive and upbeat she could still hear a rawness under the words. Anyone else would miss it, though given the way Damian was side eyeing him, he heard it too. Given the way the snake holder was looking at Discorde she could guess which of the four of them had taken the brunt of the damage.

“Your plan is obviously not working. We should retreat and come up with something better now that we have more data.” She managed to keep from rolling her eyes at Damian, but only barely. Leaving now was one of the worst things they could do.

“We have data about the here and now but that will be worse than useless if we leave now Raphael.” He frowned at the name but she just grinned at him. He’d point blank refused to pick a name so she’d gone with the surliest of the turtles she knew. He didn’t understand the reference and that just made it funnier. “If we stop learning new things and still can’t find a way to defeat him then, and only then, will we leave. The man is too desperate for us to give him time to act without terrible consequences.” He didn’t look happy but he did stay silent. They didn’t have much time to plan before they had to go back in. Luka’s timer currently gave them about half an hour for each attempt and they couldn’t afford to waste too much time arguing.

Damian’s transformation was interesting to say the least. His suit was a dark forest green with overlapping armored plates. His shield was larger than Carapace’s had been and had far more utility. The top was more squared off and the rim could detach into two boomerangs allowing him to fight in a ranged capacity while still defending. The rest of the shield could also be split down the middle so he could block attacks from two different directions at once as well as use them to ram enemies. She wasn’t surprised that his transformation was so much more combat oriented than Wayzz normally did.

“Red Robin, plan sea green with rooftop access.” Viperion went straight into reporting mode and she heard Tim muttering while trying to pull up one of his many contingencies.

“Are you sure? If I don’t that you won’t be able to see.” Given that He was the one that had to give Luka the name it was a less than intelligent question, but he answered anyway.

“Discorde will be able to and that’s the most important thing to begin with.We’ll go in through that hatch and drop on him. Discorde, you need to Cataclysm his cane immediately and then tell Red Robin to turn on low lighting so the rest of us can help.” Ladybug shared a frown with Damian.

“Why is the cane so important?” Viperion actually shuddered before responding.

“It houses a sword that can pierce our suits and your cure won’t fix the damage if he’s still wielding his Miraculous. I don’t know why.” She heard Discorde suck in a breath but all she felt was tired and sad.

“Nooroo’s been used improperly for too long, his will is starting to yield to Gabriel’s. If he gives up entirely there’s not telling how powerful Gabriel will become. The cane is the only weapon you’re aware of?” He just nodded and she knew that there hadn’t been time for her to give him a more detailed plan. “Okay, so Discorde goes in and disarms him and we drop in once there’s enough light that we won’t trip over each other. Raphael will put up a shield around the three of us and Gabriel with Viperion on the other side so that we have better odds taking him down.”

She could tell no one was happy with the plan. Viperion understood the necessity of keeping him out of danger, but he hated watching from the sidelines and she knew it. Damian and his brother couldn’t stand the uncertainty of it all. Discorde was close to just Cataclysming Gabriel to put an end to things, or maybe come up with something like what she did to Superman. The second might become necessary if they didn’t end this soon. Actually…

“Discorde, do you think you can come up with something for Gabriel like you did Superman? Something that will make him too weak physically to actually fight us.” She frowned and cocked her head as though listening to something.

“I can try but I’m not sure if it will work the same on another holder. Plagg gave me specific instructions on what to do for the Super Pain but I can try.” Ladybug hummed in thought before turning to Viperion.

“We’ll go in full force this time but if things go south and you have to reset again tell us to have Discorde try from inside the vent before we go after him next time.” He gave a single nod before leading them to the roof access for the vent. She took a calming breath before pulling off the cover. Time for lucky number thirteen.


	68. The Take Down

Discorde waited impatiently for the light filtering through the vent in front of her to go out. Her body and even the air around her felt tense with anticipation… and something else she did quite know how to describe. It only increased her unease since Plagg told her that the more in tune she became with the Miraculous, the more she would be able to sense shifts in luck. The real problem was that she had no idea how it was shifting even if that’s what she felt.

As soon as the light went out she moved to the vent silently. She could hear Hawkmoth below her cursing and banging on the door. It loosened some of her anxiety since any small noises she made while removing the cover would go unnoticed. She stuck her head through the opening and found him exactly where she expected him. She dropped to the floor and called for her power as she approached her target. The man was still trying to find somewhere he could grab the sealed door to try and force it open.

As soon as she was close enough she brushed her hand over his cane, before immediately moving to his non dominant side. As she expected he turned as soon as he felt the cane give in his hand. She reached around the other side to take his Miraculous but he grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder back into the middle of the room.

“Red, now.” As soon as she spoke soft lights turned on and Ladybug dropped through the vent with Raphael following as soon as she was clear. Viperion apparently decided to stay in the ductwork. One more surprise should things go wrong. A shield surrounded them and she felt her hackles rise at how calm the man in front of her was.

“It’s over Hawkmoth. Give up your Miraculous, there’s no need for more violence.” As much as she appreciated her girlfriend’s belief in people’s ability to change she mentally rolled her eyes. If it were that easy they would have taken him down on the first try.

“Stupid child, you don’t even know the power you possess. If you did this would all be over.” Ladybug frowned at him, but not in annoyance. Discorde knew that look all too well. She was actually going to try and reason with the bastard.

“I know that I could easily have used my and my partner’s Miraculous to wish for yours, or even to wish that none of this had happened. I know exactly how much power I have and unlike you I know the consequences of my actions. Making a wish, any wish, throws off the natural balance of things and whether you realize it or not it sets a chain of events into motion that could have devastating results. Chances are high that whatever it is you plan to wish for will only bring you more pain and suffering. If you tell me what it is you want the Miraculous for perhaps we can help you without it.”

The man’s stoic facade broke as he burst out laughing. She saw Raphael tense at the sound that held more madness and disdain than humor. She wouldn’t say that the man was ever stable, but this was a new level of crazy she hadn’t expected. She felt a pressure in her mind and knew Plagg was trying to warn her of something. She also realized that her ring hadn’t beeped so he was forcing her transformation to hold longer. That couldn’t be a good sign.

“Do you honestly think you can do what all my money, power, and connections could not? I don’t care who you are under that mask, there is nothing you can do. Not to mention now that the Wayne brat and his father have decided to ruin me, the only way to fix things is to make my wish. I will have your Miraculous.” He seemed far too confident and Plagg was pushing at her mind again. That air of luck shifting was getting stronger and she could only wait to see what it brought. Too late, she saw the hand behind Gabriel’s back twitch and noticed he held something.

Discorde dove for Ladybug as soon as the motion penetrated but she could only watch as some sort of throwing knife entered her midsection and she fell to the floor. She was vaguely aware of Raphael moving to attack and shielding them. The only thing she could concentrate on was the blood until Ladybug forced her to look her in the eye.

“This needs to end now. Get his Miraculous.” The pain and determination in her words caused something inside Discorde to snap. Suddenly she didn’t have to find that deep dark well of energy that Plagg had taught her to tap into. It was all around her, begging her to unleash the chaos and destruction that was always waiting just out of sight. She had just enough reason left to know that if she let it take over she’d become something far worse than Hawkmoth could ever hope to be.

She turned to see the man taunting his opponent. It was obvious he expected it to be just another teenager who had no training and no idea what they were getting into so he wasn’t taking the fight seriously. She was channeling her rage and power into a specific point though she had no idea what it would bring until a crossbow appeared in her hand pulsing with energy. She felt the luck shift again as she took aim and this time knew exactly what it meant.

She loosed the bolt and watched as it went through his left palm only to embed itself in his right. He let out a howl of rage and pain but she ignored it as she lined up another shot. That one embedded itself in his thigh and she actually heard his bone crack as the full force of it hit. He fell to the floor, crippled and bleeding, as she walked over calmly to stand over him. She saw real fear in his eyes as she stood over him and the only thought she could manage was ‘it’s about time’. She kept the crossbow trained on his head before addressing Raphael.

“Take his Miraculous so Ladybug can cast her cure and end this.” She didn’t even recognize her voice and all she could focus on was how easy it would be to just end the worthless person in front of her. The darkness around her urged her to remove him from the world so he couldn’t upset the balance further. It wasn’t until a familiar figure stepped in front of her that she even realized he was no longer transformed.

“Discorde, I need you to breathe with me. You can’t let it take over or you’ll lose yourself. I’ll lose you.” She could only blink at Ladybug in confusion for a moment as the power slowly receded. She heard her tell the others to take Gabriel to his office to wait for the police. She said something about a safe and a book too, but Discorde was too busy staring at her girlfriend’s abdomen, making sure there was no more blood, to really pay attention.

“Chloe, I need you to take me somewhere.” It was only when she used her real name that she even realized her transformation had finally given out. Plagg was silently shoving cheese down his throat to recharge and Ladybug’s face held both worry and resignation. “The cure didn’t work completely and I need you to take me to someone who might be able to help.” Chloe watched in horror as her transformation dropped and she fell to the floor.

“Mari!” This couldn’t be happening. She searched for a wound but couldn’t find one. “What happened? What do you mean the cure didn’t work?” She was frantic as she tried to find something to explain what she meant. It was Tikki that answered.

“You and Hawkmoth both used pure energy. For you it was pure chaos, for him pure spite. I couldn’t heal all the internal damage and the knife made it all the way to Marinette’s spine. While transformed I can make up for the deficiency, but I can’t fix it.” The Kwami sounded so devastated but Chloe still didn’t understand.

“I’m paralyzed Chloe. The knife severed part of my spine. I need you to transform and take me to Master Fu because it will take Tikki hours to recover from trying to heal me.”


	69. Unplanned Consequences

Damian was pacing back and forth across the living room, scowling at everything and nothing. Tim just watched from his corner hoping the boy didn’t explode, or at least that the explosion wasn’t aimed at him. Luka on the other hand was eyeing Damian with amusement. The boy obviously had no sense of self preservation.

“Calm down Dames, I’m sure there’s a perfectly good reason they left. Mari doesn’t just run off on a whim.” Damian turned to glare at the boy but it had no effect.

“They just left us to deal with the police and the press without telling us anything. How could there possibly be a good excuse for that? They probably just ran off to celebrate since they had idiots who they could pawn the work off on!”

“Don’t I wish.” They all turned to see Discorde coming in through the window with a sleeping Marinette in her arms. The girl’s voice was raw and it was obvious she’d been crying, even more so when she detransformed.

“You look like shit Bourgeois.” Tim knew Damian’s comment was hiding concern but he still mentally facepalmed. Plagg actually hissed at the boy before dropping on Marinette’s chest and cuddling up to Tikki who he hadn’t even noticed before.

“What happened?” She didn’t answer Luka’s question, instead walked past them to lay Mari on the couch gently before flopping down on the floor in front of her. Damian opened his mouth again but Luka shook his head at him. To Tim’s amazement the boy actually heeded the warning. Luka knelt down next to the girl. “Chloe please talk to us. What’s wrong?”

“It didn’t work.” The words came out in a choked sob. Tim shared a look of confusion with Damian. They’d taken down Hawkmoth, what the hell hadn’t worked?

“Chloe, we don’t understand. What happened? What didn’t work?” Luka kept his voice calm and soothing but Tim saw him reach up to check Mari’s pulse and held his breath until he saw the boys shoulders relax.

“Tikki’s cure couldn’t fix everything and the Guardian couldn’t help and it’s all my fault. If I’d just been faster…” Plagg flew in front of her face looking pissed beyond belief.

“It’s not your fault kit. Nooroo doesn’t even know how that ass managed to access his powers like that.” The Kwami was vibrating with indignation but Tim still had no idea what they were talking about.

“But if Tikki didn’t have to heal the damage I’d done she could have fixed Mari.” The Kwami shook his head sadly.

“That’s not how it works. Use your brain kid. Tikki’s had to heal over half of Paris in one go before, a few times actually. It’s not the amount of damage, but the cause. On the plus side Gabriel will be walking with a limp the rest of his life.” Chloe managed a watery smile before dissolving back into misery.

“Will one of you explain what the hell is going on?” Damian’s limited patience had apparently run out. Tim actually saw him flinch when Plagg growled at him.

“Tikki’s bug is paralyzed. She’ll never walk again unless she’s transformed.”

“Why didn’t she tell me to reset?” Luka’s voice was soft and full of pain but Plagg just gave him a bland look.

“Because we won genius. Yay us. You don’t honestly think she’d put her own health and happiness above the mission do you?” No one seemed to know what to say to that. For his part Tim was having a hard time grasping the fact that she’d actually known how bad things were and hadn’t given them any indication of it. She probably didn’t want to burden or worry them. He felt nauseous at the thought that this kid showed more heroism than half the league and she was paying dearly for it.

He felt his phone buzz against his hand and looked to see a deluge of texts from the family. Hawkmoth’s capture must have hit the news. He was actually grateful Ladybug’s injunction against information leaving Paris gave him a reason not to answer.

“Damian. You may have to bounce some League members again soon if they decide to come see what’s going on before she wakes up. I wouldn’t be too gentle about it either.” Tim knew his baby brother was going to need an outlet. Despite his outward indifference Tim had never seen him warm up to people the way he had the Parisian heroes. The demonic smile on his face at the thought actually made Tim shiver.

“What is she going to tell everyone? Her parents…” Luka just looked lost and Tim felt like he’d been punched in the gut at the reminder that her parents had no idea she was Ladybug. There was absolutely no explanation for this that would satisfy concerned parents. The ‘I fell down the stairs’ thing wasn’t going to cut it.

“She’ll tell her parents the truth. Now that Hawkmoth isn’t a threat them knowing isn’t nearly as much of a danger. We’ll have to come up with a story for everyone else.” Chloe sounded so worn out, and he wasn’t the only one that heard it.

“Come on, I’ll carry Mari to the bedroom so you two can sleep properly since I know you’re not going to let her out of your sight.” It was a testament to just how tired she was that she didn’t even protest.


	70. A New Reality

Marinette woke slowly, smiling at the steady heartbeat under her ear. She couldn’t explain the feeling, but waking up warm and safe with her girlfriend just made it seem like everything was right in the world. That feeling only lasted until she tried to stretch and couldn’t.

Her memory of the days events came back in a rush and she felt tears at the back of her eyes. She pushed them down, refusing to feel sorry for herself. Today was a good day. All of Paris was likely celebrating and she should be as well. Turning over was a bit of a challenge since she had to reach down and untangle her legs from Chloe’s. Even sitting up was different. You don’t think about how different muscles work to complete an action but as she struggled up to lean against the headboard she couldn’t help but wonder exactly how much she’d have to get used to.

It wasn’t like she’d never be able to walk again though. When she was Ladybug it would be like this never happened. Granted she wasn’t certain if that was good or bad. It would help to keep her legs from atrophying but she had to wonder if it would just make it harder to adjust overall.

Chloe began to get restless in her sleep, probably a nightmare, so Marinette began combing her fingers through the other girls hair to help them both calm down. There were so many things that would change. Everything in her civilian life was going to turn upside down and she knew that she couldn’t even guess half of the things that would change.

Her home was now completely inaccessible to her as Marinette. Even if her parents had the money to renovate, and they didn’t, there was no room. Chloe, she was sure, would insist she stay at the hotel until things were sorted out. But at the same time the only real solution would be to rent or buy somewhere else for her to live. She had enough money from her business to manage that at least, but she wasn’t sure how her parents would react to her having to use it. She was already forming arguments in her head for when they suggested they sell the bakery to cover her expenses. She was pulled out of her head by a light knock on the door. Definitely not Damian at least.

“Come in.” Tim poked his head in and she saw concern on his face but not the pity she’d expected which was a nice surprise.

“How are you feeling?” She frowned at the question, knowing she was going to get sick of hearing it quickly, but also because she wasn’t sure how to answer. She didn’t really feel any different yet.

“Fine, how’s the city handling the news?” Tim blinked at her, obviously surprised at the subject change but he shrugged.

“It seems to be a city wide holiday. Businesses and schools shut down so people could celebrate, or something. A lot of people seem to be using the time to grieve loved ones that happened to die while Hawkmoth was active since they couldn’t before, or just having nervous breakdowns. They’ve set up quiet spaces and tents where people can go talk to counselors and such for free. I realize now that I really didn’t understand the type of terror Hawkmoth was really imposing on this city.” Marinette could only hum in agreement. It was going to be a long adjustment period as people slowly let themselves feel properly again. She hoped people would continue to take other people’s feelings into consideration before they acted though. It was one of the few good things that had come from this situation.

“It still doesn’t feel real. I don’t think I’ll stop waiting for the next Akuma attack for quite awhile. After being under constant threat for so long it’ll take my brain a while to really grasp the new reality.” The way Tim was looking at her she thought he knew she meant more than just the reality of Gabriel being imprisoned.

“I don’t know how much detail Damian’s gone into about our team but Oracle was paralyzed after an incident with the joker so if you need someone to talk to or ask questions we’ve got you covered. Honestly I think it would do her some good to have someone to talk to that understands as well.” Marinette smiled sadly, and a little guiltily at him.

“This must bring up some painful memories for you then, I’m sorry you had to be here for this.” Tim was looking at her like she was insane but she couldn’t figure out why. That concern was replaced by a more pressing one. “I hate to ask but I really don’t want to wake Chloe before she’s ready and Tikki still hasn’t eaten either…” She felt her face heat up and couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Do you need me to get something for you?” She had to take a few deep breaths and still could only make her voice barely audible.

“I need to go to the bathroom. Would you mind carrying me over there?” She hated the thought of being dependant on people for something so personal, not to mention something she’d been doing since she was two. She’d have to start a list of basic things she needed to find new ways to handle to avoid situations like this. Tim however just took it in stride.

“Of course. Here, put your arm around my neck.”

————————————————

As Chloe woke she could feel Plagg and Tikki still sleeping on her chest. Poor Tikki had been so distraught about what happened she hadn’t been able to eat to recharge. Mari had tried so hard to cheer the little god up but then Master Fu said there was nothing to be done and the Kwami broke down completely. She blindly reached over to where Marinette should be and hit nothing but air and mattress.

She shot up, earning an annoyed hiss from Plagg while Tikki blinked at her in confusion. Marinette was gone. How could she be gone? Even know that Hawkmoth wasn’t a threat Chloe’s mind jumped to the worst possible conclusions.

“Calm down kit, breathe and listen.” Plagg was suddenly hovering in front of her face and she tried to do what he said. At first she could only hear her own heartbeat but soon that gave way to the sound of voices in the living room, specifically Mari’s distinctive giggle. It took her another few minutes to completely even out her breathing but at least she knew everything was alright. Well as alright as it could be. Once she was certain she wouldn’t worry Marinette with a panic attack she crossed to the door to see her and Tim sitting on the couch with his computer.

“See? They make wheelchairs so you can basically be standing if you need to Might even give you a few extra inches or more in height since you’re so small. That way you can reach cupboards and medicine cabinets and such. I’m sure we can make any necessary changes to whatever you order to make it as useful for you as possible. Hell we added a mini missile launcher to Babs’ once before she made us take it off.” Chloe was tempted to run over and hug Tim for the consideration he was showing. He acted like all this was perfectly normal, and in a way she supposed it was. At least it was Marinette’s new normal. It worried her that Mari hadn’t really reacted to the change yet though. Eventually there would be a breakdown of some sort and Chloe silently promised them both that she’d be there for it.


	71. Meeting Prep

Viperion watched as his boyfriend opened a portal directly in Superman’s flight path and winced as he heard an echoing thud right before it closed. Man of Steel or not that sounded painful. Damian just moved to sit next to him and detransformed to recharge while looking at some sort of tracking device. He honestly didn’t want to know how he’d been able to be so accurate with the Justice League arrivals. When Tim had suggested this, he’d honestly thought it was just to give Damian something to do, something to focus on. He hadn’t actually thought they’d have League members coming into the city this fast.

He eyed the other boy as they sat. It always amazed him how calm Damian seemed when his song was complete chaos. It was almost like five different bands playing at the same time, none playing the same song and all of them different genres. He didn’t understand how anyone could live like that.

“I don’t think we’ll be seeing anymore for at least a few hours. Hopefully father convinced the others to wait for Ladybug to call a meeting.” He heard the slight catch on the word ‘Ladybug’ and pulled the other boy into a side hug. Damian gave a huff of annoyance but didn’t push him off which told him exactly how upset he was.

“Mari will be alright. She’s very adaptable.” He just grunted. “It wasn’t your fault either, you know. Nothing like that happened in any of the other resets so even I didn’t know it was a possibility.” That hurt more than he was willing to think about. He still couldn’t believe she’d let things play out like that… well he could, it just pissed him off because he knew that if it was any one of them, she would have taken the second chance and dealt with the fallout.

“I don’t care, she made her choice.” The words were in direct opposition to the truth but he knew Damian wouldn’t admit how much he cared about Marinette. Damian barely showed affection to him, and they were dating. It was one of the cute but incredibly annoying character traits that made him who he was. Even if it did make him want to strangle the boy every once in a while.

“We should probably head back if you don’t think we’ll be needed to keep back the invaders.” He kept his tone light but Damian still scowled at nothing. “We need to update Ladybug about the situation.” No reaction. “If you don’t stop pouting you’re going to make me do something drastic.”

“I do not pout.” He spoke through clenched teeth and Viperion couldn’t help himself. He leaned over to kiss his cheek before whispering in his ear.

“Yes you do love, and it’s adorable in small doses.” He watched as Damian’s face went bright red and chucked at the reaction. Then Damian pushed him off the roof.

————————————————————–

Marinette had Tim contact Batman to arrange another meeting with the Justice League since she had in fact promised to update them. Honestly it was the last thing she wanted to do. Well, second to last. She’d take Superman’s attitude any day over having to tell her parents about all this. How was she even supposed to start that conversation? She wasn’t even certain which part would be worse; I’m paralyzed or I’ve been using magical jewelry to save Paris for the last two years. She didn’t see either conversation going well.

“Hey Mari, B wants to meet with you before the Justice League meeting. Not sure exactly why but apparently Wonder Woman will be there too if you agree to it.” She wasn’t certain what her face looked like but it couldn’t have been good. “I doubt it’s anything bad, and Wonder Woman may even want to apologize for your initial reception. Once everyone saw what you were dealing with, most developed a lot more respect for you. Not to mention they’re all freaking terrified of your cat.”

“They better be. I’ll end anyone who talks down to my bug.” Chloe didn’t even look up from filing her nails to make that comment. Tim still shuddered. Marinette couldn’t suppress a smile.

“What do you think about meeting with the Bat Family Chloe?” She waited while Chloe pretended to still be absorbed by her nails. She knew the other girl was thinking and given Chloe’s head for politics she didn’t want to rush her.

“Maybe we should all go. I know you want to meet Oracle face to face and it might give Damian the push he needs to talk to them as well.” In other words she thought Damian needed to suck it up and tell his family about Luka. Especially if he was planning on staying or traveling back and forth to see him. But it absolutely wasn’t their place.

“Chloe…”

“Don’t use that tone with me. I’m not suggesting anything but a meeting between heroes. If anything else comes of it then it does, if not oh well.” Tim looked completely confused, which in her opinion was a good thing. Damian’s family seemed pretty oblivious to things when they weren’t looking for them. They might be detectives but they still fell into the human failing of seeing what they expected to see.

“Alright… How about tomorrow? I’m going to have to go home tonight and hope my parents don’t kill me.” She was joking… at least she hoped. Chloe wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be with you the whole time. I think once the initial shock passes everything will be fine. We could do it over the phone to give them time to blow up before you face them.” Chloe was definitely joking. Marinette wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea though. She was going to throw up before this was over, she knew it.


	72. Officially Meeting the BatFam

Bruce waited impatiently in the living room surrounded by his family and Diana Prince. He’d been surprised to see her in her civilian form but once she got over the initial shock of the Miraculous users being teenagers she’d been staunchly on their side. He still had no idea if the Ladybug and her team were showing up transformed or not. He had no idea how many were even coming.

Barbara seemed more tense than the rest though he wasn’t sure why. He knew she’d spent a lot of time talking to Tim the last couple days though he had no idea what about. Dick and Steph were both about to vibrate off the couch in their excitement. He wasn’t entirely sure why but he’d heard them mention something about Ladybug hopefully having black hair and blue eyes in her civilian form so they could get a new sister. It was nonsense that he could only roll his eyes at. Jason was calm and that honestly worried him. Cass was… well Cass. She wasn’t very emotive on her best days and right now was no exception. She never participated when they discussed Paris’ Heroes so he wasn’t certain what she thought of this whole thing other than she’d agreed to be here not suited up.

When the portal finally opened he almost let out a sigh of relief. The first through were Tim and a horse themed holder who were arguing about various things from the sound of it. Next came a boy with teal hair and a blonde girl, both of which just seemed done with the other two. When the portal closed behind them he was a bit surprised, slightly less so when the horse themed hero turned into Damian. Neither one of the other two looked like Ladybug, both were too tall for starters, but perhaps the transformations could change them more drastically than they’d thought.

“Father I’d like to introduce Luka Couffaine, who holds the Snake Miraculous as Viperion.” The boy with the teal hair smiled calmly and nodded to them all. “Chloe Bourgeois, who holds the Black Cat Miraculous as Discorde.” The blonde girl had been sizing them up the entire time and was still just looking at them with an air of calm disdain. “And…” Damian let out a string of curses. “Is she seriously asleep?” Luka looked amused but Chloe just turned her annoyed glare on his son.

“She has been ever since you two refused to stop arguing about things that had already been decided. She’s had an extremely taxing week and none of this is helping.” She was speaking through gritted teeth, as though trying not to yell, and Bruce finally noticed that she was carrying someone on her back. Damian just glared back at the girl but Tim immediately looked guilty. While Chloe and Damian continued to try and stared the other into submission Luka reached behind Chloe to the person she was carrying.

“Come on Maribug, time to wake up.” They all heard a groan and saw matching fond smiles on Chloe and Luka’s faces. There was a hint of movement before a face appeared over Chloe’s shoulder, one hand rubbing sleep from her eyes. Bruce couldn’t help but notice how worn down the girl looked. It wasn’t having just woken up either. Her face was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes were another story entirely, and that made him pause. That haunted look of having seen too much that was normally reserved for soldiers coming back from war had no business being prominent in one so young. He had hoped that the Miraculous magic made them appear younger than they were but it was painfully obvious the two girls were the same age as Damian, and the boy not much older. He looked over at Diana and she was staring at them with horror and pity. Damian cleared his throat.

“And this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng who holds the Ladybug Miraculous.” The girl offered a shy smile and wave before dropping her chin to Chloe’s shoulder. Damian went through and introduced all of them as well, noting the looks of interest when he got to Babs but no one said anything. Once he was finished Marinette offered them all a bright smile.

“It’s very nice meeting you all officially, and I would like to apologize for our last interaction. I was very pressed on time and I couldn’t afford to have any unknowns making an even bigger mess of things. It was necessary but I still feel bad about how short I was with all of you.” Trying to reconcile this exhausted ray of sunshine with the hero who had appeared in the Batcave was simply not working. Chloe being Discorde made sense. She was still staring at them all, daring them to screw something up so she could lash out at them, though he had no idea why.

“You can put her down you know. No one here is going to attack you.” Luka winced as Chloe actually growled at Diana’s words. Bruce was just thankful it hadn’t been one of his family to cause that reaction and he watched Marinette whisper in Chloe’s ear, obviously trying to calm the girl down. When she finally turned to Diana she just looked resigned.

“She can’t put me down actually. I was paralyzed in the last confrontation with Hawkmoth in a way that Tikki couldn’t heal.” Diana’s astonishment was written all over her face and she didn’t seem to be able to respond. Suddenly their interest in Babs made a lot more sense.

“That’s why you’ve been hounding me about wheelchairs and everything else related to my condition.” Tim just nodded and Barbara turned a sympathetic gaze to Marinette. “You need anything you call me. It’s rough, especially at the beginning, but it helps to have a good support system.”

“I definitely have that.” He noted the way her arms tightened on her partner. “And once my parents stop freaking out about everything I’m sure it’ll get even better.” Chloe let out an amused snort but Luka looked concerned.

“You never did say how telling your parents about all this went.” Marinette let out a sigh.

“Well their immediate reaction was to ground me. I told them I’d appreciate the break as soon as the meeting with the Justice League is over. They didn’t really seem to know what to do with that information. It’s a lot to take in and honestly I would have rather eased them into it, but with the way things happened…” Her guilt as plain but it took a minute for Bruce to really catch on to the meaning.

“Wait, are you telling me that you’ve been Ladybug for over two years and your parents didn’t know?” She just nodded but Chloe started glaring at Damian again.

“No one knew until your son decided that his temper tantrum was more important than Mari’s privacy.” All eyes turned to Damian and he just scowled at them all.

“What?”


	73. Steamrolled

Marinette could only sigh. She knew Chloe was still pissed at Damian for the way that had happened but she hadn’t expected her to start up the argument with his family present. She also had to wonder at the girls end game because there was no way this was it.

“It wasn’t optimal, but things worked out for the best in the end. Granted when a girl tells you to get out of their bedroom you may want to listen in the future.” Damian turned the full force of his glare on her until one of his brothers, Jason if she remembered correctly, opened his mouth.

“And what were you doing in her bedroom Demon Spawn? I knew the two of you had to be more than just friends for you to be willing to freeze us out like that.” Marinette watched Damian turn his glare on his sibling and Chloe was growling again. So apparently friendly teasing wasn’t appropriate around his family.

“I believe I told you the last time I was here that things weren’t like that, and I’d appreciate it if you’d stop making such insinuations in front of my girlfriend.” Her tone was full of haughty disdain, a tone she’d learned from Chloe over the years. Jason just gaped at her, looking between her and Chloe, who hadn’t bothered to stop growling. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the grateful look Damian shot her before it turned into bored annoyance. “Just because no female is willing to invite you into their personal space doesn’t mean everyone suffers the same deficiency.”

“Oh I like her. We should definitely keep her.” Just about everyone in the room started when Cass spoke then most burst into laughter and started teasing Jason. Marinette took the opportunity to talk quietly to Chloe.

“I don’t know what your goal is but you have no idea what the dynamics between Damian and his family are. There could be a good reason he hasn’t told them about things yet and you pushing the issue is really not helping.” She felt more than heard the other girl let out a sigh.

“Fine, but he’s going to have to do something if he wants to stay in Paris. What other excuse can he give but the truth?” Marinette frowned in thought. She had a point but Damian was resourceful, he’d figure something out. “That was an impressive display of creating chaos though bug. I’m starting to think you should have been the one to get Plagg.” She gave a non committal hum before once again resting her chin on Chloe’s shoulder to watch the fall out.

———————————————————————————

Outwardly Damian kept a bored look but inside he felt like smirking. Marinette was very good at misdirection. He glanced over to see how Luka was reacting to the insanity that was his family and noticed his father and Babs headed towards Marinette and Chloe. He moved closer, not sure if he was more worried about his father or Chloe saying something about him.

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng-”

“Please call me Marinette.” He saw his father’s eye twitch in surprise that she’d interrupted him while Babs didn’t bother trying to hide her smile.

“Marinette then. I wanted to thank you for helping Damian. He seems to have grown a lot as a person under your influence.” Marinette and Chloe both just frowned at him. Even Babs was side eyeing him. Marinette put on her most innocent and wide eyed expression and he was honestly frightened of what was going to come out of her mouth.

“Well, perhaps if you’d treated him as an individual and a valuable member of your team instead of an addon or a spare he would have been able to grow here.” When he’d told her all of his frustrations at being treated like a child rather than a teammate by his entire family he hadn’t really considered how protective she was with people she considered friends. Not that he would admit to being her friend mind you. His father was too stunned to respond for a moment.

“Damian is still young and learning. I treat him as such.” Marinette and Chloe were giving him the exact same bland look. They were spending way too much time together.

“He goes out with the rest of your team and faces all the same dangers, exactly how does treating him differently help him or you?” Chloe’s imperious tone honestly surprised him given their general animosity towards each other.

“But if you feel that he’s doing so well in Paris maybe it would be advisable to extend his stay. Both my parents and the Mayor have already offered to house him for the duration. I really think it would be inadvisable to do anything to hamper his continuing development.” Marinette had that innocent look again. Babs was trying hard not to laugh and his father didn’t seem to be able to formulate a response.

“Obviously he should transfer to a better school. It’s utterly ridiculous that a multi billionaire would even consider enrolling his child at that cesspool regardless of the reason.” Chloe just sounded disgusted. His father finally opened his mouth to respond but Marinette just talked over him.

“There’s a great arts school where he could explore his talent in drawing since he’s already so advanced in most regular subjects. We’ll send you the application once he’s filled it out so you can sign it.” He watched as his father just nodded as the girls railroaded him. It took him a moment to realize that they’d just gotten him to agree not only to Damian staying in Paris, but had effectively gotten him transferred to the same school Luka went to.


	74. Chloe's Concerns

Chloe watched the great Bruce Wayne walk away in a bit of a daze with an amused smile on her face. She wondered how long it would take him to process what happened. The ping pong effect between Mari’s wide eyed innocent sweetness and Chloe’s obnoxious snobbery had an extremely high success rate, as long as they didn’t try to use it on Sabine. That had been a nightmare the one time they’d attempted it.

“That was impressive. Remind me to call you if I ever need anything from him no questions asked.” She heard Marinette giggle behind her and turned her attention to Barbara Gordon. Chloe had mixed feelings about the woman but couldn’t figure out why. It felt sort of like when she’d been jealous of Marinette when they were little, but that didn’t make any sense.

“We’d be happy to help, if for no other reason than to keep sharp.” Chloe just rolled her eyes at Mari’s words. Like she could ever not be sharp.

“And it’s fun to mess with one of the most powerful men in the world. Granted I’m not sure anything will top the Superman incident.” They all laughed but Chloe could tell her’s was forced. Judging by the way Mari’s hold tightened she heard it too. She really needed to pull herself together.

“Yes, I have to say that was a treat to watch. You might have to put him in his place again, especially if you show up in a wheelchair. I definitely wouldn’t recommend this approach though.” She gestured to the two of them and Chloe felt her hackles rise. How dare she… Mari tightened her hold again and Chloe realized she was glaring.

“Well, Tikki couldn’t heal me, but when I’m transformed she can make up for the connections that were lost so I’ll be able to walk. I’m sure it’s better that way given how some of the Justice League already views us. But when I’m not transformed this is definitely my preferred mode of transportation.” Chloe actually had to stop herself from purring at that statement. There were certain times she really hated Plagg’s influence. Then again, Marinette thought it was cute so…

“Hmm, that will certainly make things less complicated. Much as I hate to say it, some of the members are rather… set in their ways.” Chloe let out a derisive snort.

“They’re assholes.” She felt more than heard Marinette’s hum of agreement. Barbara just shrugged her assent.

“So how are you adjusting?” They started talking about the little bit Marinette had noticed so far and Barbara was telling her about her own experiences and what she could expect. Chloe listened trying to figure out what she’d be able to do to help and make Mari’s transition easier. The fact that she was so positive was good and bad. It meant she’d be less likely to fall into a depression, but it also meant she was very good at hiding how she felt around other people. She’d have to be more vigilant than normal for a while to make sure Mari didn’t try to take on too much by herself.

“For now I’ll probably be staying at the hotel with Chloe until we figure everything out. There’s really no way the bakery can be made accessible. I mean, my room is accessed by a trap door and my bed is a loft so obviously that won’t work. I’m just glad that it shouldn’t affect my designing too much. There will be a few things that will be harder, and I may need to have someone else take measurements for me but for the most part I don’t need my legs.” Yep, there was that disturbingly persistent positivity.

“Design?” Chloe eyed Diana Prince warily as she walked up to them. She hadn’t been at the first meeting but Plagg had filled her in in detail. Even knowing that she’d taken their side and Mari didn’t hold a grudge, she was still cautious.

“Yes, Marinette just revealed herself to the public as the designer behind Functional Fashion. She’s incredibly talented.” Chloe could hear her default haughty tone but decided to ignore it. Marinette was a big deal and deserved to be treated as such, and it was her job to make sure that happened.

“Yes, I think I remember hearing about that. Didn’t the Queen of Fashion basically do a hit article on you?” Chloe winced at the reminder. Her mother had been extremely vindictive. As good as standing up to her had felt she had to wonder if it was worth the cost.

“Yes well, my mother doesn’t take well to people who turn her down. Luckily Marinette isn’t in the world of high fashion at the moment.” She still felt guilty about it though. Because of her Marinette might never have the option to be in that world.

“Your mother is the Queen of Fashion and she trashed your girlfriends reputation in the industry? Wow, that’s….” Barbara seemed at a loss.

“That’s my mother.” Her tone was flat and she felt Mari lean even further into her back. It was so nice to have someone she could really talk to about it. Even though her girlfriend hated her mother, she never told Chloe how she should feel. Diana cleared her throat.

“Well I do have an ulterior motive for being here to meet you. My mother would like to extend an invitation to you both to visit Themyscira, whenever you’re free to do so. She’s really looking forward to speaking with the new Miraculous holders.” Chloe could only blink at her for a moment, when she looked to Marinette her face was blank as well. How were you supposed to respond to something like that? Mari shook herself out of her stupor.

“That’s an amazing honor. We’ll have to talk it over and find a time but we’d love to go.” Chloe nodded at Mari’s questioning look. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity and she’d be going with the most important person in her life, of course she wanted to do it.


	75. Accidentally Outing Himself

As his siblings finally got tired of teasing Jason, Damian found himself the center of attention again. He was not thrilled to say the least.

“So Demon Spawn, you want to stay in Paris in case they break up so you can swoop in? It’s a good strategy, not a lot of relationships last at your age.” He didn’t even bother looking at the idiot.

“That’s crass even for you Todd. I believe you’ve heard Marinette say, multiple times, that I’m not interested in her that way and I’m not.” Dick came over and put an arm around his shoulders that he immediately shrugged off.

“Friend zoned huh? A lot of people will tell you you can’t come back from that but it’s not true. You just have to be patient.” Damian could feel his eye twitching. If these morons didn’t shut up he was going to finally kill them. Then Brown had to jump in as well.

“Don’t listen to them. If you want something you should go after it. If you can come between them their relationship isn’t strong enough to survive anyway.”

“Enough! All of you just shut up. I don’t like her romantically and I’m already in a relationship so back the hell off!” He groaned internally as he realized what he’d just shouted, for his entire family to hear. He suddenly remembered all the other reasons besides Luka that he wanted to stay in Paris.

“Now that’s just sad Demon Spawn. If you want to make her jealous you’re going to have to come up with something better than a fake girlfriend.” He tossed one of his throwing knives without conscious thought but did smile slightly when Todd cursed as it bisected his earlobe.

“I do not have a girlfriend, fake or otherwise. I am however content with the way things are currently progressing with my boyfriend.” Dead silence. He’d finally gotten them all to shut up even if he knew it wouldn’t last. His entire family was just starting at him in shock while Marinette gave him an encouraging smile and Chloe actually gave an approving nod. He was honestly too scared to look at Luka though he’d never admit that.

Damian expected an explosion when they came to their senses. They’d be yelling all sorts of nonsense at each other and him. He didn’t expect them all to turn to Drake, obviously upset with him.

“How could you not tell us that? Honestly Tim, that’s a need to know information.” Drake could only blink at Dick for a moment. Most of them would take it for sleep deprivation but Damian knew he was stalling though he wasn’t certain why.

“Damian’s private life is his and none of us have a right to it unless he wants to share.” He was certain Drake didn’t know about him and Luka, but he was going to let the rest think he did. Damian wondered how much of it was to help him and how much was to keep the others from teasing him about not knowing about something that was right under his nose.

“A boyfriend?” Damian turned to his father. He looked confused more than anything else. “I can’t say I expected that, granted you haven’t shown much interest in anyone at all. When do we get to meet him?” The words ‘you already have’ luckily didn’t make it out of his mouth. He had no idea if Luka was out, or if he’d want anyone to know they were dating. He didn’t seem like the type to hide but it wasn’t something they’d discussed.

“When he’s ready. I’m hoping that day never comes given the likelihood you’ll all run him off. If I’ve learned anything from the rest of you bringing home dates it’s that the level of crazy in the family is something no one else wants to be a part of.” A couple of them looked ready to argue but Cass shrugged at him.

“That’s fair. I’d start sweeping everything I own for bugs after this if I were you as well. I’m pretty sure Dick already stuck at least two in your bag.” And that was why Cass would always be his favorite. Dick had that fake innocent expression on his face that fooled absolutely no one.

“You’ll all leave Damian alone until he’s ready to talk to us.” Damian could only frown at his father. The man literally felt the need to know everything. There was no way he was just going to let this go until Damian was ready to talk. “Honestly half the reason you all end up single every time someone meets the family is because of all the research done beforehand. It’s rather creepy to sit down with a bunch of strangers and have them tell you things about your life you forgot. I’m not about to have you all ruin possibly his only chance at a relationship.”

Damian couldn’t decide whether he should be touched or insulted. As his siblings started in on each other about who’d ruined the most relationships Damian was able to chance a look at Luka to see how he was handling the craziness. He almost sighed in relief when his boyfriend just gave him a calm smile. Just the fact that he hadn’t bolted from the room was promising given some of the ways most people reacted to his mentally unstable family.

They were going to have to have a long take when they got back to Paris. So far everything had been just between them. Sure Marinette and Chloe knew they were dating but neither one was invasive about it and they’d all been friends first. Now everything was going to get complicated because no matter what his father said his family would do their best to make his life miserable. He needed to know where Luka’s boundaries were, not to mention find his own.


	76. Late Night Discussions

That night Chloe and Marinette were at the hotel. Marinette felt somewhat guilty for the way she’d been relying on Chloe. Even now she was using her as a pillow because she just couldn’t get comfortable on her own. Granted Chloe hadn’t complained at all but between feeling useless and taking up all her time Marinette was starting to feel like a huge burden.

“I know you’re not asleep, you’re far too tense. What’s wrong?” She jumped a little at Chloe’s voice, but couldn’t bring herself to look up at her.

“Why don’t you like Barbara?” Marinette didn’t even know where the question came from. Yes, the tension had been strange but it wasn’t Chloe’s normal hostile attitude towards those she didn’t like either. She’d been planning on just leaving it alone unless they interacted more. However she also didn’t want to discuss what was actually bothering her.

“It’s not that I don’t like her…” Chloe paused and Marinette looked up to see her frowning in thought.

“You don’t know why you reacted that way.” It wasn’t a question but Chloe nodded anyway. “Do you have any guesses? Or does it feel like something you’ve experienced before?” Marinette had learned not to just ignore feelings like this. First because, with the Miraculous especially, their instincts were there for a reason and ignoring them wasn’t a good idea. Second, letting Chloe mull over a problem by herself had a tendency to blow up in everyone’s face.

“It sort of feels like the way I was with you when we were little. I think…” She paused and Marinette just waited, hugging her a bit tighter so she’d know it was okay. “I think I’m jealous that she can understand you in a way I can’t. That you can share things with her you can’t with me.” The words were soft, like she didn’t want to be heard. “It’s stupid I know.”

“Your feelings aren’t stupid and I’m glad you told me.” Marinette paused to think about the problem. Unfortunately it was something time was likely to fix. “She might have a better understanding of what I’m going through, but you’re the one here with me all the time. You’re living through it with me and that’s far more important. Assuming you don’t get sick of me using you as a horse, pillow, and errand girl before I get things figured out and can actually do things on my own again.”

“Until we figure things out. And honestly I like being with you all the time. Not to mention I actually feel needed which is really nice. I know it’s selfish but before this happened I always felt like more of a tag a long than anything else. I’ve been waiting for you to decide that you deserve better, or that I’m just a phase you’re going through. Now I at least feel useful.” That finally caused Marinette to really look at her. The guilt in her expression hurt, as did knowing that she’d missed this, probably since they started dating.

“Chloe, you’ve never been a phase and even if there’s better out there, which I highly doubt, I don’t want it. I want you.” The look of shock and hope on her face caused another wave of guilt. “What’s more I need you, and not because of my legs. Whenever I feel like I can’t do something, or like I’m a failure, you’re there to tell me to get over myself and do it. Whenever everything gets too overwhelming you’re there to pick it apart into manageable pieces. When everything is just too much, you’re there to tell me that I don’t have to do everything by myself. I don’t need you because I can’t walk. I need you because you’re you.”

———————————————————————————————–

Damian was texting Luka on the burner phone he’d bought not long after finding out Marinette was Ladybug. He’d wanted a way to communicate that his family wouldn’t have access to so that they didn’t get information they shouldn’t have. He was especially grateful for that device now that Drake was in Paris.

“Do you really have a boyfriend?” Tim’s question caused him to roll his eyes. He didn’t bother answering. No one in his family seemed to know what to do with that information though he didn’t know why. It didn’t seem to be attached to the fact that he liked another boy either. “It’s just… honestly with the way you act around other people and the fact that you’ve never really shown interest in anyone before we all kind of figured you were ace.”

Damian leveled his brother with a flat look. Once he’d started feeling things for Luka he’d done a lot of research on sexual and romantic attraction. The sheer number of orientations and vocabulary was honestly annoying to him. He understood that most people wanted to feel like there were other people out there that were the same as them, but it seemed like there were so many overly specific descriptions that it just made his head hurt. Eventually he decided that finding a specific label for what he was, wasn’t just unnecessary, but also limiting. He didn’t want to put himself in a box that would define him when he wasn’t certain about any of it in the first place.

“I didn’t realize you all talked about my personal life so much. You really should concentrate on your own rather than try to analyze mine.” Tim frowned at him but it looked more like confusion than insulted.

“We care about you, whether you want to believe it or not, and we want you to be happy. I just don’t want you feeling like you have to be with someone if you don’t really want to be.” Damian could only scoff and the stupidity of that statement.

“When do I ever do something I don’t want to do without one of you forcing it on me?” Tim actually flinched at the question. It was true though. His family had an incredibly annoying habit of not only inserting themselves where they weren’t wanted, but also pushing him where they wished with no real regard for what he wanted.

“We’re just trying to help you. You act so certain of everything but you’re still just a kid and considering a lot of your attitude and opinions were set by your mother we want to try and make you open to new things.” That just brought another eye roll.

“And you really think forcing me to do things against my will or better judgement actually makes me more open to things? Given the fact that none of you even bother to ask me what I think or feel about anything you’re just projecting your assumptions on me before making decisions about what I should or shouldn’t like or do. None of you know me at all yet you constantly feel the need to ‘fix’ me. All you’re really doing is making me less likely to try things on my own since I know you’ll all just fixate on it and then force me to do it the way you think I should.”

Tim was looking at him like he’d never seen him before but Damian just ignored him and continued texting. That was another reason he didn’t want to label himself. Everyone in his life already did it for him, no matter how inaccurate it actually was.


	77. Decompressing

Damian spent the next day with Marinette at the hotel. Chloe and Luka both had school and Mari needed someone to keep her calm before the meeting with the Justice League. Not to mention Damian did not want to be stuck in the apartment with Drake. When Hawkmoth was unmasked it created a lot of ripples that everyone was still reeling from. Françoise Dupont was one more casualty. Between the ongoing investigation that was happening because of what happened to Marinette and the fact that Hawkmoth’s son went there the school was shut down until they found new staff at the very least. Since Damian hadn’t transferred yet he was off until it went through.

“So how’s your family taking the announcement?” He figured she’d ask eventually but it had taken her three hours so he’d give her points for restraint.

“The same way they take everything. It’s just one more thing for them to make fun of and overanalyze.” He saw her expression go hard and when she spoke there was a dangerous edge to her voice.

“They’re making fun of your sexuality?” He actually shivered at her tone. This was why Batman himself was terrified of this tiny girl.

“No. More making jokes about me having a significant other at all. Apparently they all decided that if I was ever to show interest in someone it would definitely not be reciprocated. At the moment they seem to be debating whether I’m making the whole thing up or holding my boyfriend’s family hostage to get dates.” It was their usual nonsense and he was used to it. Marinette however looked ready to transform and go back to Gotham to ‘talk’ to them.

“You should tell them that’s not okay. You shouldn’t be so worried about dealing with them that you’re afraid of living your life.” Damian just scowled at her in annoyance.

“I’m not afraid of those idiots.” She rolled her eyes and sighed.

“I didn’t say you were. But how many times do you decide to not do something because you don’t want to deal with the fallout? How often do you debate whether it’s worth it to do something that actually makes you happy because you think they’ll give you shit for it? They need to know that’s not okay. You should be able to live your life without being concerned about what they’ll say or do.” That made sense, to a point anyway. When he really considered it he realized she was right. It never would have occurred to him to ask to go to an arts school because he didn’t want to listen to their comments. At the same time, it was how they acted with everyone in the family.

“They don’t just do it to me you know. They constantly harass each other just as much. I could just ignore it and not let it control my actions.” He hadn’t realized how much it did control his actions if he was being honest. That was one of the many things he’d learned about himself because of his friendship with Marinette. Not that he’d ever tell her that.

“That doesn’t make it alright. Just because they don’t discriminate in their stupidity doesn’t mean they shouldn’t be called out on it. Just like when I call you out for being an asshole.” He gave her a flat look but she just smiled at him. It was becoming harder to keep a straight face around her and he couldn’t decide if that was a good or bad thing.

“Any idea what you’re going to say to the Justice League?” All else fails, redirect the conversation. Marinette grimaced at the question before blowing out an annoyed breath.

“I assume that Superman is going to start before I can get a word in edgewise so having an actual speech planned out is pointless. There’s only a few things I want to make clear. First that the ban to travel to Paris will be lifted at the end of the week in case of ‘loose ends’. Mainly I just want them to stew about the fact that they can’t do whatever they please.” Damian let out a snort of laughter at that. Given the way they’d all tried to descend on Paris the moment Hawkmoth’s capture hit the news he understood why she was doing it. They didn’t wait to confirm she had in fact caught the real villain and could have just been putting Paris at risk. “Second, that they still have absolutely no authority over the Miraculous themselves. Having Wonder Woman’s backing should help with that but I wouldn’t be surprised if one or more of them try to tell me to give them the Miraculous. And third, if any of them think tracking us down to take them is a good idea they’ll get the full force of the wrath the Kwami are capable of. Given that Plagg destroyed the dinosaurs in an ‘oops’ moment they should probably be worried about what he can do when angered.”

“As much as I would like to believe words will work, you may have to do another demonstration.” Marinette just nodded at him. She knew as well as he did that this wasn’t going to be easy. It was highly probable that they’d spend the next six months or so showing various members of the League that they needed to back off. Yet another reason for him to stay in Paris. Damian still didn’t understand why Marinette didn’t just ask him for the civilian identities of the heroes so she could deal with them herself. “Did you figure out which wheelchair you want to get? My father said he’d pay the difference if you need something out of your price range.”

“That’s a kind offer but I’m not struggling for money. My business has actually gotten even better since the fashion show. I might actually have to hire some people to make the clothing so I can concentrate on design if I don’t want to start turning people away. I’m also getting a lot of interest from clothing manufacturers about designing discount clothing to market to a broad audience. Honestly just doing one of those would likely have me set for life. I’m just glad I’m at the point where this won’t completely destroy my parents financially. While it’s nice to know they love me enough to sell the bakery and move somewhere that’s accessible to me I would never want them to have to.”

“Well if you need tips or names of people to help with that, Drake would be a good source. I know that you have Jagged stone but global manufacturing is different from music in a lot of ways. Wayne Enterprises deals with a lot more of the problems you’re likely to see.” She nodded thoughtfully before offering him a bright smile.

“Thanks, I might just do that. It’ll be helpful to talk to someone who knows the ins and outs of things. I was actually going to ask you since I have a feeling you know a lot more about your father’s business than you let on.” Damian just blinked at her for a moment before giving out a sigh and pulled out his phone to send her a list he’d put together. It was names and numbers of people in the company who could help her along with various laws, specifically intellectual copyright laws, and some other things to do with business. She just gave him another bright smile before she started drawing in her sketchbook again. He really wished he could figure out how she did that.


	78. Confusion and Rage

Chloe was trying not to stare at the window as they waited but she couldn’t help it. If Ladybug didn’t come back soon they were going to be late to the meeting with the Justice League and who knew what kind of hell that would cause. She wasn’t the only one either. Damian was suited up as Robin and straight up glaring at the empty balcony.

“She knows how important this is, she’s not going to be late.” Luka’s assurance was calm, and it was obvious he believed it. Chloe would too if not for the fact that Mari had been gone two hours longer than she said she would already, not that she’d told the boys that.

“Given that punctuality isn’t one of her strong suits I’m surprised we got to the other one’s on time.” Damian was even more on edge than normal and it was starting to make her skin crawl. She had to wonder what he knew that they didn’t. She told herself that it didn’t matter, that they could handle whatever was thrown at them. It didn’t really help. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw movement and quickly went outside to scold Marinette. The words died in her throat when she actually got a good look at her though.

“Why have you been crying?” She couldn’t help the threat in her tone. Mari had gone to see the Guardian claiming she needed to discuss what they should and shouldn’t tell the justice league, that absolutely shouldn’t have caused this.

“We’ll have to talk about it later or we’re going to be late. I’d like to get this over with as quickly as possible and getting a lecture from anyone on manners is just going to delay things.” Her tone was wrong and her body language was sadness and grief. What the hell had happened?

“But we will talk later?” Chloe couldn’t help the question. Anything to do with the Guardian tended to be off limits so she wasn’t even sure it was something she was allowed to know. She tried hard to respect that, but she couldn’t help being annoyed by it as well.

“Yes we will. I have so much I need to tell you.” Well that didn’t sound good. “Come on, we need to get moving.”

——————————————————————————–

Discorde could tell, as soon as they stepped through the portal, that this meeting was going to go as bad or worse than the last one. Half the members were glaring at them, not even trying to conceal their anger. Great.

“Care to explain why you’re still using your lackey to keep real heroes out of Paris when Hawkmoth is no longer a threat?” Green Lantern’s hostile tone was bad enough, but the actual words had her seconds from doing something rash. Ladybug could obviously tell if the restraining hand on her shoulder was any indication.

“Care to explain why you all felt the need to come to Paris, especially without contacting me to confirm that it was in fact Hawkmoth who was arrested?” Ladybug just sounded done and that honestly worried her. “Because I wouldn’t have thought real heroes would endanger innocent people like that.”

“Are you claiming that it wasn’t Hawkmoth then?” She really hated Superman’s superior tone but she was starting to wonder if he even had another one.

“No I’m not. That doesn’t change the fact that you all decided to believe the first news report you saw and then somehow decided it would be a good idea to have a bunch of foreign heroes descended on Paris while it’s citizens are still reeling from the shock. Did you even stop to consider the type of panic having all of you show up would cause?” Some of them looked thoughtful which was something at least. The Bats and Wonder Woman were studying the others as well, though she wasn’t certain what they were looking for.

“I would think it would be reassuring for them to see capable heroes for once.” Discorde couldn’t stop the growl that came out, not that she tried that hard. These idiots were so close to death and they didn’t even see it.

“Heroes only show up when there’s a villain. You all suddenly arriving in Paris would start a mass panic that either Hawkmoth isn’t actually in custody or that some new threat is out there. Either way I can’t risk it, especially with how fragile everyone’s mental state is right now. The damage you did might very well not be fixable.” Ladybug was trying to not sound like she was lecturing them, but Discorde knew that’s exactly what she was doing. Why was another matter entirely. It was just a waste of time judging by the glares she was getting.

“Don’t pretend you know how things actually work. You’re just children playing at being heroes. You have no idea what it actually takes, let alone the sacrifices it requires.” Superman’s words caused the room to erupt. All the Bats were yelling at him while Wonder Woman seemed content with trying to glare at him until he shut up. Discorde only noticed on a subconscious level as her blood pounded in her ears and she felt the destruction inside calling out to her. How dare this pompous bastard call Mari’s sacrifices nothing. How dare he act like she didn’t know pain just because of her age. How dare he.

She felt hands on her face and was forced to focus on Ladybug who had a firm grip on her head, refusing to let her look at the targets of her rage. She could tell the other girl was speaking but she still couldn’t hear anything but her own pounding heartbeat and a mantra in her head telling her to end the people who dared insult her Bug. It wasn’t until a shrill beeping noise started that she came back to herself. She saw Ladybug’s earrings flashing between red and black and saw the panicked look on Mari’s face as she detransformed, her arms going around Discordes neck automatically as her legs gave out.


	79. Careful What You Ask For

Marinette felt the transformation drop and her mind went completely blank for a moment. She felt Discorde and Viperion hold on to her and ended up with an arm around each while they used their arms like a chair for her. . None of the other heroes noticed since they were still shouting at one another. It took her a moment to notice the new person in front of her.

The woman looked to be in her late twenties and about Chloe’s height. Her hair was black with red highlights. The outfit she wore seemed extremely familiar. The dress was a sort of tiger stripe pattern only with red instead of orange and jagged edges. Her thigh high boots were red until the knees and gray after that. It wasn’t until she saw the pink tulle under the skirt that she realized it was an outfit she’d designed but never made. When the woman stopped glaring at Superman to lock eyes with Marinette she felt her breath catch as she looked into clear blue eyes.

“Tikki?” She felt Discorde and Viperion start in surprise but couldn’t take her eyes off the woman giving her a gentle smile.

“Plagg had his fun, now it’s my turn.”

“I shouldn’t have put the Miracle Box in my Yoyo.” Tikki just grinned at her and Marinette groaned internally. By forcing her to detransform with the box still inside, Tikki was able to tap into the energy from that realm making them much more powerful. Tikki just grinned at her before turning to face the Justice League.

“I think we should have popcorn for this.” Robin’s voice only got an eye roll as she focused on her Kwami. She had no idea what Tikki was up to but the fact that they took human form said it was big.

“That’s enough!” Tikki’s voice was lower than normal and echoed around the room becoming louder until everyone shut up. Then it just stopped. “I find it rather amusing that you’re so hung up on my Chosen’s age when you all insist on acting like children.”

“How dare you–” Tikki snapped their fingers and Superman was cut off by what looked like a metal plate sealing his mouth shut.

“You really need to learn some manners. Now it’s time for you all to listen.” No one spoke and Tikki gave a satisfied smile. “Better. First things first. I want you all to take a good long look at my Chosen and Guardian of the Miraculous.” Marinette felt everyone’s eyes on her and had to fight the urge to make herself smaller. Instead she held her head high while they studied her.

“I still see nothing but an incompetent child.” Tikki snapped her fingers again and Green Lantern met the same fate as Superman.

“If I want your input, I’ll ask for it.” Tikki gave them a bright smile that was honestly a bit creepy. “That child has been protecting Paris almost on her own for two years. During the final confrontation with Hawkmoth that child gave up the ability to walk in order to end his reign of terror. While you’ve all done nothing but make her job more complicated, she’s been working tirelessly to bring down a lunatic. The next one of you that demeans her will feel the full force of Discorde’s wrath and I won’t reverse the damage.”

Quite a few members paled at that threat and Marinette glanced over to see a rather manic smile on her girlfriend’s face. She shuddered at the thought of what she might do. Everyone was completely silent as Tikki let that thought settle.

“Still, you can’t expect us to leave such powerful artifacts in the hands of children.” Tikki narrowed her eyes at Martian Manhunter before offering another fake smile.

“I am a god older than the universe itself. They may be young but we are not.” Marinette could see the hero hesitate and winced when he finally decided to speak.

“Your will is bound to the Miraculous. The children are the ones in charge and should the Miraculous fall into the wrong hands your power becomes a liability.” Tikki studied him for a moment before letting out a sigh.

“You’re all far too concerned with age but I suppose we could fix that if it will make you feel better.” Marinette shared confused looks with her team. How was Tikki planning on fixing them being kids? Most of the League members looked just as confused but Wonder Woman was frowning in thought.

“What exactly do you plan to fix?” The words sounded like they were being dragged out of the hero that seemed to have become their spokesman. Tikki’s smile turned condescending.

“Your problem is with my Chosen’s age, not experience or intelligence as would be at least more appropriate. As such,” they snapped their fingers again and suddenly four more twenty something’s appeared behind her. “I present you with guardians for the Guardian.”

————————————-

Discorde studied the four new people with annoyance. It was her job to protect Mari and these interlopers weren’t wanted. She was a bit confused when she felt Plagg trying to soothe her.

The four of them were all completely different. On either side of Tikki were a man and woman. One man was wearing an all black designer suit. His shirt, tie, and all other accessories were the same shade as well. His hair was even darker somehow. Next to him was a woman in a white sundress and sandals. Her hair was blonde but gave the impression of sunlight. They were both the same height as Tikki. Both also had one green eye and one brown, but on opposite sides.

On Tikki’s other side was a man at least seven foot tall. He was wearing brown khakis and a blue, short sleeve button up. Both looked starched and pressed to perfection. His brown hair was buzzed on the sides and he gave off a decidedly special forces vibe. His arm rested on the head of the woman next to him who couldn’t be more than five foot tall. She was in full steampunk gear. For their eyes each had one vibrant blue and one gray that reminded Discorde of storm clouds. Again on opposite sides. The longer her gaze rested on the short woman the louder Plagg’s giggling got in her head.

“And who are they exactly? The last thing we need is more amateurs in the field.” Tikki’s grin turned feral. She gestured the pair with green and brown eyes forward.

“Allow me to introduce you. This is Jett, Kwami of Darkness and Primm, Kwami of Light.” He bowed and she curtsied before Tikki waved the other two forward. “And this is Digg, Kwami of Order and Lyccen, Kwami of Anarchy. They are not bound to Miraculous and as such aren’t liabilities like the rest of us.” Having his words thrown back at him seemed to shut him up for the moment but Superman started making exaggerated gestures. Tikki let out an annoyed sigh before snapping again and removing the gags from him and Green Lantern.

“You can’t just release entities like that on this plane with no way to control them!” All five of the Kwami rolled their eyes.

“First, giving them human forms limits their powers, much like the Miraculous do. Second, control was your major objection to the rest of us. Third, if they become a problem it’s a simple fix. I created their bodies so Plagg can destroy them.” Everyone in the room flinched except the Kwami themselves.


	80. Negotiation Tactics and Other Bad Behavior

Robin watched everything unfold with a smirk on his face. Superman had been getting worse and worse over the years, believing he was the only one that knew right and wrong. That he was the only one capable of making decisions. Robin had never understood why the rest of them put up with it, especially when they all complained anytime Superman wasn’t there. Well except for Green Lantern. That idiot was the biggest suck up he’d ever seen. Watching Tikki take the Man of Steel down a peg or two was far more gratifying that it should have been.

He did wonder how much of this was for show though. The Kwami were unpredictable at best but he didn’t think Tikki would just create four more people Marinette would have to be responsible for. She was already struggling with having to find a place for herself to live and even knowing she had contracts and money coming her way she was not currently in the best position to buy a place large enough to house this many people. That wasn’t counting food and other ongoing costs. Then again, he’d never really had the impression that any of the Kwami besides Kaalki paid attention to things like money so it was entirely possible Tikki didn’t even realize the burden she’d be placing on Mari.

“I won’t allow you to just unleash these creatures on the world.” Robin could only roll his eyes at Superman’s insistence that he had any say over this situation. Though at least he’d said ‘I’ so the rest of the Justice League could just leave him to his own stupidity. Robin actually took a step back when Tikki’s eyes flashed red.

“You won’t allow it?” The Kwami’s voice was low and dangerous. Almost everyone shuddered at the sound. “I know you’re used to being the most powerful being in the room but we are Gods. Discorde has already proven just how ineffective you and your super powers are. Do not make the mistake of assuming you have any control over us or this situation. My Chosen has given you the courtesy of keeping you informed, do not mistake that for weakness or an invitation to interfere in our affairs.”

Robin would admit he’d never thought much of Superman’s intelligence. When you can literally overpower anyone you don’t necessarily think too hard on how to do it. The Kwami may well have the same limitation overall, but Tikki at least knew her holder wasn’t invulnerable. Marinette had always been forced to out think opponents and he had a feeling a lot of Tikki’s holders had been similar. As such the Kwami knew not to rely on brute force alone. Superman still hadn’t learned that lesson. When he moved it was without warning and straight at Tikki. Robin only had enough time to shake his head at the hubris before everything went to hell.

The Kwami of Anarchy and Darkness stepped forward while Tikki just had a satisfied smile on their face. Tikki and Jett both gestured at the same time and suddenly Superman was in a cage and two black masses attached themselves to his eyes. He stumbled around inside the enclosure trying and failing to break through it before attempting to wipe the darkness from his eyes. Everyone else watched, most with shock and fear, but Wonder Woman just looked resigned at this point. Lyccen stepped up to the cage.

“Did you know the body is simply a system? To be more accurate it’s many systems that work together in perfect harmony. Digg has always been so proud of how orderly and efficiently everything functions. I’ll admit it is quite remarkable. Unfortunately there is one rather large flaw. Introduce one foriegn body that a system can’t handle, or have one of those many systems fail and the entire body has a tendency to collapse into complete chaos. Take the brain for example. All I have to do is disrupt one connection and you lose the ability to move.” Robin watched the Kwami point to the hero’s neck and Superman dropped to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

“You can’t do this to me! All this does is prove my point that you’re all too dangerous to be left in the hands of children.” Most of the Kwami let out sounds close to growls, and Robin heard Discorde let out a hiss as well, but Lyccen simply gave a thoughtful hum.

“You think so do you? Correct me if I’m wrong but you were the one to attack Tikki unprovoked. You are the one that’s been convincing the rest of this organization to try and meddle in things they otherwise wouldn’t. You’re the one lobbing threats and tantrums in every direction. How exactly are we the problem in this situation? I think you should just admit you feel inadequate since we can destroy you with barely a thought and move on. It will make things easier for everyone.” Superman sputtered out denials and curses, most less than coherent. “Well then, I suppose I could see what I can do to your other systems. Did you know it only takes one tiny change to make your blood see the rest of your body as an enemy that needs to be destroyed? Do you want to know what it feels like to be eaten away from the inside out?”

Everyone looked decidedly uncomfortable but no one spoke up. Whether from fear or something else Robin couldn’t be certain. He was busy studying Lyccen. They didn’t appear to be enjoying this. Honestly all the Kwami looked like this entire situation was just a bother that they couldn’t avoid.

“How dare you threaten me! Reverse this at once.” Lyccen crouched down to frown at the hero in confusion. Robin had to wonder how screwed up Superman’s thought process was that the Kwami of Anarchy couldn’t seem to grasp it.

“So sorry, but that’s not my thing. I disrupt order but I can’t restore it. Digg could but given the way you’ve been treating our fellow Kwami I very much doubt you can convince him to help you, isn’t that right?” Digg just grunted from where he stood, hovering protectively around Tikki. “Perhaps if you apologize and promise to leave the Guardian alone we can come to some sort of agreement.”

“That’s coercion, I won’t stand for being manipulated and neither will the rest of the Justice League.” Robin looked around and almost laughed. At this point even Green Lantern seemed to see that this was a lost cause. No one spoke up.

“Hmm, well I guess I can’t help you then. Once Digg’s made up their mind they rarely change it. Guess you’re stuck as you are.” Lyccen didn’t sound smug or happy, they were just stating a fact.

“That’s enough. You can’t reason with someone who won’t be reasoned with but that’s no excuse to descend to their level. Release him and return him to his original state. Now.” Mari’s voice was clear and confident, but Robin could see the way her grip tightened on Discorde and Viperion. He wasn’t sure if she was worried they would ignore her or just wouldn’t be able to do as she said.

“Yes Guardian, we hear and obey.” All five Kwami spoke in sync and suddenly Superman was back in his seat looking extremely confused while almost everyone in the room gaped at the display. Marinette’s look was oddly blank and he had a feeling she hadn’t actually expected that to work.

“Your concerns are noted if unnecessary. If it will make you feel better I will allow Batman and Wonder Woman to check in with me as I see fit to monitor the situation. You have no authority over the Miraculous, nor will you ever, but I’m not so petty as to deny you the reassurance you so obviously need.” Marinette’s voice was just the proper blend of firm, concerned, and innocent that no one could really take offense to it. It took all his self discipline to keep a straight face as Superman just stared at her, looking hopelessly lost and confused.


	81. Explanations and Accommodations

As soon as the portal closed behind them Chloe and Luka dropped their transformations. Marinette was once again piggybacking Chloe as they turned to look at Tikki and the other Kwami. She hadn’t wanted to transform again because she wasn’t certain what Tikki had done and was worried the other four would disappear along with her. She couldn’t afford to have the League members find out if they were just temporary, and she had no way to ask Tikki with them all there.

“You couldn’t have given me some type of heads up or warning?” It was so strange talking to Tikki while she was in human form. It also hadn’t escaped her that all five of the Kwami were in her designs and she wasn’t sure whether she should be flattered or if Tikki had just picked the first things that had come to mind.

“I’m sorry Marinette. I’m tired of watching them treat you like that and I had to do something. I was going to discuss this with you to see if you were okay with it but I really do think you could use the extra help and they volunteered.” So not temporary then, that would require some serious thought. “As I said Plagg can destroy their bodies so if you don’t want to keep them here it’s an easy fix.”

“It’s not that.” Marinette just sighed. This was just one more complication that she really didn’t know how to deal with at this point. “They’ll need identities, papers, and I have no idea how to go about getting those. I’ll need to look for a much bigger place than I was thinking and I’m not sure I can afford that yet and be able to renovate it for wheelchair access as well. Not to mention-” She cut off as Damian shoved his phone in her face. She’d noticed him on it but assumed he was trying to calm down his family. On the screen was a huge house not too far from her current school.

“What do you think of this?” She could only blink at the screen for a moment before she grabbed the phone to get it at a better distance so she could read it properly. It wasn’t a house either, it was a freaking mansion. Twelve bedrooms, fourteen bathrooms, two kitchens for crying out loud, and that wasn’t counting the guest house, or groundskeepers house or whatever it was. It was three stories plus a basement but it did have an elevator. Then she looked at the price.

“Damian there’s no way I can afford that right now, and honestly it’s probably too big.” He was shaking his head before she’d even finished.

“You don’t need to afford it. Since I’m staying here for the foreseeable future I need a more permanent residence that lives up to the Wayne name and can house whatever family members happen to show up. If it happens that when I end up leaving Paris you like it and can afford it you can buy it from my father, but until then since you’re such a ‘good influence’ on me he thinks us staying in the same residence will be beneficial to the both of us. And don’t worry about documentation for your new friends, Alfred is already preparing everything.”

She could only stare at him. He’d said everything in such a matter of fact tone, as though her answer were a foregone conclusion. She wanted to be annoyed with him but she knew it was his way of showing support and caring. She looked back at the phone and really looked at the pictures. The front entrance didn’t have steps and there were at least two bedrooms on the first floor. Even with the elevator she’d rather not have to be dependent on it in case of repairs or power outages. It could work.

“Fine, but I’m paying for any renovations that need to be made for me. And I’m paying rent since there will be five of us living there and I have a feeling Chloe will be there more often than not.” Damian just raised an eyebrow at her.

“I can tell my father that but he won’t listen. This won’t be a drain on our resources at all and he’ll want you to save for your future. I will try to talk to him though.” That sounded about right. When you have money to just throw at a problem you don’t necessarily consider how other people will see it. Damian was tapping away on his phone again and frowning in annoyance.

“He says if it will make you feel better about it you can be the family designer and instead of rent comp the materials. Sadly enough that probably will work out about right given how many of us there are.” She blinked at that. Sure, the materials wouldn’t be cheap but the exposure she’d get from the Waynes wearing her designs exclusively would far outweigh the cost. Damian was now scowling at his phone. “He also wants to see if you’d be willing to work with our R&D department to make materials for protection that can be put into all sorts of clothing. We actually commissioned you for suits with Kevlar once and he was very impressed with both the utility and design.”

“I remember those. It was a fun challenge if a rather odd request. Granted I didn’t think it was too strange given the amount of people in the public eye that get attacked.” But could she really just let Bruce Wayne pay for her housing like this? Wouldn’t people talk? It could hurt his reputation to be housing a teenager. At best they would think he was keeping his son happy by keeping his girlfriend close, at worst… she didn’t even want to think about it.

“He also wants to circulate a story that you were attacked after you revealed yourself as the designer behind Functional Fashion and that’s how you were paralyzed. Between that and having you actually work with Wayne Enterprises it would make sense that we would be concerned about your safety enough to house you in a secure location.” But would it?

“What if my parents technically lived there as well? Maybe even in the guest house or whatever. They wouldn’t be there much because of the bakery but I think it would help with the public image if they were part of it as well.” She didn’t realize until she said it that it meant she was agreeing to this plan. Given the satisfied look on Damian’s face he realized it too.

“And we can have the Kwami make appearances as your staff. Digg would obviously be a bodyguard. Primm looks more like a customer service type or receptionist, and Jett perhaps something with design or tailoring? They don’t have to actually do anything but if the press thinks they’re living at the house because that’s your base of operations it would help. Lyccen…” He seemed at a loss for the Kwami of Anarchy. Granted they could change her look if they had to but she had a feeling Tikki had chosen their attire for a reason.

“Personal assistant. The way people view the disabled everyone will assume my having someone with me all the time to help with things is completely normal.” As much as she hated to say it, it was true. If she could afford to pay someone to help her with normal day to day tasks that were ‘harder’ in a wheelchair no one would question it. Especially since she’d only just lost the use of her legs. As much as she wanted to be independent she could see the use of having a ruse in place to make it seem like she wasn’t. “But how do you plan to get around the fact that there was no police report? Or hospital stay for that matter?” It was a problem she’d been trying to figure out herself. How was she just supposed to show back up paralyzed when she had absolutely no explanation or proof for what happened.

“My father invited you to Gotham to talk about this collaboration and you were attacked there. We are very private and prefer to deal with things in house so it won’t be hard for him to convince the Commissioner to make a report after the fact. We can falsify medical and travel records easily enough.” It was amazing how much morally gray area there was when all you’re doing is trying to save the world.


	82. The Guardian

After that Tikki tried, once again, to heal Marinette though she told everyone not to get their hopes up which was a good thing because it didn’t work. When her parents texted her a few minutes later to tell her the wheelchair she had ordered had been delivered at the bakery Marinette decided it was her luck working for her given that it wasn’t supposed to show up for at least a week yet. When she asked Damian if his family had something to do with that, she had ordered it customized through Wayne Enterprises after all, he just shrugged and said he had no control over what his family did. She transformed to get Tikki back to normal and to pull the Miracle box out of her yoyo to prevent any more surprises. That brought a whole new round of questions with it.

“The Guardian is in failing health. I didn’t even know until this afternoon but that’s why he wanted to see me. He’s been training me to take over for him almost since I became Ladybug and today he decided it was time to turn the Miraculous over to me so that if anything happens to him they’ll be where they should be. I’ll still be able to contact him if I need help but as of today I’m the new Guardian.” She could tell he didn’t expect to live much longer, her guess was six months or less now that he’d basically lost his purpose and handed the box over to her.

“After everything you’ve been through he just decided to pile this on as well? Not to mention you’re still in school for crying out loud. Why didn’t he find an adult to train?” Damian’s rant just kept going. She’d be insulted if not for the fact that she knew he wasn’t doubting her abilities, but rather the Guardian’s sanity. Given the way the Justice League reacted to her she really couldn’t blame him. Master Fu had left it far too long to find a replacement. It was a mistake she was going to learn from. She was certain these new responsibilities were why Tikki decided to bring the new Kwami into this plane of existence the way she did as well.

“I’ll grant you Fu wasn’t the best Guardian, but given his start he did pretty well. That’s a large part of why Tikki asked if some of us would be willing to help though. The new Guardian won’t have to rely just on trial and error or have to do everything on their own. Honestly the Order had strayed from the original purpose of the Miraculous and this will give all of us a chance to restore harmony.” It was the first time Marinette had heard Digg’s voice and it certainly fit the rest of him. His deep bass had a gentle tone to it now but she could easily imagine the fear he’d be able to inspire with it if he chose to. Bodyguard indeed.

“What exactly was the original purpose of the Miraculous then?” Damian’s tone was still rather hostile and all the Kwami were giving him odd looks. She really hoped she wasn’t going to have to stop them from doing anything drastic. It had already been a really long day.

“We will teach the Guardian. What she chooses to share with you after is up to her.” Jett’s tone was neutral, headed towards bored and they seemed far more interested in the feel of the chair they were sitting on than the conversation. Marinette thought Damian looked like he was about to explode.

“Calm down Dames. You should be happy they’re being respectful of Marinette and not blabbing secrets to anyone that asks.” Damian turned his glare on Luka but the other boy just raised an eyebrow at him. The stare down ended when Damian gave an annoyed huff and sat down next to his boyfriend. Marinette watched in amusement as Luka began playing with Damian’s hair and all the tension quickly left the younger boy. Lyccen was frowning at them thoughtfully.

“You are both an interesting mix of order and anarchy.” They wrinkled their nose in annoyance before pointing to Luka. “But your anarchy is far too controlled. We’ll have to do something about that.” The others shot Lyccen a withering look.

“We’re not here to interfere with the lives of mortals. We agreed to teach and protect the Guardian, not try to bring out our own aspect in everyone we come into contact with.” Primm’s censure received a scowl.

“Killjoy. Still if either of you want help in truly letting loose let me know. These busy bodies can’t do anything if you actually ask me to show you a good time.” All the Kwami were glaring at Lyccen except Plagg, who was cackling madly from Chloe’s shoulder. Marinette had a feeling she was going to have to keep those two separated.

“You promised you’d behave.” Tikki’s stern tone actually caused the Kwami of Anarchy to flinch. “Marinette doesn’t need to spend her time babysitting you and I won’t hesitate to do what I need to in order to keep you in line.” Lyccen looked devastated.

“You mean I’m not allowed to have any fun? That seems rather harsh. You still let Plagg goof off and he caused a mass extinction. More than once.” Now Plagg was glaring at Lyccen while most of the other’s seemed to be trying to hold back laughter.

“What do you mean more than one?” Marinette wasn’t certain she wanted an answer to that question. Plagg grumbled something about immortal tattletales and flew off, she assumed to find cheese. Tikki let out a frustrated sigh.

“It’s a very large universe and Plagg and I were rather competitive in our youth.” Not the response she’d been expecting. At the same time she wasn’t really surprised. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Plagg chasing Tikki around and destroying everything she created just to show off. It actually reminded her of the way she and Chloe had interacted when they were younger. Judging by the pained grimace on Chloe’s face she had the same thought.


	83. Improper Negotiation Tactics

“So, you want us to let you move into a mansion with Damian and absolutely no adult supervision?” Marinette blinked at her mother for a moment before frowning. There had to be someone coming to make everything look legit from Damian’s side right? Even if her parents would act as though they lived there Bruce Wayne would surely insist on an adult presence for appearances sake, right?

“I think someone from Damian’s family will be coming. Tim’s the CEO so he can’t stay indefinitely, but I believe someone should be coming to replace him.” She’d have to talk to Damian about that. It’s not like he had a shortage of siblings so they might rotate for all she knew. “Besides, the Kwami will all be there.”

Sabine gave her a flat look before running her eyes over the beings in question. Digg was trying to put the kitchen in order while Tom explained that everything was exactly where he wanted it, no matter how much the Kwami claimed things should be arranged by height, color, even weight at one point. Her father looked to be nearing the end of his rope. Primm was watching the light filter through the window, occasionally forcing it to refract as if through a prism and giggling to themself. Jett was watching and Marinette caught the Kwami of Darkness shatter the effect more than once and smirking when Primm pouted. Lyccen was… wait where was Lyccen? Before Marinette could get too concerned Lyccen stormed into the bakery from the apartment with a bag of chips in hand looking furious.

“Who even does this?” They held up the bag of chips and Marinette saw it was something Sabine’s side of the family sent them as a joke. Baked bacon cheese with seaweed flavor. “I’m the Kwami of Anarchy for crying out loud and I still would never do something like this!” Sabine just raised an eyebrow at Marinette.

“Well they’re not wrong. You can’t tell me you haven’t wondered about the sanity of some of the people coming up with different combinations of flavoring for things.” Okay, so the Kwami might be more like babysitting little kids, but it would still keep her out of trouble.

“Marinette, you may be the Guardian of these beings but I am still your mother and you’re still a minor. I’m not going to let you stay in a house with only other teenagers, gods that act like teenagers, and some unknown adult that may only be a few years from being a teenager themself. If Tom and I are the only adults who can be there because of your responsibilities we’ll make a schedule and hire help if we need to so one of us can be there.” Marinette frowned at the thought. She didn’t want to upend their lives and business because she suddenly couldn’t get around her home.

“Let’s talk to Damian and see what his family plans to do first. He and Tim should be here soon anyway to look over and set up the chair.” They’d had to go back to the apartment for some reason, but said they’d be along shortly. She hadn’t had a chance to ask what they were comfortable sharing with her parents. Given her mother’s hang up on age she wasn’t sure it would help her knowing they were also vigilantes.

“That’s it! Get out of my kitchen.” Marinette started at her father’s bellow. The man was normally a huge teddy bear but he did have his limit. Watching him shove Digg out of the kitchen was amusing by itself, but the Kwami’s confused expression made it hilarious.

“I was just trying to help, nothing in there makes sense.” Digg sounded moderately offended, but Lyccen laughed at him from across the room.

“Get off your high horse. Some artists need chaos to thrive and others just have a process that looks like chaos to those not in their head. I promise that kitchen is in perfect order, you just don’t understand how.” Digg frowned at them.

“That doesn’t make any sense if there is order, I would know.” Primm was the one who giggled this time.

“No you wouldn’t. You’re too much like Jett. Neither of you is interested in the world except for your function in it and you refuse to acknowledge that your effects might take shapes you didn’t intend. Humans constantly form chaos into order and turn order to chaos in new and interesting ways. You simply believe that since you are order personified you understand everything about it when in fact you have tunnel vision.”

Digg and Jett both glared at the Kwami of Light but they had already gone back to playing with the light coming through the window. Yeah, this was definitely going to be like looking after little kids. What exactly had Tikki been thinking? The Kwami she could renounce caused enough trouble but these four she was going to have to watch constantly. Her mother looked like she was about to burst into laughter

“Perhaps you don’t need to have an adult presence since you’ll have to be one. That won’t leave you much time to get into normal trouble. Unfortunately someone does need to watch them while you’re in school.” Marinette just wrinkled her nose in annoyance. She had a successful business and as soon as a couple contracts went through she’d be set for life monetarily unless she started being really reckless. Yet her parents still insisted she finish school.

“Well I could just transfer to homeschooling to be able to keep an eye on them.” Sabine rolled her eyes.

“If we let you home school you would just work on commissions non stop. You need to develop the ability to have a proper work life balance and allowing you to not surface from your work for weeks or months at a time won’t help that.” Marinette shared a look with Chloe and could see her thoughts mirrored on the other girls face. Chloe would never say it out loud because she didn’t want to anger the woman. Marinette had no such filter.

“This from a woman who lives in her business and has no social life outside of customers and one or two friends she hardly ever sees.” She knew as the words were coming out that she should just shut up but couldn’t make herself do it. The look on her father’s face was sheer terror and even the Kwami were looking at her like she’d completely lost it. She was starting to wonder if being crippled had destroyed her self preservation instincts. Maybe it was a form of depression? No. As she looked at her mother’s frighteningly blank face she knew exactly what had happened. All kids pressed their parent’s buttons to test limits and see how far they could go. She didn’t do it often but every time she did she overshot the line by a few meters at least. This would probably go down as one of her worst decisions ever.


	84. Preparing for a Storm

As they neared the front of the bakery Damian heard shouting. He shared a look with Luka as Drake continued ahead of them. He knew that voice. He’d been on the receiving end of it a couple times at this point. He had to wonder who was the current target of Sabine Cheng’s wrath. When Drake opened the door, Damian realized she was yelling in Mandrin but it was a dialect he wasn’t familiar with so he could only make out parts of it. The word ‘ungrateful’ made an appearance more than once.

Of all the things he’d expected, Sabine yelling at Marinette while Chloe was practically crawling into the wall to stay out of it wasn’t it. Normally she’d be going into protection mode. When he opened his mouth to interrupt Chloe shook her head violently at him. Marinette had her head down but he could still see part of her expression. She didn’t look scared or worried, more resigned. Chloe motioned them over to where she was, and Sabine didn’t even acknowledge their existence.

“What’s going on?” Drake’s soft question caused Chloe’s eye to twitch.

“Mari poked a sleeping bear and is reaping the rewards. Trust me, no one wants to get in the middle. It’ll just prolong the attack and possibly get you banned from the bakery for an indeterminate amount of time.” She kept her voice quiet and moved her mouth as little as possible. It was obvious she was trying to follow her own advice. Luka just nodded and leaned against the wall to observe. Drake still seemed torn so Damian decided to distract him.

“Why don’t you check over the chair while we wait?” Damian smirked at how quickly Drake jumped on the excuse to not help Marinette. The smirk disappeared when Sabine’s gaze came too close to him. The woman was terrifying and he still had no idea why. He noticed the four new Kwami standing on the other side of the room all looking at the woman in varying forms of awe. He had to wonder if it was because they could understand her or just the fact that she was yelling at the Guardian. Either way, the fact that none of them or Tikki were interfering was a bit telling.

“So do I want to know what triggered this so I can avoid a similar fate?” Chloe rolled her eyes at him.

“Trust me you do not know that woman well enough to cause that reaction. I honestly don’t know what Mari was thinking. I think her frustration at everything is finally surfacing.” Damian frowned as he considered that. Marinette had been extremely upbeat, which wasn’t unusual for her but he hadn’t really thought about the fact that he hadn’t seen her crack. At all. He just assumed she still didn’t feel comfortable being that vulnerable around him. He’d never considered she was keeping up a front in front of everyone still.

“Has she reacted at all?” Chloe let out a deep sigh and he saw what looked like guilt in her expression.

“Not in a way that matters. She’s too busy comforting all of us to have the breakdown she needs.” That certainly sounded like Marinette.

“Not everyone has a full scale breakdown you know.” Chloe just let out a sigh and began rubbing one of her temples.

“She hasn’t cried. She hasn’t gotten angry. She hasn’t talked about how this has affected her or made her feel. She’s been so busy trying to make sure the fallout from Hawkmoth is being taken care of, dealing with the Justice League, and keeping me calm she hasn’t been able to concentrate on herself at all. Add that to the fact that she’s been repressing her emotions for the last two years because the consequences if she didn’t were possibly world ending and it’s a solid bet that when the dam bursts, it’s going to be brutal.”

Damian could only give a non committal hum. Marinette didn’t seem like the type to just have a meltdown but Chloe had known her a lot longer. For all he knew she could have been an emotional wreck before Hawkmoth entered the scene. The way she’d allowed Lila to just destroy her civilian life said that she clearly valued others over herself and given the stories he’d heard about her from before that it had nothing to do with her being Ladybug. She would take care of everyone else and neglect herself and that could easily lead to what Chloe was worried about.

“It’s not just you that she’s keeping calm you know. The only one of us that she hasn’t been careful around to a rather extreme degree is Drake. She’s even been keeping Luka at arms length and that doesn’t normally happen. She feels that we’re all her responsibility so it’s not specifically your fault that she won’t let herself grieve.” Damian saw Luka wince out of the corner of his eye. They’d talked about this but apparently he wasn’t supposed to mention it to other people. Chloe looked like she’d been slapped.

“He’s not saying you’re any less important to Mari. Just that you’re not the only one adding to her stress. You’re the one that’s doing the most to ease her transition and the one she’ll eventually open up to. You’re her center.” Luka’s words didn’t really make sense to Damian, or rather he seemed to be talking on more than one level. Chloe’s tension eased dramatically though, so it was obvious she understood what he meant.

“It just feels like she’s locking more and more away. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to help.” Her voice was filled with frustration. Damian had a feeling that Marinette wasn’t the only one repressing feelings.

“Maybe if you’re honest with her she’ll be honest with you.” Drake and Luka both glared at him but Chloe was frowning to herself in thought.

“I don’t just want to become even more of a problem for her. She needs to feel safe to let go. She won’t do that if she’s worried about me.” Luka sighed and hesitated before responding.

“Damian has a point. She’ll feel safer if she knows that any outburst from her won’t be harder on you. You’re both protecting each other from yourselves but at the same time it’s causing you to lock each other out.”


	85. Impending Arrivals

Marinette waited patiently for her mother to finish yelling at her. Right or wrong there was absolutely no point in arguing back and she did her best to keep her expression neutral rather than bored. She had a feeling that this outburst wasn’t just about what she’d said either. Her parents were having to adjust to so much all at once. Finding out she’s Ladybug and the Guardian, her paralysis, and now the living situation issue. It would be a lot for anyone and she should have thought about that before being so flippant. It wasn’t her mother’s fault that Marinette had completely upended their reality.

“Do you have anything to say to me?” Marinette was brought back to the present by her Maman’s stern tone and hazarded to look at her. Her annoyance was written all over her face but Marinette could see the strain underneath was well. She’d caused that and weight of the guilt settled in her stomach.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been disrespectful.” That wasn’t at all what she was sorry about but it’s what Sabine wanted to hear so it was the least she could do.

“As well you should be. And who’s going to be taking care of you while you stay in Paris Damian?” Marinette saw Damian’s posture go ridged out of the corner of her eye. It was hard to tell if he was reacting to Sabine’s tone or just offended that she thought he needed to be looked after. Luckily Tim spoke up before he could set her mother off again.

“Bruce and Selina are flying in to oversee the house purchase and any repairs or renovations that are needed. I believe they were planning on discussing the living situation with you before any permanent decisions are made though.” That seemed to relax her mother but Damian looked livid.

“I don’t see why he has to bring that woman. This has nothing to do with her and she’ll just be in the way. The last thing I need is Father’s booty call trying to make decisions for me.” Marinette looked to Luka but he just shrugged at her. Whoever Selina was Damian hadn’t mentioned her to either of them. Given his obvious hatred for her she was a bit surprised the name hadn’t come up. Tim rolled his eyes.

“They’ve been together three years this time Damian, even you have to admit it’s starting to look like it may stick.” Damian just scowled at him.

“I admit nothing. Their on again, off again bullshit is just a waste of time and money for everyone involved. I refuse to be sucked into such nonsense.” Marinette wasn’t sure why he was so hostile about the situation, but his overall attitude towards romantic relationships was starting to make more sense.

“Whatever it is, it’s between them. You need to chill out Damian. Most likely Selina will stay for a week before she gets bored and then you’ll be free of her. She likes spending time with you almost as much as you do her.” Marinette saw her parents exchange a look and had to wonder if it was because of how disrespectful Damian was being towards his dad’s girlfriend or the fact that his dad was knowingly dating someone that disliked one of his kids. Either way she was grateful for her parent’s solid relationship both for the example and so she didn’t have to deal with anything similar.

“I suppose I’ll just have to find a way to stay away from them until she leaves then.” Damian’s grumbled response caused a spark to form in Luka’s eyes.

“You could always stay with me. My mom won’t mind and Jules is hardly ever home anyway.” Tim’s back was turned so he didn’t see Damian blush or the glare he sent to his boyfriend.

“That’s not a bad idea, at least for a few days while the dust settles. You know how B gets when he has to play mediator with you two and it’ll be worse without Alfred to fix things when he screws them up.” Damian actually looked amused before he hid it behind a mask of annoyance.

“Speaking of Alfred he wanted me to ask you if you’d give my father parenting advice. Though I personally think he’s a lost cause at this point.” Marinette watched her mother roll her eyes.

“I’m sure he didn’t say anything of the sort.” Damian looked insulted.

“I would not have said it if it weren’t true.”

“I’m sure Alfred probably did say it actually. He’s probably tired of Bruce ignoring his advice and is hoping hearing it from someone else will make a difference.” Tim let out an amused huff before continuing. “It’s a shame Alfred isn’t coming since he’s the only one with a successful track record of keeping Damian in line.”

“Maybe that’s because he’s the only one that listens to him. Or the only one that treats him like a person instead of a problem that needs to be fixed or hidden away somewhere they won’t make a scene.” Everyone looked at Chloe in surprise while she pretended to study her nails. Marinette doubted anyone else heard the underlying hurt and anger in her tone as subtle as it was, but she did. Damian was staring at her like she’d grown a second head and Marinette could only sigh. He and Chloe were a lot more alike than either would admit and this was a perfect example of why. They had both been used as tools and props by their parents, especially their mothers. While their fathers seemed to mean well neither seemed to have any real idea how to help them. Damian’s father tried to turn him into himself, while Chloe’s just gave her everything she asked for in the hopes it would calm her down.

“She’s right. All of you seem to push your ideas onto him and ignore anything he says to contradict them. Why wouldn’t he push back?” From anyone else that would have sounded like an accusation. From Luka it was simply a statement of fact and Tim could only frown at him in confusion. Suddenly Marinette decided that it would be mentally and emotionally draining if Damian’s siblings were constantly cycling in and out of Paris. They were going to have to reprogram them all one at a time and hope it stuck until the next time they came back.


	86. Another Cat

Ladybug sat motionless on top of the Arc de Triomphe. She thought it was somewhere around one in the morning, but she couldn’t be certain. She just hoped Chloe didn’t wake up while she was gone. The last thing she wanted to do was cause more worry but she’d needed some fresh air. Needed time alone to think.

“Bit past your bedtime isn’t it?” As soon as she heard the voice Ladybug was in motion. She dove off the Arc using her Yoyo to swing around and flank the intruder. They were looking over the side where she’d dropped and she had them wrapped up before registering what exactly she was seeing.

“What the hell?” For a moment she thought it was a cosplayer dressed as Chat Noir, then her brain woke up. Getting on top of the Arc itself was no easy feat but they’d also been able to sneak up on her and that wasn’t something just anyone could do. No, the woman in front of her had to be Catwoman. When had this become her life? “Whatever you’re here to steal I suggest you rethink it.”

“I’m not here to steal anything. I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Everyone’s talking about the tiny Parisian that brought the Justice Clowns to their knees. I must say I didn’t expect you to be so cute.” The woman had a smirk on her face and her tone was teasing.

“Thank you?” She didn’t even know how to respond to that. “Wait, what do you mean everyone’s talking about me? Who’s everyone?” She could hear a note of panic in her own voice but was pretty sure anyone else would take it for frustration. At least she hoped so.

“Everyone. Hero’s, Villains, those of us who are in more of a limbo territory. It’s not everyday someone hands the man of steel his ass and walks away completely unscathed. It’s impressive.” She absolutely did not need this. Ladybug just let out a heartfelt groan as she freed Catwoman from her Yoyo. The last thing Paris needed was random villains showing up to gawk at her or test her abilities. She was going to have to talk to the others about this.

“Wonderful. Just when I was thinking things might calm down enough to breathe for once. So what do you want then?” Her tone was flat and it took everything in her not to just walk away from this. Just once she wanted to let someone else handle things. But she was Ladybug right now so no matter how much she wanted to scream in frustration or find a hole to crawl into she had to do the right thing. Whatever that was. Catwoman just looked confused.

“Wait… did Robin not tell you? I thought for sure he would as soon as he found out I was coming.” Ladybug could only blink at the woman as her brain refused to process the words or their implication.

“He knew you were coming?” This didn’t make any sense. Surely Damian would have told her about something like this if he actually knew. Before Catwoman could respond she was tackled by another figure in black. So much for getting back before Chloe woke up. In seconds Discorde had Catwoman pinned to the roof by her neck as a growl emitted from her throat.

“You’ve got one minute to explain why I shouldn’t tie you up and toss you off this roof.” Well that was a bit of an overreaction. Ladybug felt guilt swell as she stepped forward to put a calming hand on her partner’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, we were just talking.” She kept her tone calm and soothing but it didn’t seem to help at all. “Discorde, please just let go, I’m too tired to explain or fight about this right now.” That got her attention and she let go of Catwoman as if burned.

“I’m sorry-” Ladybug shook her head and motioned to Catwoman to cut off her girlfriend’s apology. It wasn’t necessary for one, but it really wasn’t a conversation to have in front of one of Gotham’s rogues.

“I thought the Bats were just screwing with me when they said that one of Paris’s heroes was cat themed.” Discorde actually hissed at her but she just grinned back. “Oh I definitely like you.” Ladybug could only share a confused look with Discorde before letting out a sigh.

“Can you please explain what you meant about Robin?” The woman hesitated before shrugging to herself.

“Just that I thought he’d start bitching and moaning as soon as he heard I’d be joining his father in Paris. He’s not exactly my biggest fan and I figured he’d warn you about me as quickly as possible.” She really needed sleep. None of this made sense. Luckily Discorde seemed to be able to put together the clues her brain was too overwhelmed to process.

“You’re Selina?” Oh… Oh! That made sense, well sort of. Catwoman nodded and Discorde began cursing in a number of languages before slipping into planning a very detailed torture for Damian.

“I really like you.” Discorde just frowned at the woman but Ladybug could see a hit of pleasure at the praise. Maybe this wouldn’t be a bad thing.

“Suddenly I understand why Robin has such an issue with you.” She really hadn’t meant to say that out loud and cringed as Catwoman shot a glare at her.

“Because I’m a villain?” She spat the last word with contempt but Ladybug didn’t have the energy to process what that meant.

“No. Because he prefers to see the world around him in terms of black and white but you’re nothing but a gray area. Both in this persona with the way you bounce back and forth between what most people think of as good and bad, and your less than stable relationship with his father. You’re unpredictable, neither one thing nor the other, and he doesn’t like the uncertainty of it all.” Both Catwoman and Discorde were staring at her like she’d grown another head and she really didn’t know why.


	87. Tired Bug and Standoffish Cats

Ladybug was still trying to process the looks they were giving her when Discorde was suddenly a lot closer to study her face. When had that happened?

“When was the last time you got more than an hour of sleep?” She could only blink at her partner for a moment. Was that a thing? She knew people claimed to sleep for six or even eight hours at a time but couldn’t remember doing so herself unless she was sick, injured, or sedated. Possibly a combination of the three. Between being Ladybug, the huge increase in her workload since revealing herself, making sure she made time for all the important people in her life, and relearning how to do everything without using her legs she really didn’t have time for something as unproductive as sleep. Besides she wasn’t tired. Or was that always tired? She couldn’t remember anymore.

“Don’t know. Pretty sure it was a Wednesday though.” Catwoman let out a bark of laughter but Discorde looked even more worried and guilty.

“We’re going home and from now on if you’re awake so am I. Maybe that will make you realize how badly you’re running yourself into the ground.” She sounded pissed and Ladybug couldn’t figure out why, or if it was aimed at her.

“But you don’t need to be awake and I thought you liked sleep? I’m sorry I woke you up tonight.” Maybe that was it. Chloe woke up and she was gone. She could have at least left a note. She’d definitely remember to do that next time.

“That’s not the point damn it.” Discorde was speaking through clenched teeth and even Catwoman looked a little more worried. She must not be making sense again. She’d have to make one of her special brews when they got back so she’d be more alert. “We’re going home and you’re going to sleep for at least twelve hours before I or Tikki let you out of the room again. And none of that battery acid you call coffee either.”

“But-”

“No. This isn’t an argument. You’re sleeping. No caffeine, no electronics, no emergencies. If there’s a problem, someone else can handle it for a day. You need to learn to delegate, to rely on other people, before you kill yourself.” She sounded so worried and it brought a wave of guilt on top of the confusion.

“I rely on you.” She thought it was a dumb thing to say as soon as it left her mouth but Discorde’s look softened.

“I know you do. And that’s why you’re going to let me take you home and take care of you. The Kwami, Viperion, and whatever Bats happen to be in the area can handle things for a day. Then you can freak out and yell at me about all the wasted time and possible catastrophic things that could have happened but didn’t.” She was trying to come up with an argument. There had to be something urgent she had to do. Probably something to do with her business, or wasn’t she supposed to go to a children’s hospital as Ladybug? What day was it anyway? She let out a yelp of surprise as her transformation dropped and Discorde had to catch her, again. When she looked up it was to see a very surprised Catwoman and a very pissed off Kwami.

“That’s it you’re benched until you learn some type of self care. This is beyond ridiculous.” Tikki was spending way too much time with Chloe. Marinette couldn’t even put up a fight when her Kwami took her earrings.

“There has got to be a way for you to warn me before you do that so I don’t end up flopping around like a fish out of water. Not to mention, last I checked, you’re supposed to do what I say, not the other way around.” There was no bite in her tone and everyone promptly ignored her.

“Tikki, do you really think it was a good idea to do that in front of her?” Discord nodded at Catwoman who still seemed frozen with shock. Tikki shrugged and Mari could feel Discorde tense the way she did when she was going to launch into a lecture.

“It’s okay. She would have figured it out in a day or two anyway. Assuming Bruce hasn’t already told her.” She cuddled into Discorde both to soothe her and because it was cold up there in nothing but shorts and a tank top. She really needed to look into warm night dresses or something. That was her last thought before she passed out.

————————————————

Discorde felt Mari go limp against her and let out a sigh of relief and annoyance before looking back at Tikki.

“Her transformation was the only thing keeping her awake wasn’t it?” Tikki looked just as annoyed.

“No, that would be her stubbornness and constant overthinking. I told her not to go out but she said she needed time to think on her own. She doesn’t want anyone to worry about her and seems to think sneaking off to freak out in private is the way to do that.” There was exasperation in the Kwami’s tone but it was mainly fondness. For all Mari’s quirks, no one who really cared for her could stay angry at her. Not even Damian.

“So where are you staying?” Catwoman just blinked at her for a moment until the question actually registered. Then she shrugged.

“I just got here a couple hours ago. Bruce won’t be here for a few days so I’ll probably just find a hotel until then.” Discorde wanted to tell the woman to get out of Paris. She didn’t like the fact that one of Gotham’s Rogues knew who Ladybug was, but Mari was right that the woman would have figured it out. And Mari would be really unhappy with her if she was that rude to Damian’s possible future step mother. So she defaulted to as much diplomacy as possible.

“Follow me.” She took off across the roofs before the woman had a chance to respond, not really caring one way or the other. She heard the woman land behind her once they got to her balcony and still wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. “Can you get the door?”

“We’re breaking into a hotel?” Discorde rolled her eyes but it was as much at herself as the comment. Of course that’s what she’d think.

“No we’re not. Just open the door.” Catwoman gave her a skeptical look but did as asked. Discorde walked in first and lay Mari gently on the bed before dropping her transformation. They really needed to talk about this, just not until Mari was rested. “Tikki, do antihistamines still knock her out?”

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to drug your girlfriend?” Plagg’s dry tone got a glare from both her and Tikki.

“If that’s what it takes to keep her from getting an ulcer at fifteen then yes I absolutely do.” Tikki hummed in agreement and Chloe walked over to her phone to dial the front desk. She put it on speaker.

“What can I do for you Mlle. Bourgeois?”

“I’m going to need some allergy medication. First thing in the morning is fine if there’s no one available to get it now. Liquid form, not the pills.” Just in case she needed to sneak it into Mari’s food or tea. Tikki’s comment about her being stubborn being the deciding factor. If the Kwami was that worried then drastic measures might be necessary. “Also I’m checking someone into the suite under mine so could you have someone make sure it’s ready and bring the key to my room? Just put it on my card for now.”

“Of course. Will that be all Mlle. Bourgeois?”

“Yes. Thank you Philipe.” She could almost hear the man’s shock that she’d called him by name but hung up before he had a chance to recover. She’d been trying to be nicer to the staff but absolutely hated the way they reacted to it. Catwoman was giving her a look she couldn’t interpret.

“Bourgeois as in Mayor Bourgeois?” The woman sounded thoroughly amused and it immediately pushed Chloe into her holier than thou attitude.

“Yes. This is Daddy’s hotel.” That caused a frown.

“You mean you’re actually the Mayor’s daughter?” Chloe just gave a stiff nod, not sure if she was being made fun of or not. For all she’d gotten on Marinette about her sleep, Chloe wasn’t much better off and she didn’t have the patience to deal with this right now. The woman didn’t look amused anymore though, more like she was trying to piece together the information she’d been given. “I can pay for my own room you know.” Chloe just waved a dismissive hand.

“I figured. I just used my card to hold it for now. I would have just opened up a tab for you or Bruce but Daddy’s already rather annoyed with me and I don’t want to give him a reason to come down here and yell at me right now.” Her developing a spine where her mother was concerned threw off the balance of their little ecosystem. Audrey was blaming her father for Chloe’s attitude so now he was trying to ‘fix’ her. She’d bullied Marinette and countless others without him caring but the second she stood up to her mother suddenly she needed an attitude adjustment. She was so glad she could look at Mari and her parents for an example for how a family was supposed to act.

“Why would you bringing in business make him upset?” Chloe just let out a tired sigh as she debated how much to share with the woman. To say her relationship with her parents was complicated was a massive understatement. And somehow it had just gotten worse as she tried to become a better person.

“If I just started a tab he would assume that I would comp it later.” Catwoman was still looking at her as though trying to solve a puzzle and she really didn’t like it. She needed a distraction. That’s when she noticed the woman had a backpack. “The bathroom is through there. You should probably get changed before the concierge comes up with the key.” The woman opened her mouth but seemed to think better of it before turning and walking to the bathroom. Chloe just hoped that meant there wouldn’t be more questions tonight.


	88. Cats Coming to an Understanding

By the time Selina exited the bathroom in her street clothes Chloe had tucked Mari in, sent Damian a ‘thanks for the heads up asshole’ text, fed the Kwami, notified Luka and the Kwami that they’d be dealing with any issues for the next few days, and was currently calmly filing her nails waiting for the front desk to send up the room key. She didn’t look up as the woman walked back in the room but could feel her eyes on her.

“I think we got off on the wrong foot. I shouldn’t have just shown up in costume without making sure you were aware I was coming and I shouldn’t have made assumptions about who you were outside of being a hero. Apparently Bruce left out a few things when he explained the situation to me. And he most likely didn’t mention to the boys that I could be showing up early.” Chloe glanced up at the woman and saw real sincerity. She looked at Marinette’s sleeping form and could practically hear the girl’s voice in her head telling her to be nice.

“It’s fine. I’m used to it.” And she was. Everyone expected her to be someone else. Her parents expected the perfect daughter. Her class expected a first class bitch. The public only saw a spoiled little rich girl. She’d always played to people’s expectations rather than herself to the point that if you asked Chloe wouldn’t be able to tell you who she was. Marinette was changing all that, but she still didn’t have a clue who she was under all the bluster and snobbery. “It’s not your fault either and Mari would kick my ass if I were less than civil. We can start over tomorrow when tensions aren’t so high and we’re all rested.”

“That… sounds like a good idea.” Chloe watched as the woman frowned thoughtfully at Marinette. “She’s very observant.” Chloe let out an amused snort.

“You have no idea. It’s worse when she’s awake because you know she sees more than everyone else but she keeps it to herself. It’s maddening wondering what she saw that you didn’t.” It had absolutely nothing to do with her being Ladybug either. Marinette had seen and heard more than everyone else for as long as Chloe could remember. Honestly it might have been the look of pity the girl gave her the first time her parents didn’t show up for something that started Chloe on her vendetta when they were little. Everyone else believed her when she said her parents were too busy to attend some tiny school assembly. Somehow, Marinette knew she was lying. Every time Marinette looked at her after that she’d felt like she was under a microscope.

“I live with ‘the world’s greatest detective’ so I’m used to that feeling. Granted Tim’s worse in that regard but Bruce is so uncommunicative you know he’s got things in his head you’ll never be able to pry out.” Chloe gave a non committal hum. She hadn’t been that impressed with the man during their encounter, but he had been squaring off against Mari so both that comparison and the fact she was in protection mode may very well have colored her perception. Okay, it definitely colored her perception.

“That will help. Plus Mari’s gotten a lot better at hiding it when she figures things out. That comment about why Damian doesn’t like you would never have come out, she just would have started subtly nudging the pair of you into some form of tolerance without you noticing. She probably still will actually.” Definitely with Damian. His obvious intolerance of someone so important to his father was bound to make her do it even if Selina was the most obnoxious person alive. Mari couldn’t help herself. If she thought it was broken, she fixed it, and Damian had become her pet project.

“I’m not that easy to manipulate.” Chloe could only smirk at the woman.

“I assure it won’t matter. With no planning she got Bruce to agree to leave Damian in Paris. Trust me, when she decides something needs to change, it does. I’m a prime example of that.” That was probably not the best way to say that. Mari had a tendency to push people towards what would make them happy. With Chloe it had changed over the years and she hadn’t even realized what was happening. Mari was the one who got her to think about running for class representative originally. At the time her father was in the middle of a reelection campaign and she’d wanted to be just like him. Mari was also indirectly responsible for her push to get Adrien out of homeschooling. All it had taken was a few well placed comments. It was honestly scary how easily she could manipulate people. And it was amazing that she actively tried to only help people when she could do so much damage.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Honestly if she can get Damian in anyway on board with my relationship with his father it would be a tremendous relief. I know we’ve had a… fairly rocky relationship for a long time, but we’re both finally at the point where we can accept each other for who we are. But if Damian is completely set against it, I don’t think Bruce will risk alienating him to stay with me. It hurts knowing that, but I understand. Especially given all they’ve gone through. Bruce won’t risk losing a child that way.” Chloe could help but frown at that. She couldn’t imagine either one of her parents denying themselves something just to keep her from leaving. She was actually pretty sure her mother would auction her off to the highest bidder for an exclusive on the next hottest thing in fashion. Her father would sell his own soul to stay in office so she didn’t imagine he’d flinch at tossing her out if she became a liability.

“He sounds like a decent man.” Bruce Wayne’s public image was terrible but she knew better than most how deceptive that could be. Selina was giving her a concerned look. Crap, her thoughts must have shown on her face. She really was tired if she was having trouble keeping a neutral expression.

“He is, no matter how hard he tries to pretend otherwise. He wouldn’t have given me so many chances if he weren’t.” She glanced at Mari. “I have a feeling you’ll understand what I mean.” Chloe just nodded. Mari had given her chance after chance, as both herself and Ladybug. If she hadn’t who knows where she’d be right now. “People like that are rare, but they also don’t stick with lost causes. If you or I were a hopeless case they wouldn’t have put the effort in.”

“She’s right you know.” Tikki flew over from the bed to land on Chloe’s shoulder. “There was always a hero in you. You just needed to know it was okay to be that person instead of who you were raised to be.” That got an even more concerned look from Selina.


	89. Chapter 89

When Selina went down to the lobby the next morning she found Chloe being yelled at by what she assumed were the girl’s parents. Studying the two she was less than impressed. Being Bruce Wayne’s fiance she’d seen all sorts of affluent people and social climbers. Far too many of them either treated their kids like garbage, or ignored them entirely. Given the research she’d done after leaving the girls last night, Chloe’s mother traded off between the two, and her father bounced back and forth between the first and treating her like a princess depending on his wife’s mood. Dysfunctional was too mild a term to describe it.

“I’m not going to let you waste my money paying for one of your low rent friends Chloe. It’s bad enough you forced us to let that crippled girl stay here but at least she’s not taking up an extra room.” The woman’s tone was like nails on a chalkboard. Chloe looked to be on the verge of tears but judging by her posture and the way she was clenching her fists they were tears of rage.

“Really Chloe you need to learn some responsibility. Charity is all well and good for publicity but if you give handouts to every sob story you encounter you’ll just end up broke. Then how will you pay for all your new shoes and jewelry?” Okay, it was officially time to end this bull shit.

“Chloe! Thank you so much for what you did last night. My fiance and I are so grateful for the way you helped me.” All three turned to look at her and it just made her want to slap some sense into the adults. Chloe looked relieved, though a little confused. The Mayor was giving her an annoyed frown while his wife was looking at her like she was garbage that shouldn’t be allowed near her. Oh that bitch was about to swallow her tongue. “I called Bruce and he said he’d call with his information since I still can’t find my wallet. It was so sweet of you to hold it for us. Your daughter is such an amazing problem solver.” Both parents blinked at her like she’d told them the world was ending.

“And who exactly are you?” Of course the mother recovered first. Selina was going to enjoy wiping that superior expression off her face.

“Oh, I’m so sorry for not introducing myself properly. I’m Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne’s fiance. He’ll be joining me in a few days to visit his sons.” All the blood drained from the Mayor’s face and his wife’s jaw went slack with surprise. “I was just going to go stay with the boys when I realized I didn’t have my wallet but Chloe assured me you’d be able to work with me. I am sorry for any inconvenience the delay caused but I’m sure Bruce will be happy to compensate you for the trouble since your daughter was so helpful and accommodating. Now, if you two wouldn’t mind I’d like to steal her for a bit.” She put an arm around Chloe and dragged her away before either could get their bearings back.

“That was… I don’t even… thank you?” Poor kid sounded so confused.

“Any time. I live to create drama. Well, drama for other people at least.” Chloe just gave her an uncertain smile. “How’s Marinette doing this morning?” The girl let out a few curses before changing course to the front desk.

“I can’t believe I let them make me forget why I came down here in the first place.” When she got to the counter she cleared her throat to get the attendant’s attention. When he saw her he paled. “Excuse me but has anyone had time to-”

“Liquid allergy medication. You didn’t specify non-drowsy or not so we got both.” The poor guy practically shoved a bag at Chloe who just looked inside before letting out a relieved sigh. She handed the man some money and he looked like his brain melted.

“Thank you Armond. Please share that with whoever had to go get this for me.” She turned around and headed to the elevator. The desk clerk just kept looking between the girl’s back and the money she’d handed him in obvious confusion. That was something to ask about later. She caught up to Chloe just as she changed directions again, this time towards the front doors. There was a very large man arguing with two very nervous doormen. “It’s okay. I asked him here, you can let him in.” The two shared a relieved look and let the man pass. Chloe just motioned at him to follow her and went for the elevator again. The man glowered at Selina when she entered the elevator with them.

“Nice to meet you too.” That just got a grunt.

“It’s okay Digg. She knows and I’m fairly certain she’s on our side.” Another grunt. He was almost as expressive as Bruce. “I just need you to stay here and watch after Mari. Tikki will explain and help you with dosing.”

“What’s wrong with the Guardian?” Actual words. So he could speak. Wait Guardian?

“Pigheaded stupidity for the most part.” Selina couldn’t help the laugh that came out. Judging by her wince, Chloe hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “She’s having problems with insomnia and overworking herself. We’re trying to make sure she gets at least one day of proper rest so she doesn’t burn out.” Digg was frowning at her.

“You need rest too. I’ll watch over both of you.” Chloe opened her mouth to argue but Plagg flew out of her pocket and into her face.

“Digg’s right. You’re both unbalanced and being together will help the both of you remain calm. There are no immediate threats and you both deserve a break. You’ve been tense ever since you let her out of your sight and your parents just made matters worse.” Selina rolled her eyes. That had to be the understatement of the year. Looking at Chloe she could see the bags under her eyes and the obvious tightness around her mouth and eyes. She forced the girl to look at her.

“You can’t help anyone if you don’t take care of yourself. You said last night that there were other people who could handle any emergencies that may happen. You need to slow down and take a breath. I’ll run interference with your parents if need be and everything else can wait.” She was not prepared for the girl to burst into tears.


	90. Chapter 90

As Damian walked to Chloe’s suite his scowl sent multiple employees in the opposite direction. The text Chloe had sent him late last night had put him in a far worse mood than usual. He’d spent the morning yelling at everyone he could think of for not warning him Selina might be showing up in Paris before his father. He’d come to the hotel to warn the woman to stay away from Marinette and her family. Chloe he figured could handle herself. Selina either wasn’t in her room or was ignoring him so now he had to bother Chloe to let him in the room. He knocked on the door. Then did it louder when she took too long to answer. He was about to knock a third time when the door was jerked open by his father’s very annoyed looking fiance.

“Will you keep it down, you’ll wake them.” He was too stunned to answer at first, but his mouth recovered quickly.

“I’m not going to be quiet just so you can clean Chloe out. The girl may be obnoxious but you’re my responsibility until Father gets here to keep you in line.” He cringed internally as soon as he said it but remained completely stoic on the outside. He always overreacted when he had to deal with her but there was no way he would back down now.

“I’m perfectly capable of being responsible for myself and I would be insulted that you’d think I would steal from a teenager but you’ve always seen far more deficiencies in me than I actually have. If you don’t believe me though, you can always ask him.” She pointed to the side and he saw Digg in a chair, reading. The Kwami didn’t even bother looking up. Instead of talking he turned and went to Chloe’s bedroom door.

“Damn it Damian. I told you they’re sleeping, leave them alone.” He rolled his eyes but did pause long enough to respond.

“Marinette won’t wake for anything less than an airhorn and I’m more than willing to risk Chloe’s temper to make sure you’re supposed to be here.” He stopped when he jerked the door open though. The girls were indeed sleeping but they both looked horrible. It was obvious Chloe had been crying and he was honestly a little afraid she’d kill him if she knew he’d seen her in such a state. Marinette looked incredibly pale and… small. He tended to forget just how little she was when she was awake because of her personality but asleep… she looked weak and frail and he did not like that. Plagg and Tikki looked up at him from their position on the girl’s pillow and Damian just gave them a nod before he slowly shut the door.

“Just because you want to see the worst in me doesn’t mean everything out of my mouth is a lie.” Damian just rolled his eyes before turning to Digg.

“Make sure you keep an eye on her.” The Kwami just grunted at him. Selina pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh. It sounded resigned.

“Damian, come out to the balcony so we can talk.”

“Absolutely not. I don’t have anything to say to you.” He was not about to listen to another lecture on his behavior, let alone one from her.

“Please. We need to find a way to at least be civil with each other for your father’s sake.” He opened his mouth to tell her that hell would freeze over before that would happen but paused as Luka’s face flashed through his mind with a disapproving frown. After his outburst at the bakery, Luka had asked him about what was going on. No matter how Damian explained it the other boy still seemed to think he needed to be the one to change his mind. At the same time, Selina had never really asked to talk to him before either. They’d just traded barbs and went their separate ways. As much as he hated the idea of compromise it couldn’t hurt to just listen and tell her how ridiculous it was.

“Fine. You can talk but I doubt it’ll help.” He went to the balcony without waiting for her and just leaned on the railing. She followed a minute later but didn’t speak right away.

“We’ve never actually talked about why you have such an issue with me.” He shot her a bland look.

“Because it’s obvious.”

“Maybe, maybe not. I’d still like to hear you say it.” This was pointless. But if he left now chances were his father and/or brothers would corner him later and that would be even worse.

“You’re a thief for starters.”

“And you were an assassin. People change Damian. I haven’t stolen anything that wasn’t necessary for a mission in over a year.” He wanted to argue with that, but he couldn’t come up with anything. He’d even been tracking robberies to see if anything looked like her and come up empty.

“It’s not the same thing. I didn’t know any better.” She let out an annoyed huff.

“And you think I did in the beginning? Unlike you no one was there to pull me out of that mindset. Once I was on my own I only stole from people who could afford it. When it’s the only life you know, the only skillset you have, it takes a lot to make you change. It takes a lot to make you want to change.”

“Then why now? You and Father have been going back and forth for longer than I’ve been in the picture, what’s so different now?” She frowned at him.

“You’re kidding right?” He just shook his head and she was looking at him like he was insane. “Damian, you almost died when you and Bruce came to pull me out of that situation in Rome and that would have been my fault. I realized two things. Bruce was actually serious about wanting to marry me this time, and I would jump off Wayne Tower before I let him endanger one of you for my safety again.” That… was not what he expected. He’d been so angry with his father for going in the first place and he’d still been arguing when the guard came up behind and shot him. He’d almost died because he was more focused on telling his father why he shouldn’t be dating Selina than doing his job.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Damian didn’t know which of them was more surprised that those words left his mouth.


	91. Chapter 91

Marinette woke slowly. Her head felt fuzzy and it was a struggle to open her eyes. Once she managed it the first thing she saw was Plagg, hovering and looking guilty. That couldn’t be a good sign.

“Why do I feel so strange?” Her words came out a bit slurred but she could tell Plagg understood by the way they wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“We’ve all been worried about how stressed you’ve been and the way you’ve been pushing yourself. Chloe and Tikki decided to help you rest.” Marinette could only let out an exasperated, if fond, sigh. She was perfectly capable of recognizing her own limits no matter what they thought. Her mind flashed to the confrontation with Catwoman and she cringed internally. Yes she had a tendency to push those limits but she did know what they were.

“Let me guess they turned off all my alarms and took my phone so no one would disturb me.” Even as she said it she knew it was wrong. Plagg wouldn’t look guilty over that. Not to mention the sluggish feeling that wouldn’t go away. The only time she felt like this was… “They drugged me!”

“In their defense you were really out of it before you passed out. You scared them.” Plagg’s soft words didn’t penetrate right away through her indignation but once they did a wave of guilt hit her. She knew that Chloe especially had been worried about her but it was becoming frustrating. Everyone around her seemed to be asking her how she was doing or trying to do everything for her and she just wanted to be left alone. Chloe tried to tone it down and leave her to herself, but Marinette still felt how much the other girl wanted to help. Having so much attention directed at her all the time was draining. Because of that she’d been pulling away from everyone, even the ones she shouldn’t have.

“Where are they?” Plagg just pointed toward the outer room and Marinette struggled to sit up through the fog still trying to force her back to sleep. She hated allergy medication. “Could you move my chair closer to the bed for me?” Plagg just floated there staring at her and she had to fight not to roll her eyes. “I’m not going to do anything stupid, I just want to go talk to them.” It still took the Kwami a few moments to sigh and do as she asked. Marinette was pretty sure they only did it because she actually gave them permission to touch the wheelchair. She’d banned them from it after the last incident when Tikki had to undo the damage they’d caused. As she shifted from the bed to the chair she noticed Plagg watching her carefully.

“It’s rather impressive how adaptable humans are. For the most part nothing short of death keeps you from moving forward. You’re lucky enough that you don’t have to do so alone, but you really need to talk to the people around you more. All of you are ignoring things and trying to keep the peace but all it’s doing is creating distance that none of you want.” Marinette could only blink at the Kwami. It was rare that Plagg was serious, about anything, and she knew better than to ignore them on those occasions. Especially when they were right.

“I know. I just…” Just was used to doing things on her own. Just didn’t want to be a burden. Just was scared it would change things, and not for the better. “I’ll talk to Chloe.”

“I don’t just mean Chloe. You’re closing off from almost everyone. Unlike Tikki, I understand wanting to keep things to yourself, wanting to be independent, but you aren’t meant to live like that. You thrive with other people, not alone. Setting boundaries for people is fine, but right now all you’re doing is hurting yourself and the people around you.” She flinched even knowing that Plagg wasn’t being mean or even trying to scold her. They were just stating facts as they saw them. It honestly made it worse for some reason. The Kwami’s expression softened. “Tikki’s bugs always have an ingrained sense of duty and their insistence on secrecy and doing the right thing all the time doesn’t help any of you loosen up. You becoming the Guardian just added more stress. Despite all that, you need to remember that you’re still a teenager and no one can do everything by themselves.”

Marinette felt herself tearing up and could only nod. Plagg flew up under her chin and started purring. For all the little God had a terrible reputation they were the most supportive and forgiving of all the Kwami. They stayed that way until she could compose herself. Her head was suddenly clear as well. She’d thank Plagg for that except it meant anything she said to Chloe right now would be entirely her own fault.

“Damian’s not mother is here too. She’s been helping to make sure the two of you aren’t bothered.” Marinette held in a sigh of relief at that. It gave her a little time to try and figure out what she should say. “I like her. She’ll be a chaotic influence for you and she’s been good to my kit. Even put her parents in their place.” She couldn’t help but giggle at that. Granted she wished she’d been there to see it. Ever since the fashion show Chloe’s mother had been riding her to try and turn her back into a subservient subject. It wasn’t working but it was creating an extreme amount of anxiety for Chloe. It was one more reason she’d been trying not to lean on her too much.

“Well, I suppose I should go out there to thank her and introduce myself properly.” Plagg just gave an approving hum as she headed towards the door. When she entered the main living space she expected to be overrun but Chloe and Selina were both engrossed by documents on the table in front of them.

“This is a really well structured business plan from what I can tell. You should show it to Bruce when he gets here, or Tim. They’ll be able to give you better feedback and considering your goal they may even want to invest in it. Not to mention figure out how to do a run around so that your parents don’t know about it or try to get involved.” Chloe looked stunned at the praise and Marinette was just confused. She’d had no idea Chloe was interested in starting a business.

“You really think they would? I don’t actually need an investment. Even without my parents I have a decent amount of money from things I’ve done, and you can see the start up costs are fairly minimal since I’d be acting as more of a go between than anything else. But getting advice on how to structure things so my parents can’t do anything if they find out about it would be a relief. If my mother had any idea I was planning something like this… it wouldn’t be pretty.” Marinette had hated Audrey even before they started dating for the way she treated Chloe among other things, but now she absolutely loathed the woman for that uncertain tone in her girlfriend’s voice. It was times like this she wanted to sick Plagg on the woman, no matter what Tikki said.

“Planning something like what?” Both heads snapped up in surprise at her voice but the uncertainty in Chloe’s eyes physically hurt. Had she really been so unapproachable that Chloe didn’t want to share something like this with her? Selina was the one who answered.

“Chloe has an amazing idea to connect customers with artisans and communities in third world countries. That way the people and communities get more, or any to be honest, of the profits from their work while still offering lost cost, quality items to people around the world. It even takes into account the specific economies in each region so that they don’t accidentally unbalance things and possibly cause an economic collapse in the process. It’s pretty ingenious actually.” Chloe’s face kept getting redder the longer Selina talked but Marinette could see how happy the praise made her. Between that and what Plagg had said about the woman, Marinette was ready to make her a new wardrobe as a thank you. Until she remembered that she’d be doing that anyway since she was Bruce’s fiance. She’d have to come up with something else.

“It’s just an idea really. There’s no way to be sure it will work without actually trying it.” Chloe mumbled her reply to the floor and Selina was frowning at her in concern. Seeing Chloe close off like this brought home what Plagg had said about how she was hurting the people around her. What a mess.

“Well it’s a great idea and if anyone can make it happen you can. You’re one of the smartest people I know.” Chloe’s face lit up as she practically launched off the couch to hug her. Marinette just held on tightly and made a silent promise, to both of them, to fix this.


	92. Chapter 92

When Chloe pulled back Marinette kept a hold of her shoulders to force eye contact. She knew Chloe still got embarrassed showing any type of affection so if she let go Chloe would likely retreat back into herself. As it was she just looked confused.

“I’m sorry.” She watched as Chloe blinked at her, obviously not sure how to react to that.

“Sorry about what?” Where did she even start?

“I’m sorry I scared you last night.” Chloe opened her mouth to respond but Marinette just kept going. If she didn’t get this out now she wasn’t sure she’d be able to. “Sorry that I’m so used to pushing myself past my limits that I don’t even stop to think if I need to anymore. I’m sorry you feel like you need to keep up a front around me because you’re afraid I won’t be able to handle hearing your problems. And I’m so sorry you didn’t feel like this was something you could talk to me about.” She motioned to the papers still spread out on the table. “It’s obviously something that you’re passionate about and have put a lot of work into. I can’t believe I got so wrapped up in myself that I didn’t even notice you were working on something. You deserve better.” It hurt that Chloe was so afraid of adding stress to her that she didn’t even want to share the good things.

“I didn’t want to bother you with it, at least not until I had a better idea of if it will work or not.” The mumbled response just made Marinette feel more guilty.

“Chloe.” She waited for her girlfriend to make eye contact. “You are not a bother. Your ideas and thoughts are not a bother. We’re partners. Even if you don’t want my input on something, you can still talk to me about it so I can at least offer you support. If it’s important to you, it’s important to me.” Chloe just stared at her for a minute before Marinette saw tears in her eyes. The next thing she knew she was in another crushing hug.

“Thank you.” She sounded so grateful and Marinette was mental cursing at herself. She forgot to take into account how different their home lives were far too often. Marinette had parents who loved her. More than that they were present in her life. If she was excited about something she knew she could go to them and they would at least be interested in how she felt about it. Chloe had never had anything close to that. Her father gave her money and shooed her away. Her mother couldn’t be bothered to remember she had a child most of the time. Chloe had been alone for most of her life other than Sabrina.

“You don’t have to thank me. Given all the times I’ve bored you to tears with my nonsense, not to mention everything you do for me, I’m the one who should be grateful.” And she was. She honestly didn’t know what she would have done without her.

“You’re never boring and after everything I’ve done I still can’t believe you’re even willing to talk to me.” That was the problem. She felt like she deserved to be alone and ignored by everyone around her. Marinette was fairly certain Chloe expected her to just up and leave one day, or maybe even start being abusive towards her because that was really all she knew to expect.

“You made mistakes, yes. But you learned and grew from them. Judging someone on their past actions but completely ignoring their current ones is insane. We’ve both done things we regret, but letting those things define you just keeps you trapped in the past. I’d much rather concentrate on our future.” Marinette caught Selina give Chloe an ‘I told you so look’ that she was going to have to ask about later. “But to do that we’ve both got to get better at talking to each other. I need you to remind me every once in a while that I don’t have to do everything by myself anymore, and I’m going to get it through your head that just because your parents don’t think anything is more important than themselves doesn’t mean no one will ever put you first.”

“You two are so cute. I imagine this is how talks with Bruce would go if the man understood the concept of communication. Or admitting he’s wrong about something.” Chloe let out an amused snort before pulling back to look at the woman.

“So you’re saying Damian comes by it honestly then?” Marinette shot her a glare but the girl just stuck her tongue out at her.

“Between having a mother with no emotions, and a father with no idea how to show them you could certainly say so. He seems to have gotten much better at it since moving here though. We actually talked for once instead of just poking at each other.”

“Mari has that effect on people.” Marinette just rolled her eyes at the praise.

“I’m pretty sure I’m not the one calming him down.” Selina’s eyes lit up and Marinette regretted being so flippant.

“Ah yes, the mystery boyfriend that the boys think doesn’t exist. I’m looking forward to meeting him as well.” Marinette shared a look with Chloe.

“That will be on their terms if it happens at all. Given some of the things they’ve said and done, Damian’s not thrilled about having told them that much. And he doesn’t want to subject his significant other to their interrogations until they’ve had a chance to calm down either.” Selina rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated breath.

“I don’t blame him. Bruce was an only child and really has no concept of how siblings should interact versus how his kids actually do. Some of the things that come out of their mouths are ridiculous, especially Jason and Steph. Bruce always seems surprised when their teasing results in Damian pulling out weapons. It’s sad really.”

“So you’ll leave him alone to tell everyone in his own time?” Selina looked surprised by the question but Marinette had to make sure.

“Of course. When I figure out who it is I’ll keep it to myself. I promise I won’t even tell Bruce.” Chloe was eyeing the woman with a calculating expression.

“What makes you think you’ll figure it out before he tells you?” Selina chuckled.

“Because unlike the Bats I pay attention to the things that are right under my nose. Not to mention they all seem to be expecting some drastic transformation whenever he’s around this person and won’t be looking for subtle hints. I do know that Alfred and Cass have figured out who it is already and aren’t sharing, so I’m confident I’ll be able to figure it out, and keep the boys from looking too closely at the wrong things, just in case.”


	93. Chapter 93

Damian had once again tried Selina’s room first only to find she wasn’t there. When Chloe texted him back that she was with them in her suite he was annoyed but not surprised. He really didn’t need the woman telling them things about him. The grin Chloe shot him when she opened the door just made him start cursing internally. When they entered the living area, it got worse.

Selina and Marinette were on the couch and it looked like they were going over designs for Selina’s new wardrobe. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was Luka sitting a bit away from them strumming softly on his guitar and notating it in his notebook. When he said he was going somewhere for inspiration Damian hadn’t even considered that the Grand Paris was an option. He’d done everything he could to stay away from the other boy when his family was present.

“Damian! I’m glad you’re here. I’ve got some of the designs we talked about before sketched out and I wanted to get your opinion on them.” His focus returned to the girls as Marinette was rifling through her notebooks looking for his designs. She really was the most unorganized person he’d ever met.

“I’m sure they’re fine.” Selina and Chloe were both glaring at him but he didn’t care. Marinette had proven to have good judgement on these matters and he was confident the designs were up to her normal standards. There was no reason for him to look at them to say so.

“Maybe but there are a couple things we didn’t go over that I want to get your preference on.” His annoyed sigh brought more glares from the others but Marinette just smiled at him.

“You may as well just give in and get it over with, you know how stubborn Mari is.” Luka didn’t even look up to make the comment. Damian could only roll his eyes.

“Fine, but don’t yell at me like you did last time when I picked something that went against your ‘design sensibilities’.” He wished he were joking about that but Marinette’s hour long tirade about his complete lack of fashion sense was still fresh in his mind. Marinette actually blushed.

“I said I was sorry.” Yeah, sarcastically and more of a ‘I’m sorry you’re such an idiot’ than an apology. He opened his mouth to point that out but caught Luka shake his head out of the corner of his eye. Apparently this was one of those arguments he wasn’t likely to win.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Selina was eyeing him strangely and he didn’t like it. She was far too observant for his peace of mind and it put him on edge. Marinette started going over patterns and cuts and in the end he just asked what she thought was best and went with that. It was easier for everyone that way. About an hour in Luka got up and came over to look at the sketches.

“What do you think about adding some emerald accents to this one? It’ll make his glare stand out that much more if the material compliments his eyes.” If anyone else had said that they’d be bleeding on the floor. As it was Damian was doing everything in his power not to blush.

“Oh! You’re the boyfriend!” Selina’s declaration was enough to make him groan. This was exactly why he stayed away from Luka. “No wonder the boys haven’t figured it out.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” He had no idea which one of them she was insulting but if it was Luka she was about to get thrown off the balcony.

“Just that they’re expecting you to have found someone closer to your personality, or for you to act completely different around them. This dynamic is far too inconspicuous for them to catch onto, especially with the way you’re actually getting more stiff when he’s in the room rather than relaxing.” Chloe and Marinette started giggling at that and he just glared at them. They were the only ones who had seen him and Luka in their ‘natural state’ as they liked to call it and made fun of him constantly for refusing to act that way when anyone else was in the room.

“Then how did you figure it out?” Selina actually rolled her eyes.

“Please, name one other person who could say something like that without you assaulting them. You didn’t even fire back verbally.” Damn it. This was going to be a disaster. “Don’t worry Damian, I’m not going to say anything. Even Bruce said they would all wait until you’re ready and I’m not about to subject anyone to that insanity. At the same time, I figured you would want to know that I figured it out.”

“Calm down Dames, she means it. Not to mention I’ve told you that I’m not worried about your family. You’ll understand when you meet my mom.” Damian could only scoff and even Selina was giving him a ‘oh you poor innocent being’ look.

“I assure you there’s no way your mother is anywhere near the level of insane that my family is. Not to mention there’s only one of her and my siblings just seem to keep multiplying.” The girls laughed but Selina was just nodding. None of them understood the shit storm that would be unleashed when they all found out about Luka.

“Yeah, sorry blue boy, but he’s right. Maybe if Jason were locked up somewhere for the initial announcement everyone would survive it but as things stand it’ll be far better if they get over the shock of Damian having a boyfriend before finding out it’s the most laid back person in the universe.”

“Don’t call him that, he has a name.” Selina just gave him a bland look.

“And then there’s the fact that Damian will take every single thing they say about or to you and find an insult in it even if there wasn’t one intended. There will be bloodshed and I’m sure neither of you wants that.”


	94. Chapter 94

Marinette could honestly say she hadn’t been this relaxed since before she became Ladybug. She was leaning against Chloe as they sat on the couch while Selina asked them and Luka questions about themselves. At least when she and Damian weren’t trading barbs. It was so… normal in a way. She didn’t have to worry about saying the wrong thing and outing herself. She wasn’t waiting for the next Akuma attack or worrying about keeping everyone around her calm so they weren’t the next victim. She wasn’t hiding anything from the people in this room and that made all the difference.

“Oh I assure you there is nothing more entertaining than watching Tim try and explain a cold case to the toaster at three in the morning.” Selina’s eyes were shining with repressed laughter but Damian rolled his eyes.

“If by entertaining you mean pathetic. But if that’s your gauge for entertaining I vote the time Todd shot himself because he was doing target practice and forgot to switch out his rubber bullets with live ammo.”

“I think I missed that one.”

“I still have the tape if you want to watch. Watching him fire off five rounds and then scream like a little girl as they come back at him is well worth the time.” Selina was still laughing when there was a knock at the door.

“It’s probably Daddy coming to lecture me about something.” Chloe sounded resigned and Marinette’s temper flared.

“I’ll handle it. He won’t risk pissing off Bruce Wayne’s fiance.” Selina jerked the door open before blinking in surprise at the person on the other side. “Can I help you?”

“I’m here to talk to Chloe.” Marinette looked at Chloe in confusion and saw a matching, slightly more pissed off, expression as she recognized Adrien’s voice. As far as she knew they hadn’t talked since Chloe transferred. When Selina looked back and raised an eyebrow Chloe hesitated before nodding. Marinette could feel the tension radiating off of her. Adrien stepped past the woman and stopped immediately. It was obvious he hadn’t expected so many people.

“What do you want Agreste?” The open hostility in her tone caused Marinette to wince. Even if it was his own actions that ultimately led to the rift she still felt bad that she was the focal point that made them both lose their oldest friend.

“Can we talk in private?” He wouldn’t look anyone in the eye and his tone was off. Chloe must have heard it too.

“Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of everyone here.” He looked like he was going to argue, but ended up letting out an irritated sigh.

“Fine. I need your help to get in contact with Ladybug.” Marinette tensed and she felt Chloe’s arms tighten around her.

“Absolutely not.” Adrien actually glared at her.

“Why do you want to contact Ladybug?” He transferred his glare to her and Marinette could feel a growl starting in Chloe’s chest. She pinched the other girl’s arm as a warning. She had no idea who Chat Noir had been and Marinette didn’t want to risk Adrien recognizing Plagg’s influence.

“It’s personal.” Marinette actually shuddered. She honestly didn’t think she could deal with him coming on to her without physically assaulting him at this point.

“If you won’t say what you want I’m not going to bother Ladybug about it. She’s got more than enough to deal with without your nonsense.” Chloe’s imperious tone was a front and Marinette studied Adrien as he pouted at the floor. It wasn’t what she expected though she couldn’t say exactly why.

“Look, I get that you all hate me because my father turned out to be Hawkmoth.”

“No one here hates you because of that Adrien.” She tried to make her voice gentle but she could hear the strain in it.

“No, we hate you because you are a self serving asshole with no real concept of empathy.” Everyone in the room frowned at Damian. He wasn’t wrong, it was just a bit hypocritical for him of all people to be pointing that out.

“I need to talk to Ladybug to see if she can help my mother. For some reason when Nathalie told her about my father she forgot to mention that my mother was never actually missing. She’s in a secret room, in a coma because of the Peafowl Miraculous. She only told me after she was certain Father wasn’t going to get out on bail.” He mumbled the words to the floor and just about everyone inhaled sharply at the information. Yeah, all she’d told them was that Gabriel was trying to get his wife back.

“So what, you think Ladybug will let you make the wish your father wanted?” Chloe sounded more confused than hostile at least.

“No. I’m well aware she won’t risk that. She might be able to help her though since it was a Miraculous that caused the damage. That or she might know someone who can. Either way I have to try.” He sounded so… lost. For all he’d made her life miserable, on both sides of the mask, she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He’d lost everything.

“We’ll make sure your message gets to her.” Marinette felt Chloe tense behind her again and started rubbing soothing circles into her forearm. This was something she needed to do, and not for Adrien. The truth was that Mme. Agreste didn’t deserve to continue to suffer because of the things her husband or son did.

“Thank you. And Damian could you have your father contact me when it’s convenient?” Damian just scowled at him.

“Why?”

“My mother was never declared legally dead and she has her own shares in Gabriel. Given everything, if she wakes she’ll likely want to sell them. If she doesn’t they’ll go to me and I certainly don’t want anything to do with the company.”


	95. Chapter 95

Ladybug and Discorde showed up at the Agreste Mansion two days later. Chloe had insisted she not go alone and honestly Marinette was more than happy not being alone with Adrien. She did decide to tell Chloe that Adrien was Chat. Given his track record she was assuming he’d out himself while they were there and she didn’t want to be responsible for whatever Chloe would do if he was in front of her when she found out. Considering she’d had to transform to keep her girlfriend from commiting murder as it was, she was fairly certian Adrien would have been turned to dust before she could move if that had happened.

She rang the bell and waited. Discorde was bouncing from foot to foot and Ladybug just waited for the explosion.

“I don’t like this. You don’t owe him anything.” They’d had this argument already, a few times.

“We’re not here for him. We’re here for Mme. Agreste.” Discorde just scowled at the pavement. She really hoped she could figure this out quickly. The door jerked open to reveal Adrien with a besotted grin on his face. That turned into a sneer as soon as he caught sight of Discorde.

“I asked for you, not your sidekick.” She reached out to grab Discorde’s arm before she’d even moved and could feel the tenseness in her. This was going to be a disaster.

“We’re partners and it’s a packaged deal. It’s both of us or neither.” The glared he turned on her was almost hateful.

“Where was this loyalty when Chat lost his Miraculous?” Was he seriously trying to guilt trip her? Her mouth kicked into gear before she could even process the indignant rage coursing through her.

“The same place he was during Akuma attacks; absent.” Given the way he reeled back she was afraid for a moment that she’d physically struck him, but she was still holding onto Discorde so she couldn’t have. He started sputtering incoherently and she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. “Either show us why we’re here or let us leave. The choice is yours.” The longer they were here the more likely things would go wrong. Well, more wrong. Adrien grumbled something under his breath but did move aside so they could enter.

“I moved her to one of the bedrooms. Father had her hidden away under the house.” He sounded mostly indignant but she could hear real concern underneath as well.

“I’ll do whatever I can to help her Adrien. If it really was just the Miraculous that caused the coma I should be able to reverse it.” It would be a fairly simple task and Tikki had told her exactly what to do. If Gabriel had just sent Nooroo to find the Guardian in the beginning, none of the rest would have been necessary. That more than anything made her hate Gabriel. He’d put Paris through hell for his own selfish desire to wish for his perfect life. Adrien visibly relaxed at her words.

“Thank you. Given who my father turned out to be I wasn’t expecting you to come at all.” The only thing that went through her head was that of all people, he should know her better than that. It was far more frustrating than she wanted to admit.

“I’m not going to punish you or your mother for Gabriel’s actions, that would make me petty and vindictive.” The words came out harsher than she meant them to but she couldn’t help it. Given how tense Discorde was she also hoped the snark would keep her partner from doing something stupid. Rather than taking offense, Adrien just seemed confused by the statement. She felt a twinge of sympathy when she realized that was most likely what his father had always done to him. Adrien opened one of the doors and they entered to find Mme. Agreste lying peacefully on the bed. It was a bit creepy if she was being honest.

Before walking over to the bed she looked to Discorde who gave her a nod. She didn’t think Adrien would lie about this being his mother but at this point it wasn’t a chance she wanted to take. Chloe had known the woman more or less since birth so it was nice to have it verified. As she studied the woman, and the magic surrounding her, Ladybug became more agitated. It was exactly as Tikki had explained to her which meant all of this was unnecessary. Had the man simply listened to Nooroo Master Fu could have revived her in the beginning. But no, Gabriel decided to use the opportunity to remake his entire life into what he wanted.

“I can revive her.” Adrien let out a relieved breath. “But you may want to think about what happens after before I do. She’s been in this coma for over three years. It’s going to be very disconcerting to wake up now.” He just frowned in thought for a moment.

“I’ll go get Nathalie. She hasn’t changed, at least not nearly as much as I have, and mom always trusted her.” As soon as Adrien left the room Discorde grabbed her hand and squeezed. She’d told her no physical contact around Adrien because she really didn’t want to deal with his reaction. She just gave her partner a tired smile

“I’m okay, just frustrated. I’m starting to understand why Adrien doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with his behavior.” She really hoped having his mother back would help change him for the better. For his sake as much as anyone else’s. Discord looked guilty.

“Given that his only real influences after his mother disappeared were Gabriel and me it’s not really surprising.” The words were soft but Ladybug felt the weight of them.

“You’ve changed and so can he if he wants to. None of this is your fault.” Discorde wouldn’t meet her eyes and Ladybug sighed. It seemed like every time they got past one guilt trip another popped up. It was times like this she wished they were a couple years older so they could just say screw it and go somewhere they weren’t constantly reminded of the past. At least for a little while.


	96. Chapter 96

Discorde watched Nathalie and Adrien come back into the room from her spot in the corner. She’d decided that the vantage point was the best, and it was far enough away from her partner that she wouldn’t accidentally do something to piss off Adrien. Or maim him for that matter.

Nathalie looked as calm and composed as ever. They’d let her out with an ankle monitor due to her cooperation and the fact that there really wasn’t anyone else to take care of the business or Adrien. His bodyguard was a great guy, but he really wasn’t equipped to deal with more than the responsibility he currently had. She still wasn’t sure how she felt about the fact that there was every possibility Nathalie wouldn’t serve any jail time though.

“Well I’m here, now what?” Discorde fought not to roll her eyes at the demand in the woman’s tone. Adrien’s impatience was obvious as well. You’d think after being without the woman for so long he’d be a little less wound up about it.

“I fixed the Peafowl Miraculous already so I’ll just need to wake her. Given that she’s been in a coma for so long it will be a long road to complete recovery. She’ll be weak since a lot of her muscles will be partly atrophied, and she’ll likely be confused given the nature of things.” Adrien was scowling at Ladybug while she spoke and it took everything in Discorde not to growl at him.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to punish her. I know you can fix this completely.” That did make her growl, but Ladybug let out a tired sigh and motioned her to stand down.

“You’re right I could, but the cost would be great, and I have no idea what form it will take. I’m not punishing her, but I won’t punish other people to speed her recovery when it will happen on its own.” Ladybug just stood there and waited while the boy tried to stare her into submission. Finally he sighed and looked away pouting.

“Fine.” Ladybug just ignored him and looked to Nathalie who gave her a nod. Then her attention went to Mme. Agreste and Discorde watched as she slipped into her hyperfocus. This more than anything is why she’d insisted on coming. When she started something like this everything else melted away. Discorde had to make sure she didn’t overdo things and detransform and make sure any threats were kept away. The biggest threat at the moment was the way Adrien was looking at her girlfriend. She didn’t even notice she was growling again until Nathalie gave her an odd look.

“Given that she’s helping Mme. Agreste, neither one of us is going to do anything to your partner. There’s no need for this hostility.” Discorde just gave Nathalie a flat look.

“Given your history I’ll decide how much hostility is required.” Adrien actually scoffed at her.

“You’re nothing but a second rate replacement. She doesn’t need you.” Having Adrien of all people voice her biggest fear almost broke her control. She could feel the chaos inside calling to her even as she felt Plagg trying to soothe her so she didn’t do anything stupid.

“Maybe she doesn’t need me, just like she didn’t need her other partner, but at least I’m here for her unlike that useless waste of garbage.” She thought he was actually going to lunge at her before Nathalie grabbed his ear. Chloe had to wonder if Nathalie had just noticed how obsessed he was with Ladybug or if he’d told her he was Chat Noir. Given it was Adrien, she had a feeling he told her. He’d never been great at keeping secrets and she was actually surprised he’d managed it as long as he had.

“Chat Noir was a hero, unlike you. He deserves her.” She hissed at him before she could stop herself, and not for the insult to her.

“She deserves someone who takes her feelings and thoughts into consideration, not some spoiled brat with a ‘gimmy’ complex who doesn’t understand the word no.” He tried to come at her again but Nathalie still had a hold of his ear.

“Enough. This squabbling serves no purpose. You should be concentrating on your mother Adrien.” And he was back to pouting again. How had she not noticed how much his attitude had changed in the last couple years? She was starting to wonder if it had always been this way and she’d been too similar or too wrapped up in her own wants to notice.

“Discorde, I need you so I can draw more energy.” Ladybug held out a hand and she moved immediately to take it. It took all her self control not to smirk at Adrien when he scowled at their joined hands, but Nathalie was right. Baiting him served no purpose. She also had her girlfriend’s voice in her head telling her it was juvenile and beneath her.

When she looked back at her partner she could see the strain and forced herself to calm down. Drawing energy was hard enough without her negativity in the way. As she kept concentrating on what Ladybug was doing she started to see more. At first it seemed like there was a glow coming from Mme. Agreste but the longer she stared at it she could see movement. It went from a glow to swirling colors running from Ladybug to the woman’s head. It was incredibly beautiful if she was being honest, and the longer it went on the more she could pick out individual colors. Finally the flow slowed and stopped, then Ladybug and Mme. Agreste opened their eyes at the same time.


	97. Chapter 97

Ladybug watched Mme. Agreste’s expression carefully. It went from confusion, to recognition, to anger. Well that wasn’t a good sign.

“Where’s Gabriel?” The absolute fury in her tone actually made Ladybug take a step back and she was a little relieved when Discorde stepped between them. This was not the reaction she expected.

“He’s in jail awaiting trial.” The woman’s eyes narrowed.

“He’d better pray they convict him and keep him there. If I ever see him without bars between us he’ll be missing body parts.” Ladybug shared a look with Discorde but her partner looked just as confused as she was. Adrien looked shell-shocked.

“He spent the last three years trying to save you.” The glared she turned on her son was terrifying and he actually took a step back. She blinked at him for a moment and her gaze softened.

“Adrien?” The boy nodded hesitantly. She opened her arms for him and he all but collapsed into her. She looked up and saw Nathalie and her expression tightened. “Has it really been three years?”

“It has. M. Agreste has been working tirelessly to set things right.” Mme. Agreste let out a derisive snort.

“He’s been trying to turn me and the world into what he wants. He’s the reason I needed saving in the first place.” Nathalie’s face went completely blank and Ladybug was fairly certain she was in shock. “Whatever he told you was a lie. Gabriel forced Nooroo to try and contain Duusu in their Miraculous and the backlash is what caused all this in the first place.”

“He did what?” Everyone jumped and Ladybug blushed. She really hadn’t meant to yell but the audacity of such an action pissed her off to no end. It also explained why Nooroo wouldn’t talk about what happened and why Tikki hadn’t been able to figure out what caused the damage. It hadn’t occurred to either of them that the actual Kwami were pitted against each other. Poor Nooroo.

“He’s lucky I only shot him twice.” Discorde’s growled words caused Adrien to glare at her but Mme. Agreste actually laughed.

“I don’t know who you are, but I like you.” Discorde could only give the woman a weak smile at that and Ladybug filed it away to ask about later. Adrien scoffed.

“She’s nothing but a fraud.” Ladybug grabbed her partner as she started growling. Mme. Agreste was frowning at her son.

“We’ve done what we came here to do and I won’t stick around to listen to your insults. Mme. Agreste, I’m glad we could help, and I wish you a speedy recovery.” She wished she was only concerned about what her partner might do, but if Adrien didn’t shut up Ladybug wasn’t certain she wouldn’t go after him herself.

“Wait. Nathalie, could you take Adrien so I can talk to them alone?” Adrien’s face screwed up into an ugly pout but his mother just gave him an encouraging smile. “Everything will be fine. It will only be for a minute then I want to hear about everything I’ve missed from you.” He gave her another tight hug before turning to glare at them.

“Don’t tire her out.” Ladybug couldn’t help the eyeroll as Nathalie led him from the room. Mme. Agreste just sighed.

“I don’t even want to think about the damage his father did that I’m going to have to fix. Not to mention that friend of his.” Discord flinched beside her and Ladybug took her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. “Not that she’s at fault given her parents but it doesn’t change the fact that her behavior always gave Adrien ideas.”

“What did you want to talk about?” Ladybug wasn’t going to stand there and let her partner listen to this. Mme. Agreste just blinked at her for a moment before seeming to focus again.

“Well, first to thank you. But I also want to know why you two dislike my son so much.” She shared a look with Discorde. Yeah that wasn’t a good topic of conversation.

“You should discuss that with him. And watch the news coverage of the Akuma attacks after.” There was no way Adrien would keep his identity a secret from his mother, and she’s rather the woman form her own conclusions.

“Oh I plan to. I just want to know why he only hates one of you while you both can’t stand being in the same room with him.” Ladybug could only frown at the woman in confusion at first. “I’m an empath. It’s what drew me to the Miraculous in the first place.” Oh that wasn’t good.

“I still think you need to talk to your son. If you have more questions after that, perhaps we can talk again. As things stand I’d rather not influence your opinion on the matter.” The woman was just frowning at them in thought and Ladybug could feel her partner getting more nervous.

“I suppose I can understand that. But I will want to speak with you again.” Well that didn’t sound ominous at all. “I would also like to speak to the Guardian.”

“Why would you need to do that?” Discorde’s tone was borderline hostel and Ladybug squeezed her hand again in warning. If the woman really was an empath she didn’t want to give her too much to work with. The Miraculous magic should protect their identities regardless but she didn’t want to take more risks than necessary.

“You need to learn to relax, not everyone is a threat.” Discord just gave the woman a level look.

“Perhaps not but if I assume they are, people are far less likely to get hurt by my carelessness.” Discorde winced as soon as the words came out and Ladybug couldn’t help but side eye her partner. Looks like they had one more thing to talk about. Mme. Agreste’s look actually softened.

“I suppose that’s true. In that case I look forward to earning your trust.”


End file.
